Al país Calavera
by Cane el Lindo Gatito
Summary: NH SS NT y más. Pensaron que era una fácil misión, pero, ¿serán capaces de llegar vivos a la Calavera? Las artes ninja son nada contra la Muerte Caminante. Las vírgenes en la Calavera... no duran mucho.
1. La misión que inició mal y terminó peor

- Qué tal, dobe - sonreía con la mirada Sasuke mientras saludaba a su mejor amigo -, llegas temprano.

- ¡¿A quién le dices dobe, teme? - Respondía Naruto automáticamente. Para llegar a esa hora no había desayunado y eso lo traía de muy mal humor.

- ¡Dejen eso y maduren algún día, ¿quieren? - La alegría de ver al antiguo grupo 7 asistiendo puntualmente terminó por disolverse en el acto para Sakura, quien se había propuesto la armonía por la razón o la fuerza entre sus amigos tan cabezaduras. Inhaló, exhaló... - Y bueeeeno, Sasuke, Naruto, qué bien que ya estamos acá, ¿nos vamos ya?

- ¿Ah? ¿Y Kakashi-sensei?

- Será mejor si nos dirijimos directamente al edificio de la Hokage. Seguramente llegará tardísimo, lo esperaremos mientras caminamos y perderemos menos tiempo ... Ya está grandecito, no se perderá.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana, como pocas misiones esta requería de su presencia más temprano que lo normal, y para peor estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Ambos factores facilitaban que el ambiente se percibiera casi nocturno, y por lo que Tsunade-sama les había adelantado el lugar de la misión tenía un clima no muy diferente del que les despedía a su partida.

Caminaban lento, guardaban fé de que no valía la pena apurarse si su maestro no estaría en el lugar sino hasta mucho después. Con cada paso haciéndole eco al silencio de esa procesión Sakura se exasperaba un poquito más. Desde que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha ella se había esforzado por hacerlo sentir de vuelta en su casa, pero aparentemente él no quería poner lo mismo de su parte. Su corazón lo sentía tan húmedo y gris como esa mañana. ¿Y Naruto qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se quedaba tan callado? ¿Acaso Sasuke se había vuelto un extraño de la noche a la mañana? Ahh, no lo aguantaba más...

- Todavía me siento adormecida, es demasiado temprano, ¿no crees, Sasuke?

- No molestes.

La chica recibió la respuesta como un pinchazo dentro de ella. No importaba cuánto tiempo él la había estado tratando de esa forma, todavía no podía acostumbrarse.

Naruto se aguantaba apretando los dientes para no lanzarle su Razengan. La pobre Sakura seguía aguantando las mañas de ese malagradecido como la paciente roca contra el impetuoso río y él no podía entender cómo sus sentimientos por él prevalecían. Él era su amigo y no podría estar más agradecido de haberlo traído de vuelta a la aldea sano y salvo, pero Naruto se seguía preguntando si el Sasuke que ellos habían conocido no habría muerto hace ya mucho tiempo; en esencia sus modos no habían cambiado mucho, pero parecía estar más lejano y soberbio que nunca. ¿Realmente les guardaba estima? ¿O acaso seguía en plan de venganza por su hermano Itachi...?

- Nee, Sakura, ¿no tienes algo de comer? - Le preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja como un perrito haciendo gracias y moviendo la cola.

- ¿Ah? Sí, deja ver... - "Gracias Naruto" pensaba la ojos de jade mientras buscaba en su mochila - Mira, tengo pasteles de arroz, ¿quieres también, Sasuke?

- Haz lo que quieras con tu maldito pan de arroz.

Ok, Naruto con eso había perdido oficialmente la paciencia. El pobre pastelito de arroz se coló entre sus dedos dentro de su puño cerrándose al tiempo que se preparaba para embutirle un buen golpe en la quijada.

- ¡Teme...!

Sin advertencia alguna y en una grácil maniobra Kakashi se adelantó al puño del cabreado rubio, le dió con la palma en el dorso del antebrazo y desvió el golpe haciendo que este diera un par de pasos de más antes de casi caer al suelo. El joven de cabello negro no se había movido ni un centímetro y el recién llegado maestro levantaba la misma palma en el aire a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué tal?

Horrible; Sencillamente horrible. Ni en la misión al país del Agua se había sentido una vibra más densa y sombría. Después de un breve encuentro verbal de contenido grosero y explícito entre los dos "amigos" ninja, una declaración de pérdida de paciencia y amenaza de homicidio múltiple de la pelirrosa y un silencio sagrado por parte del joven maestro dedicado 100% a su novela rosa, -o sea diez minutos- por gracia de Kami y alguna otra deidad habían llegado con vida al fin a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Pero ella no los esperaba sola.

- Buenos días, grupo siete. Llegan casi a la hora, espero que no sea un mal presagio...

Kiba y Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji e Ino estaban también ahí. Demasiada gente para una misión.

- Bueno, yo los dejo aquí, muchachos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya se va sensei?

- Kakashi ya cumplió con su misión, ya puede retirarse - respondió la Godaime. Eso no dejó de llamarle la atención a su discípula, quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se cerró la puerta.

- Ya que estamos todos presentes procederé a informarles de qué trata esta misión. No los convoqué a esta hora por gusto, mientras más pronto abandonen la aldea será mejor, así que lo haré lo más conciso posible. - Extendió un pergamino, el mapa del país del fuego y sus vecinos, y luego extendió otro bajo este: era la continuación de las tierras hacia el sur, y luego volvió a extender otro pergamino más abajo del anterior - Este de aquí es el país de la Calavera - Ignorando las expresiones de asombro y las quejas por lo ridículamente lejos que se encontraba el cliente en esta misión continuó impávida - , espero que ahora comprendan que mientras menos me interrumpan más pronto se podrán ir de aquí y menos se demorarán en llegar allá - los miró a todos con ojos asesinos y continuó en medio del silencio repentino - ... bien, en realidad ni yo sé bien cuál es la misión, un mensajero llegó agotado reclamando que veía desde esta nación tan lejana e inevitablemente murió un par de horas después.

- ¡¿Qué?! Tsunade-sama, ¿quiere decir que juntó a tantos chünin para una misión que ni siquiera sabe de qué trata?

- Bueno, bueno, decirlo así es una exageración... el mensajero llegó con instrucciones vagas para él, una carta dirigida a mí expresando lo urgente que necesitan ayuda, una porción del pago y una herida mortal. Esto es lo más importante: si el mensajero se las arregló para llegar en ese estado quiere decir que la situación es crítica. Su primera misión entonces es llegar allá con vida; Si no fue fácil para él tampoco será para ustedes. Una vez allá contacten a quien esté a cargo. Les entrego una copia de los documentos que traía el enviado de la Calavera.

- ¿A quien esté a cargo...?

- La verdad es que la existencia de esta nación era considerada un rumor. Nunca oí nada más de ella que leyendas que parecían cuentos para niños... cuentos de terror más bien... - Al caer otra vez en el silencio sepulcral ella supo que tenía la atención que quería. - Como ya le mencioné a Sakura, el sol casi nunca sale y el viento parece lamentarse por lo fuerte que sopla, pero eso no es todo, se dice que ahí se ven almas atormentadas a plena luz del día, que está rodeada de bosques embrujados, que los demonios salen cuando hay luna nueva a cazar doncellas y que sus sacerdotes tienen la capacidad de hacer caminar a los muertos desde sus tumbas...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Suficiente charla. Shikamaru, tú serás el líder del grupo. Lean los papeles en el camino, apenas deje de llover. Llévense un par de aves mensajeras, quiero que me mantengan informada. Y por último... ¡no hagan estupideces!

Eso último lo dijo mirando a Naruto, pero estaba absorto en las advertencias sobre fantasmas, demonios y muertos vivientes que había mencionado la cruel Hokage y no podía hacerle caso en ese momento.

* * *

_este primer capítulo fue lo primero que escribí de fanfics en toda mi vida, a principios del 2009. no es muy bueno, ya lo sé, pero a medida que avanza la historia también sube la calidad de escritura (eso incluye estos molestos guiones de diálogo también). la trama es lenta, compleja, apta tanto para nenes como para nenas._

_es una historia de terror. tendrá suspenso, acción, misterio, un poco de drama e importantes tintes de romance. los personajes aparecidos en este primer capítulo no son los definitivos, ya que más adelante aparecerán gaara, temari, neji, tentén y desaparecerán kiba, chouji y shino._

_como ya dije, sus tintes de romance serán importantes (no predominantes). naruhina, sasusaku, nejiten, shikatema, saiino._

_"al país calavera" es una idea sustraída de lo que iba del manga de naruto en el 2009. __fue publicado originalmente en fanficpuntoes, plagiado por un pobre diablo en narutospain, suspendido, borrado y trasladado a esta página a finales del 2010._

_espero que le puedas dar una oportunidad a pesar de este terrible primer capítulo. de cualquier manera, gracias._


	2. ¿Leyenda absurda o realidad mortal?

Al salir de la oficina les esperaba un entrenador con algunos halcones, gorriones, palomas y una golondrina, todas aves entrenadas. Shikamaru escogió al halcón y a la golondrina.

- Al grandote cuando el viaje se haga muy pesado y a la pequeñita si queremos que pase desapercibida - aclaró.

Cuando estaban por abandonar el edificio Shikamaru se paró en seco, haciendo que Naruto se estrellara de nariz con su espalda.

- ¡Arg...! ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?

- No sabemos si el dichoso mensajero de la Calavera fue herido en su lugar de origen o llegando a Konoha. Es seguro que se enfrentó con alguien que posiblemente nos esté esperando. No quiero arriesgarme a trazar planes fuera de los límites de la aldea, mejor quedemos de acuerdo antes de salir a la lluvia.

- Es verdad, con este aguacero una conversación discreta no es posible - observó Sakura, mirando al exterior en un amanecer gris y la lluvia que se intensificaba.

- Oye, ustedes se ven como si nada, ¿qué no escucharon lo que nos contó Tsudame-sama sobre este país que nadie conoce? - Ino todavía sentía escalofríos y no hacía nada por disimularlo, necesitaba saber cuál era el secreto para estarse tan calmado como Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino y Sasuke.

- Los muertos están muertos y los demonios en el infierno - respondió con fastidio Sasuke.

- Sí, yo tampoco creo en esas cosas... - Acotó Sakura.

- Yo me preocupo más por los vivos que por los fallecidos, como cualquier ninja con sentido común. Es por eso que bajo mi guardia los vivos que salimos de misión seremos los mismos en regresar una vez cumplida - Cortó Shikamaru - Ahora escuchen: como somos demasiados llamaremos fácilmente la atención. Hinata y Naruto se adelantarán. Hinata será los ojos y si hace falta Naruto enviará un clon con Kage Bunshin al grupo de atrás. Y Uzumaki, recuerda no hacerte el valiente, piensa en Hinata.

- Bien... - El Jinchüriki aceptaba la orden a regañadientes, haciendo que se le olvidara el pánico que sentía por los espectros. Miró a su camarada de ojos plateados y se preguntó qué tan fuerte sería ahora que parecía más mujer que niña, aunque le daba toda la razón al líder: si el peor de los casos se daba él tendría que aguantar por los dos hasta que el resto llegara a ayudarlos.

- Entendido... - Hinata no podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso a ella. Irse lejos de misión con el joven que ella adoraba desde siempre ya la hacía subirse por sobre las nubes cargadas de agua, pero estar a solas con él era... ¡demasiado!

- Bien. Eso es todo - Agregó el líder.

- ¿Eh...? ¿Ese es tu súper plan...?

- Les daremos veinte minutos y después partiremos nosotros - Sacó un pergamino similar al que había sacado hacía un rato la Godaime - cuando lleguen a este punto... - indicó un punto justo sobre un río que se extendía por casi todo el mapa, haciendo cálculos rápidos supieron que lo alcanzarían un par de horas después de que anocheciera - nos esperarán. Por como está este clima endemoniado no tendré otra oportunidad de estudiar los documentos de la misión, y necesito que alguien tantee el terreno. Lo que más me preocupa es que el enemigo dé aviso de nuestra campaña; después de todo el mensajero pudo llegar hasta acá... apenas, sí, pero lo logró. De haberse encontrado con un asesino realmente fuerte no estaríamos aquí ahora, jamás nos habríamos enterado del pedido de ayuda de la Calavera. Confío en ustedes. - Miró a sus dos espías tanteadores de terreno asegurándose de que habían entendido.

Shikamaru tenía razón (otra vez... qué mala costumbre), pero eso no dejaba de hacer sentir a Naruto como un vil conejillo de indias. Aunque por otra parte el papel que le habían otorgado era ligeramente más propio de un ninja, a diferencia de los otros siete que se quedaban atrás confiando en _su_ vigilia. Y bueno, Hinata estaba bien, aunque aún creía que era algo rara se le hacía una persona agradable.

Entonces pasarían un día entero... viajando. Las órdenes estaban bien trazadas, no le daría mucho tiempo para compartir con Naruto. La repentina alegría de Hinata se esfumaba igual que como había aparecido. Ah, bueno, después de no haberlo visto por más de dos años, un día al lado de él viajando bajo la lluvia le parecía una linda manera de acostumbrarse a su regreso. Dejó esbozar una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que se felicitaba por haberse preparado almuerzo de más.

- Todo bien entonces. La golondrina se irá con ustedes...

- Aoi. La golondrina se llama Aoi - declaró quien les había llevado las aves. Después de encontrárselo se había ido a hablar con Tsunade, ahora estaba de vuelta - y ese otro malandrín se llama Kuro - agregó sonriéndole al halcón. Un tipo extrañísimo, por cierto; después de informar los nombres de sus preciosas mensajeras se fue sin más ceremonia, introduciéndose en la lluvia con las jaulas cubiertas con paños impermeables.

Partieron todos a la intemperie. Naruto le advirtió a Sasuke que si no tenía nada amable qué decir lo mejor es que se callara el hocico, y éste alegó que él era la principal razón para quejarse todo el tiempo, así que mejor que se largara luego. Shino y Kiba le desearon suerte y expresaron su pésame a Hinata por tener que compartir la peor parte de la misión con ese revoltoso. Ino se hizo a la idea que al fin estaba otra vez en la carrera por conquistar a Sasuke. Sakura le dió un pan de arroz a ambos por si les daba hambre más adelante, después de todo los había hecho pensando en Sasuke (en vano) y no quería que se desperdiciaran.

- Cuídense. Recuerda Naruto, nada de estupideces.

- Ajá, como sea - Contestó fastidiado, cambiando su cara al dirigirse a su compañera -. Hinata, ¿estás lista?

- ¡Hai!

Y se internaron en el bosque. Los habían ido a despedir a la entrada de la aldea. Veinte minutos más tarde partiría el resto, pero hasta ese entonces Ino sostenía un gran paraguas sobre la cabeza del líder de coleta mientras él ojeaba los papeles que le habían entregado. Tenía que admitir que las instrucciones eran por lo menos escalofriantes.

Al parecer, habían pasado un par de años desde que una terrible guerra civil había concluído en el país de la Calavera. Dos aldeas se habían estado peleando el control de éste por más de diez años, causando aislamiento de las demás naciones y empobrecimiento en todo el territorio. Finalmente la aldea del Espejismo fue la vencedora. Desde el regreso de la paz se hicieron esfuerzos por retomar la formación de shinobis de alto nivel para asegurar la estabilidad del nuevo gobierno y ayudar a restaurar la economía. Desde ese entonces el nuevo Señor se había encargado de hacer surgir una patria renovada, esperando contar con un nuevo Hokage apenas apareciera un candidato apto. Sin embargo, la última luna nueva...

Los garabatos de las instrucciones dirigidas al shinobi mensajero hablaban de enemigos caídos que aún con la carne en descomposición se alzaban a devorar vivos a los pobladores de la aldea principal de la Calavera. Mencionaban también algo de que el perdón a los derrotados en la aldea de la Cripta los había condenado, que los sacerdotes de ahí estaban malditos y con ellos todos sus enemigos, que el sol se asomaba como si estuviera tapado por un continuo eclipse, que las jóvenes hijas de los hombres honrados eran cruelmente asesinadas y ultrajadas y que los niños ya no podían abandonar sus hogares sin correr peligro de ser atrapados por bestias pestilentes, ni vivas ni muertas.

- Me lleva el diablo, tal como dijo la Godaime… - Murmuró Kiba.

- Mierda, Shikamaru, ¡¿en qué coños nos metieron? ¿No te parece un buen momento para comenzar a creer en podridos vivientes? - Exclamó Ino.

- Pues pasa que ya derroté a uno de esos. Si esto resulta ser verdad nos las arreglaremos con los que vengan... - Le respondió - Hey, fíjense... estas hojas parecen ser más que instrucciones, un diario...

- Tienes razón... es posible que al saber que no sobreviviría arrancó páginas de su diario de vida para darnos algo de información - El valor parecía escaparse del pecho de Sakura. Las notas del fallecido shinobi eran realmente aterradoras.

- A ver, dame eso... - Kiba le quitó una de las hojas a Chouji, quien las sostenía mientras los demás leían - Sí, menciona todo lo que nos advirtieron y más... pero por sobre todo habla de los ataques a los civiles de parte de criaturas "ni vivas ni muertas" y "salidas de tumbas bajo tierra".

- Entonces la misión es deshacerse de "eso". Ya lo tienen, camaradas. Chouji, ¿ya pasaron veinte? - Le preguntó Nara a su amigo, quien asintió - Bien, vámonos entonces.

Sasuke bufó quitándole importancia. Según sus propias apreciaciones, sólo tendrían que enfrentarse a un aspirante a brujo, un sobreviviente del bando perdedor de una estúpida guerra que buscaba venganza de una forma cobarde. Tanta gente para una misión tan insignificante le parecía una patética pérdida de recursos. Aunque... la Hokage o cualquier otro shinobi con un poco de experiencia habría llegado a la misma conclusión... ¿qué era eso que no les habían dicho, y por qué? Finalmente se comenzó a preocupar por Naruto, algo no calzaba. Observaba la escena de la discusión entre sus compañeros en off. Sakura estaba frente a él, sólo podía ver un mechón rosado asomándose por la capucha de su impermeable. El dobe estaría bien, se había vuelto inimaginablemente fuerte. Su misión entonces era proteger a Sakura. Al escuchar la última orden del líder salió de sus pensamientos, había llegado la hora de partir.

Caminando hacia el enorme muro llamó al de la coleta lejos del resto para que no fuera escuchado.

- Shikamaru... - comenzó a decir el Uchiha.

- Sí, lo sé. Algo no calza.

* * *

_muchas gracias por los reviews :)_

**Zaf16** _Zafiir D: ? eres tù, Zafiir xD ? guàaaa què nostalgia :D nah, si hay plagio de nuevo creo que me explotarà la cabeza, pero tienes razòn, soy mala sangre por naturaleza ^^ la parte buena es que los viejos compatriotas se estàn apareciendo :P te mando un abrazote D: ! we miss u so much D: vuelve Dx !_

**ahome24** _sì, al final me enterè que todos murieron, no solo yo :) pero le veo el lado bueno, ahora nadie podrà encontrar mi mail en mi cuenta vieja de fanfic (H)_

**TENSHYCRIS**_ gracias :D siga leyendo, espero le guste lo que encuentre (Y)_

**Blanca**_ gracias ^^ espero que te sigan gustando mis historias. estoy abierta a sugerencias o incomodidades o crìticas. espero seguir leyèndote :)_

**Kanon**_ muchas gracias TT_TT en realidad, el dìa que subì este capìtulo yo creìa que era la ùnica con el problema, pero ya luego me enterè que el asesinato habìa sido en masa. genocidio intelectual, quièn lo dirìa... amm me seguìas en fanfic? sè que nunca recibì un review de parte de Kanon antes, pero una nunca sabe... y bueno, espero seguir leyèndote :)_

_los demàs los contestè a sus respectivas cuentas, ya que estos fueron los usuarios sin cuenta de fanfiction. si no recibieron la debida contestaciòn, mil disculpas y por favor avìsenme, para saber si debo o no contestarlo todo al final de cada capìtulo._


	3. Una pausa en el camino

Cada cierto tiempo Hinata activaba y descansaba su Byakugan en busca de posibles enemigos. La pequeña jaula que traía dentro a Aoi la llevaba apretada contra su pecho, después de que Naruto había demostrado ser poco delicado como transportista, lo convenció de que era lo mejor y no era ninguna molestia. Llevaban cinco horas saltando entre los árboles lo más rápido posible. Nada hasta ahora.

–¡Hinata! –Naruto señaló con sus manos para que se detuvieran.

–¡Hai!

Los goterones ahora eran un caer de fino rocío. Naruto había elegido un claro al lado de un enorme árbol que parecía ofrecer protección contra el delicado garuar. Había presentido, sin equivocarse, que la dueña de ese largo cabello azul oscuro no le pediría un descanso a menos que se estuviera muriendo. Sí, ella era ese tipo de persona.

–A este ritmo llegaremos antes que lo planeado. Los veinte minutos ahora seguramente serán cuarenta y cinco de ventaja.

Ella no respondió, sólo sonrió. ¿Estaba nerviosa, estaba cansada? Ambas, obviamente. La noche anterior apenas pudo dormir un par de horas después de lo que había escuchado de Kiba: "Me encontré con Shikamaru, dice que estuvo hablando con la Godaime sobre una misión especial. Pasa que la misión a la que saldremos mañana también incluye a los equipos 7 y 10". La falta de sueño, el desgaste de chakra y la carrera incesante se hacían sentir desde las sienes hasta sus talones. Se sentaron sobre unas enormes raíces sobresalientes, Aoi se puso a dormitar cuando al fin la dejaban quieta.

–Deberíamos comer algo, ¿no crees? –Pensaba en el pastelito de arroz que se había engullido horas atrás, estaba muerto de hambre.

–Ah... Naruto-kun... –Sacó de su mochila dos bentos y le ofreció uno temiendo que lo rechazara. Levantó la vista para ver su reacción, ¡qué lindo se veía con esa sonrisa!

–¿De verdad? ¿Es para mí, de verdad?

Itadakimasu. Tanto mejor que los fideos instantáneos, pensó él. Comió el regalo de su compañera con entusiasmo, hasta terminar hasta el último grano de arroz. Ella en cambio comía con cautela, el hambre jamás era tanta como para sacarla de su naturaleza cauta. Una vez terminó de comer, él le dedicó su atención a Hinata mientras comía. Su rostro estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal. Lucía decaída.

Ella no se dio cuenta. Después de cinco horas de viaje usando el Byakugan tan seguido se sentía débil, pero tenía que resistir hasta que llegaran al lugar de encuentro con los demás. No quería decepcionar a nadie. Con esta lucha interna no se pudo percatar de la atención que le dedicaba el joven ojiazul.

–¡Estoy lleno, muchas gracias Hinata! Qué bueno que adelantamos tanto. Si seguimos el ritmo te apuesto que en cinco horas más ya llevaremos una hora y media ganada. Este es un buen lugar para pegar los ojos un rato, sería un buen premio por levantarse tan horriblemente temprano, ¿no crees?

Ella sabía lo que él estaba haciendo. Le dió un poco de pena, esperaba que no se notara que ya no podía más. Se puso de pie y con fuerza sacada de no sabía dónde hizo como si nada.

–Es verdad, hemos adelantado mucho, Naruto-kun. Pero lo mejor será no perder el paso. ¿Nos vamos ya?

La comisura izquierda de su boca se elevó mientras la miraba serio. La indirecta no resultó. Le parecía gracioso. No desvió la mirada de sus profundas pupilas azules de ese rostro cubierto de falso ánimo.

–No, Hinata –Le respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Entonces él se puso de pie y le extendió la caja vacía. Ella la miró como si fuera un objeto extraño, la tomó y volvió a alzar su vista hasta el rostro de Naruto, quien era casi un palmo más alto que ella.

–Hinata, tú me caes muy bien. Sería una lástima tener que dejarte inconsciente para que descanses un poco –En ese momento su rostro se volvió sereno, comprensivo–. Deja de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia y deja que yo ahora me preocupe por ti, ¿está bien?

–Naruto-kun...

–Toma en cuenta que si no puedes usar tu jutsu por el cansancio, la molestia de hacer como que no estás cansada será en vano –Se rascó la cabeza tratando de que no se notara la vergüenza que sentía por haberle hablado de esa manera. Tal vez había sido demasiado rudo. Pero bueno, ahora no se trataba de él, sino de ella–. Ven...

Le extendió la mano, ella la tomó sintiendo como ese primer contacto hacía realidad un sinfín de sueños; y ahora él le daba la mano, después de haberle hablado en la forma que lo hizo... por primera vez lo sentía no como el niño hiperactivo que él siempre mostraba, sino como un hombre haciéndose responsable por su compañera para evitar que cometiera una estupidez. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Y ese corazón que no se callaba! Parecía que latía tan fuerte que Naruto se daría cuenta del revoltijo de emociones que se le acumulaban en la boca del estómago. Sentía tambores en los oídos, el arriba y abajo se mezclaron, qué extraño... Sentía que perdía el equilibrio... Apretó la mano que le ofrecían para evitar caer al suelo... El bosque se le borró de la vista y todo se fue a negro... Ay, no, sentía cómo su cuerpo llegaba al suelo, demasiado tarde... El golpe había sido mullido... Qué olor más agradable... Tenía la impresión de que el sueño en el que caía era fuertemente abrazada.

Todo fue un puñado de eventos ocurridos uno encima de otro. En cuanto Naruto le ofreció la mano a Hinata ella perdió el conocimiento, sintió como esa pequeña y menuda mano apretaba con fuerza la suya propia y acto seguido su cuerpo se abandonó a su suerte, lo único que pudo hacer fue guiar su caída hacia su propio cuerpo y rodearla con sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo lodoso. O estaba realmente cansada o el modo de convencerla había sido prácticamente barbárico. Más tarde le pediría disculpas, ahora sólo se dedicaría a ser el guardián de Hinata y el vigilante de la misión se su grupo de shinobis.

–Eh... ¿Hinata...?

Nunca se le había ocurrido que podría desmayarse así. Ni modo. Dejó el bento vacío en el suelo, después lo recogería. Le daba la impresión de tomar una frágil muñeca de papel, igual de pálida e igual de ligera. Su cabeza caía hacia atrás, enfrentando al cielo. Su rostro blanquecino se llenaba de las finas gotas, igual que su cuello arqueado, su piel expuesta se humedecía lentamente en una postura que consideró incómoda. Aún así se tomó un par de segundos para mirarla antes de enderezarla. Aseguró su brazo izquierdo en su espalda y deslizó su mano derecha hasta su nuca, atrayéndola hacia su hombro. Los cabellos sedosos y azulados pasaban entre sus dedos. Sentía su busto apretarse contra su abdomen, su agarre le daba fácilmente la vuelta a su torso; se dio cuenta de lo curvilínea que se hacía al tacto, toda ella era liviana y menuda. La mejilla de la joven quedó pegada a su pecho, alzando levemente su vista hacia Naruto. Vio los labios de la kunoichi entreabiertos, soltando el discreto susurro de su respiración. El joven sintió su pulso dispararse, mejor cerró sus ojos para dejar de pensar y sentir absurdos.

Fue peor. Un suave aroma dulce emanaba del cuerpo adormecido de Hinata. No pudo evitar inhalar profundamente el olor a mujer que sentía. Abrió los ojos. Se mordió el labio. Sus mejillas se acaloraban. Bajó su cara, la miraba como un infante mira una catarina por primera vez, y es que, apartando los peores instintos que venían apareciendo en esa situación tan agradable y tan aterradora, así mismo se sentía él: como un niño que descubría que Hinata era una bella muchacha, y él, el joven que se autoproclamaba su dueño hasta que ella despertara. No se atrevía a más.

Bajo el cielo mojado el shinobi sostenía a su compañera kunoichi al arrimo de un viejo árbol de gruesas hojas. La lluvia se aceleraba, las gotas se hacían más gruesas, el frío era insistente. Varios kilómetros atrás el resto de la comitiva hacía una pausa, la tercera ya, cerca de una pequeña aldea.

–Kiba es increíble. ¿Cuántas veces más necesita mear antes de que lleguemos? –Le decía a Ino a Chouji como si nadie pudiera escucharla.

–La primera vez fui yo, ahora es Akamaru –Reclamó el acusado.

–Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, que el perro orine de una vez para seguir el viaje –Apuró Nara.

Shikamaru estaba inquieto, pero claro, nadie se daba cuenta. Sasuke se había encontrado con la misma incongruencia que le causaba la primera de sus preocupaciones. La segunda preocupación se hallaba en la reunión que había tenido el día anterior con Tsunade-sama. "Sospechamos que Uchiha Sasuke podría estar proponiéndose una venganza contra la Hoja. Los que mejor lo conocen, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto, son los más aptos para vigilarlo de cerca, pero me temo que su juicio se vería distorsionado por el afecto que le tienen. Mañana tu equipo partirá de misión con ellos junto con Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino. Sí, es un grupo grande, pero en esta ocasión será más que necesario; al partir mañana te daré los detalles necesarios. Por ahora sólo falta agregar que sería conveniente que mantuvieras a Uzumaki y Uchiha separados todo lo que puedas, sus discusiones son cada vez más violentas y podrían terminar matándose si siguen así. Además te facilitará echarle un ojo a Sasuke. Esta misión será la oportunidad perfecta para ver cómo se comporta".

¿De verdad estaban por ser traicionados por él? Y encima le delegaban tremenda misión encubierta; más que una responsabilidad importante sobre sus hombros, se le hacía algo sumamente problemático.

Sí, su razonamiento le daba una afirmativa, pero su intuición le dictaba lo contrario, sobre todo por la actitud del espadachín antes de salir de la aldea. Lo primero que intentó hacer Sasuke fue compartir con él su inquietud sobre algo que no encajaba. Podría haberse mantenido callado y velar por salvarse el pellejo si la cosa se ponía muy peligrosa, aprovechando así de cargarse a los primeros shinobis en su camino. No entendía. Mejor seguía observando y dejaba de calentarse la cabeza, algo le decía que esta delegación duraría por lo menos una semana, tiempo suficiente para llegar a una conclusión de bases más sólidas. Aún así, no podía explicarse por qué la Godaime le había dado explicaciones tan vagas sobre esta delegación cuando obviamente necesitaban estar preparados para eso que no sabían que venía. Sí, todo se le hacía empalagosamente problemático.

Pero su estómago alegó una cuestión más urgente todavía. Un sonoro retorcijón de tripas marcó presencia entre sus compañeros, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia él.

–... Bueno, primero comamos algo rápido. Partimos en quince minutos – Gruñó, sonrojado.

* * *

_emm... por una leve desorganizaciòn respondiendo reviews, no recuerdo a quièn contestè y a quièn no... asì que acà tienen..._

**cerezo-kurai**_ espero que este capi tambièn te guste :) muchas gracias por el review P: nos leemos!_

**chipikroou**_ TT_TT gracias... me subes el ànimo! emmm pero te tengo una propuesta indecente u/u ... quieres leer el borrador del capi 25? digo, te lo puedo mandar, para que no esperes tanto ._. ahì me dices P: gracias por el review, nos estamos leyendo :D_

**ViryUchiha**_ HOLA D: ! xD a ti te contestè, lo sè! quiero leer la conti de tu fic D: està buenìsimo (esto no es publicidad xD)_

**Galatea**_ venga, gracias :D espero que este capi te haya gustao P: gracias por el review!_

**Candychan**_ :D oh, hello! hubo un par de personajes que no entendieron que iba a continuar la historia acà xD asì se sabe quièn lee las notas del pie de pàgina y quièn no xD muchas gracias por venir a buscarme u/u espero que te haya gustado este capìtulo :) gracias por el review!_


	4. ¡Nos atacan!

La lluvia parecía no dar tregua. Con la carrera del viaje, Sakura se sentía acalorada, así que corrió la capucha de su abrigo hacia atrás y dejó que su cabello se mojara gota a gota. Ya no podía más, deseaba que no la hubieran mandado de misión con Sasuke, para estar lejos de él y descansar unos días de su hostilidad, su frialdad, su incomprensible distancia. Recurrir al silencio era la única arma restante para atacar su actitud corrosiva. Para esto, se propuso aprovechar cada oportunidad de alejarse del culpable de su angustia, por lo que en vez de comer con los demás bajo el paraguas que Ino le había ofrecido, guardaba vigilancia en lo alto de un árbol que sobresalía en altura. Aún le quedaban algunos pastelitos de arroz pero no tenía hambre; de hecho, la atacaban unas náuseas que se sentía a punto de vomitar. Tsunade-sensei se lo había advertido: un corazón herido debilita al cuerpo y lo hace enfermar. Ya llevaba semanas en ese estado, pero al menos las fiebres eran menos constantes.

No podía creer que amar a alguien le pudiera hacer tanto daño.

De pie sobre la gruesa rama, se sentó sobre sus talones y apoyó su sien en la rugosa superficie del tronco. Destapó la botella que tenía en la mano; contenía una infusión para su continua fiebre, era lo único que podía hacer para calmar el molesto mareo. Se quedó quieta mirando la nada. Un discreto llanto se escapaba finalmente. Las lágrimas caían como si se hubieran acumulado desde la noche anterior, esa última vez que pudo llorar a solas. Estaba tan cansada de interpretar a aquella Sakura cuya atracción por él era solamente superficial. En verdad, no podía creer que amar a Sasuke le estuviera causando tanto daño.

Hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Levantó la vista y enfrentó la corriente de las frías gotas pluviales. Al fin, algo que le aliviaba un poco. Con cada gota resbalando por sus mejillas sentía que algo de su dolor se iba con ellas. No podía seguir así, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer contra esa inmensa amargura.

En ese momento lo escuchó. Se reincorporó y buscó de dónde venía. Sonaba como algo moviéndose entre los árboles, pero no podía ver en dónde diablos estaba. Estaban no lejos de una aldea de agricultores, el ruido podría ser sólo niños jugando, pero no sentía la presencia de nadie. Se asomó a ver al resto bajo donde ella estaba, todos se habían puesto en guardia e intentaban, igual que ella, averiguar la fuente de origen. Cuando el ruido cesó la pista se le fue completamente. Tenía que estar cerca.

—¡¿Puedes ver algo, Sakura? —Shikamaru gritaba desde abajo sin mirarla. Buscaba con la vista en todas direcciones sin encontrar nada.

—¡No! ¡No sé fue diablos es eso!

—Parece que optaron por jodernos directamente en vez de conformarse con espiarnos —Se dijo el líder.

—¡Siento un olor pestilente! ¡Akamaru lo siente también, pero no puede sentir ningún chakra cerca! —Lo que les decía Kiba les heló la sangre. Según esas características, lo único que podría estar rodeándolos sería un cadáver... tal cual lo advertían los escritos del mensajero de la Calavera.

Todos miraron al jefe de la misión. Sakura había logrado escuchar todo, se quedó estática esperando órdenes. Shikamaru no perdió su semblante, le tomó un segundo retomar el control de sí mismo.

—¿Sasuke? —El aludido comprendió lo que le pedía inmediatamente.

—Ajá —Activó su Sharingan en busca del odioso genjutsu del enemigo. No podía ser otra cosa.

¿O sí podía...?

—N... no veo nada... ¡No hay nada! —Percibió que Shikamaru giraba su cabeza hacia él. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. Sasuke desenfundó su espada, parecía que tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera.

—Mierda... ¡Bien, todos mantengan la cabeza fría, podría ser cualquier tipo de truco! ¡No quiero perder un camarada por una estupidez como ésta, todos en guardia! —Acto seguido lanzó varios kunais con sellos explosivos trazando una circunferencia alrededor del grupo de shinobis, todos conectados por finos hilos en caso que "algo" cruzara el límite hasta ellos. Todos se pusieron en posición de combate—. ¡Sakura, mantén tu puesto, recuerda que como la única médico nin no debes exponerte! —La pelirrosa asintió a regañadientes—; Shino, ¿tus bichos pueden detectar algo?

—Definitivamente hay algo rodeándonos. Está cubierto de escarabajos y larvas de mosca; mis insectos no se llevan bien con ese tipo de criaturas, por eso se alteran cuando los sienten cerca.

—Carne podrida... Nadie se mueva hasta que el enemigo se muestre.

Cada uno de ellos vigilaba una porción del perímetro. Esperaron quietos al posible ataque... El murmullo del aguacero sobre ellos era lo único que interrumpía el silencio de la espera. Otro crujir se hizo sentir en dirección a Ino, quien pegó un grito al ver al causante… un pútrido cuerpo humano de carnes roídas y secas. Sus erráticos movimientos eran impulsivos y violentos, sus cuencas oculares estaban vacías excepto por las numerosas larvas que lograban escapar de ellas. Su piel ennegrecida estaba cubierta de sangre seca, insectos y tierra. Inmediatamente todos dirigieron su atención hacia la cosa que se les iba encima, que inesperadamente se puso a correr a ellos asombrosamente rápido.

—¡Cúbranse!

Al segundo después dos de los kunais se detonaron, Chouji corrió a proteger a Ino, quien estaba peligrosamente cerca de la explosión. Con su Bubun Baika no Jutsu su estómago creció dos veces de tamaño y le sirvió de barrera protectora. Cuando lo único que quedó fue la gran columna de humo volvió a la normalidad.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda fue eso? ¡¿Vieron lo mismo que yo? ¡Oh, Chouji, gracias! —Exclamó Ino.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó su amigo.

—¡Estoy bien espantada! Shika, si esto es lo que...

—¡CUIDADO!

La criatura calcinada saltó desde la nube negra a una velocidad intimidante. Cayó sobre Chouji y le clavó los afilados huesos de su mano carente de músculos en un brazo. Los había tomado a todos por sorpresa. Fuertemente agarrado del shinobi, la cosa abrió ampliamente la mandíbula para pegarle un mordisco al cuello. Justo a tiempo, Sasuke cercenó ambos brazos y parte del cráneo. El ataque distrajo a los seis shinobis en tierra del otro ser que los miraba desde lo alto del árbol encima de ellos, agarrado como una araña.

—¡ARRIBA DE USTEDES! —Igual que la vez anterior, Sakura les volvía a advertir del peligro, pero esta vez gritaba al tiempo que corría a lo largo del tronco hacia el ente putrefacto. Concentró chakra en su puño mientras descendía, llegó de un salto al suelo que se agrietó por el impacto, agarró impulso y de un brinco se devolvió hasta donde estaba el enemigo. Le embutió un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que causó que los sesos descompuestos se regaran junto con la lluvia por el pasto. Dio un ágil giro en el aire y aterrizó agazapada con los puños en alto—. ¡Chouji! —Corrió hacia su compañero herido, la lesión no dejaba de soltar gruesos borbotones de sangre.

Sasuke estaba boquiabierto. La velocidad y la fuerza de Sakura se multiplicaban día a día. Toda la maniobra que acababa de realizar su amiga le había tomado menos de un segundo, cualquier persona normal sólo habría visto el pequeño cráter que había dejado en el suelo y después la cabeza del muerto viviente explotar casi al mismo tiempo. Y eso que desde hacía días le afectaba una gripe que se obstinaba por disimular. Nunca se lo diría, pero estaba orgulloso de ella, aunque le tuviera que hacer pensar lo contrario y más.

No había tiempo para discutir el origen de los extraños y asquerosos adversarios. Había que tratar a Akimichi.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la hemorragia no se detiene? —La médico no entendía. Su chakra no surtía efecto.

—Sakura... Mira eso... O más bien, huele eso —Susurraba Ino por la preocupación por su amigo.

Se acercó a la herida. Tenía el mismo olor que esas cosas que acababan de atacarlos. Ambas rivales se miraron, el brazo de Chouji, aparte de estar fracturado y desangrándose, se hallaba en un acelerado proceso de necrosis. Si seguía así le tendrían que amputar la extremidad. Shikamaru se les acercó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sakura apartó a los demás y les informó de la situación de su robusto compañero.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso —Dijo Shino. Todos lo miraron esperando que les dijera su idea, pero en vez de eso se dirigió al lesionado y le dijo sin más:— Chouji, lo que te voy a decir no es agradable. Tu brazo se está descomponiendo y es probable que lo pierdas si no hacemos algo.

—Jeje, no creo que me estés diciendo esto sólo porque sí, ¿qué propones? ¡Agh...! —El dolor era intenso, pero sobreviviría.

—Puedo introducir algunos de mis insectos en la incisión para que devoren el tejido muerto, te salvaría el brazo y pararía la hemorragia. Sé que a la gente no le agradan, pero si te parece bien lo podemos intentar.

—No te preocupes... confío en tí...

Extendió su mano sobre la gruesa contusión y algunos minúsculos insectos se introdujeron bajo la piel destrozada. Le indicó a Sakura que lo vendara, les explicó que esa no era la solución definitiva, sino sólo una contención temporal de la infección. Había que erradicarla totalmente, reconstituir el tejido dañado y soldar el hueso. Al escuchar esto, Shikamaru se apartó a su mochila y escribió algo en un pequeño pergamino. Fue hacia el cuerpo inerte que había descabezado Sakura, le cortó un trozo, lo metió en un pequeño frasco y sacó al ave de su jaula.

—Está claro que no tenemos idea de qué se nos viene. Ahora espero que Naruto y Hinata estén bien —Dejó ir a Kuro con el mensaje y el frasco adheridos a su garra. Guardó un momento de silencio mientras lo veía alejarse—. Ino, Sakura y Sasuke adelanten todo lo que puedan hasta alcanzarlos, hay que advertirles de lo que nos amenaza. En el estado en que está Chouji no puede viajar, pero necesitamos movernos a un lugar que no sea éste. Kiba, ¿Akamaru podría cargarlo?

—Sí, Akamaru es bastante fuerte, pero ¿adónde vamos?

—Vamos al pueblo que está acá cerca. Ponemos a los civiles en peligro, pero es un riesgo que tomaré. El mensaje que lleva el ave indica dónde estaremos esperando refuerzos, sólo Tsunade-sama sabrá decir cómo sanar a Chouji. Shino, te tendrás que quedar con él hasta el final, eso los saca a ambos definitivamente de esta misión. Yo y Kiba regresaremos con los demás al primer punto de encuentro que fijamos, espérennos ahí.

—¡Hai!

—¿Algo más?

—Sí —Agregó Shikamaru, sombrío—. Eviten a toda costa ser heridos por esas cosas.

* * *

_lamento decir que por cuestiones de tiempo, me veo imposibilitada de responder los reviews. el fic no debe temer dejar de seguir actualizàndose cada jueves (acà es mièrcoles asùn :P) pero sòlo alcanzo a reeditar, poner notas finales y subir capìtulo nuevo. creo que con mis otros fics (algunas personas que siguen esta mugrosa historia tambièn leen las otras porquerìas que he escrito xD) sì surgiràn algunos problemitas..._

**candychan - ViryUchiha - chipikroou - Etsuko Sayuri :**

_muchas gracias por sus reviews: me alegro que les haya gustado el humilde episodio naruhina :) acà comienza a describirse el cuadro sasusaku, ya luego las caracterìsticas de la historia se iràn acentuando. espero no decepcionar a nadie. saludos, que estèn bien! y gracias por el review! y para chipikroou... està bien, me parece una respuesta razonable :P ademàs que no voy a comenzar a trabajar en el 26 en unas buenas semanas màs xD_

_los demàs se pueden ir al diablo :D si los atropella un camiòn me importa un carajo :D a menos que me dejen un review, claro._

_contesten mi poll!_


	5. Por favor ódiame

—Tsunade-sama, acaba de llegar el mensaje que esperaba de la Arena.

—Bien, entrégamelo —Leyó el documento pausadamente. Con cada palabra se arrepentía más de haber mandado aquella diligencia hacia la Calavera—. Carajo, en qué lío los metí... Shizune, esperamos la visita de dos enviados de la aldea de Arena; mis sospechas eran ciertas, haz los preparativos pertinentes.

—Hai.

Tras largos minutos de meditación, Tsunade se paró de su silla y dirigió su vista hacia la aldea, grisácea y cristalina a causa del agua. Confiaba en que el no haberle dicho a sus shinobis sus suposiciones sobre el extraño país al que se dirigían no terminaría en un error fatal. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar arrepentirse. Con la ayuda de los emisarios de la Arena se sentiría más tranquila; al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que había enviado un grupo numeroso, fuertes por sí solos y más aún en equipo. Era una precaución caprichosa, ya que podrían haber servido para otras misiones, pero prefería ocupar momentáneamente a nueve que perder para siempre a tres. Sí, había sido una decisión acertada.

Ella no lo sabía, pero en unas horas más llegaría un mensaje igual de preocupante que trataba sobre el mismo asunto, junto con una útil pista. Los ninjas, ya bastante lejos, se hallaban divididos en tres grupos esparcidos en la intemperie de bosques ajenos a sus territorios, también atacados de lluvia. Siete de ellos ya tenían impregnado el temor que llevaba consigo aquella singular misión. Dos de ellos ignoraban completamente a qué se enfrentaban... Aunque, realmente ninguno lo sabía. Y es que habían pasado toda su vida entrenando las artes de los ninja, era lo que conocían y era su respuesta a todo; sin embargo, no podían saber cómo detener las fuerzas de la Muerte Caminante.

Ahora los pensamientos de la Godaime estaban con ellos, kilómetros hacia el sur.

x x x

En una humilde y pequeña aldea de granjeros se habían infiltrado Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru. Esperarían pacientemente la llegada de un equipo de auxilio que pudiera llevarse al Akimichi de vuelta a Konoha junto con Shino, quien debería quedarse con él hasta encontrar el remedio definitivo para su lesión, para que luego Shika y Kiba pudieran regresar al largo viaje. Era el grupo más numeroso porque se encontraban más cerca del lugar del ataque que causó su desfortunio; si volvían a atacar deberían defender a los aldeanos y a su camarada inmovilizado.

Ino, Sakura y Sasuke se desplazaban lo más rápido posible por entre la espesura. Ninguno de los tres había dicho absolutamente nada desde que habían partido. Había mucho que analizar y poco que decirse.

Por un lado, Sakura se maldecía por su infinita mala suerte, justo cuando tenía pensado alejarse de Sasuke la enviaban en esa carrera con él e Ino. Aunque las circunstancias no le dejaron mucho tiempo más con esas frívolas ocurrencias; estaba preocupada por los que se habían quedado atrás, en especial por Chouji. Encima de todo el enemigo no se parecía a nada que hubiera enfrentado antes. Un cuerpo salido del cementerio, moviéndose como por arte de magia. Nadie pudo detectar ningún chakra antes de la emboscada, eso lo hacía más terrorífico y más peligroso.

Por el otro, Ino sentía que debería sentirse alegre de estar cerca del chico que le gustaba, pero no podía sino preocuparse por Chouji. Sentía que por su culpa había sido atacado, que debió haberse mantenido alerta después de esa explosión y no distraerse ni distraer a sus camaradas. No cometería ese error otra vez. Esperaría que su amigo se recuperara sin mayores contratiempos, pero antes de eso aprovecharía esa segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Las estúpidas leyendas rurales no le afectarían su desempeño como kunoichi, por mucho pánico que estuviera sintiendo ahora. La misión estaba recién empezando y ya se sentía derrotada por Sakura, eso no se quedaría así.

Y finalmente, Sasuke ahora era el líder de su división, por órdenes de Shikamaru. Aunque en realidad lo que eso significaba era igual a ser el guardaespaldas de las chicas. Era el más fuerte de los tres y era portador de un arma efectiva contra esas cosas, lo que lo convertía en el mejor candidato. Si bien la pelirrosa había terminado ella sola con uno de ellos, volver a golpear uno era arriesgado. Y estaba el hecho que su salud había estado fallando últimamente. Sabía que era por su culpa, pero lo mejor era que se distanciaran, que ella se olvidara de sus sentimientos por él, para siempre. Por eso mismo pensó que era más que oportuno la presencia de Ino con ellos; lo mejor para Sakura sería romperle el corazón de golpe y dejar de torturarla lentamente. No quería que siguiera sufriendo a causa suya. En la primera oportunidad que se le presentara se ligaría a la rubia y se encargaría de que la mujer que él amaba lo viera todo. No esperaría su perdón, sólo su felicidad, cuando ella lo hubiera olvidado finalmente. Dentro de él, sabía que ambos estaban sufriendo de igual manera, lo demostrasen o no. Si Sakura tenía el corazón tan mancillado como el suyo debía hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvarla antes de que las ilusiones de ese cariño la marcaran para siempre… aunque en el fondo, sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Fue cuando lo vio. Primero una lejana mancha borrosa a lo lejos, luego un bulto ennegrecido, rápido como un proyectil de asedio. Un cadáver descabezado iba directo hacia ellos, a punto de atacar. Ninguno de los tres lo vio a tiempo, Sasuke desnudó su espada esperando que lo embistiera a él, pero en el último momento el cuerpo empujó a Sakura desviándola de su curso.

A una velocidad abismante la cosa chocó contra el cuerpo de la ojijade, haciendo que ambas figuras salieran disparados hacia el norte. Afortunadamente había atacado de frente, por lo que apenas vio que el violento cadáver se arrojaba con las garras extendidas para desgarrarla, de un manotazo le agarró ambas muñecas inmovilizándolas. Con el puño que le quedaba libre despedazaba los árboles que se interponían en su trayecto antes de quedar atrapada entre un tronco y su atacante. Con cada impacto iban perdiendo impulso, hasta que se detuvo afirmando los pies en un sauce, crujiendo sonoramente. Estaba a punto de atestarle un izquierdazo cuando el ente fue golpeado violentamente y lanzado a un lado, a varios metros de distancia.

Había sido Sasuke, quien llegaba justo antes de que Sakura golpeara al energético difunto. Se suponía que debían evitar el contacto con el enemigo a toda costa, o el precio era un daño irreversible. No podía creer que ella cometiera esa tontería. Con la empuñadura le pegó en las costillas al cuerpo maloliente y lo lanzó lejos de ella. No se quedó a esperar un nuevo ataque, le lanzó una llamarada que dejó a la amenaza reducida a cenizas.

—Ino, ve a ver si todavía puede moverse —Indicó a la rubia, quien llegaba sólo un instante después de la rápida acción del Uhciha.

—¡Voy!

—Sasuke…, —Sakura no alcanzó a terminar la frase. La mirada del moreno era la misma que ella había estado esperando por años, inundada de una profunda pena. La calidez se perdió al alzarse su voz grave, tan fría como todas las demás veces.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca más.

El sabía que era improbable que ese muerto viviente se volviera a levantar. Había camuflado detrás de su Goukakyu no jutsu las llamas de su Mangekyo Sharingan, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. La gran mancha negra sobre el piso eran sólo restos de árboles y pasto quemado que quedaban del destructivo fuego. Ya sentía las consecuencias de su acción. Su vista la sentía más borrosa.

Para Sakura, esa mirada le pareció más que una esperanza una tortura. Otra vez sus ojos parecían querer abrazarla fuertemente, pero todo lo demás le dedicaban repudio. ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo, qué estaba pasando? Una rabia inmensa la inundó. ¿Quería jugar con ella? ¡Bien!

Las pupilas de jade se opacaron ante ese hombre que parecía desconocer cualquier compasión por sus sentimientos. Endureció su expresión, se erguió orgullosa ante él. Haruno Sakura no iba a soportar más, le declaraba la guerra.

—_Tú_ no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. Yo sé cuidarme sola.

Todo sonido pareció desaparecer para Sasuke, quien vio cómo Sakura caminaba hacia su amiga como si él no estuviera ahí. La balanza estaba equilibrada. Ahora él podría sufrir en paz por los dos. Sin quererlo había cumplido con su cometido, pero no sentía satisfacción alguna por ello. Lentamente, cada una de las gotas muriendo alrededor de él se volvían a oír.

—Bien Naruto, ahora es libre de darte una oportunidad a ti... —Sonrió vacío. Esa no era la razón para dejarla ir, pero lo más probable era que Sakura buscara a otro para terminar de olvidarlo.

Lejos de ahí una golondrina despertaba de golpe.

—¡Ahhh... CHÚ! —El sonoro estornudo hizo preocupar al ojiazul—. Maldición, esta lluvia terminará matándonos a todos de gripe…

Miró al rostro de la bella durmiente que tenía en su regazo. Había subido a una gruesa rama a tres metros del suelo y en ella había recostado a Hinata, quien apoyaba su cabeza sin saberlo sobre sus piernas. Pronto habría que despertarla y seguir el viaje. Sinceramente le parecía una pena, verla le causaba, de alguna manera, una paz cálida.

Carente de chakra, un ente acechaba al rubio mientras este alzaba la vista en dirección contraria a su ubicación. La lluvia seguía cayendo.

* * *

**Candy-chan** _antes que nada, gracias por los reviews. luego, gracias por estar atenta a la historia. sì, son zombies… es que me encantan los zombies :P y de molestar, pues no es molestia. de verdad lamento la demora, pero es que no pude actualizar antes. ahora que puedo retomar mi hobbie de fanfics intentarè ponerme al dìa, espero que la situaciòn se regularice porque me encanta escribir. siempre que no falten los reviews, tendrè razones para actualizar... aunque me demore màs de lo que nos gustarìa. espero seguir leyèndote, saludos._

**EmSi** _muchas gracias :) espero que te guste lo que viene. y aunque sea un review, se aprecia un montòn. espero seguir leyèndote, tate bien!_

**ahome24** _hola xD amm no me he podido conectar a msn ùltimamente... la buena noticia es que retomo los fanfics :D y tu fic cuàndo? BESO!_

_sin màs comentarios. si tiene dudas o quejas, escriba. yo todo lo respondo._


	6. Guerra

Habían cinco horas de distancia desde Konoha hasta donde aquellos cuatro en el pueblo de agricultores. A partir del minuto en que Kuro llegara a la aldea de la Hoja sería eso lo que se demoraría en llegar la ayuda que esperaban (incluso menos, tomando en cuenta todo el tiempo que habían perdido en el trayecto). Shikamaru se las había arreglado para convencer a una pareja de ancianos para que les dieran refugio en su casucha durante ese tiempo para después largarse. No les convenía un lugar público, debían mantenerse encubiertos, sobre todo por el enorme perro de Kiba que llamaba mucho la atención. Ya habían pasado como cuarenta minutos desde que habían enviado al halcón mensajero, en menos de cinco horas llegarían. Para cuando llegara el atardecer todo estaría mejor.

El segundo grupo se encontraba a una hora de viaje atrás de los compañeros que debian alcanzar. La pelirrosa, la de moño largo y el espadachín no cruzaban palabra. Con Sasuke a la cabeza las otras dos lo seguían en silencio. Ino se daba cuenta de la tensión entre los otros dos, pero no haría nada para mediar en el asunto. Al parecer los veinte minutos de ventaja que les habían dado a Uzumaki y Hyuga se habían multiplicado. O ellos habían avanzado muy poco o a Hinata se le había pegado la hiperactividad de Naruto y habían corrido a máxima velocidad. Si en los siguientes minutos no los encontraban (llevaban poco más de veinte minutos saltando de rama en rama) quería decir que ambos factores eran válidos. Sakura contaba los segundos para reunirse con esos dos, necesitaba a su amigo de alegre semblante con urgencia. Cruzando un ancho camino rural el cielo se mostró a ella y vió las nubes. La pena no se había ido completamente, quizás nunca lo haría.

x x x

Hinata abrió los ojos de pronto. Estaba boca arriba, acostada. No recordaba en qué momento se había dormido, ni cómo. Las primeras visiones después de despertar eran borrosas, definiéndose lentamente. Ahí estaba Naruto, veía su torso, su barbilla y sus mechones rubios pegados a su frente, desde algún punto abajo de él. Pensó que no era bueno que viajara sin la capucha puesta, podría resfriarse. Se veía tan serio, mirando a algún punto frente a él. De verdad se había convertido en un chico muy apuesto. Escuchó la lluvia... así que seguía lloviendo, pero qué extraño, las gotas no llegaban. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sentía una almohada tibia sosteniendo su nuca. Quería seguir durmiendo, no recordaba haber soñado tan profundamente, probablemente porque nunca lo había hecho. No era su cama pero algo la hacía sentir cómoda. ¿Y por qué se suponía que estaba ahí...?

Naruto sintió que la respiración de Hinata había cambiado. Bajó la vista, pero sus ojos continuaban cerrados. Probablemente se demoraría un poco en despertar. Todavía quedaban unos minutos para que durmiera, no quería molestarla. No volvió a levantar los ojos de ella, se la quedó mirando. Acercó su rostro con los ojos cerrados hasta ella para sentir su olor una última vez antes que abriera los ojos, no quería que ella supiera algo tan vergonzoso como que él se había vuelto adicto a su aroma.

Los párpados que guardaban aquellos ojos perlados se volvieron a despegar, pero esta vez violentamente. Hinata acababa de recordar que estaba de misión con Naruto, que se había desmayado y que no podía estar pernoctando porque tenían que seguir avanzando hacia el primer punto de encuentro con los demás shinobis. Igual de violentamente se incorporó sonrrojada, había procesado tardíamente la escena que había visto recién y si no estaba durmiendo todavía eso quería decir que Naruto la había tenido en su regazo todo ese tiempo mientras ella yacía inconsciente (¿Cuánto tiempo?, ¡Buena pregunta! ¡No tenía idea!). Todo eso lo hizo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta del accidente a punto de suceder.

El ninja de ojos azules sintió el pulso de su compañera de pupilas plateadas acelerarse justo a tiempo, o casi... en realidad demasiado tarde. Abrió los ojos y la vió dirijir su cara directamente hacia él. Trató de frenarla poniendo su mano en su hombro, sólo que su mano no llegó a su hombro, sino a uno de sus pechos. Trató también de echarse para atrás para evitar la colisión, pero lo único que consiguió fue agarrar impulso en esa misma dirección para caerse de la rama donde estaban ambos shinobis. Si hubiera estado en batalla habría podido responder bastante mejor, pero el factor "mujer atractiva en las piernas" lo sumió en una conmoción e idiotez absolutas que le impedían reaccionar correctamente. El resultado fue un agarrón a Hinata antes de besarla por accidente, caer desde una rama de tres metros de altura con ella encima de él y aterrizar en una charca lodosa finalizando con un doloroso impacto.

Mientras sentía su ropa empaparse y el frío atacarlo hasta los huesos, su único consuelo era que al menos se las había arreglado para que la joven se hubiera mantenido sobre él mientras llegaban al barro. La besó, la tocó (psst, si sólo la hubiera tocado habría estado bien, eso había sido mejor dicho un manoteo indecente), la agredió y la dejó empapada. Qué cagada. Ahora mismo necesitaba una buena disculpa. Hasta que se le ocurriera una no movería ni un músculo, no quería hacer nada que la enojara más de lo que seguramente estaba.

Sobre él, Hinata respiraba sonoramente. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, cómo reaccionar, cómo mirarlo. Pensó que había sido su culpa por haberse levantado tan aprisa, aunque pensándolo mejor, él no tendría por qué haberse quedado tan cerca de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano de Naruto seguía sobre su busto se sintió aún más incapaz de hacer nada, pero visiblemente molesta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo justo sobre su boca? ¿Había querido propasarse sin su consentimiento, estando ella dormida? Se irguió frente a él, agarró su mano y la lanzó lejos de ella. Lo miró dolida y le pegó un sonoro palmetazo en plena mejilla. No dijo nada. Fue en busca de su mochila sobre el gigantesco árbol, supo que estaba en aquella rama por los aleteos de Aoi. De vuelta al suelo cayó a varios metros lejos de él y no se atrevió a darle la cara.

—Me voy a... cambiar la ropa mojada... —Quiso terminar la frase, pero se le quebró la voz. Se retiró sin hacerlo parecer una huída. Caminó fuera del claro hasta perderse.

El rubio se llevó la punta de sus dedos a su mejilla. No dolía ni la milésima parte de lo que le dolió ver a Hinata así. Se sentó en el charco sin importarle ni el agua ni el lodo y pegó un puñetazo al piso bajo el barro lo más fuerte que su brazo le permitió.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —No había querido hacerle nada a la ojiperla, él sólo la había estado cuidando mientras ella descansaba. Pero por una estupidez de último minuto todo se fue a la mierda— Lo siento... Hinata...

Después del incidente Naruto no intentó aclarar las cosas, pensaba que antes era mejor pedirle consejo a Sakura, no tenía experiencia tratando con féminas y no quería seguir cagándola. Le preguntaría qué debía decir, qué palabras usar, en qué orden explicarle la infortunada cadena de acontecimientos que no habían sido planeados, que habían sido malinterpretados o solamente un claro accidente indesable.

Por su parte, Hinata se sentía profundamente decepcionada. No quería creer que aquél sujeto fuera del tipo que hacía esas cosas, pero ahí estaban los hechos. Sabía que tenía que pedirle una buena explicación para lo que había pasado, además de disculparse por haberlo embestido cara contra cara, pero de momento no se sentía con el valor suficiente para hablarse. El le había dado el peor primer beso en la historia de la humanidad y ella le había dado el cachetazo con más ganas en la historia de los patanes sobre la tierra, lo que le significaba un tema de conversación demasiado vergonzoso para tratar sin preparación mental. Aunque tuviera la certeza de que realmente se lo merecía, le dolía haberle pegado.

El resultado fue una segunda jornada de viaje menos ágil que la primera y un silencio denso como neblina costera en la madrugada.

Ambos ninjas estaban tan sumidos en el mismo problema desde sus propios puntos de vista que no pudieron darse cuenta de que los seguían.

x x x

Las aves mensajeras de Konoha no eran del montón. Cada ejemplar era cuidadosamente seleccionado de cruzas provenientes de generaciones de aves shinobi y entrenadas por expertos con años de experiencia. Pocos eran los Anbu que podían mantener el ritmo de viaje de una de ellas, y mucho menos de la élite de estas: los halcones mensajeros. Tras una hora de haber sido liberado con el importante mensaje y el frasco, Kuro ya había llegado a las pajarerías de la Hoja. Luego de tres minutos ya había llegado su carga a manos de la Godaime, pálida por la terrible noticia. La peor parte no era el estado de Chouji, con la muestra del cuerpo del enemigo y la información que les había entregado la Arena descifrarían una cura. No, lo peor era que ahora la misión se clasificaba de rango S y comprometía conflictos de carácter bélico con fuerzas que no terminaba de comprender.

Una rencilla con décadas de antigüedad se liberaba convirtiéndose en una guerra. Y la guerra acababa de arrastrar a Konoha consigo.

—¡Shizune!... —Había que actuar inmediatamente entonces.

Cuando el equipo Guy llegó a la oficina de Tsunade ésta les explicó la misión a la que había mandado esa madrugada a nueve shinobis: la situación de los cuatro que se encontraban en aquél pueblo de granjeros, los dos que se habían adelantado y los tres que se apresuraban por alcanzarlos para prevenirles. Les dijo las características del enemigo, les pidió que tuvieran precaución con el contacto físico. Luego les dió su misión y les indicó que en el primer punto de encuentro que había acordado Shikamaru deberían esperar a Sabaku no Gaara y Temari.

—¿El kazekage nos va a acompañar en esta misión?

—No hay tiempo ahora para explicarlo, sólo puedo decir que viene en representación de su aldea para enmendar errores de varios años atrás. Según mis cálculos llegarán en el transcurso de mañana. Si no pueden mantener su posición en el punto acordado envíen la golondrina por la noche para dar aviso.

—¿Si no podemos...?

—El problema es que estamos hablando de cadáveres acumulados a lo largo de una década de guerra civil. No sabemos cuántos enviarán para detenerlos; no sienten dolor, no pueden ser detectados, el ser herido por uno de ellos conlleva una grave infección y... me temo que no es lo único a su cacería. Bueno, antes hay que estar seguros. El enemigo ya sabe que Konoha ha enviado guerreros, los estarán buscando y cuando los encuentren... si se les pone difícil no duden en retirarse. La principal razón para no haberle revelado lo poco que sabíamos del país de la Calavera a Shikamaru y los demás fue que no tenía pruebas suficientes de su veracidad, no quiero que se alarmen en sobremedida.

—Entonces nuestra primera misión es rescatar a Akimichi, informar de lo que sabemos a los camaradas en la misión y reunirnos en aquella ribera hasta que se nos unan Gaara y Temari, a menos que nos embosquen y nos hallemos en desventaja —Los años en que Neji había guardado rencor a su prima ahora estaban más lejos que nunca. No podía esperar para salir de ahí a velar por que estuviera bien.

La Godaime asintió.

—No olviden que esto no se parece a nada que hayan enfrentado antes. No se arriesguen, no arriesguen a sus compañeros. Ah, y otra cosa. Déjenme con Neji a solas, por favor.

—Hai —Ten Ten y Lee asintieron al unísono y abandonaron la oficina. Neji se mostró extrañado.

—Antes de partir le dí una misión especial a Shikamaru. Hazle saber que tienes conocimiento sobre el asunto y pídele que te informe, los dos trabajarán mejor que a solas. Es ultra secreto, espero que entiendas lo que significa. Eso es todo. Vuelvan a salvo, no quiero perder a ninguno de mis shinobis.

—Hai.

* * *

_y bueno, como se lo prometì a **FlorItachiUchiha**... llegaron màs reviews asì que actuializo capi :) gracias por el review, dulzura ;D_

**nanabe-chan** _gracias por el review, espero que te guste lo que sigue _

**y a la otra persona que dejò cuatro reviews:**

_**en los tres años que llevo escribiendo fanfics, es la segunda vez que me encuentro con alguien que me da tanta importancia y pierde la cabeza de esa manera. muchas gracias por los reviews, los dejarè intactos como un trofeo a la ignorancia, la prepotencia y... la falta de vida, por dios! en serio, tanto te importa el pairing de una historia de ficciòn? ? ? jajaja, pobre diabla. tres palabras para ti: aprende a leer, pequeña bestia de corral. si realmente tu vida es tan triste como lo reflejan esos reviews, pègate un tiro.**_

_alguien màs me quiere dar una càtedra sumergida en faltas de puntuaciòn, mala ortografìa y ridiculez porque "no me gusta el narusaku"? porque, en serio, me reì un montòn._

_mientras màs reviews lleguen, màs pronto actualizarè. y no soy exigente con el nùmero, en serio~_


	7. Esperanzas y tropezones

Hacía dos días un jounin había encontrado un cuerpo abandonado en las cercanías a los límites de la Hoja. Lo registró en busca de algo que lo identificara, despojándolo de una serie de documentos, unas hojas arrancadas de un cuaderno, una buena cantidad de dinero y un pergamino sellado con una breve instrucción: "Para el Kazekage - Aldea Oculta de la Arena". Para estar abandonado en un lugar tan alejado de su destino estaba a muy mal traer. Parecía haber sido torturado, estaba lleno de heridas, bañado en sangre, magullado... Sólo el curioso hecho de que presentaba varias mordidas excluía la hipótesis, no era común esa práctica. Hasta parecía que pertenecían a dentaduras humanas. El olor era insoportable, tendría que haber muerto hacía uno o dos días, mas, no presentaba hinchamiento ni rigor mortis, o sea que habría fallecido hacía no más de un par de horas. Examinó el cadáver con detenimiento y pudo identificar que algo similar a una gangrena lo había hecho podrirse en vida antes de fallecer; había sido una muerte horrible. No se atrevió a mover el cuerpo, optó mejor por llevar los papeles a la Hokage para que decidiera qué hacer con ellos. Lo más correcto parecía enviar una pequeña comitiva al país del Viento para entregarlos a quien estaba dirigido el pergamino. Se dirigió a la aldea entonces a entregar lo encontrado y cumplir con su deber.

Al regresar con dos anbus al lugar donde había encontrado al extraño, no encontraron su cadáver por ninguna parte.

En realidad lo que la Godaime no les había comunicado a los nueve que habrían de salir en misión el día subsiguiente de aquel suceso era más de lo que Sasuke o Shikamaru podrían sospechar. El mensajero de la Calavera (aparentemente un shinobi) no había llegado moribundo a la Hoja un día antes de la misión, sino que falleció antes de alcanzarla, dos días antes. Pero sin el cuerpo ni siquiera estaban seguros de eso. Seguramente se las había ingeniado para llegar ahí como enmienda por no haber logrado llegar a la Arena. La situación de aquél personaje debía ser desesperada para actuar así. Por un asunto de precaución se revisaron los escritos que traía consigo el hombre, lo que refrenó la primera intención de enviar al equipo diez a la Arena para entregar el mensaje al Kazekage. En vez de eso se optó por enviar un ave mensajera con copias en papel más ligero para que llegara lo antes posible. La respuesta de Sabaku no Gaara no se hizo esperar, llegando un primer mensaje el día antes que partieran los nueve de la Hoja.

Esta carta hablaba de una supuesta deuda que tenía la Arena con la Calavera por culpa del fundador del anterior clan regente en la aldea de la Cripta, la ex capital. El pergamino provenía de la aldea del Espejismo, que alegaba que después de derrocar al gobierno endemoniado de la Cripta y cinco años de paz era ahora atacada por vestigios de la maldición con la que un shinobi de la Arena había dado inicio a todo. Una breve investigación del país del Viento daba a entender un montón de supuestos que se encargaría de confirmar, entre ellos datos de fechas históricas mezcladas con terribles leyendas sobre la Muerte Caminante. La aldea del país del Viento no rehuiría de su responsabilidad en el asunto, pero las historias eran tan increíbles que costaba dar crédito a tener que hacer algo contra un manojo de mitos rurales. También pedía una alianza entre ambas aldeas ninja en el asunto, ya que en la espera de una confirmación sobre el delicado asunto el actuar prematuramente arriesgaba o a desperdiciar tiempo valioso de una misión o bien no tomar las precauciones adecuadas y mandar a la muerte a un equipo de shinobis; en cualquier caso era menester enviar gente a investigar en terreno, para lo que la Godaime envió a los tres equipos por precaución.

El haber enviado un grupo tan numeroso en una comitiva basada en un "puede ser" habría comprometido la seriedad con la que se tomaran la misión. Se habrían convertido en un blanco vulnerable, y de ser cierto alguno de los mitos que envolvían al país al que irían, el resultado sería lamentable. Lo mejor era filtrar la información que les entregaran, por lo que se revisaron los documentos que había encontrado aquél jounin en un principio y se volvieron a redactar haciendo parecer que la Calavera necesitaba la ayuda de la Hoja pero sin precisar el por qué, aunque se tomó la precaución de mantener buena parte de las hojas del diario de vida del mensajero intactas para que cuando se encontraran con el enemigo, si la leyenda era cierta, supieran la fuente de las fuerzas con las que se enfrentaran.

El segundo mensaje llegó a la Hoja cuando ya los nueve shinobis se encontraban a medio día de viaje. Contra todo pronóstico, el Kazekage confirmaba la mayoría de esas leyendas que hablaban de esclavos ni vivos ni muertos, junto con demonios y espectros dominados por la mezcla de artes shinobis y hechicería, las que le habían concedido el poder al antiguo clan reinante de la Calavera. Urgía actuar lo antes posible. El mismo Gaara se propuso ir en compañía de su hermana dejando el mando momentáneamente a su otro hermano, Kankuro, para poner fin a una grave negligencia por la que su padre jamás hizo nada por remediar. De momento, lo único que podía hacer Tsunade era enviar refuerzos de su propia aldea a sus subordinados que ya habían sufrido un primer ataque.

x x x

Los tres llevaban un buen rato a máxima velocidad por entre la espesura.

—¡Creo que los vi!

—¿Seguro? ¡OOOYEEE NARUTOOO, HINATAAA!

—¡Ay, no grites, Ino cerda! ¡¿No puedes esperar a alcanzarlos?

—¡Cállate frentona! ¡Ya estoy cansada de mantener este ritmo, quiero descansar!

El par de shinobis no llegó a escuchar los gritos, pero Hinata los había detectado con su byakugan. Estaban como a ochocientos metros de distancia.

—¡Na... Naruto! —La timidez de Hinata regresaba más fuerte que nunca. Y con razón.

—¿Eh...? —El corazón del ojiazul dió un pequeño salto. Pensó que Hinata querría hablar del accidente de hacía un rato.

—¡Son... Son Sakura, Sasuke... e Ino!

La respuesta le dio una mezcla de alivio y decepción al rubio. Bueno, al menos venía Sakura, apenas pudiera le contaría su problema. Se detuvieron a esperarlos sin decirse una palabra. Había nerviosismo entre los dos. Pensó que podrían devolverse para apresurar el encuentro, pero se le fue el tiempo pensando en eso hasta que los tres los alcanzaron.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué les costaba devolverse un poco hasta donde estábamos nosotros?

—No le hagan caso a la cerda —Primero Sasuke y ahora Ino. Sakura estaba fastidiada. Al menos habían llegado a donde estaba Naruto—. Qué bueno que los encontramos, sucedió algo —Les contó lo que habían leído en los documentos de la misión, lo de los muertos moviéndose y el ataque a Chouji. Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Hinata. No era fácil creer que sus compañeros venían después de que los hubieran atacado enemigos muertos, cadáveres pestilentes. Si el serio de Uchiha no hubiera estado ahí sabría que era una broma, pero no podía estar más confundida.

Cuando la pelirrosa terminó de hablar, Naruto se sentía menos valiente que nunca. Odiaba los relatos de terror, pero ahora sabía que estar dentro de uno era muchísimo peor.

Luego de un rato de escuchar al Uzumaki quejarse de la misión ("¡Esto es estúpido! ¿Por qué nos mandan a nosotros y no a un estúpido chamán o un sacerdote? ¡Maldita sea, somos shinobis, no exorcistas! ¡Y esa estúpida vieja! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre...?" y etcétera), descansaron un poco antes de continuar el viaje, a petición de Ino. Sasuke estaba callado, Sakura ya no hacía intentos de integrarlo al grupo, más bien lo ignoraba, contenta de ver a su amigo que siempre le subía el ánimo, el único que la miraba y le hablaba sinceramente. Ella sabía de los sentimientos de Naruto desde hacía años, al parecer no habían cambiado. No quería seguir sufriendo por una ilusión que no la llevaría a nada. Quizás... si le daba una oportunidad a ese amigo para ayudarla a olvidar a Sasuke...

Se pusieron de acuerdo de parar por media hora antes de volver al trote. Le pareció tiempo suficiente al rubio. Le preguntó a Sakura si podían hablar en privado.

Hinata también sabía de los sentimientos de su querido Uzumaki por la joven. Lo doloroso de verlos irse juntos para hablar a solas le angustió. Se preguntó si se habrían puesto de novios y ella no se había enterado. A lo mejor el ojiazul quería contarle y explicarle lo que había pasado, el beso accidental y... eso otro... antes que lo supiera de ella, para evitarse un malentendido. Claro, si ahora estaban juntos era obvio que había sido un indeseable accidente, nada más. Bajó la mirada, sintió como la energía se le iba del cuerpo. Se entristeció profundamente y se sintió ridícula. Frente a ella estaba Sasuke. Ya había malinterpretado las cosas con Naruto una vez, no lo haría dos veces; antes de apenarse le preguntaría al amigo de los dos.

—Ah... Sasuke...

—¿Uhm...? - La miró alzando las cejas. La timidez de la joven le impedía ser apático con ella, además que era la única de la academia que no lo había perseguido desde la niñez. Por eso no le desagradaba.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Ah, no, ¿ustedes también? Bueno, no se preocupen, los dejo para que hablen... —Ino sabía que fuera cual fuera el asunto, dejar a esos dos no podía ser más inofensivo, así que los dejó ser. La única lata era que se quedaba sola entre medio de dos parejas, pero pensando en eso mismo se fue lejos de ahí.

—Amm... Bien, ¿sabes si Naruto y Sakura son novios?

Sasuke sonrió de lado. La pregunta era extraña y divertida, pero no tanto como para soltarle una carcajada. Era verdad, a aquella muchacha de ojos perlados le gustaba su viejo amigo y rival. Pensó en la respuesta, que era sencilla pero a la vez complicada.

—No, sólo son buenos amigos. Pero sabes que a Naruto le gusta Sakura, ¿verdad?

El escucharlo sin rodeos fue doloroso.

—Sí... Bueno, supongo que puedo confiar en ti... —Dicho esto, Hinata le contó lo que había pasado en el enorme árbol al lado del claro, lo del beso y lo demás. Le extrañó escucharse a sí misma contándoselo todo a ese tipo con el que difícilmente habrían cruzado dos palabras en toda su vida. Aunque su padre le dijera lo contrario, ella sentía que el Uchiha era alguien de fiar. De guardar distancias pero noble.

—Así que el diablillo... quién lo diría... Conociendo a ese dobe lo más seguro es que se había acercado para ver si estabas despierta o le llamó la atención cómo te veías mientras dormías. El nunca conoció a su madre, creció solo, verte le debió causar curiosidad. Tienes razón, él no es de los que se aprovechan, habla con él para arreglar esa pelea que tuvieron. Ahora él debe estar hablando de lo mismo con Sakura para preguntarle cómo explicarte o cómo disculparse contigo. Si quieres te acompaño para que lo solucionen ahora mismo.

Hinata no podía creer lo amable que era Sasuke, ni lo contenta que se puso de escucharlo hablar así, tan optimista, tan sincero. Era una lástima que todavía no pasara nada con Sakura, pensó que harían una hermosa pareja.

—Sí, vamos.

Caminaron juntos en dirección a donde se habían ido los amigos hacía un rato. Sasuke se retractó de haber deseado que su amor fuera en busca de consuelo con su mejor amigo; si bien parecía lo mejor para Sakura ahora aparecía una mejor candidata para Naruto. Bueno, estaba por verse. A veces los guerreros más poderosos no tenían idea de lo que les convenía, aunque se les parara justo sobre la nariz, o se despertara en su regazo dándoles su primer beso por accidente.

Hinata reflexionaba en lo que le había advertido su padre. Ahora tenía la certeza, Sasuke no podía ser un traidor. No era el inicio de una amistad, pero por un breve momento, sí, él fue su amigo. La escuchó y le dió un buen consejo, hasta fue amable con ella, sin conocerla. Le habría gustado poder contárselo a su primo para que también supiera lo que ella acababa de descubrir, pero eso implicaba contarle lo de Naruto, impensable.

Sin decirse nada caminaron hasta que los encontraron. Dos corazones se rompieron al mismo tiempo, gritando callados, sintiendo el agudo dolor del desencanto desde la garganta hasta el estómago. Bajo un sauce estaban Naruto y Sakura, parados uno frente al otro. El tenía sus manos en los hombros de ella, ella se agarraba discretamente del abrigo de él.

Y sin interrumpirse ni darse cuenta de que estaban siendo vistos, se besaban larga y silenciosamente.

x x x

Neji, Ten Ten y Lee se demoraron tan sólo tres horas y media en llegar al pueblo de granjeros. Como uno de los equipos más rápidos en la Hoja era de esperarse. Para encontrar a sus compañeros Neji activó su Byakugan, era un poblado pequeño así que fue fácil. La pareja de ancianos que alojaba a los shinobis no entendía nada pero se mostraban alegres con la visita de los jóvenes, al igual que Chouji, quien por estar herido era el más atendido y no había dejado de ser alimentado desde que habían llegado. Ambos líderes de ambas misiones (la enviada a la Calavera y la de rescate) pidieron una habitación para discutir en privado, a lo que la amable señora les cedió una elegante sala de té, con salida a un humilde pero bien cuidado jardín, enmarcado por las puertas abiertas que daban al exterior. La lluvia hacía que las flores contrastaran más con el gris del día. La risueña anciana volvió con una bandeja con dos tazas de té, que los shinobis agradecieron solemnemente. Los dejó sentados frente a frente sobre los tatamis, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El suave olor flotaba en el aire.

—Debemos repartirnos los hombres. Lee se ofreció de voluntario para cargar a Chouji de vuelta hasta la Hoja, se lo prometió a sí mismo antes de salir así que no podremos hacer nada para contradecirle. Tengo entendido que los insectos de Shino están controlando la infección.

—Sí, es por eso que también vuelve a la aldea. Serían entonces Shino, Chouji y Lee. Me gustaría enviar también a Kiba pero su sentido del olfato nos hará falta.

—Estará bien que vuelva con ellos, su nariz se puede reemplazar con estar alertas, no nos subestimemos. No creo que sea conveniente enviar a dos hombres cargando y cuidando a un herido corriendo el riesgo de volver a ser rastreados. El estado de Akimichi ya es crítico.

—De acuerdo. Eso nos deja a Ten Ten, a ti y a mí. Tres cuidarán a Chouji y tres seguiremos en la misión.

—Hai. Debemos ir lo más rápido posible al primer punto que fijaste, esas son las instrucciones de Tsunade-sama. A menos que no podamos mantener nuestra posición.

Shikamaru miró a Neji sin inmutarse. Sabía que lo que seguía era la información que no les habían entregado al principio.

—Espera. Antes de que me digas algo iré a darle las instrucciones a Lee y los otros para que partan inmediatamente —Dijo Shika antes de salir de la habitación.

Fue a informar de la decisión a los cuatro que debían partir a la Hoja. Kiba protestó un poco, pero fue acallado inmediatamente por Shikamaru.

—Al que te estoy encargando es nada menos que mi mejor amigo. Ya saben nuestra posición, no será extraño si atacan de nuevo. Créeme que me sentiría más tranquilo yendo en tu lugar, pero fui nombrado líder de esta misión y mi deber es terminar con ella —Kiba asintió. El líder tenía razón. Shikamaru y Ten Ten junto a los ancianos fueron a despedir a los cuatro shinobis a la entrada de la casa. Los viejitos no dejaban de desearles un buen viaje y que volvieran cuando quisieran.

—Shikamaru, confía en nosotros. Chouji estará bien, ¡lo prometo! —Lee era entusiasta como siempre.

—Esperaba quedarme en la misión más tiempo, ni modo... —Kiba bromeaba con su berrinche de hacía un rato.

—Lo siento, Shika... —Chouji se sentía avergonzado por preocupar a su amigo

—No digas estupideces. Más te vale mejorar ese brazo. Nos vemos en casa.

—Cuídense, ¿está bien, Lee?, esta misión es escalofriante...

—Ustedes también, Ten Ten.

—Recuerden que siempre les abriremos las puertas. Somos pobres pero el corazón es grande.

—Muchas gracias por todo, la comida estaba más que sabrosa.

La despedida no se prolongó más que eso. El único que permaneció en silencio fue Shino. Nadie dijo adiós, parecía que tenían miedo de pronunciar esa palabra. Los que quedaron volvieron a entrar y Shikamaru se fue a continuar la conversación con Neji. Cuando volvió su posición no había cambiado, muestra de su estricta disciplina.

—Ya se fueron.

Los ojos plateados se fijaron en la taza que tenían en frente. Hyuga reunió la información mentalmente para que no se le escapara ningún detalle. Relató cómo encontraron al mensajero de la Calavera, el diálogo entre la Hoja y la Arena, la alianza en caso de que ocurriera lo peor, el por qué les habían ocultado información,... en fin, todo.

—... Lo que no tengo claro es de qué clase de artes oscuras estamos hablando y cuál es la verdadera fuente. Si bien te he dado toda la información que tiene la Hoja falta lo que tiene que decir el Kazekage. Esperemos que nos traiga alguna información útil.

—¿No te dieron alguna pista?

—Sólo que la cantidad de cadáveres animados ascendería al número de muertos que quedó de la guerra civil de ese país. En la Arena investigarían algo más después de avisar que enviarían a dos de sus mejores shinobis, Gaara y Temari.

El de coleta reparó en el nombre que acababa de escuchar. "Esa mujer de carácter complicado... qué problemático". Pensó que la razón de su repentina alegría era el saber que tendrían más aliados en la misión.

—Entonces la deuda del país del Viento con la Calavera es alta. El Kazekage se tomó su responsabilidad bien en serio para venir a pagarla en persona.

—Así parece.

Se terminaron el té y hubo un pequeño silencio. Las interminables gotas del cielo sonaban al chocar en el estanque del jardín. Shikamaru sabía que su camarada tenía algo más que decirle. Le daría tiempo.

—La Godaime me dijo que te confió una misión. Decidió incluirme, dice que nosotros dos trabajaremos mejor que uno solo. ¿De qué se trata?

"Ah, eso era...". El aludido se tomó su tiempo para contestar. El asunto le incomodaba, le dolía pensar que uno de los suyos podría traicionarlos.

—Creen que Uchiha Sasuke estaría planeando llevar a cabo su venganza contra la Hoja por la muerte de su hermano, Uchiha Itachi. Uno de los de Akatsuki le dijo que no había sido un traidor, sino que habría cumplido órdenes de eliminar a su clan por estar planeando revelarse contra el Sandaime. Supuestamente culparía a Konoha por el exterminio de su familia y condenar a su hermano al exilio, con todo lo que eso implica.

—Ya veo. Sí, mi tío me contó sobre ese asunto. Con la vuelta del Uchiha a la aldea pensó que lo mejor era que estuviéramos alerta. Sinceramente lo entiendo, yo también buscaría venganza.

—Aún no sabemos si se trata de eso.

—¿Te ha demostrado lo contrario tan rápido?

—No me ha demostrado nada. Pero bueno, ahora somos dos para vigilarlo. Me quita la mitad de un gran peso de encima —Desvió la mirada hacia afuera. El frío era insistente—. Esta misión me olía mal desde un principio. El mandar un equipo tan grande en una empresa de reconocimiento me parecía contradictorio, era obvio que algo estaba mal. Cuando íbamos saliendo Sasuke me advirtió lo mismo. Más que el actuar de alguien que quiere vengarse parece el de un shinobi cooperando con sus camaradas.

—Pero ese hecho aislado no pone fin al encargo que nos hizo Tsunade-sama. Bueno, veremos qué pasa. Yo tampoco estoy contento con esto, no se me antoja tener que echarle un ojo a un ninja de nuestra propia aldea, ni mucho menos el enterarme de que podríamos tener un traidor entre nosotros. Entre los dos tenemos una responsabilidad indeseable pero por el bien de la aldea hay que cumplirla —Guardó silencio. Todo estaba aclarado y conversado. Ambos eran shinobis que se guardaban respeto—. Debemos irnos.

—Lástima. El té acá es exquisito.

—Cierto —Neji sonrió serenamente.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a buscar a Ten Ten, quien escuchaba a la anciana quien le hablaba de tipos de hojas de té y le confiaba una receta de dulces para acompañar. El anciano reparaba una vieja herramienta.

—Muchas gracias por todo, debemos irnos. Perdón por las molestias ocasionadas.

Tomaron sus cosas, se pusieron sus chaquetones y se despidieron de igual manera que los que se habían ido antes. Prometieron volver (sinceramente, ya que la estadía había sido encantadora) y luego de que les desearan un buen viaje partieron.

—Hey, Neji, la anciana me enseñó muchas cosas sobre diferentes tipos de té... ¡No puedo esperar para hacer esos dulces! ¿Los probarías, Neji, sí?

—Claro —Respondió él, ablandando la mirada imperceptiblemente ante la dulce voz de la muchacha.

"Ay no... unos tortolitos, qué problemático".

* * *

**naruko** _sì, creo que es una buena idea. umm, habìa pensado en cambiar los protagonistas cada vez que actualizara capìtulo, para atraer màs pùblico. en lo personal, tampoco me llama mucho el sasusaku, pero siendo esta mi primera historia pensè que era necesario agregar un poco de todo para que me leyeran màs. lo terrible es que soy mejor escribiendo sasusaku que naruhina TT_TT ... no te preocupes, tu review no es ni ofensivo ni razòn para enojarse u_u no quiero que me tengan miedo! gracias por la sugerencia, la tomarè en cuenta de ahora en adelante :)_

_ahora las actualizaciones se apuraràn lo màs que se pueda, para ponerme al dìa con mi ausencia. para no perderse capis, inscrìbanse en el story alert. es una herramienta muy ùtil._

_contesto todos los reviews en este fanfic~_


	8. Hostilidad por sobre todas las cosas

Desde ese día no pudo más que desear la muerte de todos en la aldea oculta de la Hoja. Este tipo, Tobi o Uchiha Madara, parecía haberle dicho la verdad. La Hoja se lavó las manos del más talentoso shinobi de uno de los más respetables clanes, lo envió al exilio y lo condenó a una muerte deshonrosa después de una vida de tormento. Bueno, el destino parecía haberse encargado de que aquél pecado quedara al descubierto para que él se lo cobrara a los responsables.

Les indicó a Karin y los otros que se mantuvieran a raya. Él los mandaría a llamar cuando el campo de juego estuviera listo. Sólo tenía que regresar a la Hoja, como si después de la muerte de Itachi no se hubiera enterado de nada. Movería algunas piezas, se ganaría la confianza de quien hiciera falta, cumpliría con las misiones que le encomendaran... Y cuando el momento llegara aplastaría a ese manojo de hipócritas que sacrificando a su hermano, su familia, su clan entero, se habían olvidado de las vidas que habían destruido egoístamente. Sólo entonces se sentiría complacido. Esa era su visión de justicia, el llamado de la sangre.

Pero algo salió mal.

Volviendo al equipo 7, algo dentro de él se removió. Su propio corazón le había estado guardando un secreto doloroso: había estado aguardando ese momento desde que se había ido con Orochimaru, añoraba desesperadamente el volver al viejo trío de revoltosos, aquellos por los que en algún momento quiso arriesgar la vida por proteger, aquellos que buscaron hasta las últimas posibilidades para regresarlo, incluso después de tres años de ausencia. Al volver con ellos supo que eran su casa, su refugio. Ellos eran la verdad. Eran todo lo que le quedaba, y frente a eso las posibilidades eran hacerles lo mismo que Konoha le había hecho a él o aferrarse a lo que Konoha le ofrecía ahora. Porque sabía que después de ellos no habría hogar a donde volver.

Sin embargo, el darse cuenta de esto llegó tardíamente. Había llegado con el corazón endurecido, no quiso reconocer a sus amigos. No se permitió el confiar en ellos, reprimió el cariño que les tenía hasta el último momento. Fue en una misión que la verdad le hizo reaccionar como un balde de agua fría.

Era una misión de rango S. El objetivo era un grupo numeroso de shinobis renegados. Les prepararon una emboscada, creyeron que con eso los capturarían, pero se les adelantaron. Capturaron a Sakura inmovilizándola con un jutsu que jamás lograron identificar. Las maniobras de rescate fueron desesperadas, invirtiendo los papeles de cacería. Sasuke jamás podría olvidar el pánico al verla siendo llevada lejos de él. No sabía desde cuándo, ni cómo, pero sólo cuando el pecho le latía a mil por hora gritando que no podía perderla, lo entendió todo. Se había enamorado de ella sin remedio. Kakashi-sensei dedicó todas sus maniobras para proteger a sus discípulos en vez de a sí mismo, igual que en la misión al país del Agua, y Naruto incluso arriesgó el pellejo por evadir un ataque directo a él. El cariño hacia ellos, su equipo siete, se desenterró desde el fondo de su conciencia, inundándolo de culpa debido a que lo protegieran sin que lo mereciera.

Gracias al cielo todos salieron bien de esa misión, que terminó en un fiasco. Por haberse dormido en sus laureles y perder el control en plena misión (o sea por haber fallado y con ello perder el pago del encargo) Tsunade-sama los castigó cumpliendo misiones de rango D por un mes entero. Sin trabajos a la altura en que pensar se convirtió en un mes sumido en una solitaria tortura, cuestionándose su venganza, el camino que había tomado Itachi, las intenciones de Uchiha Madara. Luego de eso Sasuke se volvió más frío que nunca. Siempre los estimó, eso no se había ido a ninguna parte. Pudo entender el magnífico sacrificio que hizo su hermano mayor, quien además de haber sido más fuerte que él tuvo un corazón infinitamente más sabio. No podía seguir así.

Una noche salió de su casa fuera de los límites de la aldea. Tuvo un encuentro con la empalagosa de Karin a solas. Lo que había comenzado como una normal conversación fue subiendo la intensidad de a poco hasta convertirse en una acalorada discusión.

—¡¿Cómo que se cancela? ¡¿Se te olvidó tu hermano, lo que le hizo Konoha? Es esa mujer, ¿verdad? ¡SI ES POR ESA PELOS DE CHICLE YO LA MATO!

—No se te ocurra meterla en esto —La mirada de amenaza en esos ojos negros la hizo callar inmediatamente— Lo que yo quiera hacer con mi venganza no es tu problema. Limítate a informar a los otros mi decisión. El grupo Taka se disuelve. Eres libre de terminar ese asunto que se supone que tenías pendiente.

—Tú sí eres estúpido, ¿no, Sasuke? Nunca hubo nada más, sólo estabas tú. ¡Mírame Sasuke! ¿No lo sabes? ¡Tú me gustas! ¡Si crees que te voy a dejar irte con esa...!

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —La misma mirada surtió el mismo efecto una segunda vez. Gruñó deseando haber evitado ese molesto numerito— Lamento haberles hecho perder su tiempo. Haz tu vida o lo que quieras, ya no me interesa.

Dio media vuelta y la dejó sollozando en medio del bosque. Sinceramente no le importaba lo que hiciera ahora que había roto su compromiso, pero también le deseaba lo mejor, igual que a Juugo y Suigetsu. Si no se hubiera puesto histérica en el último minuto le habría gustado tener una despedida más amena, pero no pudo ser. No tenían comparación con Sakura y Naruto, pero habían sido sus compañeros y lo siguieron cuando los necesitó. Quizás algún día los volvería a ver.

"Algún día nos volveremos a ver, Uchiha Sasuke. Me encargaré de eso" Pensaba Karin, quien se relamía las lágrimas que llegaban a su boca deleitándose con sus oscuros pensamientos. "Tú no lo sabes guapo, pero no hay nada peor en este mundo que el desquite de una mujer celosa". Ella también se dio media vuelta, llena de vigor por lo que imaginaba que le haría a esa zorra.

Al regresar silenciosamente al enorme caserón vacío no reparó en que un anbu lo detectó al salir y regresar. Fue lo único que necesitaron para unir cabos y sospechar de Sasuke.

Luego de eso no volvió a ver a sus ex camaradas de Taka. Su vida en la Hoja era placentera, tranquila, y no podía perdonarse por eso. Era ese el mismo lugar que en algún momento se propuso destruir. No aguantaba que Sakura fuera tan atenta con él, se le notaba tanto que lo que había empezado como una atracción infantil se había convertido en amor maduro. La pequeña Sakura era ahora una mujer con la que podría estar, en un mundo diferente no lo habría dudado. Pero sus actos lo encadenaban. Ella se merecía alguien que la hiciera feliz, de corazón bondadoso, no un pobre diablo sin fuerza de voluntad que caía en la rabia y el rencor con tal facilidad. Tenía miedo de estar con ella y destruirla, tenía miedo de ser feliz con alguien como ella, porque sabía que no duraría mucho antes de romperse. Y lo peor, sentía vergüenza de amarla y ser correspondido. El no la merecía.

Pero en el corazón no hay razón que valga, sobre todo para un pobre diablo sin fuerza de voluntad como él. Pero qué idiota, no sabía cómo se le había ocurrido que cedérsela a Naruto sería lo mejor para los dos. Dentro de sus ojos negros todo destello se perdía. No pudo más que detenerse en seco al verlos en pleno beso. En ese mismo momento Hinata lo miraba mientras le decía algo, le tomó de la mano para detenerla y llevársela de ahí, pero no pudo evitar que se volteara. Muy tarde, también lo vio. Sintió su mano apretarse. El frío y la lluvia parecían desaparecer, de pronto todo se tiñó de gris.

—Sa... Sakura-chan, ¿y... eso...? —Dijo Naruto cuando finalmente se separaron.

—Perdóname, Naruto... yo... —Susurró ella tapándose la boca. En el instante que sintió los labios de su mejor amigo sobre los suyos supo que había sido una tremenda metida de pata. ¿Fue por desquite, por desahogo, se sentía sola...? ¿O sólo se había propuesto jugar con el corazón de ese rubio, darle falsas esperanzas y confundirlo?

—Qué bonito. Por si se les olvida estamos en una misión en la que nos jugamos el cuello, dejen las babosadas, ¿quieren? —Los sorprendió una voz masculina.

Eran palabras con filo, colmadas de frío en cada una de sus sílabas. Sasuke no cabía dentro de sí por los celos. Sakura se volteó sintiendo que su mundo se caía desparramándose por todo el bosque. Intentó regocijarse con verlo ahí parado pero no pudo dejar de desear retroceder sólo un minuto para evitar lo que acababa de hacer. Luego puso sus ojos en la persona que lo acompañaba, Hinata. El mismo golpe de antes le daba justo en el mismo punto, sobre el pecho. Todos sabían lo que ella sentía por Naruto, el amigo que acababa de besar. Lo que empezó por capricho terminaba por hacerle daño a todo el mundo, incluída ella. Momento... ¿acaso estaban tomados de la mano?

Naruto giró la cabeza buscando lo que veía Sakura. Eran Sasuke y Hinata, de la mano. Desde que conocía a ese teme jamás lo vio en esas con ninguna niña, ¿estaban juntos? ¿desde cuándo? O sea que Sakura... Miró a su amiga pelirrosa y se apartó de ella. Había sido por despecho, no podía creerlo.

El ojiazul había llegado por razones equivocadas a la conclusión correcta. No sabía que le importaba tan poco a esa persona que creía su amiga. Al dar dos pasos lejos de ella la miró como su fuera una cosa extraña, un bicho que podría picarlo sin aviso.

—¿Tan molesto era que me gustaras, Sakura?

Ella vio la cara de decepción en frente suyo. Las pupilas azules se nublaban, vio lo que había hecho en esos ojos que igual que siempre decían lo que sentían. Trató de pensar en algo que pudiera decir, pero no sabía para qué, si para hacerlo sentir mejor, disculparse, explicarse... no había palabra que reparara tremendo error.

La dejó sola y se dirigió hacia su rival. Se paró frente a él y se inclinó con ambas manos en el piso tocándolo con la frente. Se mojó los puños y el pantalón de las rodillas para abajo, pero no le dio importancia.

—Lo lamento, Sasuke, hace un rato besé a Hinata por accidente, no sabía que estaban juntos. Si quieres golpearme está bien.

Sakura, quien se había quedado con la mirada perdida hacia donde había estado Naruto, volteó sorprendida al escucharlo disculparse. No entendía nada. Lo único que pudo sacar por conclusión era que si su pelinegro estaba realmente con Hinata entonces no tenía derecho a desquitarse a causa de alguien que le pertenecía a otra y la habría hecho por nada... pero a la ojiperla siempre le había gustado la misma persona, o sea que si no estaban juntos acababa de boicotear algo que pudo haber sido entre el ojiazul y una joven que lo quería sinceramente (y la habría hecho igual). ¡¿Pero qué mierda había hecho?

Sasuke miró al que tenía postrado frente a sí. Siguió sosteniendo la mano de Hinata como si realmente fuera su novia y ella sólo se dejó. Podría sacarse la furia que estaba sintiendo o podía decirle al dobe que sólo era un imbécil sacando conclusiones estúpidas. Lo correcto era decirle la verdad, su disculpa era noble, típico de él. Ah, al diablo, después de todo era un pobre diablo sin fuerza de voluntad que caía fácilmente en la rabia y el rencor. Primero lo golpearía y después se lo explicaría.

—Bien, párate —Naruto entendió y se puso de pie con los brazos a sus costados. Cerró los ojos. Sasuke le dió un puñetazo justo en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire de la caja torácica antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Na.. Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? —La peliazul se dirigía hacia él pero la mano que la sostenía la detuvo.

—No, no estamos juntos, pero gracias por la disculpa —Dijo mientras se llevaba a su acompañante sin soltarla. Cuando el Uzumaki recuperó un poco del aliento perdido lo miró lleno de ira.

—Maldito... bastardo... —Bajó la vista intentando respirar— Pero... me lo merezco... por iluso...

Eso último lo alcanzó a escuchar la ojijade, quien sabía a lo que se refería. Pensó que el golpe no se lo merecía él, sino ella. No tuvo el valor de acercarse a su amigo para atenderlo, tampoco para alzar la vista y contemplar a Sasuke darle la espalda junto con Hinata.

Ambos morenos no se dijeron nada sino hasta perder de vista la escena anterior.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Si ese dobe fuera la mitad de listo que cualquier persona normal se daría cuenta de que una joven agradable y bonita se muere por estar con él, pero en vez de eso le sigue el juego a Sakura que se le tira encima sólo porque quiere estar con alguien —Era más o menos la verdad, pero difícilmente la razón para pegarle. Se sentía más liviano después de ese derechazo así que no lo lamentaba tanto— ¿Estás bien?

—No... Pero no importa, si a él le gusta alguien no hay... nada qué hacer...

—¡Oi! Ya casi pasó la media hora, ¿saben dónde están los otros dos? —Preguntó Ino cargando la pequeña jaula con Aoi bajo su gran paraguas. Venía desde el lugar donde habían dejado sus cosas mientras descansaban.

—Ya vienen —Sasuke actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía experiencia en eso.

—Bien. Eh... ¿por qué están tan confianzudos ustedes dos...? —Lo decía por las manos. Se soltaron disimuladamente.

"Maldita sea, será que esta se hizo la mosca muerta para ganarse a Sasuke... Mierda... ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes?" Aoi se inquietó ante las malas vibras de Ino.

Se fueron donde estaban las mochilas. Ino los miraba de vez en vez de reojo sospechando lo peor. Estaban los tres sentados sobre la misma rama de un grueso pino. La rubia se las daba de chaperona en medio de los otros dos, quienes ya comenzaban a fastidiarse de tanta vigilancia.

—¿Eh...? —Se sobresaltó Hinata.

—Sí, también la vi —Contestó Sasuke.

—¿Qué, qué pasó? —La única que no se dio cuenta fue la del paraguas, por estar pendiente de banalidades.

—Una... ¿una niña? Justo en frente, se apareció como a diez metros... Tenía una yukata blanca... Pero era muy pálida y... acaba de desaparecer... Sasuke-kun...

—Sí, nos encontraron. Ahora envían niños muertos para asustarnos.

Varios kilómetros atrás Ten Ten, Neji y Shikamaru corrían bajo la llovizna imparable. La tarde se avecinaba, el día se oscurecía.

* * *

_y bueno, hoy no hay reviews sin cuenta para responder acà._

_porfa, hagan el poll de mi perfil! es muy cientìfico xD !_

_reviews?_


	9. Reorganización de corazones

—Hay que reunirse ahora mismo. Recojan todo y vamos a buscar a esos dos para advertirles —La visión de un espectro por primera vez, lejos de ser un suceso interesante (como siempre imaginó que sería ver un fantasma), era peor que los muertos vivientes. La mirada hueca de la niña, de rostro ladeado, ojos oscurecidos y tez enfermiza no se le olvidaría hasta sus últimos días. Además no se le ocurría lo que podrían hacerles, o cómo podrían defenderse de… aquello.

Mientras las chicas recogían las cosas, Sasuke vigilaba en caso de que atacaran. Se sentía tonto desenvainando su espada contra una aparición, pero sin ella se sentiría indefenso. Hinata tomó el bolso de Naruto, lo aferró con una mezcla de pena y añoranza. Ino se las arreglaba para reunir lo que podía sin soltar su enorme paraguas.

—¿Listas?

—Hai.

—Cualquier ruido que hagamos en adelante entorpecerá cualquier intento de localizar al enemigo. Vamos.

Se disponían a buscar a Naruto y Sakura para salir de ahí a un lugar abierto, pero ellos llegaron por su cuenta.

—También la vieron, ¿eh? —Dijo Sasuke mirando entre el follaje. No se atrevía a darle la cara a ninguno de los dos.

—Sí. Una niñita de yukata roja —Sakura se oía desvanecida. Tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

—O sea que son dos. La que vimos nosotros vestía de blanco… Vámonos de aquí.

Así hicieron. La formación dejaba a Sasuke al final y a Naruto al frente. En contra de la voluntad de Hinata, fue puesta junto a Naruto; siguiendo las instrucciones originales del líder, ella debía ser los ojos del grupo, apoyada del rubio, el de mejores reflejos. Sakura no quiso separarse en ningún momento de Ino, nunca se había aliviado tanto de tenerla al lado. La tarde caía sobre ellos, devorando los rayos plateados del cielo. El día pasó a ser un atardecer púrpura, de densos nubarrones cargados de infinitas gotas.

Una vez más Hinata comenzaba a cansarse. Si bien ya había podido dormir un poco no descansó su byakugan desde que habían empezado esa última jornada de viaje. La situación era más desesperada y no podían bajar la guardia. Un par de horas más, sólo eso...

Ino se daba cuenta de lo tenso que era todo. Sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que pasaba, pero tendría que esperar hasta llegar a aquél río para preguntarle a la frentona. Le daba un poco de pena el pensar que ella estaba sobrando. No, tenía que pensar en Chouji, en cumplir las órdenes de Shikamaru, en no dejarse vencer por Sakura. No debía desanimarse.

Sakura se sentía como un autómata. Su cuerpo corría por entre los árboles siguiendo el acelerado ritmo de la marcha, pero estaba tan ida que no pensaba en nada. Su pecho se oprimía. Se sentía una arpía manipuladora. Miraba al frente a Naruto, su amigo. Ni él ni Hinata se merecían que ella se metiera entre los dos (aunque Naruto obviamente no tenía idea de cómo se sentía ella por él). Encima, también estaba Sasuke. Algo le decía que él era el que le había tendido la trampa y ella había caído redondita. No le importaban las apariciones ni los cadáveres a punto de tirárseles encima, ella era la orgullosa pupila de Tsunade, la Godaime, y heredera de toda su sabiduría y fuerza. Estúpido Sasuke, si pudiera ponerle las manos encima le daría un buen... beso... sus labios, su cuello, su abdomen... se aferraría a su bien fornido cuerpo y no lo dejaría ir nunca. Algo se vislumbró en su cabeza. Era verdad, si sus ojos negros decían una cosa y sus palabras rasposas otra, entonces... le preguntaría a su cuerpo, a ver cuál de los dos le decían la verdad. "Te arrinconaré, Uchiha. No te salvas de esta, maldito bastardo".

Naruto sentía la respiración de Hinata agitada. Otra vez se exigía demasiado. Nadie se lo había pedido, pero ella en ningún momento pareció desactivar su byakugan. No sabía bien cuánto chakra le costaba mantener su jutsu, pero era claro que la tenía en las últimas. La tarde se convertía en noche, habían sido varias horas desde que habían partido del lugar donde vieron a esa escalofriante mocosa vestida de rojo. Pensó en lo que había pasado antes de eso. Le había contado su problema con Hinata, sin omitir nada. Sakura lo escuchó y lo aconsejó bien, pero después...

—... sólo haz lo que te dije y estará bien —Sakura miró a la nada, tomando un aire soñador—. Así que de besar a Sasuke pasaste a besar a Hinata, jajaja. Tienes buen gusto, ambos son guapos.

—No te rías, fue un accidente. Tiene la mano tan pesada como tú.

—Jaja, por lo menos estás progresando. ¿Sabes? Creo que el siguiente beso debería ser con alguien que de verdad te gusta —Naruto se puso nervioso al escuchar eso, ella sabía quién le gustaba. Se hizo el desentendido y miró para otra parte. Sintió su rostro tibio cerca de su mejilla, al dar la vuelta allí estaba ella. Ese fue su segundo beso del día, con una segunda kunoichi. No había sido igual, pero no sabía si era mejor o peor. ¿No debería haber sido obvia la respuesta?

Condenada pregunta. Claro que debería ser obvia la respuesta, pero ésta se escapaba de todo pronóstico. Tenía un beso furtivo con una chica que apenas conocía contra un beso con el consentimiento de aquella que le atraía desde que era un niño, ¿y no podía saber decir cuál era mejor? Además estaba el golpe que le había dado Sasuke. Por ahora se jugaban la vida en la misión, pero más adelante con seguridad se lo cobraría. No quería saber nada más de Sasuke o Sakura sino hasta que arreglara ese lío de mierda con Hinata.

Finalmente los aplastaba la oscuridad absoluta. Habían avanzado bastante, llegarían antes de lo previsto. En cualquier momento aparecería el río aguardando por ellos. La hora más peligrosa sería esa, la nocturna. Sasuke estaba consciente de que sin chakra que advirtiera la presencia del enemigo cualquier ataque tenía altas probabilidades de terminar en bajas. Miraba la cabellera rosada frente a él. Cuánto deseaba que ese amor muriera dentro de él, cuánto deseaba que ella dejara de amarlo con igual intensidad. Miró al rubio encabezando el grupo. Le esperaba su revancha, lo sabía; el puñetazo que le había dado no le saldría gratis, pero no le importaba. Sólo esperaba que fuera a su cara, a ver si le podía despejar un poco la neblina en su cabeza.

—Ahí está... Naruto-san, puedo ver el río, está a cinco kilómetros de acá... —Decía Hinata sin rencor en la voz pero como si fueran extraños.

—¡Ah... bien! —"¡¿Ahora soy Naruto-SAN?", reclamó en silencio. Cualquier opinión que ella tuviera ahora de él era de esperarse no muy halagadora y lo comprendía, pero aún así el cambiarlo a san le dolía un poco. Paciencia, se apegaría al plan.

Ya lo divisaban. Ahí estaba el río. Había al menos dos kilómetros entre ambas orillas, y daba la vuelta alrededor de un empinado cerro al otro lado, perdiéndose en la niebla que comenzaba a acumularse. El frío se hacía sentir más fuerte.

Llegando a la ribera se instalaron en lo que quedaba de una gran casa tradicional nipona: espaciosa, con forma de U cuadrada, rodeaba un amplio patio descuidado y estaba cercada por gruesos muros de piedra. Era ideal, los cubriría de la lluvia y les daría abrigo. Bueno, en cualquier otra misión lo habría sido, pero la casa se encontraba en un estado de penumbra y deterioro que le daba un aspecto terrible, sobre todo al recordar que se enfrentaban a muertos vivientes y fantasmas. A esas alturas, si un demonio del mismísimo infierno venía por sus almas sería la cereza de la torta.

Se instalaron en lo que parecía ser el estar principal. Sasuke les indicó que uno debería hacer guardia hasta que llegaran los otros. Ino, al saber que aún no había llegado el momento de hablar con su amiga se ofreció en seguida; estaba cansada de ese cuarteto en el que ella sobraba. Salió y se instaló con su gran paraguas en un corredor que daba al patio. Como la entrada daba al río (estaba inundada por la crecida producto de la lluvia) era el mejor lugar en caso que los atacaran. Grandes árboles rodeaban los muros, era un oasis entre la espesura negra, densa, misteriosa.

Los que quedaron adentro se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral. Sakura se proponía tentar a Sasuke por el traicionero sendero de la carne, pero lo necesitaba a solas. Naruto se sentía más torpe que nunca al saber que había llegado su oportunidad de ejecutar "el plan" (o sea hablar con Hinata). Sasuke adivinó sus intenciones, no por nada eran los mejores amigos y rivales, pero se lo impediría. Siempre se imaginó quedarse en privado con Sakura en una casa abandonada, y era precisamente por eso que no quería que los dejaran solos. A su vez la pelirrosa adivinó lo que evitaría el ojinegro apenas el rubio le pidiera a la peliazul hablar con ella (la cadena de los pelos de colores), pero no lo dejaría; esa era su oportunidad. Y finalmente estaba Hinata, quien inocentemente se ponía de pié para ir a acompañar a Ino para que no estuviera sola en la lluvia.

—Sakura, ve con ella.

—Mejor que vaya Naruto.

—Te lo ordeno.

—Hinata no vayas, Naruto tiene algo qué decirte.

—¿Nani?

—Eh... etto... es verdad, Hinata-chan, necesito hablar contigo... Y tú no te metas, teme, nadie te necesita como líder.

—Me lleva el diablo, haz lo que quieras, dobe.

—¿Y entonces Hina-chan?

—Esto... Bueno… Vamos...

Victoria para Haruno y Uzumaki. Para coronar su triunfo el ojiazul tomó la mano de la kunoichi de ojos de plata igual que lo había hecho el teme y se la llevó a una habitación lejos de ahí. Igual que Sasuke, él se proponía demostrarle que la protegería, no quería hacerle ningún daño. Sakura los vio irse saboreando la soledad para ella y su odioso amado. Si él no la amaba seguiría conservando su castidad el día de mañana, pero si era lo contrario...

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío desde lo más profundo de su ser trepando por su espina dorsal hasta su nuca. Esa mujer se proponía algo perverso. Se volteó en dirección contraria a ella. Mala idea. Sakura se acercó a él abrazando su espalda, se encargó de que sus maduros pechos se masajearan con su cuerpo, que comenzaba a recibir el mensaje de lujuria que trataba de comunicarle. Le susurró apenas al oído "No me importa si no me quieres, con esto está bien". Acercó su boca a su cuello y le plantó un pausado beso. Sasuke no reaccionaba, lo único que podía hacer para controlarse era evitar moverse. Los labios de la intrépida doncella se separaron dejando que su lengua hiciera contacto con la piel del joven, deslizándose a su oreja. Jugó con su lóbulo mordiéndolo y se separó un poco. Su respiración era notoria, igual que la de Sasuke. Ya comenzaban a acalorarse un poco.

En otra habitación estaban Hyuuga y Uzumaki. Ni sospechaban lo que le estaba haciendo Sakura al Uchiha. Naruto tomó ambas manos de Hinata entre las suyas y la miró serio. Recién ahora sentía que tenía el valor de hablarle.

—Nee, Hinata-chan... lo de hoy no fue planeado, nada de lo que pasó contigo o con Sakura-chan fue algo que haya hecho a propósito o con malicia. Si crees que estoy jugando con las dos quiero que sepas que yo...

—Sí, lo sé. Bueno, sé que lo que pasó... contigo... fue un accidente. Sé que no querías que pasara, hablé con Sasuke-kun y me dijo que no eras ese tipo de persona. ¡No es que no supiera eso...! Yo... —No podía mirarlo a los ojos, estaba tan cerca— Yo sé que te gusta tu amiga, me siento... feliz por ti. Les deseo lo mejor.

—¿Qué...? Ah, no. No te preocupes por ella, debí saber que nunca dejaría de gustarle el teme —Su sonrisa era triste. Acordarse de la cara de la ojijade después de besarlo lo carcomía.

—Am, lo siento.

—El que lo siente soy yo. Fue tu primer beso, ¿verdad? Jeje, te apuesto que de haber sabido que sería así...

—¡No! Tú nunca me desagradaste, Naruto-kun —Al oírla llamarlo así el rubio se alegró de golpe— Cuando todos demás te apartaban en la academia... Tú sabes. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que... por ser el primero, lo que lamento no es con quién fue, sino cómo fue... —¿Qué carajos estaba diciendo? ¡Eso parecía una confesión!

Al oir eso la abrazó apretado. Los oídos de Hinata eran ametrallados por un omnipresente "Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum..."

Por mientras, en la otra habitación, Sakura tenía sus manos en el haori del hombre en frente suyo. Lo bajó hasta despojarlo de ropas de la cintura para arriba. Se puso delante de él y lo empujó hacia atrás, aprisionando su torso entre sus piernas. Puso sus caderas sobre su pelvis, sintiendo el sexo de cada uno en contacto con el otro. Bajó su rostro lentamente, rozando labio y labio. Lo besó al tiempo que le mordía un poco el labio inferior. Separó sus labios dejando salir su lengua, que Sasuke recibió dentro de su boca y sacando la suya también al encuentro. Contra eso no podía el azabache, había resistido todo lo humanamente posible. La tomó por los hombros fuertemente mientras continuaban con ese beso francés, atrayendo su torso para sentir su calor sobre él. Bajó una mano hasta posarla sobre esa hermosa cola que lo traía loco.

—Te odio, Uchiha —Le dijo ella sonriendo con malicia apenas se pudo separar un poco de sus labios.

—Sólo cállate...

Le sacó la camiseta dejando el delicado encaje de su ropa interior al descubierto. Besó por sobre las flores bordadas su piel y se deshizo finalmente del odioso sostén. Lamió uno de sus suaves pechos mientras que apretaba y masajeaba con la mano el otro. La joven arqueó su espalda soltando un tímido gemido. Una de las manos del joven sostuvo su cuello por detrás para evitar que se alejara de él, tomó distancia del torso de Sakura y vio la expresión de placer adornando su bello rostro, algo invaluable.

Al otro lado de la casa una escena mucho menos audaz se desarrollaba. Naruto no había soltado a Hinata y no quería hacerlo.

—Estás fría.

—Es que ha hecho frío todo el día, disculpa...

—No es que me moleste, es que te vas a gripar —Pensó que si iba a arriesgarse lo mejor era ahora. Tenía que disipar esas dudas que tenía respecto a esos dos besos—. Hinata, si pudiera arreglar ese horrible primer beso lo haría. ¿Me dejas?

—N... no es necesario,...

Para él eso era un sí. La volvió a tomar de las manos y la hizo bajar hasta quedar sentados frente a frente.

—Cierra los ojos, ¿bueno?

—Naruto-kun, no es necesario, en serio... por favor...

—Ahh... bien —Hinata se sintió decepcionada y aliviada con su respuesta. Suspiró mirando al suelo bajando la guardia, y justo en ese momento Naruto subió la banda con la placa de la Hoja que tenía en su cuello vendando sus ojos, asegurando el nudo. Puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas sosteniendo su rostro, ella no se movió—. Voy a tratar de hacerlo bien, si me vuelves a pegar lo entiendo.

La pobre chica no sabía qué era más increíble: si lo que estaba pasando o lo endeble que sentía su cuerpo en ese momento. Ninguna palabra, hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por sonreír, tímidamente. Tenía los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas. No debió esperar mucho antes que llegara el tacto de la boca más anhelada del mundo. Naruto probaba sus labios como si fuera una fruta. Movió sus manos poniéndolas sobre las piernas del rubio acercándose más a él, prolongando el beso. Cuando se separaron ella se quitó la banda de sus ojos y lo miró más colorada que nunca.

—Gracias —Le dijo a la nada.

—Lo siento, Hinata.

—¿P...Por qué?

—Es que... —Tragó saliva y la volvió a besar. Esta vez la agarró por la nuca y era más agresivo. De labios a la punta de la lengua. Jugar dentro de la boca de la tímida Hinata era exquisito, lo quemaba por dentro. Quería seguir jugando con el resto de ella para seguir quemándose.

Algo le dijo a Naruto que abriera los ojos. Detrás de Hinata estaba la niña de yukata blanca que habían visto antes en el bosque, a menos de un metro de distancia. Era pequeña, como de unos cinco años, su silueta era borrosa; tenía los ojos completamente ennegrecidos sobre unas moradas ojeras, su largo pelo oscuro caía casi hasta el piso, su piel era tan pálida que estaba casi azulina. Tenía una expresión de repulsión, lo miraba con odio. Escuchó su voz dentro de su cabeza: "La vuelves impura. Aléjate de ella".

Sasuke tenía el torso desnudo de Sakura sobre él. Era lo más cerca que había estado de ella y no podía desear ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo, pero una sensación agria lo invadió de un segundo a otro. Miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba la niña de yukata roja que se les apareció hacía horas atrás. Se asomaba desde un enorme agujero que daba al entretecho, a pesar no verse nítida pudo ver su rostro, su mirada sombría y una cara de aversión casi insoportable. Parecía que le hablaba directamente a su conciencia: "No la toques. Me das asco".

* * *

**La Dama Azul de Konoha**_ aaahhhh...! xD (se tapa los oìdos y se va a refugiar asustada debajo de su escritorio) pesh, gracias :D ! bueno, este capìtulo... no sè xD espero que te haya gustado :D* ya la cosa se vuelve màs bizarra, pero emm... eso xD creo que ahora me demorarè un poquito màs en actualizar capis, por eso de los reviews... pero intentarè que no pase màs de una semana de uno a otro. y muchas gracias por mencionar mi otro fic! el asunto con K09 es que la fiesta me està dando pelea, estoy estancada en una escena a las tres mil y tantas palabras y no sè còmo salir de ahì. espero solucionarlo luego, terminar el capi y subirlo lo antes posible. por mientras, las actualizaciones con APC debieran seguir su curso normal. gracias por el review :) tate bien, saludos!_

**anita cullen**_ muchas gracias :D ! pues el asunto con este fic es que sì, estaba en fanfic punto es por ahì por el 2008, pero hace unos meses se borraron muchas cuentas y varios fanfics murieron. fue una masacre D: y muchos autores terminamos indignados y furiosos por todo el material perdido. asì que decidì cambiarme definitivamente acà y continuar con esta historia, porque varia gente quedò colgada en lo mejor de la trama, que es cuando... en fin, no quiero dar spoilers. gracias por el review :) es bueno reencontrarme con viejos lectores ^^_

**tomatito **_ahh! xD me van a matar de un infarto xD ! uhh sì, yo sè que nos gustan los lìos amorosos, son lo mejor! y las làgrimas y los gritos y la pasiòn desenfrenada D: ! no, no tanto... pero casi :B me alegro que te guste, espero que te haya gustado este capi :) gracias por el review! saludotes!_

_y sè que nadie lee las notas del autor, asì que ahora mismo podrìa insultarlos y no se enterarìan xD què genial, no?_

_creo que lo harè algùn dìa..._


	10. Avanzar, retroceder, atacar

Tan pronto como se materializó se volvió a esfumar. Abrazó el menudo cuerpo expuesto de Sakura, su piel cremosa era una punzada al corazón.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sujetarla con fuerza se alejaba. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Lamento mucho lo que casi pasó. Naruto va a volver en poco tiempo, vístete.

Otra vez ese tono glacial de voz. Otra vez, él se iba de sus manos. No pudo aguantar las lágrimas escapándose mientras se esforzaba sobrehumanamente por dejar de llorar, en vano. Se tapó el pecho mientras él la soltaba y se volvía a vestir dándole la espalda. Tomó su ropa y se la puso aprisa. Toscamente se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y salió en busca de Ino. No había nada qué decir; nunca se había sentido tan humillada.

Cruzó la puerta ahogando los fuertes gemidos, comiéndose el millón de maldiciones en contra de ese grandísimo mentiroso. Aguantó la respiración hasta llegar hasta Ino, sentada en un extremo del pasillo exterior de la casona. Se limitó a explotar sólo cuando se halló refugiada en el regazo de la sorprendida rubia.

Ino no se extrañó, la escena se había vuelto habitual desde que Sasuke se había vuelto más idiota con todo el mundo.

—Está bien Sakura... llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, ¿sí? —Susurró. Era amor, se le notaba. La rubia le acariciaba el cabello con una mano mientras tenía el gran paraguas rojo en la otra cubriéndolas de la lluvia.

El Uchiha adentro yacía sentado contra una pared. Tenía su espada agarrada, otra vez se sentía estúpido empuñando un arma inútil contra un alma en pena. Se sentía una basura. En realidad no tenía idea por qué se preparaba por si los atacaban; no tenía ninguna gana de defenderse. Estaba de ánimo como para ser brutalmente asesinado, e incluso agradecerlo. "Soy un tremendo hijo de puta..." se repetía mientras se golpeaba la nuca contra la madera. Sakura acababa de salir, seguramente a descargarse por lo que acababa de hacerle. Le había hecho algo tan grave que necesitaba con urgencia que Naruto llegara de una vez y le pegara no una, sino un centenar de veces. Debió haberse negado, debió haber sido fuerte. Por ella. Justo en el peor momento se aparecía esa niña oprimiéndole el corazón de esa manera... si no le hubiera seguido el juego a Sakura nada de eso habría pasado.

X X X

Naruto se separó de Hinata. Puso su frente sobre la de ella y juntó la punta de sus narices.

—No quiero que te asustes… No estamos solos, Hinata. Vamos a donde están los otros.

Hinata no contestó. ¿Cómo que no estaban solos? Pestañeó, alcanzando distancia para ver sus brillantes ojos azules. Esa mirada, ¿qué quería decir? Asintió en silencio, confiaría en Naruto. Él le dio un fugaz beso en la comesura del labio y tomó su mano. Aquella mocosa le había sacado un buen susto; para ser sincero, estaba muerto de miedo. Estando solo habría hecho un escándalo ("¡UN FANTASMA! ¡UN JODIDO FANTASMA, CARAJO!"), pero Hinata lo hacía mantener la compostura, le hacía sentir más valiente... a pesar de lo que había escuchado en su cabeza.

—Ven, este lugar es tétrico —Ligeramente haló su pequeña mano y se fueron a la habitación de donde habían salido. La miró de reojo mientras avanzaban por el oscuro pasillo; se mordía un dedo y miraba al piso mientras sonreía tímidamente. La madera crujía con cada paso, la borrasca hacía eco bajo las tejas, se veían sombras extrañas por toda la morada. Pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que estando con ella era de lo más acogedor. Qué gracioso.

Llegando al pasillo que daba al patio vieron a Sakura corriendo a donde estaba Ino. Cayó sobre sus piernas y se quedó ahí. Naruto sabía que lo mejor era dejarlas solas. Llegaron a donde estaba el azabache, en un estado funesto. Sostenía su espada desenvainada. Apenas y levantó un poco la mirada para ver quién venía entrando.

—¿Peleaste con Sakura? —Inquirió Naruto.

—Tanto mejor si así hubiera sido... —Murmuró Sasuke.

—Grandísimo animal. Ella está loca por ti, nadie te pide que sientas lo mismo por ella, pero por lo menos ten la decencia de dejarla tranquila.

—¿Así como tú, besuqueándote con ella en plena misión sólo porque puedes?

El jinchuuriki soltó a la peli-azul y fue hasta donde estaba el abatido compañero. Lo hizo pararse agarrándolo por la solapa y lo azotó contra la pared.

—¡Lo que yo sintiera por ella es problema mío! ¡Si ella fue conmigo es porque el grandísimo imbécil que tengo enfrente no es capaz de hacerla feliz! ¡Estás muerto de miedo, lo sé, no aguantas la idea de que alguien pueda sentir cariño por ti, eres un cobarde! —Sasuke lo escuchó sintiendo cómo cada una de esas palabras era, después de todo, la más pura verdad— ¿De qué te sirve ser un Uchiha si aún no te has podido hacer un hombre? Me das lástima, Sasuke.

Lo soltó y sin darle la espalda retrocedió un paso. Esperó que le contestara algo, cualquier cosa. Hinata estaba en el umbral viendo la pelea, sentía que no debía estar ahí; se estaba yendo cuando el rubio la detuvo.

—No te vayas, Hinata. Espérame un minuto, esto no va a demorar —Hubo otro momento de silencio. El oji-azul esperaba.

—Pues es verdad —El ojinegro lo miraba directamente a los ojos—. Típico de ti, cuando todos creen que eres un tonto rematado demuestras lo contrario dejando a todos sin habla. Te aplaudo, Naruto.

—Otra vez tratando de defenderte dándote aires de sarcasmo. Di lo que quieras, no me podrías hacer sentir peor de lo que estás ahora, 'tebayo —Se dio la vuelta hacia la salida, antes de dar el primer paso se detuvo, había recordado algo—. Je…, qué mejor momento para… ¡ESTO! —Estrelló su puño contra su quijada, escuchó un grito ahogado de la joven que observaba todo. Un hilillo de sangre caía del labio de Sasuke, el impulso del golpe había sido suficiente para botarlo al suelo. El oji-azul lo dejó solo, tomando a la Hyuuga lejos de ahí.

Otra vez solo.

"Justo lo que necesitaba. De verdad... no sé qué haría sin ti dobe", pensó Sasuke. No lo habían matado pero estaba bien. Un pedazo de justicia se había hecho por Sakura. Su amigo era tan buen tipo que no evitaba volverse predecible. Las palabras adecuadas y ¡paf!, te ganas un golpe. Sin embargo, lo que no había planeado era todo lo que le gritó. "Estás muerto de miedo, lo sé… eres un cobarde". Sí, era un cobarde, tenían que escupírselo en la cara para darse cuenta. Sintió como algo se derrumbaba en su cabeza, se vio ante la posibilidad de intentar ser feliz... de arriesgarse a querer estar enamorado. Pero después de lo que acababa de pasar pensó que ese barco ya había zarpado... Y el puerto había explotado en un millón de pedacitos.

Caminaron y se detuvieron, no habían avanzado mucho. Estaban entre el acceso a la habitación y el gran paraguas rojo, había mucha distancia entre cada uno.

—Quedémonos aquí. Ino está con Sakura, mejor no las molestemos.

—Naruto-kun...

—"Di las cosas por orden y sé sincero"... eso me dijo ella para cuando me disculpara contigo. Y después dijo que no dijera nada de más porque las mujeres se dan cuenta de cuándo les están mintiendo. Pero ella no se portó así conmigo. La verdad es que ya hace mucho tiempo que perdí las esperanzas con ella, pero supongo que insistí con el cuento de que me gustaba porque no había nadie más en quién podría fijarme, o eso pensaba... Hinata, hasta el día de hoy no pensé en quién vendría después de Sakura, cerré la puerta a otras posibilidades fuera de ser bruto y no aceptar que el teme me la había ganado hacía mucho, demasiado.

Un viento tibio comenzaba a soplar, pronto se escucharían truenos. Las mejillas de la chica estaban pálidas. Hombro con hombro se habían sentado bajo el umbral que daba a una pieza más pequeña.

—Este día ha sido un revoltijo de tantas cosas, pero a pesar de todo sólo lamento tener que haber besado a Sakura para darme cuenta de que ella para mí es sólo una amiga, de la misma manera en la que yo sólo soy su amigo —Miró al suelo. Entre un amigo al que besó por impulso y otro al que quería pero no podía acercarse, Sakura se había quedado sola, llorando con Ino, esa con la que siempre se agarraba del moño. No estaba enojado con ella, aunque sí un poco dolido. Aún así, sabía que a ella le había tocado la peor parte. No la abandonaría, pero primero tenía que hablar con Hinata, ahora que sus sentimientos se estaban poniendo en orden—. Te veías preciosa durmiendo bajo la lluvia. Y olías... hueles muy bien. Eso es lo que pasó: me había acercado a sentir tu aroma antes de que te despertaras. Después pasó toda esa catástrofe... Me siento un poco estúpido, entre el idiota que salió de la Hoja hace más de tres años y el idiota que soy ahora no veo mucha diferencia; me hice más fuerte, pero soy el mismo despistado. Nunca me había fijado en ti; no vi ni tu cara, ni oí tu voz, ni sentí tu olor como de verdad son, hasta hoy.

Se quedó en silencio. No sabía si ella diría algo o si debía seguir hablando.

X X X

Aoi estaba acurrucada dentro de su jaula. La brillante golondrina sentía las plácidas vibras de Ino, quien había adoptado una serena postura esperando a que Sakura terminara de desahogarse completamente. Veía al tonto de Uzumaki con la callada de Hyuuga sentados juntitos en el pasillo perpendicular, lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder escuchar nada de lo que estaban diciendo. ¿Qué onda esa ojos de nata? Primero Sasuke y no contenta con eso después se le lanzaba a Naruto. Bajó la vista hacia Sakura, ya estaba más tranquila, sólo quedaba el hipo característico de después de haber llorado a mares.

—Qué mal, ¿no? Una sufriendo por la atención de uno y viene una cualquiera y se los gana a todos sin mover un dedo.

—¿Eh?

—Mira a Hinata. Hace un rato estaba de la mano con Sasuke-kun y ahora se pasa de lista con su mejor amigo. Qué descaro.

—No Ino, nada que ver... A Hinata le gusta Naruto. Hoy Sasuke sólo la estaba defendiendo de mí, por eso la tenía de la mano.

—¿Cómo así?

—Ah, no me preguntes eso. Lo único que puedo decir... es que... —Y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Un repentino destello iluminó toda la deteriorada residencia, seguida segundos después por un fuerte tronar desde el cielo.

—Entremos, puedo vigilar desde la puerta.

—¡No!

—Sakura-chan, no sé qué diablos pasó y respeto que no quieras decirme, pero no nos podemos quedar acá —Otro rayo aparentemente más cerca retumbaba sobre ellas. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron a buscar al parcito que se estaba poniendo de ambiente un tanto cursi.

Se habían quedado en silencio, Naruto iba a decir algo justo cuando se vio el primer relámpago. La peli-azul se sobresaltó casi imperceptiblemente, parecía que no le gustaban las tormentas.

—Je, mejor vamos con el teme.

—N... No, Naruto-kun, termina de decirme lo que... —Un segundo destello y un trueno más sonoro aún la volvió a asustar. El ojiazul no pudo evitar comparar la heredera del clan Hyuuga, temerosa de los rayos, con el heredero del clan Uchiha, muerto de pánico de empezar una relación amorosa. Sonrió para sí.

—Mejor después. Además nos vienen a buscar —Dijo al ver acercarse a Ino acarreando a Sakura.

—¿Nos acompañan? —Preguntó Ino al llegar y detenerse frente a ellos— Porque este temporal está cada vez peor...

—Sí, vamos.

Hinata pensaba en lo obvio de lo que su querido rubio quería decirle, pero esperaría a escuchar la frase completa de su boca. Mas, se sentía confundida... después de tanto tiempo demostrándole a todo el mundo que le atraía la peli-rosa cambiaba de opinión en un sólo día. "...Las mujeres saben cuándo les están mintiendo...", recordó esa frase; no era tan verdad, estando enamorada una nunca sabría si le estarán mintiendo o no. Así se pensaba ella, a pesar de las palabras que le había dicho hacía un rato, y es que nadie le había hablado tan dulcemente, no podía evitar sentir miedo. Iba caminando agarrando el puño de la chaqueta del muchacho. El extendió los dedos y tomó su mano. ¿Ahora estaban juntos? ¿Se lo podía preguntar o era algo evidente? De la nada la atacaron unas repentinas náuseas. Algo en su cuello la dejó fría antes de atravesar la puerta. Activó su byakugan y su rango de visión se amplió. Detrás de ella estaba la niña de blanco de la que había hablado Sakura. Con la vista al suelo alzó sentía que los ojos vacíos se posaban sobre ella.

—¿Hinata...?

—¿Qué pasa? —Ino, quien iba al frente con Sakura, se volteó para ver por qué habían parado.

Ahí estaba el espectro de yukata blanca. Estaba hincada en el suelo. Lentamente alzó su hendido rostro hacia ellos. Una mueca similar a una sonrisa dejaba ver sus dientes deslineados, mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza. Sin moverse, su silueta se deslizó por el pasillo alejándose de ellos, al tiempo que se desvanecía en las sombras que producía la vieja casa. Un tercer rayo caía, justo detrás de cerro en diagonal a la casa, al otro lado del río.

—¡Sasukeee! —El pelinegro se puso en guardia saliendo a ver qué había pasado. Se quedó en la entrada esperando a que los cuatro entraran, estaban evidentemente espantados.

Una vez adentro le contaron lo que habían visto. Sasuke se había quedado echando un ojo por una rendija de la puerta que daba al patio. Cuando Ino terminó de relatar el suceso el oji-azul recordó algo.

—Cuando Hinata y yo fuimos a hablar vi a la misma mocosa, parecía que nos estaba espiando.

—Yo también vi a una de las dos, la de rojo. Cuando me quedé con Sakura se había asomado por ahí —Apuntó al hueco que daba al entretecho, causando escalofríos a los presentes al imaginarse que un fantasma los podría estar vigilando sobre sus cabezas. Se veía un manchón negro y nada más, estaba completamente oscuro. Sakura se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho. Si no estaba mintiendo, eso quería decir que tal vez esa había la razón para que la hubiera despachado.

—Sasuke, tú...

—Después tengo que hablar contigo, dobe. ¿Me dejan a solas con Sakura, por favor?

Naruto pensó en lo que tendría que hablar Sasuke con su compañera. Más le valía al teme que fuera para arreglar las cosas, o sino tendría que deformarlo a patadas. Ino estaba a punto de protestar por mandarla a irse con la parejita de nuevos novios, pero pensó que lo aguantaría por el bien de la frentona oji-jade. Al pasar al lado de ella le puso la mano sobre la cabeza igual que como lo había hecho cuando la estaba consolando bajo el paraguas rojo. Hinata miró a Sasuke y le sonrió; sin esperar que le devolviera el gesto fue la primera en salir.

—Nee, espérame... —El rubio salió siguiendo a su oji-perla y se dio vuelta a ver a su amiga, dedicándole una sonrisa que dejaba ver casi toda su dentadura. Eso hizo sentir mil veces más tranquila a Sakura, no estaba enojado con ella.

Un cuarto resplandor inundó el espacio, la luz se filtró hasta dentro de la estancia. Lo siguió un retumbar que se sintió en las tablas de la estructura. Finalmente, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos.

* * *

**tomatito** _de nada :P pero es mi deber actualizar, no xD ? aunque, disculpa este retraso... pero ya està el 10. espero que te haya gustado :) gracias por el review!_

**anita cullen** _sì, son unos pervertidos :D ahora, el naruhina... lamento avisar que el pròximo capìtulo va a ser sasusaku u_u la culpa la tiene la barra sasusaku que pedìa de ese par la primera vez que subì esta historia xD pero ya se viene! se viene, sì. espero que te haya gustado este capi :) gracias por el review!_

_el siguiente capìtulo es 92% sasusaku, 4% naruhina, 2% luna nueva (nada que ver con esa saga de novelas de vampiros que no son vampiros y que no vamos a mencionar acà porque este fanfic està dedicado 100% a naruto shippuden!) (...los que leyeron este fic antes saben a què me refiero). quedan advertidos._

_no se preocupen, no insultarè a nadie u_u sòlo querìa ver si alguien leìa las notas de autor D: !_

_xD_


	11. Bajo esos ojos negros

Los tres habían llegado a la habitación donde Naruto y Hinata habían ido a hablar terminando en un beso. Naruto se dejó caer al piso, acostado boca arriba.

—Ven... —Le dijo a su ojos de plata extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba, como un niño. La joven le sonrió y se acostó junto a él apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, siendo recibida por el abrazo del rubio— Duerme un poco, estuviste el día entero usando el byakugan.

—No sabía que eras... tan posesivo...

—Shh... Duerme.

—Ah, dios... ahora tengo que aguantar al par de empalagosos...

—Shh para ti también, Ino. Si quieres abraza al pájaro.

La del paraguas se mordió el labio para no mandarlo a buena parte. Pensó en que lo mejor era dejarlos ser; así, calladitos. Había sacado a la golondrina de su jaula y la tenía durmiendo entre sus manos. Se había encariñado con Aoi, además aparentemente era la única pareja disponible para ella en esa misión. Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Sakura. "¿Por qué será que los más codiciados son los más crueles...? A las mujeres nos gusta sufrir, qué tontería".

x x x

Cuando Sasuke dejó de oír los pasos alejándose se quedó en silencio juntando palabras que fueran sinceras, pero no dolorosas, pero claras, pero no tontas; además tenía que pensar si la miraba o no, si se quedaba ahí o si se acercaba un poco, si empezaba excusándose por lo de recién o por lo que sentía o preguntándole a ella cómo se sentía... pensándolo mejor no le preguntaba eso. Qué hacer, qué hacer.

A la mierda. Se tiraría al agua a ahogarse o nadar. Naruto tenía razón, era un cobarde. ¿Cuál era el orgullo de ser un Uchiha si no le servía para enfrentarse a la mujer que amaba? Inhaló lentamente...

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Sasuke la miró inexpresivo. Se le había adelantado—. En verdad… parece que no tienes idea de todo lo que has hecho, después de que me desgasté por hacerte sentir bienvenido cuando regresaste a la Hoja y ahora...

—Sakura...

—¡Es que no te entiendo! ¿Me odias? ¿Me amas? Entre que me miras como si fuera el amor de tu vida y que me trates como si fuera una leprosa... ¿Qué carajo te hice, Sasuke? ¿Es que aún me sigues viendo como una molestia, como cuando éramos niños?

—Yo sé que...

—¡No! ¡No tienes idea! —Las lágrimas volvían a caer lentamente— Si no pudiste empezar con la verdad desde el principio no sé qué te hace pensar que te voy a creer ahora, Sasuke.

—Por favor no llores...

—¡No hay nada más que pueda hacer! No puedo siquiera sonreír cuando estoy contigo, Sasuke… —Susurró.

—Sakura… —Abandonó su puesto de vigilancia junto a la puerta para llegar hasta ella. La abrazó lleno de amargura— Soy un imbécil, lo sé. No sé qué hice para enamorarte, ni tampoco si me lo merezco —Sakura no podía dejar de llorar, su rostro contra el pecho del azabache estaba mojando su ropa gota a gota.

—Otra vez lo mismo, Sasuke... ¿Qué soy para ti?

—Eres la mujer que amo. Lo siento mucho.

Ella sonrió, sin despegar su rostro húmedo de su ancho pecho. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué me haces tanto daño…?

—Porque antes de darme cuenta pensaba traicionar a Konoha.

…Respondió, impávido. Sakura abrió los ojos mirando la nada. Se separó de aquel hombre empujándolo lejos de ella. Lo miraba como si no lo conociera.

—¿Qué...?

Los que sabían la historia oculta de Itachi eran los Hyuuga, Shikamaru y Naruto; a los últimos dos les había advertido Tsunade. Sin embargo, la Godaime no tuvo el valor para decírselo a Sakura, ya que si en efecto Sasuke se había enterado de la trágica verdad detrás del exilio de su hermano era muy probable que estuviera tramando vengarse. Sin respuestas claras, y sabiendo lo que su discípula sentía por el último de los Uchiha, la máxima autoridad de la Hoja temía el efecto que causaría esa información en la oji-jade. Al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, las ideas se atoraron en su cerebro haciendo que su corazón se conmocionara. Después de tres años desde su partida, el miedo más grande se estaba cumpliendo. Su Sasuke-kun se convertía en un extraño.

No sabía que preguntar primero. Eran muchas dudas, pero no sabía cuál necesitaba que le aclarara en primer lugar. Sus ojos no se secaban, seguían expulsando las gotas saladas sobre su cara.

—Itachi, mi hermano... él asesinó a mi clan por órdenes de la Hoja, antes de que se revelaran contra la aldea. Después de vencerlo... después de encontrarlo esa última vez y asesinarlo, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki me dijo la verdad. No sabes lo que es enterarte de que quien más respetas, admiras y amas es condenado al exilio y a morir frente a tus ojos por culpa de la aldea en la que naciste. Pensaba que mi venganza estaba con mi hermano, pero luego supe que en realidad estaba con Konoha. Ahí conocí realmente el significado del odio más puro.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke...? —Ella guardaba distancia, él la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin mover un dedo. Sereno. Las palabras de esa persona comenzaban a atemorizarla.

—Así como lo oyes. Me propuse hacerle a la Hoja lo mismo que ellos le hicieron a mi hermano. Iba a exterminarlos a todos, no quería dejar huella de nada. Los mismos que me ayudaron para matar a Itachi aceptaron seguirme en mi nueva venganza: Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin.

Otro dolor apareció en su pecho. El nombre de esa mujer no sabía por qué pero le afectó a Sakura. Sentía celos de esa que estuvo con él mientras que estuvo lejos, en cambio ella que le imploró llevarla con él para vengarse fue dejada atrás y reemplazada por otra... para matarla junto con toda la aldea.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa misión? ¿Esa en la que casi nos matan...? Tsunade-sama la cargó con nosotros mandándonos solo a misiones de rango D todo un mes.

—S... Sí. Ahora que lo pienso... tu humor empeoró después de esa misión... —Lo decía casi susurrando, no podía seguir manteniendo la mirada con la del azabache, se sentía más segura mirando al suelo.

—Al dobe casi lo matan por esquivar un ataque que iba directo a mí. Kakashi-sensei se preocupó de que no nos pasara nada, igual que cuando éramos niños —Decía al tiempo que sonreía con la mirada ausente.

—No recuerdo mucho, estaba inconciente.

—Lo sé, eso fue la peor parte. Cuando vi que te tenían... Fue terrible, Sakura. Supe que si te pasaba algo yo no podía seguir viviendo. Me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti; igual que ahora, yo te amaba.

—No entiendo nada, ¿entonces por qué...?

—Porque soy un traidor, Sakura. Dejé que mi corazón se envenenara, quise matarlos a todos, no me importó lo que eso significaba. Cuando recuerdo lo que estuve a punto de hacer... Pero no pude. Recién al enterarme de lo que sentía por ti pude ver el verdadero significado de la muerte de Itachi. Después de eso, el pensar en que pude haber sido capaz de matarte a ti junto con el resto de la aldea... —Al decir esas palabras su expresión se hizo nítida. El dolor salía filtrado a través de sus retinas— Yo no te merezco, Sakura.

—¿Por eso me hiciste creer que me odiabas? —No hubo respuesta. Ella alzó la mano para darle un palmetazo, él no reaccionó. Se retractó y bajo la mano lentamente. Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, lo que acababa de oír no lo había visto llegar, era totalmente inesperado y doloroso. Cayó de rodillas al piso a seguir llorando— ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora, Sasuke?

—Porque Naruto me hizo ver lo que estaba haciendo. No podía seguir huyendo, no podía seguir esperando que me olvidaras. Te estoy diciendo todo esto para que sepas quién es realmente aquél quien dices que amas. Quizás haga que dejes de quererme, pero créeme que es imposible que yo deje de sentir esto por ti —La vio sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan bella. Se hincó frente a la peli-rosa y la abrazó—. Por favor perdóname por ser un ciego. Lo que pasó hace un rato… Créeme que no habría sido capaz de parar de no haber sido por esa aparición. Sus palabras…

—¿Qué... qué te... di... jo? —Preguntó entre sollozos, eran más fuertes que nunca.

—Que te mataría y te alejaría de mí —Sakura escuchó esa respuesta levantando la mirada— Y parece que a Naruto le dijo algo similar, me fijé en el tono de voz que usó cuando contó que había visto a la niña de blanco.

La peli-rosa ahora entendía por qué el ojinegro no le había dicho nada en su momento. Ahora él otra vez la estaba abrazando, pero lo sentía más cerca que nunca. A diferencia suya él estaba calmado, parecía que su conciencia se había limpiado al confesarle todo.

—¿Pe.. pero por... qué te di... jo... eso?

—No lo sé. Dentro de mí sentí que si no me alejaba te harían daño, aunque lo que debí haber hecho fue decirte que no desde el principio... Perdóname. No quiero que sigas llorando por mi culpa.

Sakura había escuchado suficiente. Se acercó arrastrando las rodillas hasta él, apegándose a su cuerpo, liberó sus brazos de debajo de los de Sasuke y le correspondió su abrazo fuertemente. No podía dejar de llorar, pero no quería dejar de llorar tampoco.

Los rayos no habían parado durante toda la conversación. El viento azotaba contra las paredes. La lluvia no pararía, igual que el llanto de Sakura.

* * *

**Kala** _la verdad, este fanfic no tiene propósito de ser naruhina o sasusaku u_u sé que hasta ahora este fanfic no parece la gran cosa, pero a medida que avanza la trama toma mucha fuerza. claro que el romance es parte importante, pero para mì es màs importante "la historia en sì": la acciòn, las subtramas, los personajes, los ambientes, los personajes... la coherencia. llega un punto en el que incluso el sasusaku supera la presencia del naruhina, ya que la supuesta traiciòn de sasuke le causa varios problemas a esta pareja. entiendo que esta aclaraciòn puede que te de ganas de dejar de leer, pero prefiero ser sincera y arriesgarme a perder una lectora a venderte un producto que quizàs no quieras consumir. espero volver a leerte por acà. prometo sangre, violencia, lemon, zombies, fantasmas y demonios. gracias por el review! :D_

**anita cullen** _hello :) no sabes cuànto me reì cuando leì tu review xD respeto las creencias de todo el mundo... pero me da la impresiòn que dejar de meterte a internet no te llenarà las baterìas de fè hasta nivel full... te dirè que aunque no hubiera tomado el electivo de arte eròtico en el insti igual me estarìa yendo al infierno :D mis condolencias :( las madres del mundo estàn cada dìa màs creativas para censurar el internet :( espero que te levanten el castigo antes de tiempo! y que te haya gustado este capìtulo, claro :) gracias por el review!_

**tomatito **_què bueno que te haya gustado :D esta parte del fic me gusta porque al fin se emparejan, se dejan de dar vueltas estùpidas y podemos pasar a la violencia, el sexo, las drogas y el rock n' roll :D (oquei, tal vez no tanto) en pocos capis aparecen gaara, temari y sai :D ! yey! y ya veràs què cosas malas seguiràn pasando ^^ espero que te haya gustado este capìtulo D: gracias por el review!_

_y por ùltimo, dèjenme decirles que no entiendo por què me agregan a favoritos y alertas si no dejan un cojonudo review. onda... la historia es tan buena que se inscriben para saber cuàndo carajos actualizo, pero no lo suficientemente buena para dejar una notita corta. wtf?_

_en fin, nadie me manda a subir esta historia a internet, verdad?_


	12. Rojo, blanco y púrpura

**_como escritora y colega, al encontrar un fanfic que me gusta dejo un review y lo agrego al alert para no perderme la continuaciòn._**

**_jamàs agrego un fic a alert o ff sin un review._**

**_por favor, si no les gusta mi fanfic, NO LO AGREGUEN A STORY ALERT._**

Ino volvió a la sala donde habían dejado a Sasuke y Sakura. Los encontró en el mismo lugar donde Sasuke se había instalado a vigilar, al lado de la entrada, contra una de las vigas de la puerta. El azabache sostenía a su menuda oji-jade durmiendo plácidamente después de haber llorado casi cuatro años de angustia acumulados por culpa suya.

—Hola —Dijo después de deslizar la puerta cautelosamente. Esperaba no tener que interrumpir algo privado; en cierta manera sí lo era, pero no era nada escandaloso—. Daijobu? ¿Qué pasó?

Él no contestó. Aunque, sin pensarlo mucho, Ino dedujo que habían quedado de buenas.

—Vaya... —Sonrió decepcionada. Sí, sólo le significó eso: una pequeña decepción— ¿Entonces están juntos ahora?

—No lo sé.

—Sou ka…

Hacía un rato que la tormenta se había calmado. Sólo quedaba un fuerte y helado viento proveniente del río. Sakura soltó un suspiro estando dormida y se removió un poco bajo el brazo del Uchiha. Él la miraba con esos mismos ojos, los mismos culpables que delataban lo que sentía por ella. No se había separado de su espada. No había vuelto a ver al fantasma de rojo. Tenía miedo de que esa fuera la última vez que pudiera cuidarla mientras dormía. Dependía de ella, y él tendría que respetar su decisión, por muy dolorosa que fuera. Al fin estaba haciendo las cosas bien, se estaba arriesgando, le había hecho ver sus espantosos actuares y si en consecuencia la perdía estaría bien. Si lo mejor para ella era un punto final él cumpliría con lo mejor para ella.

Ino ya comenzaba a incomodarse con el prolongado silencio. Decidió soltar lo que había venido a decir.

—Ya dejó de llover, pero la pieza donde nos estamos quedando todavía tiene una gotera.

—¿Y por qué no vinieron los otros dos?

—Porque teníamos miedo que le estuvieras haciendo algo pervertido a Sakura-chan... —Confesó ella, desviando la mirada.

Sasuke sonrió maquiavélicamente cuando recordó esa cosa pervertida que efectivamente casi le hacía a la chica cuando se le ofreció de carnada para tentarlo. Haber vuelto a intentarlo habría estado de lujo, pero ese momento le preocupaba más su corazón.

—¿Así que te mandaron a espiar haciendo todo ese escándalo? Eres muy mal ninja...

—Sólo entré después de asegurarme que no estaba pasando nada raro, no jodas. En fin, yo no quería venir, pero Naruto insistió. Estaba muy acaramelado con Hinata-chan...

—¿Eh?

—Pues que parece que ahora son pareja. A pesar de que hoy estaba agarrando confianza contigo...

"Vaya, vaya... el dobe está progresando. Ojalá que ella le tenga paciencia, el choque de carácteres es contrastante. Sin embargo, parece que la mejor combinación es la de los polos opuestos", pensó él, comparándose con los pasionales modos de la oji-jade.

—Le agarré la mano, no me casé con ella —Largó, seco.

—Ahg... Ok, le digo a los otros entonces que nos podemos venir acá, ¿bueno?

Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y se fue dando pasos sonoros y decisivos. La única vía para entrar a la vieja vivienda era atravesando el pasillo del patio, el que daba la vuelta y se metía a las habitaciones interiores en total oscuridad. Cuando iba a dar la vuelta para meterse a la casa algo la hizo caer al piso. Con la mejilla pegada a los tablones maldijo a Sasuke por ponerla de mal humor y hacer que se distrajera. Dio un golpe con el dorso del puño en el suelo, soltó un gruñido de odio y se dispuso a pararse. Al intentar recoger una de sus piernas mientras se estaba arrodillando se dio cuenta de la razón de su tropiezo...

Algo le sostenía el pie, con fuerza.

Se sentían como un par de manos pequeñas alrededor de su tobillo, como las de un niño… O una niña. Se sentían gélidas. El miedo hizo que comenzara a jadear. Eso que la tenía no la soltaba, pero no se atrevía a mirar de qué se trataba. Había caído justo dentro de la oscuridad de la casa. La luna menguante iluminaba apenas el patio, la penumbra bajo la techumbre era absoluta. Dio varios tirones para que la liberaran, pero su pie ni se movía. Se quedó quieta, apretó los dientes, juntó valor. Se volteó a ver lo que la sostenía.

La pequeña niña de rojo le tenía el pie entre sus huesudas manos, frías como el hielo. Estaba recostada dándole la cara. Su borrosa silueta a contraluz se veía como una muerta tirada sobre el suelo. Apenas veía su cara. Su mentón estaba pegado al piso, sentía sus hundidos ojos sobre ella…

El agudo aullido de terror que soltó la rubia se sintió en toda la casa. Cerró los ojos y tironeó del tobillo con más fuerza, pero las heladas garras de la criatura se cerraban más insistentemente contra su piel.

—¡Ino! Nan desu ka?

La muchacha abrió los ojos, húmedos por la desesperación. Sasuke la encontró tirada en el suelo, espantada del susto, completamente sola. Lo que la sostenía se había desaparecido. Lo miró desde lo nublado de sus pupilas, ya no estaba sola pero su corazón no se aliviaba aún. La mocosa ya no estaba, mas sobre su pierna seguía sintiendo el tacto adormecido.

—¡¿Qué, qué, qué...? —Naruto llegó unos segundos después hecho una bala. El leve brillo anaranjado de su ropa se asomó desde la oscuridad del largo pasillo de la vieja casa. Corriendo llegó hasta donde estaba ella, mirando con susceptibilidad— Ah... ¿qué pasó…?

—¡Esa... ESA PENDEJA MUERTA ACABA DE AGARRARME EL PIE!

—¿Qué, ya se fue? —Preguntó el chico, desinteresado.

—¡¿ACASO LA VES EN ALGUNA PARTE?

—Bien, bien, no grites...

—¿Seguro que no te lo imaginaste? —Preguntó el Uchiha, envainando. Ino, profundamente decepcionada en su papel de damisela en peligro que no se toman en serio, se buscó en la pierna si le habían dejado alguna marca. Sentía que el frío sobre su piel la quemaba. Al encontrar la evidencia se señaló para demostrar lo que había pasado.

—¡¿Ven? ¡Yo en ningún momento me hice eso!

Ambos se acercaron a ver lo que tenía. Tenía las pequeñas manos marcadas, las huellas rojizas habían dejado una leve quemadura. Escocía como el demonio.

—Sí, está feo... ¿Cuál de las dos fue? —Quiso saber el rubio.

—La de rojo. Naruto, vámonos los dos a buscar a Hinata para que estemos todos en el mismo lugar. No quiero volver a quedarme sola en esta condenada casa.

—Bien.

—¿La dejaste sola? —Preguntó el ojinegro, culpable del mismo delito.

—No, la dejé con un clon de kage bunshin. Tú sí que dejaste sola a Sakura-chan, ve a... —Se detuvo en seco, parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué...? —Su amigo vio la cara de pánico que ponía. Se preocupó tan sólo con percibir su mirada.

—¡Hinata! ¡Algo acaba de derrotar mi clon de sombra! —Alcanzó a decir cuando ya se había echado a correr perdiéndose en las sombras.

Sasuke sintió que Sakura también podría estar en peligro. Agarró a Ino del brazo y se fueron corriendo hacia la habitación donde la había dejado.

…No alcanzó a avanzar mucho. En su carrera casi se choca de frente con Shikamaru.

x x x

El maldito corredor parecía hacerse más largo con cara paso que daba. Se oía a sí mismo respirando pesadamente, el instante que le tomó llegar hacia la oji-perla se le hizo angustiante. Al llegar vio una silueta como del porte de una de las chicas, igual de delgada... con dos cachitos sobre su cabeza.

—¡¿Tenten? —Exclamó el chico, interrumpiendo a las dos chicas saludándose.

—Hola, Naruto —Sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos castaños—. Disculpa, había visto a Hinata en el suelo y no reconocí tu kage bunshin... Pensé que era un muerto viviente. ¿Cómo estás?

Hinata se reincorporaba lentamente, acababa de despertar. Miró de soslayo a Naruto, enrojeciéndose ligeramente.

—Maldita sea, Tenten... pensé que iban a matar a Hinata...

—No parece que te alegre verme…

—No, no es mi intención... Qué bueno que eres tú y no otra cosa.

—Pues qué bueno que los encontré. Este lugar es tétrico.

—Sou —Asintió él—... ¿Y tú qué haces en esta habitación?

—Nos dividimos para registrar la casa. Neji los localizó en diferentes lugares y le pareció sospechoso. Él y Shikamaru deben haberse encontrado ya con los demás —Se volteó hacia la peliazul—. ¿Pero por qué estabas acá sola, Hinata?

—Traté de despertarla antes de salir corriendo —Contestó el rubio por ella—. Ni el grito que pegó Ino le hizo abrir los ojos, como seguía durmiendo la dejé con un vigilante, pero ya ves...

—¿Le pasó algo a Ino? —Preguntaron ambas a la vez.

—No... Bueno, en realidad sí, pero nada grave. Ya te enteraste de los muertos vivientes... ahora también nos siguen un par de espectros. Son dos niñitas escalofriantes.

—¿De yukata, como de cinco o seis años? —Ambos ninjas cruzaron miradas ante la pregunta.

—Sí...

x x x

Shikamaru se hizo a un lado al ver que sus dos camaradas se le iban encima. Sasuke soltó a Ino y se disponía a seguir corriendo hasta Sakura, cuando la vio saliendo al pasillo del patio junto a una figura alta que no tardó en identificar como Neji.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —Preguntó el de coleta dándose la vuelta hacia Sasuke.

—... Pensábamos que nos estaban atacando —Respondió el Uchiha bajando la vista. El susto había pasado.

Sakura había despertado, sus aún enrojecidos ojos verdes lo evitaban con naturalidad. Junto con Neji les dieron alcance una vez fuera.

—¿Qué hacía Sakura sola en ese lugar? —El jounin miró al Uchiha con claras intenciones de reproche— ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama?

—Está con Naruto, ya vienen. ¿Ustedes son los únicos?

—También viene Tenten. Fue a revisar el otro rincón de la casa que parecía estar habitado, debe estar con ellos —Acotó Nara.

Finas gotas reanudaron su viaje desde la enorme nube oscura sobre el ancho río. El viento se sosegaba, seguía una llovizna tranquila. La luna se volvía a cubrir sobre el cielo, la vista se hacía dificultosa.

—Etto... Vamos adentro, está helando acá afuera —Dijo Sakura al fin.

—Bien, ahí me van a poder explicar por qué están tan dispersos. Se están tomando a la ligera una misión de rango S. No tengo que decirles lo peligroso que es eso.

Sasuke se estaba impacientando. No era ningún mocoso para que le estuvieran diciendo qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Se dividía entre la lata que le daba que le dieran sermones y aceptar que Neji tenía razón. En eso llegaron los tres ninjas que faltaban, encabezados por un serio Naruto.

—Algo raro pasa con esos fantasmas —Dijo una vez frente a ellos.

Los siete enviados de Konoha a la Calavera al fin estaban reunidos. Decidieron entrar para refugiarse del frío y la lluvia mientras que Neji hacía guardia junto a la puerta entreabierta, sentado tranquilamente en el pasillo, oyendo la curiosa conversación.

—Cuéntales, Tenten —Pidió Naruto.

—Um —Asintió—. Pasó antes de llegar acá…

La chica les contó lo que recordaba. Desde la rama más alta que pudieron encontrar veían la vieja casa. Los rayos habían cesado, la lluvia desistía un poco. Pensaron que lo más seguro era que el resto del equipo estaría ahí. Rápidamente Shikamaru dio instrucciones para entrar a la residencia, siguiendo el consejo de Neji.

—Tenten irá por el norte, Neji por el este, yo por el oeste. Estas cosas no tienen chakra, así que tengan sumo cuidado. Si no pueden defender su posición, desistan. Lo más importante es no ser herido y encontrar a nuestros compañeros.

—Hai. ¿Y si necesitamos ayuda?

—Sólo hagan la señal: Un señuelo explosivo.

Cuando todo estuvo claro, la kunoichi de ojos morenos se disponía a seguir a Shikamaru, quien bajaba a tierra, cuando Neji la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

—¿Eh?

—No quiero que te arriesgues. Recuerda lo que dijo Tsunade-sama, esto no tiene nada que ver con las técnicas ninja que conocemos —Siempre serio, la miraba con afecto.

—Lo sé —Le respondió sonriendo. Era ese el carácter que había conquistado a Neji—. Tú igual, ¿vale?

Le afirmó con un pestañeo. Puso su mano en su mejilla, la acarició suavemente y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Los ojos castaños se cerraron recibiendo el gesto. Cuando se volvieron a abrir, Neji le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió a poner serio.

—Ahora vamos —Dijo dando un paso al frente, al vacío. Se dejó caer y dejó a la joven sola sobre la alta rama.

—Ahh... ¿cuándo será el día en que consiga más que eso de tu parte...? —Bufó la desanimada chica. Percibió una figura al lado de ella por entre las densas sombras, fue cuando la vio. Una pequeña niña pálida, de ojos ennegrecidos, cabello largo, oscuro, y una yukata púrpura. Por un momento no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se desdibujaba semiborrosa por sobre las figuras del bosque, su mirada era del más profundo odio.

Al llegar donde estaban sus compañeros no respondió por qué se había demorado en bajar. Sólo cuando comparó su versión con la del oji-azul se sintió segura de lo que había visto. Descontando algunos detalles, les relató a los presentes toda la historia.

—...Cuando Naruto me contó que Ino había tenido un encuentro con el fantasma de una niña lo relacioné inmediatamente con lo que había visto. Le conté lo mismo que a ustedes y él me explicó algo de lo que había pasado en esta casa.

—Con razón estabas tan pálida entonces, Tenten —Le dijo Shikamaru.

—Un momento, ¿de qué hablan? —Quiso saber Neji, receloso.

—Dos fantasmas nos han estado siguiendo. Antes de que llegaran, se me apareció uno y me dejó esta marca en el tobillo —Aclaró Ino, mostrando su quemadura helada—. Seguro vienen con los muertos vivientes, pero no nos han atacado más que esto, no sé qué pretenden…

—Pues en mi caso también se apareció cuando le estaba dando un beso a Hinata...

—¡¿NANI? —Exclamaron todos, ante el rostro hirviendo de la peli-azul.

—Jejeje… bueno, dentro de poco no será secreto, así que mejor se enteran ahora... —Se rió Naruto, mientras se rascaba la nuca con el codo apuntando al cielo.

—Sasuke también dijo que la había visto cuando estaba con Sakura... ¿tú no la viste? —Preguntó Ino a la peli-rosa sin saber lo que acababa de declarar. La receptora de aquella pregunta quería asesinarla.

—¿Entonces Sakura y Sasuke también…? —Se preguntó Tenten, confundida. Todos habían presenciado esos últimos meses el comportamiento corrosivo del Uchiha para con Sakura; el cambio repentino bien podía ser contradictorio, o también coherente, según se diera el caso.

Todos miraron a alguno de los mencionados. Sakura sólo frunció la boca y plantó la vista en el piso, queriendo matar a Ino, mientras que Sasuke sólo espetó un "Hmp". Nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

Segundos silenciosos más tarde, el líder retomaba la palabra.

—Pues qué factor en común más extraño.

—Sou desu ka —Convino Ino—. Unos fantasmas que nos les gustan las demostraciones de afecto…

Neji, dándole la espalda al grupo, escondía una secreta sonrisa. Más le valía a ese tonto hiperactivo cuidar bien a su prima: si él le rompía el corazón, le rompería la mandíbula. La sonrisa entonces cesó. No le agradaba la intromisión de algo tan inconsistente como un alma en pena en la misión, mucho menos saber que su novia no le había confesado inmediatamente lo que había visto. Bueno, no la culpaba del todo: en su lugar también habría esperado a estar seguro antes de concluir nada. Por último estaba el Uchiha… De ser un traidor, la maniobra de conciliarse con Sakura sería una hábil maniobra para hacerse una pantalla.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Sakura, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Debemos esperar al Kazekage —Respondió Shikamaru—. Apenas nos reunamos con él, retomaremos el viaje hasta el país de la Calavera.

x x x

—¿Puedes sentir algo?

—Es él, es su chakra. Estoy segura.

—Jeje, tu actuación ha mejorado. Ahora 'casi' puedo decir que no te estás muriendo de envidia por todas las lindas kunoichis que lo acompañan.

—¡CÁLLATE, ¿QUIERES? —Le gritó la joven de lentes al de dientes afilados. Le dio un golpe que le hizo chorrear su cara por todo el piso— Maldición, Suigetsu...

—Auch. Mi culpa, mi culpa. No sabía que te tomabas los cumplidos tan mal, Karin.

Los tres se encontraban a casi un kilómetro de distancia de donde estaban las presencias de las que hablaban. Después de haberse encontrado con dos seres que increíblemente parecían haber estado muertos, se habían adherido un trabajo extra a su labor de seguir a Sasuke: evitar ser atacados por cadáveres vivientes.

—¿Segura que no quieres que vayamos a hablar con él ahora? Digo, ¿qué tan fuertes pueden ser sus compañeritos?

—No. Hay que encontrarlo a solas.

—Qué complicada. Como quieras… Juugo, ¿estás de acuerdo con ella?

—Sabes que no me gusta hacerle daño a nadie. Lo mejor es esperar.

—Par de aburridos.

El talento de Karin para detectar chakras era innegable. Ahora se ponía a prueba. Esas cosas que los habían atacado hacía un rato carecían de él, pero emanaban otro tipo de energía que delataba su presencia. Con ese desagradable encuentro identificó esa nueva energía y se mantenía alerta en caso de encontrarla nuevamente. Esperaba que fuera innecesario, estaba a punto de decirle a sus dos acompañantes que mejor dejaban que los konoha lidiaran con sus muertitos y se devolvieran a esperar que Sasuke terminara esa bizarra misión, pero ya había esperado suficiente. Era su oportunidad para cobrarle al Uchiha el desprecio que le había hecho. Después de haberlos seguido todo el día pudieron concluir que por la cantidad de shinobis que conformaban el equipo esa era una misión peligrosa, o sea que si alguien moría... O si todos ellos morían... Sí, era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Falta poco, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**tomatito** _ay, que me haces sonrojar_ u / / / u _muchas gracias por los halagos, jeje. bueno, no te preocupes por ino *alerta spoiler* alguien de konoha llegarà para consolarla, jejeje. no dirè quien (no me gusta dar spoilers)... sòlo espero que no me digan sugerencias porque hace tres años que ya se decidiò quièn es D: espero que este capi te haya gustado :) tiene menos romance que el original, pero era necesario ò_ó muchas gracias por el review! saludoootes!_

**La Dama Azul de Konoha** _jaja, ta bien :D que me pidan conti es un sinònimo de "dame màs! tengo hambre y este bodrio està rico!" xD (sin ànimos de megalomanìa, claro :P) lo de las niñas... bueno, ya se aclararà esa parte en varios capìtulos màs. por mientras seguiràn jodiendo :) ino no se quedarà sola para siempre, nonono. me agrada ino porque tiene una personalidad tan... rubia! y de chouji tambièn tendremos noticias :) sobre el animè que mencionaste, sì, lo habìa ojeado una vez, pero no es mi estilo :( viste el animè fruits basket :D ? aunque es mucho mejor el manga, obvio... (kyo luv!) muchas gracias por el review :D ! vuelva pronto!_

**sakuraakane**_ hola! :D y los antiguos lectores siguen llegando ^^ ! genial. me alegro que me vuelvan a encontrar despuès de tanto tiempo :) me hace sentir acosada u / / / u jajajaja P: no, pero en serio... gracias por el review :) algunas cosas las irè modificando de la historia original, puede que incluso se acorte un poco... prometo que te encantarà el capìtulo 25! gracias por el review otra vez, un abrazote!_

_me comì un capìtulo. eso es lo bueno de re-subir capìtulos :D la ediciòn descorazonada Ò_Ó !_

_no, no soy una autora polìticamente correcta. detesto que me agreguen a favoritos o alert sin siquiera un mugroso review. por mì que le diera sarna a los que hacen eso._

_he dicho._

_y otra cosa: sè que no harà una diferencia y sè que a nadie le importa... pero como chilena simpatizo y me siento muy conmovida con la actual situaciòn del pueblo japonès. que el universo sepa que..._

_los terremotos en realidad no son tan malos con una arquitectura adecuada, pero... LOS TSUNAMIS APESTAN! LA ENERGÌA NUCLEAR APESTA TAMBIÈN!_

_he dicho, mierda._


	13. Los cimientos de la Calavera

_la primera vez que subí este capi, venía con un link para descargar una canción... algo así como un track en off para acompañar la lectura. esta vez les daré el link en youtube:_

bit. ly/ ejN5Ng

_(junto). lean. pónganle play cuando lleguen a la frase con negrita. gracias._

Hacía horas que se habían retirado a descansar, todos reunidos en la sala común de la vieja casona abandonada. Sakura escuchaba los fuertes ronquidos de su compañero de equipo durmiendo bien apegado a Hinata, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad lo distinguían perfectamente. Porque, claro, ella era la única que no podía conciliar el sueño.

La lluvia había cedido, el viento no. Soplidos hondos y profundos se colaban por toda la casa, haciendo escalofriantes ecos junto con los ininterrumpidos golpeteos de la madera vieja. Sombras se confundían con monstruosas siluetas.

Le dolía el pecho. Se incorporó, cansada por no dormir. Su cabeza, pesada, llena de pensamientos tormentosos, la llevaba de un recuerdo contradictorio al siguiente, luego a otro anterior, y así... No terminaba nunca de darse vueltas sin conclusión alguna. Y, dios... ¡esa casa era realmente tenebrosa!

Salir, debía salir. Se puso de pie en silencio, caminando hacia la puerta entre sus compañeros dormidos. Él estaba del otro lado, lo sabía. Lo sentía. Con delicadeza deslizó la puerta, ahí estaba.

—Sasuke-kun —Susurró, arrodillándose a sus espaldas, notando como él no movía un músculo al notarla—... Yo...

Pobre mujer, presa de ese estúpido corazón porfiado. Abandonada a sentimientos más fuertes que su propia voluntad dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara sincero. Lo abrazó, tapando su pecho bajo sus manos pequeñas.

—Tú eres el hombre que amo, Sasuke. No hay nada que puieda hacer al respecto.

A ojos cerrados sintió su tacto sobre sus brazos desnudos. Por largos minutos se quedaron así, sin atreverse a avanzar a una caricia diferente. No hubo un beso apasionado, ni palabras de ornamenta para decorar ese momento. Sólo los dos... en silencio.

Sólo unos segundos se quedó a observar Neji aquella escena. Oculto entre las sombras del otro lado del pasillo exterior, les dedicó una dura mirada de desconfianza y los dejó a solas. Continuaría su vigilia sin interrumpirlos.

x x x

La mañana se asomaba radiante, el sol quemaba ligeramente. Las gotas de agua escurridas bajo el despejado cielo brillaban. Hileras de ropa colgaba de árbol a árbol mientras se secaba. Los colores renacían.

Era casi medio día. Los enviados de Suna estarían por llegar, o eso esperaban. Se habían estado rotando la vigilia durante toda la noche, la cual había transcurrido tranquila. Naruto dormía abrazando la espalda de la Hyuuga, ambos de costado sobre el piso de madera, dándole la cara a la puerta de la sala que daba al patio. Ella miraba de lado lo que hacían los demás afuera a través del portillo abierto de par en par. Estaba distraída, el nerviosismo de estar con Naruto tan cerca se estaba disipando cada vez que entraba en contacto con él, además todos parecían aceptar de buena manera su nueva relación. ¿Nueva relación? Pero si él aún no le decía nada. O sea, se habían besado y él ahora no pedía más que estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero... Qué confusión. Se sentía estúpida de estar participando en eso que no tenía idea qué era. ¿Qué sentía él, era lo mismo que ella? ¿Se armaba de valor para preguntarle? No, no quería que se molestara por preguntarle algo tan tonto, si era obvio... ¿O no?

Del extraño sueño que tuvo de pronto tomó conciencia de los ruidos de su entorno y las imágenes en su cabeza se convirtieron en una pantalla negra. Su cuerpo ya no estaba flotando en esa dimensión etérea, ahora regresaba a su propia piel. Sintió el aroma más dulce dándole la bienvenida al mundo real. Era verdad, el día anterior había descubierto la cosa más linda del mundo: su frágil Hinata. No, aún no era suya. No quería abrir los ojos, estaba bien así, cerca de ella. La apretó entre sus brazos aprovechando de espabilarse un poco y se pegó más a ella. La escuchó reírse y abrió los ojos.

—Sé mi novia —Le susurró haciendo que su voz sonara más grave. Comparado con un 'hola' o un 'buenos días' eso era más importante. Bastante más importante.

x x x

Shikamaru e Ino esperaban sentados en el 'jardín' a que llegaran los invitados estrella a la Calavera. Conversaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegó Tenten, alegando por la conducta de su novio. No habían discutido ni nada, pero según ella se comportaba más distante de lo normal. "Supongo que necesita estar solo, le daré espacio por ahora", confesó, sin preocuparse demasiado. Nara pensó en algo más que posiblemente alimentaba su molestia: aún no sabían si Uchiha era un traidor o no. De ser así los que iban con él a la Calavera estaban fritos. Una muy buena razón para alarmarse.

Neji se quedó mirando cómo la joven de ojos achocolatados se alejaba del lugar hacia donde estaban los dos integrantes del grupo 10. Les hablaba relajada. Miraba hacia donde estaba él. Le sacó la lengua y se dio vuelta a otra parte, indignada. Ah, mujer. Si supiera. En diez minutos regresaría como si nada hubiera pasado; era maravilloso como ella no se apegaba a ningún tipo de resentimiento. Si era verdad, si realmente Sasuke tramaba alguna deslealtad hacia los shinobis de su propia aldea... No quería ni pensarlo. Miró a Tenten; por ella y los demás tenía que encargarse de hacer algo para prevenir una desgracia.

—¡¿DE VERDAD? ¡SÍ! —Se escuchó desde el interior del cuarto.

El grito que pegó Uzumaki se escuchó tan fuerte que tuvieron que gritarle de vuelta que se calmara. Sakura, que dormía en la misma habitación, le dio un buen golpe por haberla despertado con el corazón en la boca.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó Nara cuando Naruto llegó al patio.

—Tengo una... —Sonrió, levantando su dedo meñique apuntando al cielo.

—Y un chichón en la cabeza —Acotó Ino—. ¿Así que al fin se te declaró? Uff, le tomó tiempo a Hinata. Años, más bien... —La cara de desconcertado del recién llegado lo decía todo— ¡Jajaja! ¡¿No te habías dado cuenta? ¡Pero qué tonto, Naruto!

—¿De qué está hablando ésta?

—Pues a diferencia del resto de niñas en la Academia, Hinata fue la única que no se moría por Sasuke. Todos nos fuimos dando cuenta excepto tú: ella estuvo prendida de ti todos estos años —Le respondió Shikamaru, al ver que Ino no dejaba de reírse.

—Así que vas a tener que esforzarte para pagarle todo ese tiempo de espera. Se le nota que lo que ella siente por ti es especial —Agregó Ten Ten, muy solemne.

—¿De verdad... ella...?

No podía creerlo. ¿Alguien lo prefirió en vez de a Sasuke? Miró hacia la habitación, ahí estaba ella, conversando con Sakura, quien aún lo maldecía por haberla despertado, mientras que Sasuke las dejaba en silencio con cara de fastidio. Hinata se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y se sonrojó. Él había asumido que para ella había sido algo similar a lo que le había pasado a él: una cosa reciente, un afecto nacido bajo la copa de aquel gran árbol. Cayó en cuenta de que no se había preguntado de verdad si ella sentía lo mismo por él, ni desde cuándo. Le dio pánico pensar que quizás lo que ella sentía por él fuera esa palabra que empezaba con 'a'. Se fue al suelo agarrándose las rodillas.

—Ore wa baka desu...

—Sou! —Le respondieron los tres a coro.

—Oi! —Llamó una voz femenina sobre el muro del patio— Así que siguen vivos… Se las arreglaron sin nosotros, jeje. ¡Qué bien!

Ahí estaban Temari, Gaara y Sai. Parecía que se habían encontrado con el enemigo, sus ropas mostraban leves salpicaduras de barro. Shinobis de su nivel no serían heridos fácilmente.

—Ohayo —Saludó el Anbu, sosteniendo una jaula con un pequeño gorrión. Gaara no saludó, estaba serio como siempre.

—¡Al fin llegaron, dattebayo!

Luego de un breve y ameno saludo entraron a la sala. Todos se reunieron a escuchar lo que tenía que decir cada una de las partes, poniendo suma atención.

—Llegamos anoche a Konoha, partimos después de hablar con la Hokage, quien insistió en que nos acompañara Sai. Nos encontramos media docena de esas cosas en el camino hacia acá, pensamos que los atacarían también a ustedes... Pero veo que no fue así —Dijo el Kazekage.

—Tienes razón, después de los tres que nos atacaron en el camino hasta acá no volvieron a molestar en toda la noche, pero sí se aparecieron tres espectros —Explicó Shikamaru.

Les relataron lo de los fantasmas, su aparente aversión por los encuentros amorosos y la herida de Ino. La reunión era similar a la que habían tenido Neji y Shikamaru el día anterior, formal y ordenada, aunque más numerosa.

—Las primeras instrucciones de Tsunade-sama eran llegar a la Calavera y contactar a quien estuviera a cargo —Continuó el Nara—. El país del Fuego no había mantenido relaciones con ese país desde antes de la guerra civil, y por la distancia entre ambos no habían llegado noticias de su situación hasta ahora. Lo otro que sabemos es que los mandaron a llamar a ustedes porque Suna tiene una deuda con la Calavera, pero que la Hoja ofreció hombres para ayudar en el asunto. Básicamente no tenemos idea de cuál es nuestra misión al momento de llegar allá, sólo sabemos que es un asunto grande.

—Lo es. Los cimientos de la Calavera son el sometimiento y el terror, culpa de las mismas criaturas que ahora quieren matarnos. Ahora que se vuelven a alzar no son una amenaza sólo para ese país aislado, sino que para todos los que lo rodean; eventualmente afectará a nuestras propias naciones. Hay que eliminar la amenaza ahora que creemos que es controlable. En los archivos de Suna encontramos algo de información. Temari, lee el pergamino por favor.

La kunoichi sacó un pergamino de entre algunos documentos de un bolso que traía. Lo desenrolló y leyó su contenido, que rezaba así:

"La Cripta y la Arena habían sido escenarios de una disputa por una herencia. En el país del Viento, un renombrado shinobi y su mellizo menor se disputaron la sucesión de la familia: un clan de shinobis titiriteros, mortales, traicioneros y ambiciosos. El padre en su lecho de muerte había dictado que ambos tendrían derecho a los pergaminos secretos del clan, lo que les daba acceso a técnicas incluso más terribles que las que ya dominaban, junto con el inmenso poder que esto significaba. El asunto de la sucesión se resolvería con el primero en engendrar un varón, lo que molestó en sobremanera al mayor, quien creía que su derecho de heredero nato había sido pasado a llevar. Aquello pasó de ser una discusión verbal a una pelea a muerte entre ambos hermanos. Sostuvieron varios encuentros terminados en empate, hasta que el mayor conoció a una bellísima mujer a quien deseó desde el primer momento en que la vio. La lujuria que causaba en él era embriagante y enloquecedora, y la desposó dando como fruto un sano varón, el heredero de su clan.

El menor entonces no aguantó la rabia y los celos. Había perdido el mando de su familia y sentía la misma pasión por la mujer de su hermano. Se propuso arrebatárselo todo: su hijo, su mujer, su clan, su poderío. Todo. El mayor veía el fuego en la mirada de su hermano hacia su esposa y le advirtió a ella que se alejara de su mellizo, pero la ambiciosa mujer quiso obtenerlos a ambos y sin remordimientos mantuvo una relación adúltera con su cuñado. Una noche, el entonces cabecilla del clan llegó a su hogar de un largo viaje y encontró a su esposa haciendo el amor con su hermano. El hombre enfurecido intentó darles muerte, pero igual que las batallas anteriores terminó en iguales. Así entonces fue en busca de su hijo y le asesinó, mostrándoselo a la infiel madre. La mujer era igual de perversa que los hermanos, y lejos de sentir lástima alguna por su niño muerto le ordenó que se levantara y asesinara a su padre. El pequeño entonces se movió por sí mismo, aún chorreando sangre de la estocada que le había dado aquél el hombre, quien por la conmoción de ver tal acto no pudo hacer nada por escapar de esa horrible muerte. La maldición del cadáver del hijo de la hechicera pasó a su esposo, convirtiéndolo también en un esclavo de la mujer.

Nunca habían sabido nada del pasado de aquella bruja hasta ese día, cuando se supo que venía de la lejana aldea de la Cripta y que dominaba los poderes de la Muerte Caminante. Los miembros del clan se alarmaron al saber lo que había pasado con su líder e intentaron asesinar a la mujer, pero ésta tenía hechizado al traidor de su hermano y se lo llevó con él a su aldea natal. Juraron venganza contra la humillación de ser expulsados de la Arena por su propia gente. El hombre exiliado aprendió las oscuras artes de aquella cruel hechicera, refinándolas al mezclarlas con sus técnicas de titiritero. Cuando las hubo aprendido, los amantes volvieron para exterminar a todo los vinculado a aquellos que alguna vez los desterraran, incluidos sus sirvientes, los parientes fuera del clan, sus animales y sus propiedades. Luego, no contentos con tanta muerte y embriagados del poder que se multiplicaba estando juntos, regresaron a su aldea y sometieron al pueblo entero de la Cripta, después a un puñado de aldeas cercanas; sembraron el terror entre sus ciudadanos y formaron el país de la Calavera. El gobierno estaba basado en la fuerza y el miedo, nadie se atrevía a contrariar a los nuevos señores, quienes habían ya engendrado a cinco criaturas aparentemente con los mismos poderes endemoniados. Hasta que una noche de luna nueva, sin aviso, desaparecieron del castillo. Nunca más los volvieron a ver. Se decía que se los había ido a reclamar el demonio que les había otorgado sus poderes, que su mezquindad hizo que se mataran entre sí por el control de las tierras, que el poder del que se jactaban se había salido de control y había acabado con ellos. Nadie lo sabía con exactitud. Lo cierto era que lo único que pudieron encontrar fueron los ojos de los padres. Jamás supieron el paradero de su prole."

Temari terminó de leer la leyenda. Al volver a alzar la vista vio a todos en silencio, estupefactos.

—Esto suena un poco increíble, pero coincide con registros históricos de Suna —Agregó—. El clan existió, era uno de los más antiguos en nuestra aldea. Su aniquilación también fue datada, hace más de treinta años. Desde que se fundó la Calavera, el Kazekage anterior a nuestro padre, y después nuestro propio padre, recibieron numerosas súplicas reclamando que por culpa de uno de los nuestros la desgracia había caído en la Cripta. Fue difícil pero encontramos algunas cartas pidiendo ayuda.

—Sigue leyendo, falta la otra parte.

—Claro. A ver... "En la Cripta no faltaron seguidores corrompidos por el poder que les ofreció la familia gobernante. Al desaparecer sus señores se propusieron apoderarse del reino que dejaban sin líder, pero otra aldea, la del Espejismo, se alzó en armas y combatió en contra de los viles que intentaban someterlos nuevamente. Fueron años de guerra civil, en la que ambas capitales amenazaban a quien se pusiera de parte de sus enemigos. El conflicto arrastró a los otros pueblos del país al hambre y la anarquía, hasta que finalmente la aldea del Espejismo derrotó a su antagonista. Destruyeron el antiguo castillo de gobierno y asesinaron a los líderes militares que habían intentado hacerse del poder. Finalmente creyeron que podrían establecer un gobierno pacífico, sin amenazas de muertos vivientes, demonios o almas torturadas. El nuevo orden lentamente se instauró, dando inicio a la nueva nación de la Calavera."

—Pues ese es un relato espantoso... con un final feliz —Opinó Ino.

—Es lo que tenía guardado uno de nuestros escribas. Supo lo que había pasado en la Calavera y confeccionó este pergamino. Lo que está pasando ahora son nuevas noticias, por eso tiene final feliz. ¿Les leo también este otro? —Le preguntó a su hermano mostrando un segundo pergamino.

—Adelante.

—Bien... —Lo abrió y buscó un pasaje en particular— "...Una luna nueva se los llevó y una luna nueva es la que los trae de vuelta. En la última noche de penumbra la Muerte Caminante se levanta desde el infierno trayendo consigo la venganza de los caídos en la guerra. Nuestras hijas son raptadas por demonios, nuestros niños son devorados por muertos vivientes, nuestros sueños son perturbados por fantasmas de aquellos con los que combatimos para alcanzar la paz. Han pasado cinco años desde que nuestra aldea destruyó las cadenas con las que la Cripta nos sometía. Necesitamos a la Arena entonces pero logramos vencer por nuestra cuenta, ahora nuevamente pedimos ayuda a la Arena pero no por nuestra libertad, sino por el bien de nuestras naciones. La Muerte Caminante ha vuelto más fuerte que antes, el país del Viento debe cumplir con su deuda. Tememos que los desaparecidos hijos de aquellos hechiceros diabólicos sean los responsables del regreso de la maldición. En la Cripta los últimos maestros capaces de dominar la Muerte Caminante fueron extintos, no encontramos otra explicación...". Bueno, esto lo firma un tal Nakai, el señor feudal del Espejismo y de la Calavera. Esta es la carta original enviada a Gaara.

—¿O sea que han sometido el país entero? —Preguntó Shikamaru, sumamente serio.

—Casi. Acá también dice que aparecen cada luna nueva, ahí es cuando atacan —Contestó Temari—. Pero se hacen más fuertes y comienzan a aparecer en el resto del mes. ¿En qué luna estamos?

—Anoche estaba menguante. Me acuerdo porque cuando despejó no alumbraba mucho —Meditó Ino, recordando el incidente del corredor.

—Ahora ven que esto no es un asunto de supersticiones. Estas cosas son reales y amenazan con traer guerra a más países —Dijo el Kazekage.

—Ya veo. Así que la Hoja mantenía relaciones diplomáticas con esa misma familia de hechiceros. Desde un puesto de poder no les sería difícil aparentar el verdadero estado de su pueblo —Concluyó el estratega—. Ahora su líder es este señor Nakai, habrá que buscarlo a él al llegar entonces. Pero Gaara, dado el grado de importancia de esta misión, ¿por qué vienen sólo ustedes dos?

—Un feudo cayó en guerra recientemente. Pagó una buena suma por una gran cantidad de shinobis, mientras que el resto se debe repartir la cantidad habitual de misiones entre menos hombres. De haber podido habríamos venido más, pero no fue posible.

—Nada qué hacer. Bien, ahora al menos sabemos cuál es nuestra misión. Ponernos en contacto con Nakai e investigar quién está detrás de los muertos vivientes. Nadie se levanta de su tumba en el cementerio solamente porque sí.

—Hay una cosa más —Agregó Sai— Chouji me pidió que te mandara sus saludos. Ya está mejor, Tsunade-sama pudo controlar la infección. Y... Tsunade-sama también me pidió que les entregara esto —Le dijo a Shikamaru, extendiendo una botella mediana con una sustancia espesa y un pequeño pergamino enrollado en su boca—: Es lo que usaron para sanar su herida. Las instrucciones son para Sakura, en caso de que alguien vuelva a tener un percance similar.

—Al fin una buena noticia. Gracias, Sai —Agradeció Shikamaru, intercambiando mirada de alivio con Ino. Su compañero de equipo estaba a salvo.

Una hora más tarde reanudaron su largo viaje. Debían llegar al país del Té y luego atravesar el mar, otra nación más y finalmente llegarían a la Calavera.

x x x

Ya había oscurecido, pero las calles no parecían disminuir su actividad. El ruido de la urbe contrastaba con la tranquilidad de los bosques por los que habían transitado.

—Uff. Así que esta es la nación del Té... —Temari miraba desde la avenida por la que avanzaban el pueblo en el que descansarían esa noche. No habían tenido contratiempos así que consideraron que no los atacarían ni arriesgarían civiles.

—Es igual a cualquier aldea, sólo que no hay shinobis —Dijo Ino, alzándose de hombros.

—Sigo diciendo que no me agrada la idea... Ya van dos días desde que dejamos el río. Si no nos han atacado aún quiere decir que están guardando lo bueno para cuando bajemos la guardia —Alegó Shikamaru. A pesar de ser el líder, su jerarquía se vio aplastada por la insistencia de todos por querer dormir finalmente en una cama. El único que lo había apoyado fue Neji, acallado con el mismo clamor.

—Vean, ahí hay una posada. ¿Tendrá suficientes habitaciones? —Preguntó Tenten.

—Si no es así nos dividimos en dos locales, no tenemos que quedarnos todos en el mismo establecimiento —Opinó Sakura. Mientras que estuvieran en esa aldea todas las decisiones serían tomadas por democracia.

—Yo quiero dormir con Hinata —Dijo el rubio, refiriéndose exactamente a eso: dormir. Su novia fue la única que creyó en la inocencia de su petición.

—No abuses, Naruto. Si no te mata el fantasma de yukata blanca lo haré yo si vuelves a decir una sandez como esa.

—Neji tiene razón. Nadie va a compartir habitación con un compañero del sexo opuesto. Obedezcan al menos en eso.

—¡¿Pero por qué? Ah Shikamaru, si es sólo dormir. Y tú, Neji, ¿cuál es tu problema? Pensé que ya habías aceptado que somos novios... No veo de qué se preocupan tanto…

—Naruto, tú sí que eres tonto... ¿Verdad, Aoi? Dile que es tonto...

—Ino, eres rarita... mira que andar hablándole a un ave...

—Pues yo leí en un libro que hablar con las mascotas sirve para formar vínculos.

—¿Verdad? Sai, eres muy culto.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, ya estamos. ¿Entramos o no? Oye, Neji, no te alejes tanto. No entiendo el afán de mantener distancia cuando estamos en público...

Y entraron. De milagro había cabida para todos en esa misma posada, pagando cuatro habitaciones en total, más cena y desayuno. Salió un poco caro, pero Gaara insistió en cubrir los gastos, diciendo que era lo mínimo por la ayuda recibida de parte de Konoha; era una cortesía de Suna. Después de instalarse en los respectivos cuartos se separaron; las kunoichis y los shinobis se fueron a bañar (Dando cabida a diálogos como: "Pero Sakura, qué suave tienes el pelo" "¡Santo cielo, Hinata! Con ese abrigo encima todo el día ni se te nota lo grandes que tienes los pechos", y en el baño de los hombres: "Oh, Naruto, veo que tu pene está igual de pequeño que la última vez", "¡VOY A MATARTE, SAI!"). Ya más frescos y relajados bajaron a comer antes de ir a dormirse, vistiendo todos ligeras yukatas de algodón.

Prepararon una larga mesa para el numeroso grupo de visitantes. Los atendía una joven de unos quince años, aparentemente hija de los dueños. Luego de servirles arroz a cada uno se retiró no antes de dedicarle una tímida sonrisa a Gaara, causando la furia de Temari y la mofa de Naruto.

Neji comía en silencio. Tenten, sentada junto a él, cotorreaba despreocupada con el resto del grupo. Ni el sonido de su risa alcanzaba a destensarlo. De vez en cuando observaba a Sasuke, lo poco que decía, cómo pedía que le sirvieran más arroz, la manera en que miraba a su novia de ojos verdosos. Su lenguaje corporal no delataba nada sospechoso, aunque sí daba a entender que escondía algo. Algo que al parecer también sabía Sakura.

Cuando terminaron subieron al segundo piso a sus habitaciones. Las colchas estaban tendidas en el piso esperando por ellos. Temari, Sakura e Ino dormirían en el cuarto en frente del de Neji, Gaara y Sai. Al lado de éstos estarían Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto, y frente a ellos estarían Hinata y Ten Ten. Las féminas en un lado del pasillo y los varones en el otro. Se dieron las buenas noches y entraron al cuarto que les correspondía.

Naruto esperó un buen rato antes de levantarse y salir de su cuarto. Se asomó tranquilamente al pasillo, todas las luces habían sido apagadas. Parecía que nadie andaba cerca, sin embargo, al fijarse en el final del oscuro corredor supo que no estaba solo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Susurró.

De la penumbra salió Sakura, mirándolo con remordimiento.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Naruto?

Tomaron asiento a media escalera, ya que quedaba lo suficientemente lejos del resto para que nadie escuchara. Era una situación un tanto incómoda para ambas partes.

—Pues, esto… Yo… Yo quería disculparme por lo del beso… Yo sé que fui una estúpida, pero créeme que lo último que querría es…

—Nee, Sakura-chan —La interrumpió—, está bien. Fue una metida de pata de los dos, no quiero que le des más importancia de la que tiene.

—Pero Naruto…

—Ahora estás con el teme, yo estoy con Hinata. Y nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Él la miró con una de aquellas sonrisas que sólo él sabía darle. Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron, se abalanzó sobre su amigo para abrazarlo.

—¡Arigatou, Naruto!

—Que no pasa nada, 'tebayo… ¡No te preocupes!

Regresaron al área donde estaban sus habitaciones. Naruto esperó a que su compañera entrara primero a su habitación, poniendo cara de inocente. Ella lo miró con reproche y sospecha.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada. Pero que Neji no te pille entrando al cuarto donde duermen su novia y su prima o te matará.

Él refunfuñó.

—No veo por qué tanto escándalo. Sólo quiero dormir con ella, nada más.

—Claro… Buenas noches, Naruto.

—Buenas noches, Sakura.

Y él hizo lo propio. Gracias a las luces de afuera que se colaban por la ventana pudo ver a su chica claramente. Se quedó mirándola un instante antes de meterse bajo el futón con ella. Tras unos segundos ella se despertó.

—Hola, Hinata. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

—No se preocupen, no le diré a Neji —Los asustó Tenten—. Pero ya duérmanse, ¿sí?

La Hyuuga lo estrechó poniendo su rubia cabeza en su pecho. Su novio era más mimoso de lo que podría imaginarse. Pensó en todo el afecto que no había recibido al no haber crecido en una familia, recordó lo que le había dicho Sasuke-kun: "Él nunca conoció a su madre, creció solo". Le dio un beso en la frente y lentamente se quedó dormida.

**Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no era de mañana, seguía siendo de noche.** La habían sacudido para despertarla. Estaba oscuro, pudo escuchar a Naruto llamándola.

—Hinata, despierta... parece que nos están atacando. Tenten, arriba.

—¿Eh...? ¿Estoy soñando...?

—Eso quisiera. Apúrate, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Neji había entrado hacía un par de segundos a todas las habitaciones para avisar que estaban atacando a los civiles. Desde el pasillo se oyó a Sasuke hablando con el dueño de la posada, ordenándole que se llevara a su esposa y sus hijas a un lugar seguro y no hicieran ruido. Ni Tenten ni Hinata entendían nada, la puerta estaba abierta, se veían sus compañeros caminando de allá para acá por el pasillo para terminar de despertar a todos, la luz seguía apagada, todos hablaban murmurando. Un desgarrador grito se escuchó desde afuera, poniendo nerviosos a todos. Sakura entró a ver a sus camaradas.

—¿Escucharon eso? ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó?

—Sí, se oyó horrible. El único que parece saber lo que está pasando es Neji, pero sólo ordenó que nos levantáramos.

Las kunoichis se amarraron bien sus yukatas, no había tiempo de vestirse. Tenten buscó su pergamino, Hinata sacó su estuche con kunais y sellos explosivos, al igual que el oji-azul. Al salir al corredor vieron que todos estaban en la misma habitación. Shikamaru se ponía de acuerdo con Gaara y Neji.

—Bien. Ahora que estamos todos escuchen bien. Neji detectó movimiento... —Se interrumpió ante un segundo grito del exterior. Sonaba como alguien gritando entre gárgaras; le habían cortado la garganta— Maldita sea... Hace pocos minutos parece que aparecieron estas cosas. Se introdujeron en las casas y están atacando sin exponerse. Hay que hacerlos salir para poder atacar disminuyendo los riesgos. No sabemos cuántos son. Aunque tengamos la cura a las heridas que dejan es peligroso seguirles el juego. Ahora bien, no es una pelea shinobi normal, no todos estamos en ventaja contra los muertos vivientes. Nos moveremos de a dos, bajo ninguna circunstancia podremos separarnos. Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Sai, Gaara, ustedes son los aventajados en esta pelea, escojan un compañero entre los que no mencioné.

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata sin pensarlo. La vigilaría de cerca para asegurarse de que nada le pasara. Sasuke buscó la mirada de Sakura, quien le sonrió recatada. Tenten aseguró su pergamino y le dirigió un gesto a Neji. El orgullo de Temari no le dejaba pedirle a Shikamaru que fuera su compañero, aunque se moría de ganas; Desde que perdió en el examen chuunin frente a él siempre pensó que juntos harían un buen equipo. Ino vio que todos sabían a quién habían elegido, excepto Sai, así que se agarró de su brazo y le sonrió mostrando los dientes... gesto que él no comprendió qué quería decir.

—Pero somos once —Dijo Temari—. Shikamaru, acompáñanos a Gaara y a mí.

—Sí, es lo que pensaba desde el principio. Ahora bien, tomen estos comunicadores. No saldremos del perímetro de dos calles más allá de donde estamos, cualquier cosa podría ser una trampa. No entren a los edificios, manténganse a la vista todo el tiempo, sólo Sasuke y Naruto podrán hacer ataques de corto alcance, los demás, a ralla —Se refería a la espada de Sasuke y al Kage Bunshin de Naruto— ¿Entendido? Ahora... no me atrevo a darles un plan debido a la falta de información sobre el enemigo y cuántos están atacando; además ponemos vidas de civiles en peligro. Escuchen, sólo unas instrucciones básicas.

Después de que cada uno dijo con quién haría pares y que Shikamaru les dijera lo que les tocaba se volvieron a escuchar gritos. Ahora era una familia entera. Los ciudadanos comenzaban a salir de sus casas, desconcertados. Iban a salir cuando Neji detuvo a Hinata.

—Hinata-sama, esté alerta. Debe haber alguna forma de detectar al enemigo.

—Sí, también pensé lo mismo.

—Vamos, Hinata —Le dijo Naruto. Estaba bastante serio.

—Hai. Neji-niisan, ten...

—Sí, usted también.

De salto llegaron a la calle. Había algunas personas corriendo, otros se asomaban desde las ventanas preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Una ventana en un tercer piso se quebraba al tiempo que el cuerpo de una joven caía al suelo polvoriento. Una oscura mancha se extendió en el piso desde su cabeza. Aún estaba viva.

—¡Nadie se acerque! —Ordenó Shikamaru, al ver que algunos se disponían a ir a ayudarla. Desde la misma ventana por la que había caído se veían tres de 'ellos'. Al primero en acercarse lo atacarían.

—¡Maldición! ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Cientos de clones se dirigieron a la estancia, decenas entraron por la ventana y dos fueron a sacar a la muchacha de ahí, llevándola hasta Sakura. La médico la revisó pero negó con la cabeza. Sus puntos vitales estaban irremediablemente afectados y había perdido demasiada sangre.

—Hay más de veinte ahí dentro —Dijo Gaara. Con su tercer ojo había logrado espiar el interior del edificio.

—Sí, lo sé —Respondió Naruto— Ahh, no se mueren con nada... —Uno a uno Naruto sentía como sus clones eran derrotados.

—Porque ya están muertos. Suna Shuriken —Dijo Gaara sin alzar la voz. Millones de shurikens de arena fueron lanzados hacia la pared del edificio, derrumbándola. Los muertos vivientes se replegaron escapando hacia la parte trasera de la vivienda, trepados de los muros, dejando los cuerpos de los que acababan de asesinar tirados en el piso. Parecían insectos escapando de la luz.

—¡Ah, eso no! —Exclamó Tenten, lanzando un arsenal de kunais a los adversarios en retirada. Varios quedaron atrapados, sus miembros habían sido clavados a los muebles y paredes. Pero la mayoría se pudo escabullir.

Varias calles más allá se pudieron escuchar entonces decenas de personas gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Era más allá del límite fijado por Shikamaru.

—¡Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu! —La llamarada de Sasuke incineró los cuerpos aún intentando liberarse de los kunais de Tenten. Todos voltearon a esperar instrucciones del líder. No podían dejar a los aldeanos a merced de una muerte tan horrible.

—Mierda... ¡Nos dividimos! ¡Temari, Tenten, Neji, Sai, Ino, nosotros vamos a donde se escuchan los gritos, síganme! ¡Ustedes limpien esta área, no dejen este perímetro, quedan al mando de Gaara!

—¡Hai!

El equipo de shinobis se dividió, contra el deseo de todos ellos. La fracción de Shikamaru se fue alejando hasta dar la vuelta en una esquina, en menos de un pestañeo. No era seguro saltar por sobre los edificios. La fracción que quedaba, la de Gaara, se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

—"Muchachos... son al menos un centenar... Algunos van hacia ustedes... No se fíen... Suerte... Cambio y fuera" —Escucharon por el intercomunicador, entre algo de interferencia y ruidos de lucha. Un centenar. Un poco más que suerte les sería necesario.

—Ahí vienen —Dijo Gaara. Su tercer ojo seguía activado.

Hinata se puso en guardia, pero en seguida Naruto se interpuso entre ella y la dirección en la que venía el enemigo.

—No debes tocarlos —Dio un paso al frente para protegerla—. ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! —Al instante aparecieron múltiples de copias del rubio, dispuestos frente a sus compañeros. Fácilmente llegaban a los doscientos.

—Sakura, ve con Hinata. Naruto tiene razón, no debemos tocarlos. ¿Listo, dobe?

—Sí. Voy a tratar de no dejarte en ridículo, teme. Nee, Gaara, no te los adjudiques todos, ¿vale?

—Si quieres eliminar alguno sé más rápido que yo —Respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

El aparentemente despreocupado diálogo escondía los nervios. Ahora había alguien más a quien proteger, no era sólo por la supervivencia de ellos mismos. Naruto nunca se había sentido así en una pelea, siempre se había erguido seguro de sí mismo ante su adversario. Sasuke, en cambio, sabía que si la situación se tornaba desesperada podría recurrir a su Amaterasu; no le importaba quedarse ciego por Sakura.

La peli-rosa no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Cruzó miradas con la oji-perla, quien mostraba la misma voluntad de participar en la pelea. La médico se puso sus guantes y esperó, confiada en su velocidad y sus reflejos. Su compañera, al lado de ella, se armó de dos kunais en cada mano. Sabía que su taijutsu no la haría quedarse atrás. Activó su byakugan y se preparó para defenderse.

Entonces, saliendo desde no uno, sino varios edificios, los vieron salir. Venían llegando desde las ventanas, algunas personas salían por donde podían de sus casas al verse invadidos por los asesinos putrefactos. Algunos caían al suelo, atropellados por los cuerpos salientes de entre las paredes. Se dibujó una línea divisoria entre los shinobis y los muertos vivientes, esperando a acumularse suficientes antes de lanzarse a devorarlos.

—¡Atrás de nosotros! —Alertó Hinata. Su campo de visión extendido la alertó del segundo grupo de adversarios saliendo de las viviendas por la retaguardia. Ni la posada en la que se habían hospedado pudo salvarse de la avalancha de cadáveres. Estaban rodeados y eran más de trescientos.

Gaara no quiso esperar a que dieran el primer golpe.

—¡Ryusa Bakuryuu! —Una oleada de arena atrapó a al menos veinte de ellos, inmovilizándolos. Los finiquitó aplastándolos con su Sabaku Taisô.

Sasuke lanzó su Katon a los que tenía en frente, pero incluso incinerándose se lanzaron encima. Empuñando su espada rebanó a todos los que lo emboscaban. Aún así no pudo evitar que de todas direcciones se le escaparan algunos para atacar a Sakura y Hinata. Eran increíblemente rápidos, pero las kunoichis se las arreglaban para esquivarlos e inmovilizarlos antes de resultar heridas.

—¡Kage Bunshin! ¡Oodama Rasengan! —Naruto se volvió a multiplicar cien veces más e inmediatamente hizo uso del jutsu que le había enseñado Jiraiya. Mientras sus clones de sombra se abalanzaban sobre los enemigos para destruirlos él atacó a los que arremetían contra sus compañeras— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡Sabes que es peligroso enfrentarse a estas momias a corto alcance!

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó Hinata, estaban a punto de agarrar al oji-azul; antes de que cualquiera de los dos reaccionara, otra oleada de arena se llevó lejos a los cinco cadáveres saltando justo sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Naruto, no te distraigas! —Gaara amonestó al shinobi frente a su conducta. A regañadientes el Uzumaki se volvió a concentrar en sus contrincantes.

La lucha siguió. Los tres ninjas facultados para darle frente a los muertos vivientes hicieron uso de los jutsus capaces de derrotarlos pero cuidando de no hacer más daño a la aldea. No supieron por cuánto se extendió la contienda. Cuando dejaron de llegar había un mar de cuerpos mutilados, incinerados y aplastados por toda la calle. El olor era insoportable.

Sasuke fue hacia su pelirrosa a asegurarse que estuviera bien. El amanecer comenzaba. Limpió su espada y la guardó. Luego llegó Naruto.

—¿Qué carajos se supone que fue eso?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sakura es tu novia, escuchaste lo que dijo Shikamaru: nosotros somos los que deberían haber peleado esta, no ellas.

—Intercepté a todos los que venían por el frente, los que las atacaron llegaron por detrás. ¿Estás ciego acaso? Eran cientos de ellos.

—Pero si eres un Uchiha, ¡un jodido Uchiha! ¿No se supone que deberías haber sido más rápido, más hábil? ¿No se supone que deberías preocuparte al menos?

—Naruto, no te pongas así, estamos bien. Además ya tenemos un antídoto para la infección que producen... —Lo defendió Sakura.

—Sí, por suerte no les pasó nada, pero nadie me garantiza que un siguiente ataque no termine en sólo una mugrosa infección, podría ser más grave que lo que le pasó a Chouji.

—Suficiente ustedes. Naruto, ten más confianza en tus compañeros. Tu novia no es una pobre chica que necesite ser salvada, es un ninja igual que tú. Ambas, en vez de sentarse a que las defendieran se pusieron en guardia y pelearon por su cuenta, era su deber. Lo que haya dicho Shikamaru no quita las posibilidades de que las ataquen, comprende eso.

Naruto no contestó. Gaara tenía razón, pero el miedo que sintió al ver que atacaban a su mejor amiga y su novia le habían hecho perder el control. Por su parte, Sasuke no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero se condenaba a sí mismo por el mismo reclamo que le hacía su amigo. Gaara intentó comunicarse con Shikamaru por el intercomunicador.

—Shikamaru, ya terminamos acá, ¿están todos bien?

—"...Sí, todo bien por acá... aunque el campo de batalla es asqueroso... qué problemático... Vamos para allá."

—Bien —Apagó el aparato y se sentó en un espacio de suelo sin miembros mutilados encima. Frente a él yacía el cuerpo inerte de un niño, sus ojos miraban al cielo, vacíos. Se fijó en que no parecía haber salido de ningún cementerio, sino más bien un niño común y corriente que acababa de fallecer. Observó entre los otros restos. Había decenas de aldeanos, habían sido convertidos en esclavos de la Muerte Caminante. Alarmado, se puso de pie— Vean eso.

Apuntó al pequeño frente a él y los demás comprendieron. Era verdad, no eran tan solo caídos de la guerra de la Calavera, esas cosas parecían transmitirse la maldición de cadáver en cadáver...

—Entonces por eso la herida de Chouji era tan extraña... de no haberlo tratado antes, se habría convertido en...

—... En uno de estos —Terminó de decir Sasuke. La idea era escalofriante.

—Entonces podrían haber más repartidos por el pueblo. Hay que decirle a los otros.

Naruto miraba los difuntos aldeanos, algunos inidentificables. Un desagradable sentimiento de culpa le pesaba en la boca del estómago. Sintió una suave mano tomar la suya, Hinata le dio una mirada también de culpabilidad. Apretó el agarre y se dejó abrazar por la chica.

—¿Estás bien?

—Uhm —Asintió ella.

—Bien...

—¡Chicos, encontré un sobreviviente! ¡Ayúdenme a buscar más! —Gritó Sakura. El rubio se separó de Hinata, acariciando su mejilla.

Sólo se separó unos pasos de ella cuando la vio agarrarse el pecho con fuerza, paralizada de dolor. Fue en eso cuando el cuerpo de la joven que vieron morir al caer desde ese tercer piso se levantó de entre los caídos en batalla. A una velocidad asombrosa se lanzó sobre Hinata, con el impulso ambas fueron a impactar contra un grueso muro al otro lado de la avenida.

—¡HINATA!

Su novio vio cómo se llevaban a la oji-perla lejos de él, la nube de polvo que crecía desde el lugar de la colisión se hacía más grande. Fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella, ahí la vio. Se las había arreglado para decapitar a su agresora con los kunais que empuñaba, sólo tenía una herida en su cabeza que sangraba un poco. Pero... ¿por qué estaba... llorando?

—Hinata, ya pasó, ya estoy aquí —Se acercó a ella a abrazarla. Sasuke y Sakura llegaron también a asegurarse que estuviera bien. La joven no podía dejar de llorar—… Me estás asustando, Hinata, ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Me... me duele!

Sakura se fijó en que no dejaba de agarrarse el pecho, un poco más debajo de sus clavículas. Hizo retirarse a Naruto y abrió su yukata. Una quemadura ardía como hecha con un metal al rojo vivo, con la forma de dos pequeñas manos humanas.

—¿Pero y esto?

—¡Me duele, Naruto!

* * *

_ore wa baka desu: "soy un idiota" o "soy un tonto"._

_oi: "oye", "oigan", "hey"._

_sou: "sí", "ajá", "cierto"._

_sou ka: "ya veo"._

_(si alguien nota algún error, por favor notificarme. no soy traductora japonés-español ni nada parecido, así que no me jacto de saberlo perfectamente.)_

**sakuraakane** _:) sí, le quité algunas cosas que me molestaban, pero nadie se quejó ^^ me alegro que te guste el cambio. lo mejor es que llegamos más rápido a este capítulo, que me gusta bastante... bueno, me demoré un poco más de lo que planeaba en actualizar, pero ya está u_u espero que no te de ningún patatús, espero que te haya gustado este capi :) muchas gracias por el review ^^ saludos!_

**La Dama Azul de Konoha** _wolas P: jeje, gracias, tantos halagos, me sonrojas u / / / u pucha :( tú una niña buena y yo ensuciando tu mente... soy una mala influencia D: me voy a ir al infierno... pero no son noticias nuevas xD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^ ahora ve a exorcizarte o_ó muchas gracias por el review! :D saludotes!_

**Gigi Uchiha**_ GIGI! :'D OMFG, GIGI! estás de vuelta T^T ! qué bueno que estás de vuelta! es tan buena onda volver a encontrarme con viejos lectores TT_TT sabes? apenas leí tu review me metí a la página de ff punto es para buscar tu review... y sí, eran largotes xD de esos que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo ^^ pues pasa que las historias y los perfiles viejos se borraron, pero los reviews no! los viejos de APC están acá: http: / / bit. ly/ ewFzOk (todo junto). pero no lo pueden ver los nuevos lectores porque obviamente que tiene spoilers u_u muchas gracias por no rendirte en buscar este fic TT_TT creo que se merece un final, y uno de los buenos! así que no te preocupes, no pienso abandonarlo ^^ y yo también estoy ansiosa por llegar a los últimos capítulos, jeje. gracias por encontrarme! y por los reviews! y los buenos recuerdos :D BESO!_

_muchas gracias a _**ziotzae**_ por el consejo para poder actualizar u_u amablemente me mandó un mensaje explicándome como solucionar el estancado de capítulo que me tenía verrrde. así es, niños y niñas: si no fuera por ella, no habrían leído este capítulo O_O merci beaucoup, madame ziotzae ^^_

_y bueno, niños... esto es del servicio de impuestos internos: si tienen problemas de cutis jodido como moi, métanse en la página de la roche-posay. ahí hay un test... DO IT. según los resultados les ofrece un tratamiento personalizado para su tipo de piel. les digo: yo hice el test y me compré los productos, hace una semana que sigo el tratamiento y mi cara es OTRA. en serio. salió medio salado, pero valió la pena. NADA VALE MÁS QUE UNA AUTOESTIMA SIN GRANITOS EN LA CARA!_

_y compren condones. VEINTE AÑOS DE MANTENER OTRA PERSONA NO ES NADA COMPARADO CON UN PAQUETE DE GOMITAS!_

_ahora trabajo en "un refugio en suna". si no lo ha leído, pues debería. es un gaahina de los buenos (porque es cortito y la acción-romance-trama está concentrada)._

_salúdense._


	14. El mensajero de la Muerte

_reeditado: lunes, 4 de abril del 2011._

Amanecía. Naruto no se separaba de ella, la sostenía contra su pecho fuertemente. Ino había identificado la quemadura; era igual a la que le había hecho el espectro en su tobillo. Igual, pero distinta: Hinata apenas y pudo soportar el intenso ardor, lejos de sanar como lo había hecho el tobillo de la rubia, pasados los minutos sólo parecía marcarse más. Sakura había supuesto que el mismo medicamento que Tsunade-sensei había enviado con Sai ayudaría a mitigar la horrible marca. De algo sirvió, pero no completamente. Luego de hacer todo lo que se les ocurrió para aliviar el intenso ardor, la médico optó por hacerla dormir.

Ni después de sedada la chica dejó ir la mano de su novio, el que aguardaba en silencio mientras la veía dormir, ambos en el polvoriento suelo de lo que quedaba de calle. Los demás rastreaban cada esquina en busca de más esclavos de la Muerte Caminante. Se había negado a dejar que alguien lo acompañara, quería estar solo con su oji-perla.

Media hora fue todo lo que necesitaron los shinobis para rastrear íntegramente la aldea. Al reagruparse encontraron al afligido chico con la misma cara. No se había movido ni un centímetro, apenas alzó un poco la vista hacia sus compañeros e hizo un ademán de fingir que estaba más tranquilo. A su vez ellos hicieron el mismo ademán de creer en su mala actuación, era la única manera de hacérselo más fácil a todos.

—Ya registramos la posada. Está un poco estropeada pero no se va a caer. Vamos allá, no podemos dejarla acá afuera —Le ofreció Tenten con una cálida sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias. Sakura... ¿Nos acompañas?

—Claro, vamos.

Naruto tomó a Hinata en brazos y fueron adentro. Los dueños habían ordenado un poco a la rápida el desastre que había quedado de la revuelta; estaban agradecidos por la presencia de ninjas para prevenir la extinción de todos los aldeanos. Ninguno en el equipo tenía el valor de confesarles que probablemente por su misma aparición era que los cadáveres los habían atacado. Al llegar a una de las habitaciones menos afectadas recostaron a la inmóvil kunoichi, Sakura le hizo un chequeo rápido para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y la arroparon. Se quedaron en silencio. El sol se asomaba por el horizonte.

—¿Y ahora? —Preguntó él.

—Hay que esperar. En un par de horas debería despertar, para entonces el dolor tendría que haber desaparecido.

—¿Y si no?

Sakura no respondió. Se oyeron pasos en la escalera. La puerta corredera se deslizó, en la entrada estaba Shikamaru.

—¿Cómo está Hinata?

—Sigue dormida —Contestó Haruno—. Sus signos están normales, pero lo demás... No entiendo, Ino también tiene una herida, pero ya casi desapareció. Esta no es una quemadura normal.

—¿Hay riesgos de que su herida tenga la infección? —La pregunta alarmó a Naruto.

—No, eso es seguro. No hay rastro de necrosis ni infección, es sólo una herida que no quiere sanar.

—Sou ka —Meditó un instante Shikamaru—. Naruto, ¿estás seguro que no viste nada extraño?

—Sí, fue tal como te lo dije: de la nada llegó esa tipa muerta y… —De pronto se quedó callado.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de que todo eso ocurriera… Ella…

—La besaste —Terminó de decir Shikamaru, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. Se apretó ambas sienes con cansancio, aquél factor descuadraba completamente de una seria y ruda misión de vida o muerte—… Con suerte alguien nos podrá explicar bien todo esto cuando lleguemos al Espejismo. Enviarla de vuelta a Konoha no es una opción, hemos avanzado demasiado como para despender de una kunoichi con sus habilidades. Ya limpiamos toda el área de la aldea. Prepárense, partimos en veinte minutos.

—Hai —Asintieron los tres. Acto seguido salió el líder cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se escuchó el transitar por la escalera; todos subían a prepararse para el viaje.

Sakura se levantó, al pasar al lado de su amigo le puso la mano en el hombro. Salió del dormitorio sin decir nada. Tenten también se puso de pie, pero en vez de darle ánimos prefirió ser objetiva con él.

—Naruto, el tiempo corre. Cuando termines de organizar tus cosas volveré para ayudarte con las de Hinata, ¿vale? —La respuesta de él se demoró.

—Sí, vale.

—Bien. Te doy diez minutos, no flojees —Le sonrió con un refrescante ánimo, cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

En su rostro se dibujó un intento de sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre su novia y hundió su boca sobre sus suaves labios. Al separarse por apenas milímetros, su rostro pasó de largo al de ella quedando mejilla con mejilla. Un último instante de angustia fue lo que se permitió antes de incorporarse y salir de ahí para buscar sus cosas.

—Yosh!

x x x

Volvía a anochecer. Un delgado halo plateado iluminaba la noche con desgana, la luna se extinguiría a más tardar la jornada subsiguiente. El astro nocturno los miraba desde horas antes que se fuera el día. Habían estado viajando prácticamente desde el amanecer, la llegada a su destino se hacía urgente. Si mantenían el paso alcanzarían la costa el día siguiente, cosa que se proponían; esa noche no dormirían.

Hinata corría apretando los dientes. El dolor no era tan agudo pero era insistente. Las primeras horas de la mañana la había cargado su "hombre particular", que después de aquel capítulo estaba más receloso que nunca. Por lo que le habían dicho las chicas, tuvieron que vestirla inconsciente para partir lo antes posible, además, Shikamaru había dado la orden de no tocar a nadie del sexo opuesto dentro del grupo, menos si eran pareja. Cuando volvió en sí el grupo se tomó un pequeño descanso para desayunar lo que la señora de la posada les había preparado y se decidió que entonces no dormirían hasta ver el mar. Al menos tenían comida casera para todo el día.

La acelerada jornada no había dejado cabida a interacciones entre los muchachos. Cualquier roce o tensión dentro del equipo se vio congelada hasta la siguiente pausa que hicieran. Cada uno de ellos sólo quedaba posibilitado para comunicarse con sus propios pensamientos.

El paisaje dejaba atrás el interminable bosque dando paso a suaves colinas plantadas de arroz. Los arrozales verdes y frondosos avisaban que la cosecha se acercaba con la llegada del otoño. El terreno era seguro, Shikamaru dio la orden de detenerse a comer antes de seguir el viaje en un herbazal desierto.

—Neji, ten —Le decía su novia mientras le pasaba un bento y palillos.

—Arigatou. Voy a hablar con Shikamaru, ya regreso.

—Bien, yo tengo que terminar de repartir esto.

Tenten y Hinata veían que nadie se quedara sin cenar. El número de bentos que tenían era menor que el número de personas, un error del que se dieron cuenta ya tarde. Eso había causado tener que arreglárselas para redistribuir las porciones, a lo que ambas chicas se ofrecieron a hacer. Hinata ya no se sentía cómoda siendo tratada como una figura de vidrio, prefería ayudar; y Tenten no esperaba aprovechar ese descanso para estar con Neji: él no era un hombre de lo más efusivo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó el líder al oji-perla cuando ambos estuvieron lo bastante lejos de terceros.

—Nos están siguiendo —Contestó Neji, escueto.

Genial, más problemas. Shikamaru no se demoró en preguntar:

—¿Son de la Calavera?

—No. Parecen shinobis exiliados, nunca los había visto. Guardan una distancia asombrosa de nosotros, nos deben haber estado rastreando desde hace algunos días.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, hace unas horas pude verlos, a un par kilómetros atrás de nosotros. Son tres.

Shikamaru no dijo más. Naruto se les unía, sin tener idea de que se metía en una conversación importante.

—Oi…

—¿Nandesuka, Naruto? —Le preguntó Nara, relajando su temple.

—Nada, nada... —Se le veía un poco desganado en realidad, pero no lo admitiría— Bueno, ya saben...

—Sí. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Dice que ya no le duele tanto, pero no sé si creerle… Me dijo que se sentía mal por hacer que todos se preocupen por ella, así que insistió en ayudar con la cena.

—Las mujeres son así: problemáticas. Dicen que quieren atención y cuando la tienen te echan la culpa por no dejarlas tranquilas. Mi mamá es igualita con mi papá.

—Tenten es todo lo contrario, siempre quiere más. A veces incluso en las misiones.

Ambos testigos de semejante confesión se perturbaron un poco al escuchar a Neji hablando con tal soltura de su chica. Él se dio cuenta de la reacción que recibía ante sus palabras, por lo que sólo sonrió para sí y optó por cambiar el tema. Sí, en privado le 'daba más' a Tenten, pero frente a nueve personas más se reservaba.

—Por lo menos parece que tus amistades están más estables —Siguió diciendo el oji-perla.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por Sasuke. No los he visto pelear en todo el viaje.

—Ah, eso... No es tan así, ya nos agarramos a golpes un par de veces. Y anoche casi fue la tercera...

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues... Estábamos en plena batalla con los muertos esos y Sasuke no pudo esquivar a algunos que se le fueron encima a Sakura y Hinata. Si no hubiera sido por Gaara me olvidaba del enemigo y me iba en contra del teme a partirle la cara, jeje.

—Eran bastantes, no me sorprende que no haya podido con todos… —Contestó Shikamaru, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Sí, es verdad... pero es que... —Recordó la desconfianza que le daba a veces su amigo. Lo que le había contado Tsunade-baachan, el modo en que se había estado comportando con Sakura y él, las peleas cada vez más violentas las últimas semanas. Desde que habían salido de Konoha se habían apaciguado, su amigo ahora había hecho las paces con la oji-jade y hasta eran novios, pero era demasiado pronto como para bajar la guardia.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Ya los dejo, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Hyuuga y Nara supieron que ese 'nada' era algo. Entonces había alguien más que miraba con ojos de aprensión al Uchiha: nadie más que su mejor amigo. ¿Tsunade-sama le había contado a él también la historia de Itachi? ¿Cuánto sabía el jinchuuriki sobre el regreso de Sasuke a la Hoja? Y parecía que el incidente del que les había hablado casi no se lo tomaba como un accidente, sino como un hecho a propósito. Si el mismo Naruto desconfiaba de Sasuke, su credibilidad se reducía con facilidad a la mitad.

Al fin se alejaba ese hiperactivo impertinente. Temari lo observaba resoplando, por su culpa no había podido ir a dejarle su porción a Shikamaru, a quien había estado viendo desde la fila para conseguir su bento. Tan serio que se veía hablando con el chico Hyuuga, con esa postura de líder a altura de las circunstancias. Ese puesto le quedaba bien, lo que reforzaba un poco la opinión que se había hecho de él, un sujeto débil pero interesante. En la batalla de la noche anterior habían sido un buen equipo, justo como había esperado; hasta se había divertido. Y desde entonces no habían cruzado palabra. Kuso… ¡Habría sido tan simple! Llegaba, le tiraba su cena de mala gana y se largaba. Pero no. Al demonio, al cabo que ni le interesaba hablarle. Al verse frustrado su pequeño capricho agarró su comida, sus palillos, buscó a su hermano para comer con él y se puso a engullir en silencio. Vio los grupos repartidos sobre la hierba, estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía identificar a cada uno. Entonces vio a Sakura alejarse más que los demás con dos cajitas de madera hasta donde estaba Sasuke. Jeje… No había manera de ser más obvios, al fin se desharía de su mal humor. Eso sería divertido…

Sakura llegó hasta su novio en silencio. La noche tapaba su sonrisa. Se hincó a su lado y le pasó la porción designada y un par de palillos. Ella rompió los suyos a punto de atacar su cena.

—¡Itadaki...! masu... —El entusiasta tono con el que empezó a dar gracias por la comida se esfumó al ver a Sasuke, con los ojos clavados en ella— ¿Nani?

Lo único que le dio de respuesta fue tirarse sobre ella para besarla, recostándola sobre el pasto. Sakura dejó su comida a un lado con los palillos encima para corresponderle el beso y abrazarlo. Él se separó un poco de ella para ver que nadie los estuviera viendo. Su mano se coló por debajo de la ropa de la joven sintiendo su suave vientre, subiendo hasta encontrarse con su ropa interior.

—Odio estas cosas, ¿de verdad son necesarias?

Ella no contestó, sólo le miró con reproche y las mejillas rojas antes de volver a reclamar su boca, jugar con su lengua, morder sus labios. El ojinegro la acariciaba lento, su mano furtiva se hundía en su piel de infante casi metiéndose por debajo de la tela…

—Ejem... Si Shikamaru los pilla en esas les va a ir mal. Enfríense un poco, ¿quieren?

Ambos casi se infartan al escuchar a Temari tan cerca, observándolo todo. Sasuke sacó su mano de 'ahí' rápidamente y se salió de encima de Sakura, roja hasta las orejas. No había nada que decir para disimular nada, estaba más que claro que no se habían aguantado las ganas y de cachondos los habían pillado en pleno juego. Temari se rió en sus coloradas caras y se dio la vuelta triunfante. Sasuke, quien había quedado sentado frente a la oji-jade, la miró con fastidio, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Antes de dejar de espiarla oyó un fuerte quejido de su pareja.

—¿Sakura? —Se dio vuelta a ver qué le pasaba, por un instante temió que la hubieran atacado, no se lo habría perdonado nunca. La verdadera razón de su dolor, como se daría cuenta más tarde, tampoco.

La peli-rosa tenía sus manos sobre un costado del torso, sobre las costillas. No se atrevía a tocar para verificar qué tenía, el dolor era increíblemente intenso. Se volteó al suelo apretando los puños y los dientes. Aguantó todo lo que pudo antes de rendirse y gritar lo más fuerte que le daba la garganta. Las lágrimas se escapaban cada vez más abundantes a causa de lo que fuera que le estaba pasando.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Temari, había vuelto apenas escuchó los gemidos de la kunoichi, seguida de los demás. Nadie entendía nada.

Hinata pensó que el dolor parecía ser el mismo que la había atacado esa misma mañana. Se acercó a ella y levantó la ropa por encima del área donde parecía que estaba la causa de su dolencia. Sobre su piel blanca resaltaban las dos quemaduras al rojo con forma de manos pequeñas. La oji-perla miró a sus compañeros confundida. Sasuke fue a coger el bolso de la médico, roció agua helada para calmar el ardor, luego abrió la botella con la sustancia espesa y esparció un poco en la herida para refrenar el actuar característico de las lesiones que causaban la Muerte Caminante. Esas llagas parecían tener vida propia, fueran cortadas de muertos vivientes o quemaduras de fantasmas.

—Hay que dormirla —Determinó Temari—. Rápido, ¿cuál era el somnífero?

Sasuke vació el morral de la chica en el suelo, buscando el bendito frasco de vidrio marrón. Ino se le adelantó, al pillar primero la botella vació algo de su contenido en un pañuelo. Se arrodilló junto a su amiga, poniendo su cabeza sobre su regazo y tapando sus vías respiratorias. Con cada inhalación su respiración se fue ralentizando, sus ojos se cerraban, sus cuerpo se destensaba.

Ya inconsciente pudieron vendar la lesión, completamente cubierta del concentrado viscoso. La suna tomó el abrigo de Sakura y la tapó con suavidad, llevándole su comida a Ino quien se había quedado con ella. Había sido un gran susto, el ánimo de todos se vio afectado. Ahora eran dos las víctimas de la extraña marca.

—Shikamaru… —Lo llamó Temari, seria e impersonal como siempre. Él la miró con igual indiferencia. El mismo acto de siempre. Ella se lo llevó aparte antes de hablar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es sobre Sakura…

Recién en ese momento él buscó sus ojos. Ella desvió la mirada inmediatamente hasta Sasuke, quien se había hecho aparte del resto.

—Chikusho… No me digas que fueron tan tontos para estar besuqueándose…

—Más bien un poco más que eso…

No esperó a que le dijera más. Se fue derecho hasta el Uchiha para afrontarlo.

—¿Qué mierda pasó? —Preguntó Nara

—¿El qué?

El Nara perdía la paciencia.

—Temari me contó lo que estaban haciendo. Y ni se te ocurra desquitarte con ella, sabes que cumplió con su deber —Se apresuró a advertirle antes de que pensara en reclamarle después a la suna—. Sabías cuáles eran las órdenes; ahora no tenemos idea, pero probablemente por tu culpa la atacaron a ella también. ¿Estás consciente de eso?

—...Sí.

Shikamaru lo dejó solo, regresando con los demás.

—Muy bien, comamos rápido. Lo único que podemos hacer por nuestras compañeras es llegar lo antes posible a ese país endemoniado.

Se fueron todos a engullir lo que pudieron antes de seguir con la carrera al sur, siempre al sur. Sasuke había perdido el apetito, se puso a arreglar sus cosas antes de tiempo junto con las de la dormida peli-rosada. El cielo se estaba comenzando a nublar, la poca luz que proveía la frágil luna se extinguía.

El silencio era lo único que compartían los once, haciendo dueto con el susurro de las interminables plantaciones moviéndose al viento. Los once guerreros caían al silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios asuntos.

Sin aviso, la abstracta melodía murió de golpe.

—¡Oi! ¡¿Ustedes son shinobis de Suna?

Todos voltearon a ver al que los había llamado. Era un muchacho delgado, de estatura media, de no más de quince años. Estaba como a veinte metros, demasiado cerca para no haber sido detectado antes, a pesar de estar oscuro. Era de ojos amarillos y cabello castaño. Por la placa metálica con el símbolo de una calavera en la banda de su frente pudieron suponer de dónde era. Así que tenían sus propios shinobis…

El desconocido se acercó con paso seguro y muy sonriente al grupo de ninjas. Todos se pusieron en guardia al ver que iba hacia ellos, a pesar de mostrar su semblante más amable. Al ver que no creían en su son de paz se detuvo y levantó sus manos. Estaba a diez metros. Decidió identificarse.

—Ah... Sumimasen, me llamo Genji y vengo de la aldea oculta de la Muerte. Vengo de parte de mi padre, el señor Nakai. No quiero pelear con ustedes, por favor confíen en mí.

—Es sólo un chiquillo —Murmuró Shikamaru.

—Sí, yo tampoco creo que sea alguien peligroso —Acotó Gaara. Ni siquiera se había puesto en guardia.

—Bien, acércate.

Al llegar a verlos de cerca el joven pareció desilusionarse.

—Pero ustedes son de otra aldea...

—Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage, y ella es mi hermana, Sabaku no Temari. Ambos venimos de Suna. Nos acompañan shinobis de Konoha.

—No... No entiendo, ¿por qué no vinieron más ninjas de Suna con usted?

—No fue posible, pero al recibir el apoyo de una aldea amiga aceptamos que nos acompañaran a la Calavera.

—Ya veo...

—Ahora dinos qué haces acá —Intervino Neji, desconfiado.

—Etto... pues vine con dos compañeros más a interceptar a los ninjas que vendrían a ayudarnos, si arremeten en su contra deben saber cómo derrotar a lo que nos amenaza.

—Muy tarde, nos vienen molestando desde que salimos de nuestra aldea —Exclamó Ino, con un dejo de orgullo ante la mirada incrédula del mocoso.

—¿De... de verdad? ¿Pero cómo pudieron saber cómo...?

—Pues cortándolos, rebanándolos, incinerándolos... —Comenzó a enumerar la del gran abanico.

—Oh, por un momento me engañaron —Dijo el castaño volviendo a su sonrisa inicial—… No está bien mentir. Todos en mi aldea saben que si no te deshaces del contrato, los esclavos no dejarán de atacar.

—¿El... contrato? —Preguntó Neji. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Estás hablando de los mismos cadáveres guerreros que se levantan por sí mismos, que se pasan la infección hiriendo a su oponente y que embisten tan rápido como un jounin? —Preguntó entonces Shikamaru.

—Eh... sí —Se demoró en responder y su cara dejaba ver su confusión—… Y siguen atacando incluso después de que les cortan la cabeza.

—No, en eso discordamos. Con rebanarlos a la mitad o cortarles la cabeza dejan de moverse.

El shinobi recién aparecido pestañeó perplejo.

—Pues ahora que lo pienso... —Ino no terminó su frase. Miró a Sasuke, preocupada.

—Es verdad —Murmuró el moreno—. Cuando íbamos con Ino y Sakura a alcanzar a Naruto y Hinata nos atacó un descabezado. No había pensado en eso hasta ahora.

Se hizo un silencio. Ese enemigo incógnito que sabía de su misión no se había tomado la molestia de matarlos antes porque les tenía guardado algo mejor. Una fiesta de bienvenida era… improbable, por decir lo menos. Los querían vivitos y coleando y hasta les habían hecho creer que la iban a tener así de fácil.

—Dijiste que venías con dos acompañantes, ¿dónde están? —Shikamaru volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Están... muertos. Desde ayer que estoy viajando solo.

—¿Cuál es tu rango?

—Genin, señor. Mis compañeros también eran genin.

—¿Y los mandaron en una misión tan arriesgada?

—Pues sonará algo penoso, pero la aldea ninja de donde vengo no tiene más de cuatro años desde que se fundó. Mi padre tenía fe en formar shinobis de nuestra propia nación, pero... No quedamos muchos, la mitad de nuestros hombres han muerto por los últimos... 'eventos'.

—¿Quién es tu maestro?

—Un shinobi de la aldea de la Niebla, su nombre ya no importa. Mi padre contrató unos pocos jounins para entrenar a la primera generación de ninjas, pero se fueron cuando comenzaron a atacarnos los demonios.

—¿Demonios?

—Hai. No son sólo muertos vivientes, también hay fantasmas y demonios. Los últimos son los peores...

—¿Y quién los controla?

—No lo sabemos. Es por eso que la guerra ahora es en contra de la Muerte Caminante y las aldeas vecinas del Espejismo. Mi padre no confía en los señores feudales de su propia nación, a duras penas aún habla con mi onii-san sobre la administración de las tierras. Aunque no lo culpo...

Todos se habían quedado a presenciar lo que tenía que decir el extranjero. Era una luz de información importantísima entre tanta especulación y duda.

—Antes de continuar el viaje contéstame un par de preguntas más. Dos compañeras tienen extrañas quemaduras, creemos que se las causaron dos espectros que nos vienen siguiendo desde hace unos días. ¿Qué sabes de eso?

El chico se puso pálido. Se demoró en contestar, abriendo la boca sólo después de tragar saliva:

—Conozco la marca, de donde vengo todos la temen. Dos manos pequeñas marcadas como si fueran fierros calientes, culpa de fantasmas que las persiguen. Cuando lleguemos sé de alguien que puede ayudarlas... Creo que lo mejor es que les diga eso solamente. Para pasado mañana ya no habrá luna, eso es peligroso. Por su bien tenemos que llegar antes de la luna nueva. Y ojalá no las toque ningún hombre hasta entonces o será peor para ellas.

Dos entre los presentes se alarmaron en sobre medida al escuchar la advertencia.

—Mejor déjate de acertijos y dinos lo que pasa —Le exigió Sasuke.

—Insisto, confíen en mí. Por ellas, no querrán que lo diga aquí, ahora y en frente de tanta gente.

¿Pero de qué mierda estaba hablando este tipo? Naruto vio a Hinata, al otro lado del grupo. Más le valía al principiante ese tener una muy buena razón para no hablar claro, o sino de la golpiza no lo salvaría nadie. Sasuke ya lo agarraría a solas para interrogarlo, tenía que saber lo que amenazaba a Sakura.

—Veo que eres un portavoz problemático. Ni modo. Ahora dinos cuál es ese contrato del que hablabas al principio.

—Pues es obvio que los muertos no se mueven solos, alguien lo hace posible. Cuando el alma abandona el cuerpo, éste comienza a derruirse, pero aun así es posible introducir en él un alma esclava para controlarlo a voluntad. Sólo alguien que domine bien la Muerte Caminante puede realizar este hechizo, para eso debe entregar algo a cambio: una persona viva, un sacrificio. Este sacrificio se mantiene en un lugar oculto hasta que el o los muertos vivientes terminen la tarea que su maestro les haya asignado. Después se debe asesinar para liberar los cadáveres de la maldición. Ese es el contrato.

—No... No jodas... ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Exclamó Temari, haciendo eco de lo que pensaban los demás.

—¿Dices que tenemos que matar a alguien para que dejen de atacarnos? —Inquiría el líder, incrédulo.

—Sí —Contestó Genji, tranquilo—. Normalmente son mujeres o niños, el enemigo sabe que se hace más difícil matarlos.

—¿Y cómo no? Hay que estar loco para hacer eso. Mejor encontrar al responsable y matarlo a él, no sé cómo puedes hablar de eso como si fuera normal —Alegó Tenten.

—La Calavera no es como Suna, tampoco como Konoha. Es a ese tipo de cosas que tuvimos que acostumbrarnos por culpa de la familia Hasu —Soltó, poniéndose más serio. Nadie le contestó.

Las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo. Tal vez llovería nuevamente. Era difícil distinguir cualquier cosa, las extensas colinas se perdían en la penumbra. Los konoha y los suna se estremecían con esta primera vista a lo que realmente estaba pasando en la Calavera. El líder se demoró algo en retomar la palabra. Agarró su bento y lo metió en su morral.

—Necesito seis voluntarios, tres de los que pueden pelear contra los muertos vivientes y tres que los acompañen.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando, señor? —Quiso saber el chiquillo de la Calavera.

—Dejamos a cientos de ellos en la última aldea por la que pasamos. Un grupo irá a eliminarlos definitivamente. No podemos dejarlos libres, hay civiles comprometidos.

—Van a perder su tiempo. Les aseguro que darles confianza para seguir avanzando era su único propósito. Si ahora nos dividimos estaríamos cayendo en la trampa del enemigo. He escuchado relatos similares de algunos de mis compañeros y siempre era una emboscada. Además, un grupo numeroso es más fuerte. Si el enemigo los captura, les espera algo peor que la muerte.

—Tiene razón, es arriesgado —Dijo Gaara—. Creo que por precaución deberíamos enviar un mensaje a Tsunade-san —Le sugirió a su camarada de coleta.

—De acuerdo. Sai, escríbele la situación a Tsunade-sama.

—Hai. ¿También incluyo lo de la marca de los espectros?

—No es necesario, lo mejor es no alarmarla antes de tiempo. Sakura es su alumna, es preferible que se entere después de que solucionemos este problema.

—Bien.

Por la rápida y bella caligrafía del anbu sólo esperaron unos minutos para que escribiera la carta a la Godaime. Gaara y Shikamaru la leyeron asegurándose que estuviera en orden; acto seguido la ataron a la pata del gorrión que había cargado consigo el pelinegro y lo dejaron ir.

—Ahora debemos irnos. Dijiste que te llamabas Genji, ¿no es así? —La calma del pelirrojo era inexpugnable.

—Hai. Nakai Genji, señor.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

—Ah... No estoy seguro...

—Toma —Le pasó su propio bento y unos palillos nuevos, no había alcanzado a comer nada— ¿Shikamaru?

—Sí. Comamos rápido, tenemos cinco minutos y partimos. Lo que quede lo guardan, no hay tiempo.

Al pasarse el plazo establecido tomaron sus cosas y volvieron a la marcha. No había tiempo siquiera para seguir preguntándole al extraño de ojos ámbar sobre el lugar de donde venía, ni detalles sobre la Muerte Caminante. Ese nombre se les había repetido demasiadas veces y ni sabían bien a qué se refería.

x x x

Poco menos de tres kilómetros atrás de donde se habían detenido los enviados a la Calavera venían tres shinobis a la siga de su antiguo líder. Se habían retrasado un poco en la carrera ya que a Juugo le había bajado una repentina sed de matanza. Sus dos compañeros se resignaron a esperar que asesinara un par de infelices desafortunados antes de volver a partir.

—Debieron haberme detenido.

—No seas llorón, Juugo. Sólo eran unos mocosos horribles.

—Juugo, relájate. Cuando alcancemos a Sasuke todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estás segura que dijo que debíamos seguirlo en esta misión, Karin?

—Claro que sí, ¿les mentiría?

—Umm déjame pensar... por Sasuke, sí.

—No te hablaba a ti, cara de pez. ¡Guarda silencio!

—Jaja, no te exaltes tanto. En fin, lo que ahora importa es que cuando lleguemos tendremos a diez a quien eliminar. Once, perdón, con el que se sumó horas atrás. Al fin una orden cuerda de parte de Sasuke.

—No te olvides que antes debemos conseguir hablar con él a solas. Ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos.

—Sí... estará muy contento de vernos otra vez... —Se dijo Karin en voz baja— Y yo también.

x x x

El sol se volvía a asomar por sobre los ahora doce encaminados al sur. La noche los había abandonado hacía algunas horas, aún no era mediodía. Enormes nubes se acumulaban en el cielo tapando a ratos la luz directa. El mar se extendía frente a ellos.

Ahora eran dos chicas las que traían su piel marcada. Genji, el shinobi de la aldea escondida de la Muerte, se había rehusado de manera cortés y terminante a revelar de qué diantres se trataba todo ese asunto. En todo el trayecto habían intentado sacarle algo de charla… sin éxito. Sin embargo, se había mostrado presto a aprenderse los nombres de cada uno. Un pequeño escape al humor general del grupo, el que por varios motivos se había vuelto pesado.

Frente a ellos se situaba un pueblucho de pescadores, el que miraba a la costa junto a la desembocadura de un angosto río mientras que un ligero bosque le cuidaba la espalda. Las casas eran pocas pero se les veía prósperas, probablemente eran proveedores para más de alguna villa cercana. Y un fiel muelle apuntaba al infinito horizonte, cuidando viejos botes meciéndose sobre el agua. Shikamaru dio la orden de descansar una hora antes de aventurarse a las aguas, suficiente para comer y hasta dormir algo. Esa noche llegarían a la otra orilla, debían guardar chakra para la travesía.

—Ohayo…

—¡Ah, ohayo, Naruto-san! —Se exaltó el muchacho— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Hmp. Veo que te me adelantaste, dobe.

Ambos amigos se habían apresurado a interrogar al reservado shinobi de la Muerte apenas lo divisaron solo. Estaba sentado en la playa observando las olas, todos los demás se habían ido a comer en la pequeña aldea, cada quien disperso como más le pareciera conveniente.

—Ah, ya llegaste, teme. Bueno, mejor así. Ahora, Genji... Quiero que nos digas lo que no fuiste capaz de decir antes sobre lo que les pasa a Sakura y Hinata.

—¿Eh…? —Ladeó su cabeza castaña, tardándose un poco en comprender— ¡Ah, la marca del Fantasma!

—¿Qué más iba a ser? Habla rápido, que no se te pierda un detalle —Exclamó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ahora no hay nadie más cerca, no hay razón para callarse.

—Sou, sou. Pero las señoritas no deben enterarse de mala manera, recuerden —Contestó Genji, alzando su índice como advertencia.

—Cuando sepamos de lo que estás hablando sabremos cómo actuar, deja de divagar y dilo de una buena vez.

—Bien... La marca que…

—¡Eh, Genji! Ven acá, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas —Lo llamó Shikamaru. Venía con Gaara. Contra ellos dos era seguro que no ganarían la custodia del pequeño soplón.

En efecto, a regañadientes tuvieron que dejarlo ir, la jerarquía mandaba. Encima de todo los echaron del lugar porque querían hablar a solas con el genin. Resignados, se fueron a buscar a los demás. Les quedaban cincuenta minutos de libertad y no podían ocuparlos en lo único que les interesaba: saber qué era lo que amenazaba a sus kunoichis.

x x x

En otro extremo del pueblecito se encontraba una sencilla taberna donde algunos se habían ido a comer. Los años pasaban rápido, ensanchando distancias y dejando muchas cosas en el olvido; las que alguna vez se enfrentaron ferozmente en el examen chuunin ahora conversaban de la vida como dos cotorras. La espontaneidad de Tenten y la sinceridad de Temari hacían una mezcla chispeante, logrando que Neji se quedara solo en una mesa con algunos dulces y una taza de té. Ahora era el momento.

—Neji-niisan...

—Hinata-sama.

La heredera de los Hyuuga se acercó a su primo a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó para conversar a solas.

—Tú también los viste, ¿verdad?

—…Ya veo. Debí saber que usted no bajaría la guardia —Dejó la taza en la mesa y pensó en lo complicada que se ponía su misión secreta con cada acontecimiento—. Shikamaru también lo sabe, no se preocupe. Tenemos en cuenta la amenaza que eso significa.

—¿Y sólo dejaremos que nos sigan?

—No hay nada más que podamos hacer. Si mandamos shinobis a eliminarlos Sasuke sospechará.

La peliazul lo miró pasmada. Así que de eso se trataba.

—¿Shikamaru también se enteró de lo que le pasó a Uchiha Itachi?

—Le informó Tsunade-sama. A los dos nos dio la misión de observarlo para verificar que no esté planeando vengarse contra nosotros.

—Él no sería capaz, lo sé.

—Eso nadie lo sabe, solamente él. Por eso es que designaron a dos ninjas para vigilarlo. Si los tres que vienen detrás de nosotros son aliados suyos es un problema, pero si además Sasuke se entera que nos hemos dado cuenta sería peor. Podría acelerar su actuar en contra nuestra; no debemos subestimarlo, es un ninja muy poderoso.

—¿Shikamaru también opina lo mismo?

—Él es igual de ingenuo que usted, pero sabe que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora. Por mucho que duela, nuestro compañero podría querer apuñalarnos a todos por la espalda.

No, no era verdad. No podía ser verdad. Él era en realidad una persona de buen corazón, lo había visto. Hinata no quería creerlo, pero ahora las sospechas eran oficiales. No era sólo su padre quien le advertía sobre un suceso de años atrás, era un peligro que la propia Godaime se encargaba de controlar antes de que fuera tarde. Sin embargo, esos tres shinobis desconocidos amenazaban con que tal vez sí era demasiado tarde. Todo llevaba a una gigantesca duda. Todo dependía de la lealtad de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo sigue su herida?

—¿Eh...? Ah, sigue igual, ya me estoy acostumbrando —La pregunta la había sacado a la fuerza de sus miedos y pensamientos.

—Debería comer algo y descansar, partimos en poco tiempo.

—Hai.

—Hinata-sama...

—¿Nani?

— Naruto también lo sabe, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Gigi Uchiha** _dale! juguemos a que no tienes idea de qué va a pasar ahora y yo te daré pistas y tratas de adivinar y yo hago mi risa malvada xD ...y después toso xD maldición, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo a esta historia le siga yendo bien xD no me quejo. me da a entender que a todos nos gustan los zombies T^T y eso hace al universo un mejor lugar para vivir (Y) y como estoy "reeditando" la historia, tal vez siga eliminando cosas. siempre me molestó lo mucho que se demoran en llegar a la calavera, que es la mejor parte, pero no te preocupes, algo haré para quitarle el aburrimiento a la historia. de momento nos entretendremos viendo el lío de conspiraciones dentro del grupo. jejeje... nunca me meto a msn, pero te puedo dar mi mail de todas maneras... el problema es que no quiero subirlo acá, ya sabes... prefiero mantener mi identidad tapada bajo capas gruesas de tierra. cómo le hacemos? bueno, Gi, un gustazo verte por estos lares (no-vivos, no-muertos xD). muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capi, y los que siguen ;D_

**sakuraakane**_ aww gracias! y pus este fic del demonio es la prueba de que las niñas no somos tan cursis! jajajaja P: y es tan gracioso, porque me escriben cosas como "uh, tu fic da miedo, me gusta eso!". claro, a mí también me gustan las historias de terror, pero me pregunto qué es lo que tiene la gente en la cabeza para buscar esas sensaciones xD el placer del miedo, jaja. la primera vez que subí esta historia sabía que tenía que echarle sasusaku, naruhina y lo demás para que me leyeran, tenía toda la razón! y es que claro, tiene romance y esas cosas, pero este no es un fic de romance xD es un fanfic de naruto con zombies! cuán inverosímil es la idea xD sólo espero no decepcionar a nadie en el camino u_u bueno, ya está arriba el capi 14 P: espero que te haya gustado, jaja. y no esperes y esperes y esperes y esperes y esperes xD ... de ahora en adelante intentaré actualizar los sábados, porque es cuando más gente se mete al fic ^^ para que lo tengas pendiente :) gracias por el review! saludoootes! :D_

_muchas gracias a las niñas y niños que me han dejado review. me hacen pensar que esta historia no es TAN mala xD_

___...se me había olvidado advertirles que alguien va a morir. jeje._  



	15. Malos presagios

_luego de subir el capi anterior, le di una repasada y terminé reeditándolo. más que nada detalles que a mi parecer quedaron mejor narrados, pero además un par de cambios significativos en la historia: 1. gaara no espió la conversación entre shikamaru y neji; 2. hinata no le dijo a naruto que los estaban siguiendo. _

La primera prueba de que la Muerte Caminante se estaba saliendo de control era el hecho que los muertos vivientes hubieran comenzado a atacar por cientos una ciudad que estaba a dos días de viaje del Espejismo, cruzando el mar hasta el Té. Nunca antes se había sabido siquiera de un caso aislado fuera de la nación, incluso bajo el dominio de los Hasu. Ese era el apellido de la familia que había fundado y maldecido el país Calavera. Así fue como se bautizó la unión entre la hechicera de la Cripta y el shinobi de Suna, dando como fruto a cinco hijos; cuatro varones y una mujer. Uno de ellos se había ganado el especial desprecio del pueblo por su voraz apetito por las doncellas, a las que tomaba por la razón o por la fuerza, lo que había resultado en numerosos vástagos. Genji confesó ser él mismo un descendiente de aquellos bastardos: su propia madre. Los que eran como él eran algo así como los parias de la Calavera, según sus propias y despreocupadas palabras. Les temían, e incluso llegaban a culparlos de la situación de su tierra.

—…Al igual que ella —Continuó, refiriéndose a su madre—, puedo sentir la presencia de los esclavos de estas artes oscuras o de fantasmas en general. En realidad no es la gran cosa, mis habilidades son insignificantes.

Gaara, Shikamaru y Genji se encontraban en el borde del bosque, menos transitado que el pueblo, con los pergaminos que había traído el Kazekage repartidos en el suelo. Se habían dedicado a mostrárselos al genin de la Calavera, quien confirmaba todo lo que leía en ellos, entregándoles de paso un poco más de información.

—Mi madre me enseñó los sellos para controlar la marca del Fantasma. Así llamamos a la marca que dejan las ánimas sobre sus víctimas. Un fantasma es energía negativa, tan helada que quema la piel. Con un poco de entrenamiento es posible ver las ánimas mientras apoyan sus manos sobre la piel de la chica, que es el momento en el que el dolor es más intenso. Aún puedo utilizar esa técnica para ahuyentar los espíritus que están tras las señoritas, pero para mañana será imposible.

—¿Por la luna nueva?

—Hai. Mientras más cerca de mi país y de la luna nueva estemos, más fuerte se hace la Muerte Caminante —Dejó de hablar y les dedicó una sonrisa incluso más atenta y acentuada que la que había estado poniendo mientras les daba su explicación—. Ahora, si me disculpan, no he dormido en tres días y me estoy muriendo de hambre. Con permiso.

Y así nada más, hizo una acentuada reverencia y se perdió de vista.

—Mendokusai…

Ahora los dos shinobis se quedaban solos. Apenas y le habían podido exprimir un poco de información al muchacho. Se pusieron a recoger los pergaminos y guardarlos con cuidado en el morral de Gaara.

—Es un pueblo muy tranquilo —Comentó el pelirrojo, echándole un vistazo a las casas un poco más allá.

—Sí. Mientras más rápido nos larguemos menos lo estaremos exponiendo al peligro.

Gaara asintió. Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se encaminaron a buscar a los demás.

x x x

—Naruto-kun...

—Hinata —Su cara se iluminó inmediatamente al verla acercarse por la principal calle de aquel pequeño pueblo—… ¿Por qué no estás con los otros?

—Etto... Necesito hablar contigo —Bajó la mirada y evitó mantener contacto visual con Sasuke, quien venía acompañando al rubio.

—Hinata, ¿sabes dónde está Sakura?

—Hai. Está en aquella taberna —Le respondió apuntándola.

—Arigatou.

Se escuchaban las olas morir contra la arena, la playa estaba a menos de veinte metros. El oji-azul se moría por besarla, pero por temor a que volviera el dolor de la quemadura hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse. Se quedó viendo cómo ella observaba al azabache mientras se alejaba.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Tengo que hablar contigo… Es importante —Le respondió sin mirarlo. Su tono ausente no terminaba de gustarle a su novio.

Caminaron hasta estar frente al mar. Naruto divisó los alrededores, no se veían Gaara o Shikamaru ni tampoco Genji, entre las dunas y la distancia se les perdía la pista. El mar era su único acompañante. Hinata caminaba rígida e incómoda, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que fuera que quería decirle era algo que le costaba incluso antes de tener que hablar.

Se sentaron mirando las olas. Bueno, lo primero no era tan difícil de tratar…

—Nos están siguiendo desde hace días —Le dijo, serenamente. Él la miró más serio de lo normal.

—¿Estás segura…?

—Umm —Asintió—. Son tres, parecen renegados de distintas aldeas. Quería decirte, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad…

—¿Pero por qué no nos avisaste a todos?

—El Byakugan de Neji-niisan es más poderoso que el mío, para cuando los vi era seguro que él ya estaba enterado. Guardé silencio porque pensé que debía tener una buena razón para ocultarlo…

—Para no decirnos algo tan importante, sí, debe tener sus motivos —Alzó una ceja y se rascó la nuca, confundido y preocupado—… Le vas a preguntar, ¿verdad?

Silencio. Luego de un instante, ella volvió a asentir.

—Acabo de hablar con él…

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Pues… Eso es lo… Lo otro… De lo que quería hablarte…

Naruto pestañeó varias veces, mirando su rostro como si en él estuviera escrita alguna respuesta.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es... —Pensarlo era difícil, decirlo también— Es... —Susurraba, no quería hablar del tema— Es sobre Sasuke-kun...

Frunció el ceño. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonó más grave.

—¿Qué pasa con el teme?

—¿Qué sabes de su regreso a Konoha?

—No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a las razones que tuvo para volver a la aldea.

—Pues que mató a su hermano, como se lo había propuesto. Luego de eso no había nada más que volver a su hogar, con sus amigos.

De alguna manera ambos se sentían de la misma manera respecto al tema. El tono del rubio se había vuelto algo hostil, sabía a lo que ella quería llegar. No, ella no era Tsunade-baachan, no le respondería de la misma manera que aquella vez en la que se enteró de lo de Itachi. "¡No es verdad, Sasuke no sería capaz! ¡No sabe de lo que está hablando, estúpida vieja!" le había gritado entonces. El enojo de ese confuso día lo había llevado a ser consumido por el Kyuubi, que con dos colas le costó a la Hokage una remodelación a su oficina. Se calmó a la fuerza antes de seguir hablándole a Hinata.

—No hay caso. No puedo mentirte, tampoco a mí mismo —Suspiró pesado—. Tsunade-baachan me contó todo sobre la matanza del clan Uchiha y las razones del hermano de Sasuke para llevarla a cabo —Tragó saliva, mirando el mar—. Sí, mi mejor amigo podría querer vengarse contra nosotros.

—... Entonces lo sabes...

—Je, sólo por la forma en que llegó tratándonos a Sakura-chan y a mí ya podría decir que nos odia. Demo... aun así... a veces aún creo que el teme de antes sigue ahí —Las olas se seguían una tras otra. Imágenes de batallas shinobis junto a su amigo se pasaron por su cabeza, tantas sonrisas cómplices, bromas pesadas, esa eterna rivalidad que compartían. Incluso, en algún momento, el anhelo por la misma kunoichi. Guardaba esperanza en que nunca tuviera que enfrentarse a Sasuke por proteger a su aldea—. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿Cómo es que tú te enteraste?

—Mi padre nos contó a mí y a Neji-niisan. Quería que estuviéramos preparados, por si acaso.

—No sé cuánta ventaja le dé a cualquiera de nosotros el saberlo de antemano. Si quisiera matarnos se las arreglaría... Espera, ¿quieres decir que los que nos siguen son...?

—Aún no sabemos. Shikamaru tampoco cree que él sea un traidor, podrían ser ninjas de la Calavera.

—"Traidor"... Linda palabra. Así que Shikamaru también sabe. Maldición, ¡¿toda la aldea tiene que enterarse? ¡¿Qué pasa si es mentira, si Sasuke ni sospecha lo que le pasó a su hermano, o qué tal si efectivamente lo sabe pero no le interesa vengarse?

Pateó algo de arena con fuerza. Oírlo enojado la incomodaba.

—Naruto-kun... —Apretó los puños, aprovechó el silencio del oji-azul para seguir hablando, las palabras salieron de su garganta algo aprisa— Neji-niisan y Shikamaru tienen la misión de vigilar a Uchiha Sasuke-kun, hay más de un motivo para sospechar de él, creen que ha mantenido reuniones secretas con shinobis del bando de Orochimaru fuera de los límites de Konoha —Apretó los labios, siguió hablando cuando supo que tenía su atención—. Pero yo sé que eso es mentira, Sasuke-kun no es ese tipo de persona. Yo sé que no.

Alzó la vista hasta él. Naruto se quedó viendo su cara de susto, nunca había visto a Hinata decir algo con esa determinación. Sonrió ampliamente y le extendió el pulgar hacia arriba, entusiasta.

—¡Claro que no! El baka de Sasuke será muchas cosas, pero menos un traidor. ¡Esos viejos del consejo están dementes!

El falso ánimo duró sólo un instante. Ya luego volvió a bajar la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba, suspirando desanimado, bajando la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, ya que la iniciativa para rellenar con algo qué decir no tentaba a ninguno de los dos. El viento y las olas tronaban fuerte contra la playa. Unos pocos pescadores pasaban junto a ellos cargando pesadas redes y amplios canastos de mimbre, seguidos de gaviotas hambrientas y pedigüeñas.

—Tengo hambre, Hinata…

Ella sonrió. Iba a responderle cuando sintieron dos presencias acercarse.

—Oi… Deberían estar almorzando…

Eran Shikamaru y Gaara, seguramente venían de interrogar a Genji.

—¡Nee, al fin!… ¿Qué fue eso tan secreto que hablaron con el mocoso?

—Le mostramos los documentos que traía Gaara para que nos confirmara algunos datos. No fue mucho lo que le sacamos.

—¿Les dijo algo de la... marca extraña?

—Sólo que en caso que vuelva a doler, él conoce unos sellos para controlar el estigma, nada más. Alegó que se moría de cansancio y se hizo el desentendido. —El líder se alzó de hombros y se llevó los brazos a la cabeza, dándose media vuelta continuó hablando:— Me voy a comer algo y a dormir lo que alcance, este día se hará larguísimo. ¿Vienen? —Preguntó cuando ya se iba retirando.

Gaara lo siguió sin decir nada. Miró a Naruto antes de irse sin expresión alguna, quien no tuvo idea de lo que quería decir con esa cara. Aún liberado de su Bijuu el pelirrojo no perdía el misterio que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Oi…! ¡Espérennos, dattebayo! —Les gritó el rubio, agarrando a Hinata de la mano y echándose a correr para alcanzarlos. Y ella nada más sonriendo.

x x x

—¡A… chú!*

—Sasuke, vas a resfriarte. El día está nublándose, si no te abrigas cuando partamos me voy a enojar contigo. Ya van dos veces que estornudas, dios.

El pelinegro y la oji-jade estaban sentados en la larga mesa de una próspera pero desierta taberna. Estaban con Ino, Sai, Temari y Tentén. Hacía un rato se les había sumado Neji, al ver lo que les habían llevado a su mesa se le había abierto el apetito. Había pasado poco menos de la mitad de tiempo concedido antes de partir, parecía que no alcanzarían sino a llenarse de comida hasta que pudieran. El rato sentados hasta que partieran sería su recreo.

—Eso, Sasuke; hazle caso a tu mujer, jejeje.

Este no contestó a la mofa de Temari. Le daba la impresión de que a alguien le daba mucho por hablar a sus espaldas, y por sus antecedentes sólo pedía que no fuera algo malo. Había pasado un buen rato desde que se había encontrado a Hinata antes de llegar al local, quien se había llevado al rubio con ella. Más le valía al dobe no cometer la misma estupidez que había hecho él con Sakura, de lo contrario la tímida Hyuuga pagaría las consecuencias.

La puerta se deslizó, las campanas de viento avisaban que venían clientes.

—Irashaimasen, pasen por favor.

—Arigatou...

—¡Oi, acá! —Gritó Ino; eran Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata y Naruto.

Los recién llegados fueron a donde estaba el grupo. Arrimaron dos mesas juntas y acto seguido llegó la casera a servirles té a los recién llegados.

—¿Pudieron hablar con Genji-chan? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Iie. Alegó que estaba cansado y se esfumó.

—¿Y por qué no vino con ustedes? —Preguntó entonces Tenten. El chico de cola sólo se alzó de hombros.

—¿Qué pidieron? —Quiso saber el Uzumaki, casi babeando al ver la mesa llena de comida.

La dueña del recinto volvió con platillos extra para el arroz. Había pescado, estofado, verduras… Y todo olía delicioso. Itadakimasu, y todos comenzaron a comer.

Temari ponía atención a Ino, quien disimuladamente le echaba una ojeada a Sai. No dijo nada, no era su problema. A diferencia de ella -se jactaba Temari- jamás la verían espiando en secreto a un chico. ¡Por su honor! Le parecía tan patética esa actitud de…

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta vio al frente. Y sin preverlo, ahí estaba él. Y sin habérselo propuesto, se quedó pegada en su cara de flojera. Y lo que era aún peor… Él también la estaba mirando a ella. ¡Kuso…! Escuchó que los demás se reían de algo que no había alcanzado a captar… ¡No importaba!, se rió falsamente mirando a otra parte, intentando no ponerse colorada, o al menos que nadie más lo notara. Nada pasaba, nada pasaba.

"Mendokusai...", se reprochó el líder de coleta cuando se encontró de frente con el rostro de Temari, girando con lentitud hacia otra parte mientras se llevaba un trozo de pescado a la boca.

—Bueno, permiso —Se levantó Tenten, en dirección al baño.

—Si me disculpan… —Neji también se paró, siguiendo a la joven.

Todos hicieron como si nada.

—Nee, ¿qué se habrán ido a hacer esos dos?

—Ino cerda y mal pensada. Es Neji, por amor al cielo… Seguramente sólo va al baño igual que ella. ¿Alguna vez los haz visto mirarse siquiera?

—Sakura frentona e ingenua. Es hombre al fin y al cabo, esos dos llevan de novios casi dos meses, según me contó Tenten. Además, son un año mayores que nosotros.

La morocha dobló una esquina y se metió en el corto pasillo que llevaba a los baños, donde llegaban mitigadas las voces de sus compañeros desde el comedor. Distraída como estaba, no notó que él venía tras ella.

—Tenten, espera.

—¿Nani?

Finalmente solos, al menos por un minuto. La quería en privado un rato, tanta gente por tantos días lo abrumaba de sobra. La agarró de la muñeca y la llevó hacia sí de un tirón. Hubo un largo abrazo antes de que ella hablara.

—Te extrañé —Susurró. Separó su rostro e intentó besarlo, pero él la esquivó con suavidad.

—Viste lo que le pasó a Hinata-sama y Sakura. No quiero que sea lo mismo contigo.

—Está bien… Entiendo —Respondió entre pucheros— …No es justo, Neji. Nunca podemos estar juntos. Desde que estamos de novios, ¡siempre pasa algo!

—Lo sé. Sólo queda tener paciencia. Esta misión es diferente, debemos estar más atentos que de costumbre.

Ella lo miró en silencio, escudriñando en sus perlados ojos mientras intentaba meterse en sus pensamientos.

—Has estado distinto estos últimos días, Neji. Algo te molesta, ¿no es así?

—Gomen, no puedo decírtelo.

—Sou ka… Es sobre lo que conversaste con Tsunade-sama antes de salir. Está bien, no tienes que decirme. Confío en ti.

Él asintió.

—Regresaré a la mesa. Antes de salir, ¿quieres que ordene algo para llevar?

—¡Sí! Pasteles mochi y pan de melón.

—Bien. Al llegar a la otra orilla nos comeremos el pan de melón.

Tenten le sonrió y se perdió tras la puerta del baño. Se había salpicado algo de caldo sobre su ropa y debía remojar la mancha lo antes posible. Él se fue en dirección contraria, yendo directamente hasta el mesón de la cocina a hacer el pedido de su chica.

El rato pasó. Los platos se vaciaron. Gaara pagó la cuenta, además de una docena extra de bentos para el viaje. El tiempo apremiaba, agradecieron a la casera y se retiraron. En el extremo del muelle se encontraron al shinobi de la Muerte, quien miraba la línea del horizonte como si estuviera hipnotizado.

—Por tu bien espero que hayas comido algo, porque no pararemos hasta llegar al otro lado.

—Lo sé, Neji-san. No se preocupe —Dijo despabilándose y poniéndose de pie—. Ah, antes de que se me olvide... Quería hablarles de algo.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Me temo que sí; pero no es extenso, no se preocupen. ¿Alguno de ustedes puede sentir esto? —Preguntó elevando su palma extendida al cielo frente a él.

—¿Qué cosa, tu mano?

—No, Naruto-san, jaja. Debería verse como una flama de un color índigo sobre la palma de mi mano, pero también es posible sentirla.

—¿A qué va eso, Genji? —Preguntó Shikamaru.

—Es el tipo de energía que emiten los esclavos de la Muerte Caminante. Ahora que cruzaremos el mar es importante.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió Gaara.

—Porque nos atacarán. Ahí fue donde perdí a mis compañeros —Bajó la palma y se miró el puño cerrado—. Nosotros emitimos chakra, eso es lo que buscamos para sentir la presencia de otros seres. Pero la Muerte Caminante es un asunto completamente diferente, es otra la energía que hay que buscar para adelantarse al enemigo.

Era una bonita explicación, pero algo no cuadraba.

—Si es energía similar a la del enemigo, ¿cómo es que tú eres capaz de reproducirla?

Genji sonrió. La hermana del Kazekage era astuta.

—Buena pregunta, Temari-san. Esto es... un recuerdo de un pequeño incidente de hace años atrás. La maldición de la Calavera nunca se fue, siempre estuvo presente. La guerra se ha intensificado en este tiempo pero los restos de la familia Hasu siempre han estado presentes. El sol no sale, el viento pareciera siempre estar enojado, los cementerios son profanados, las jóvenes desaparecen sin motivo, desde siempre. Bueno, no quiero aburrirlos. El resumen es que alguien me tomó prestado como su contrato pero el tiro le salió por la culata. Esa persona está muerta y yo ahora sé cómo ver a los no-muertos. Genial, ¿no?

—Si tú lo dices...

—Eres muy raro. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Yo? Vaya, no pensé que eso importara... Tengo quince años, Shikamaru-san.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes ver hacer eso que haces con la mano?

—Umm, no sé... deje ver... tres, cuatro... —Decía mientras contaba con los dedos— Casi siete años, señor.

—¿Y puedes invocar esas cosas también?

—Cada día que he vivido me arrepiento de haberlo intentado, señor —Sonrió, como si fuera una broma. Volvió a levantar la mano frente a los espectadores, asegurando su atención a esta en vez de su cara—. ¿Seguro que nadie puede sentirla? Es muy fácil cuando le hallan la pista...

—Shikamaru...

—Hai. Gaara tiene razón, se está haciendo tarde. De momento te encargamos la tarea de avisar si sientes al enemigo, Genji. Es mar abierto, esta vez podemos prescindir del Byakugan. Aunque no creo que nos interrumpan hasta que lleguemos a la Calavera, el cobarde que manda los muertos parece que nos quiere vivos. Supongo que sabes usar tu chakra para no hundirte, ¿no?

—Sí, señor —Le respondió el genin.

—Bien. Vámonos entonces.

Desaparecieron en medio pestañear del muelle. De un largo salto alcanzaron el oleaje a mar adentro y se pusieron en marcha, corriendo a toda velocidad. El océano infinito se extendía bajo sus pies, oscuro, profundo, misterioso y traicionero. El cielo estaba tan gris como el primer día de viaje, quizás llovería. Otra razón para apresurarse: en caso de tormenta no era bueno ser pillados en medio del océano. Aunque fueran guerreros ninja, nadie era invencible ante el mar.

Regresaban al silencio, al andar constante.

Naruto meditaba lo que había charlado con Hinata. Los problemas aumentaban: muertos vivientes, fantasmas, la quemadura de Hinata y Sakura, el no saber de qué se trataba,… y ahora la misión secreta de Shikamaru y Neji. Los altos mandos de Konoha sospechaban que Sasuke planeaba una traición, la sola acusación era gravísima. ¡Con un demonio, dattebayo! Ya lo había decidido: ¡Se rehusaba con toda su alma a desconfiar del teme de Sasuke! Porque, sí, era insoportable, arisco y petulante, pero él no sería capaz. Lo sabía, sencillamente lo sabía. Ya con eso solucionado estaba más tranquilo, confiaba en que llegarían a la Calavera en una sola pieza.

A Sasuke le picaba la molestia de no saber lo que necesitaba de Genji, el misterioso genin de la Muerte. Siempre tan sonriente y bien educado, de todo lo que decía había más escondido que expuesto, pequeño zorro engañoso. Por lo poco que había oído en el almuerzo, Gaara y Shikamaru no habían podido averiguar mucho. Ya faltaba menos… Sólo esperaba que llegaran a la Calavera para que respondieran finalmente todas sus dudas. Qué ironía que lo mejor que podían hacer para proteger a las chicas era seguir acercándose a ese país maldito, en vez de alejarse lo más posible de todo ese asunto de los demonios, fantasmas, muertos vivientes y demases.

Hinata se debatía entre la alegría que le otorgaba su nueva situación sentimental y la preocupación que causaba en sus compañeros por su herida en el pecho. Estaba más preocupada por Sakura que por ella misma. Además, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto en haberle advertido a Naruto sobre los ninjas desconocidos que los venían siguiendo. Ya Shikamaru, Neji-niisan y el Jinchuuriki, aparte de ella misma, sabían de la verdad sobre Itachi. Temía que fuera motivo de ruptura dentro del grupo. Pero Tsunade-sama ya había dado la orden de vigilarlo y no había nada más que agregar al asunto. Al menos sabía que de ellos cuatro el secreto no se escaparía. Meditaba sobre las palabras de Genji-chan antes de abandonar el puerto… Si había una manera de detectar al enemigo sería muy útil aprenderla. Esa misión se alargaría por más tiempo del contemplado, quién sabía qué otros pormenores se les aparecerían hasta regresar a Konoha.

Neji confiaba en sus habilidades para descifrar el lenguaje del cuerpo, más palpable que las palabras era el silencio mismo. Pero aún se debatía en su opinión respecto a Uchiha Sasuke. Claramente estaba prendido de su reciente novia y aún le guardaba afecto también a su amigo de torpes modales y fuerza inacabable. No mostraba signos de hostilidad hacia nadie dentro del grupo en particular, sólo distancia con todo el mundo. No lo podían condenar por eso. El otro lado de él no estaba claro. ¿Qué era eso que escondía, por qué parecía que Sakura guardaba complicidad en el asunto? Y estaba también la clásica mirada de culpa a cada momento. La conocía bien, era inconfundible. Se le ocurría una razón para ello: sentía remordimiento por saber que todos morirían, pero no pretendía dar pie atrás y concluiría su venganza sin importarle las consecuencias…

Sakura estaba ida. Desde la confesión de Sasuke revoloteaban en su cabeza dudas y pensamientos sobre la venganza que casi cumplía contra Konoha y el trágico destino de su hermano Itachi. Pero no debía seguir pensando en eso, era un secreto que debía ser sepultado para siempre. Si alguien llegaba a enterarse… ¡No, no debía pensar en la posibilidad! Él había confiado en ella, a cambio ella protegería su verdad a costa de cualquier cosa. Su costado le dolía constantemente, pero debía seguir actuando como si todo estuviera normal. Como si no le preocupase o asustase las posibles razones por las cuales un fantasma la perseguía con tanto ahínco que su piel había sido marcada a fuego. La querían intacta, a ella y a Hinata. No sabían para qué, pero después de oír la explicación del "contrato" su imaginación daba sólo para explicaciones atroces.

Shikamaru hacía esfuerzos por no mirar a Temari, pero sus ojos parecían encontrarla automáticamente. Se había sugestionado, por eso pasaba ese tormento. Refunfuñaba mudo, pero agradecía que no hubiera sido atacada por ningún fantasma. Se imaginaba por lo que pasaban Naruto y Sasuke y no los envidiaba. Si no se equivocaba, sólo faltaba que atacaran a Tenten. De haber habido más fantasmas ya se habrían aparecido, pero nada. Sólo quedaban dos cosas por hacer: avanzar sin descanso hasta el Espejismo y sobrevivir en el intertanto. Y si la fuerza de los muertos vivientes que habían probado hasta ahora era sólo una muestra engañosa, temía lo peor. Encima ese condenado de Genji, tan avaro con la información que entregaba… todo un maldito dolor de cabeza. Debían estar alerta, definitivamente los volverían a atacar.

Temari se estaba volviendo paranoica. Le daba la impresión de estar bajo la vigilancia de Shikamaru desde el almuerzo, ya iban varias veces que cruzaba miradas con el konoha, comenzaba a exasperarse. No, sólo estaba paranoica. Él era su líder en esa misión, merecía su respeto. El camino hasta la Calavera se había hecho interminable, quizá el enemigo se proponía cansarlos más de lo normal al enviarles falsos ataques de muertos vivientes. Era muy probable que los ataques estuvieran más relacionados de lo que pensaban con las marcas de las chicas, después de todo, sólo se marca lo que se quiere identificar como propio, y si el grupo no estaba en condiciones de defender a sus compañeras entonces el enemigo podría reclamar lo que había marcado con más facilidad. Entonces estaban fregados.

Gaara agradecía infinitamente la ayuda que la Godaime le había otorgado al confiarle aquel selecto grupo de shinobis. Disfrutaba de su compañía y confiaba en las habilidades de cada uno, que por lo visto harían mucha falta para aquella misión que tantos misterios traía vinculada a ella. Tan sólo el viaje ya era un reto que aún no terminaba. De haber sido sólo Temari y él… no quería ni imaginárselo. Ya Suna había abandonado su deuda con la Calavera demasiado tiempo, hasta llegar a aquél punto en el que la Muerte Caminante comenzaba a salirse de control, tal como les había dicho Genji. Que un shinobi de los suyos hubiera fundado un clan tan perverso como los Hasu era deshonroso. En aquellos días se había acercado un poco más a Shikamaru… le parecía un buen hombre. Si Temari supiera lo afortunada que era de ser correspondida por alguien como él apresuraría las cosas y dejaría de hacerse la ruda.

Tenten se sentía agradecida por lo cuidadoso que era Neji con ella. Era formal y distante, pero también protector y detallista. Lo que fuera eso que estaba escondiendo era algo de carácter oficial, suponía que estaba más preocupado de lo que demostraba. Esa misión era tan diferente a todas las anteriores, el enemigo era radicalmente distinto, y no se acordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido que alejarse tanto de su aldea a batallar. Temía en secreto ser la tercera en sufrir la quemadura. Hinata y Sakura habían visto cada una a una niña muerta, la tercera la había visto ella misma. Ino estaba descartada, su tobillo había sanado sin problemas y había sido culpa de la niña de yukata roja, la misma que perseguía a Sakura. Neji sabía del fantasma de yukata púrpura pero no se había atrevido a comentarle su mal presentimiento. Ella era la siguiente, lo sabía; de nada servía evitar un inocente beso de su novio.

Sai sentía la brisa marina en su rostro. En toda la misión no había hablado mucho, cumpliendo con su deber. Las instrucciones de Danzou habían sido claras, pero de pronto dudaba de dónde estaba puesta su lealtad más sincera.

Ino se había acostumbrado a llevar siempre a Aoi, la golondrina mensajera. Le parecía que incluso sus movimientos habían logrado adaptarse para mover la jaula lo menos posible mientras mantenía el ritmo de la marcha. Pensaba en Sakura, pensaba en Hinata, pensaba en la niña de yukata roja que había visto en la casa vieja. ¿Por qué su quemadura había sido distinta? Le adjudicaba el hecho a una asombrosa buena suerte, ya que la marca parecía ser más que insoportablemente dolorosa. ¿Y si todas las chicas de la misión corrían peligro? ¿Estaban haciendo bien al seguir marchando hacia la Calavera? ¿Por qué Genji-chan no había querido decirles de qué demonios se trataba aquél asunto? Tal vez lo mejor sería devolverse a Konoha y ya, porque no se le antojaba que la persiguiera una niña muerta y le marcara sus manos encima.

Habían pasado horas desde que la playa se les había borrado del horizonte. Ahora sólo había agua hacia cualquier dirección en la que se mirara, custodiados por el cielo grisáceo. Las primeras gotas caían, finísimas contra sus rostros. El más alejado era Genji, en un extremo del grupo. Se paró en seco.

—¡VIENEN, CUIDADO!

Varios metros más allá los advertidos voltearon a ver de qué hablaba el joven, no se veía nada en ninguna parte. Genji saltó lo más alto que pudo, otra vez sus ojos dorados se avivaban, poniendo toda su atención en las profundidades.

Todos lo imitaron, saltaron lo más alto que pudieron, pero aún no aparecía nada. Esperarían a que volvieran a caer, no podían mantenerse en el aire para siempre. Se comenzaban a vislumbrar algunos rostros huesudos bajo la superficie, el encuentro era inevitable.

No había tiempo, Tenten desenrolló su gran pergamino y se disponía a atacar, pero se le adelantó una espada a toda velocidad, estrellándose en uno de los cadáveres.

—¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!

Un segundo fue todo lo que necesitó Sasuke para achicharrar los enemigos bajo el agua, usando su espada como conductora. Cuando cayeron tuvieron que tener cuidado con el vapor y el olor era repugnante, a carne humana en descomposición y quemada, el pelinegro recuperó su espada antes de que el cuerpo en el que se había clavado se hundiera.

Genji llegó deslizándose sobre sus pies para no salpicar agua hirviendo, su manejo del chakra era avanzado para ser un genin.

—Mejor sigamos, aún siento enemigos cerca.

—¡Ya escucharon, vámonos! —Ordenó Shikamaru, ignorando el truco del shinobi; Ya se esperaba cualquier cosa de alguien que escondía tantas cosas.

Ahora corrían más rápido que antes. En cualquier momento los atacarían, debían estar atentos a lo que había bajo el agua y la voz de Genji.

Una cadena salió a la superficie desde el fondo y se enredó en el tobillo de Ino, tirando de ella. Tenten, al lado suyo, la agarró lo más fuerte que pudo, la pierna de la rubia se perdía bajo el agua y seguía hundiéndose, los demás no habían alcanzado a frenar a tiempo, eso que sostenía la cadena bajo el agua era más fuerte que ellas. La rubia tiró la jaulita con la golondrina, la agarró Genji. Al final la cosa que las reclamaba al fondo terminó ganándoles, se perdieron de vista.

—¡Tenten!

Neji se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo, Shikamaru lo fue siguiendo. Los demás se disponían a seguirlos pero también habían agarrado a Naruto.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda...? —Una cadena tenía su brazo agarrado hasta el hombro, no podía zafarse y estaba tirando con fuerza— ¡Hinata, aléjate! —Le gritó a esta al ver que intentaba retenerlo en la superficie. La empujó lejos de él antes de ser tragado al mar completamente.

—¡NARUTO!

Sasuke fue por Naruto, Hinata estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero fue detenida por Sakura, quien la agarró de un brazo. Era riesgoso que cualquiera de las dos se expusiera de esa manera, sabiendo la fijación que tenía el enemigo con ellas. Dio un salto lo más alto que pudo para evitar que las agarraran a ellas también, viendo cómo Sai también se zambullía tras el rubio.

La lluvia caía más violentamente, ahora las gotas se hacían más gruesas. A lo lejos el azul y el gris se mezclaban haciendo imposible diferenciar el uno del otro. Temari abrió su abanico, le dió una fugaz mirada a su hermano.

—¡Gaara, Genji-chan! —Les gritó antes de saltar, se estaba poniendo en posición de ataque

Gaara comprendió y fue tras ella, agarrando del brazo a Genji.

—¡KIRI KIRI MAI!

El aire se agotaba. Ino sentía… algo… agarrarse de su pierna libre mientras que dos compañeros que no lograba identificar intentaban liberarla de la gruesa cadena metálica y Tenten se aferraba a su cintura, negándose a abandonarla. Luego sintió su pantorrilla ser rasgada y el agua salada introducirse en la herida. De pronto todo se volvió confuso. Algo parecía haberlos golpeado, un torbellino, no sabía. La corriente los barría con fuerza, la presión alrededor se aliviaba, le costó algunos segundos darse cuenta de que el grito que estaba pegando lo podía escuchar, otra vez estaba sobre la superficie. Abrió los ojos, veía el cielo, luego el mar, luego el cielo, otra vez el mar. Estaban dando vueltas en el aire. Tomó aliento para seguir gritando.

Para Naruto, Sasuke y Sai fue más o menos lo mismo. Ya el Uchiha había podido liberar a su amigo cuando un fuerte impulso hizo que chocara con él y ambos fueran barridos lejos. Un fuerte torrente los sacudía, en algún momento se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban bajo el agua, volvían a respirar.

Temari sonreía al ver cómo salían del agua los konoha. Admitía que había sido un poco cruel la manera de "rescatarlos", pero nadie sabía qué habría pasado de haber esperado a que salieran por su cuenta.

Sakura estaba tan descorazonada como Hinata, pero lo único que podía hacer por Sasuke era confiar en él y no preocuparlo. Aún en el aire por el salto que se había dado con la oji-perla lo vio salir del agua junto con Naruto, un sonoro suspiro salió de su garganta, lo sentía sacado directamente del pecho.

El teme y el dobe habían encontrado su centro, entre tanto giro había sido difícil pero como un par de gatos cayeron sobre el agua, cada uno salpicando una buena cantidad de agua. Sai en cambio aterrizaba sobre la superficie sin problemas aunque más sutilmente.

Shikamaru dejó ir a Ino al encontrarse a la intemperie. Ambos compañeros cayeron no muy alejados uno del otro, aunque a la kunoichi le había costado un poco por el dolor en su pierna. El gemido de dolor que soltó Yamanaka no se le escapó a Nara, rápidamente dio con la raíz de su quejido cuando se fijó en toda la sangre que brotaba de su pantorrilla.

—¡Sakura! ¡Ino está herida!

x x x

Neji no soltó a Tenten, se mantuvo cerca de su cintura hasta volver a tener sus pies sobre el agua.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, la miró fijamente. Se acercó a su boca para besarla, tomándose su tiempo en probarla largo y tendido. Sin soltar sus mejillas se paseó lentamente sobre sus labios, le importaba un bledo quién estuviera mirando.

Y por un enorme lapso de bendito tiempo alargaron el beso, terminando en un aliviado abrazo.

—No te puedo reprochar el haber cumplido con tu deber como kunoichi, pero por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así.

Un gesto así había logrado poner un poco nerviosa a Tenten. Él nunca antes se había portado así con ella, menos en público, y mucho menos en una misión. Oyó gritar a Shikamaru, ambos se voltearon a ver a Ino. Aún no se le olvidaba la boca de Neji cuando sus temores se concretaron. En su espalda, ahí estaba, esa horrible quemadura la torturaba sobre la piel. No pudo seguir manteniendo el control de su chakra, se agarró del cuello del oji-perla cuando sus pies ya comenzaban a hundirse. Gemía lo más discretamente que podía, no quería tener que demostrarle al Hyuuga lo mucho que le dolía, pero parecía imposible, era casi insoportable.

—¡Tenten!

No, no aguantó. Tuvo que gritar lo más fuerte que me permitieron sus pulmones. En toda su vida se habría imaginado una herida que doliera de esa manera.

La niña de yukata púrpura acababa de meter sus manos al fuego. La tercera víctima acababa de caer.

* * *

**La Dama Azul de Konoha** _hola hola :D uhh oquei, responderé! sasuke pensaba en traicionarlos pero se echó para atrás u_u - karin no está siendo del todo honrrada, jeje - las marcas son... creo que lo leíste en este capi P: - aún no deben enterarse porque la autora prefiere hacer que sus lectores se partan la cabeza tratando de adivinarlo (es una desgraciada) - sí, es muy malo... y desquiciado xD - naruto y sasuke? entre que sí y no... - tenten... *risa malvada* - y lo de ino es una muy buena pregunta :D al principio no se me ocurría por qué, pero ahora ya sé, y qué bueno xD pero eso lo pondré en unos capítulos más adelante... - me encanta el shikatema, con eso lo digo todo *-* - ah, tal vez se demore un poquito, pero en esta nueva versión de APC veré si puedo acelerar un poco las cosas, o al menos poner la previa más interesante - y quién va a morir? ! jojo, himitsu desu! - aww muchas gracias por el review tan animado °3° espero que este capi te haya gustado igual ^^ de momento estoy craneándome para terminar "un refugio en suna", después seguiré con K09... pero no sé cuánto me demore TT_TT espero que no tanto... gracias otra vez por el review, saludotes!_

**sakuraakane** _en serio? kya, eres un amor! me alegro tanto que esta cosa te guste tanto TT_TT así dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. bueno, ya cayó tenten y se cumple el trío. en serio no alcanzaste a leer ese capítulo? ! UHH pero bueno, ya se vendrá. y se vendrá pronto, porque voy a eliminar otro capítulo y la historia avanzará aún más rápido. espero que este capi te haya gustado, cada vez estoy cambiando más detalles de la historia pero la línea se mantiene intacta. gracias por el review :) es sábado! siguente capi: GIRL POWA! carpe diem!_

**Gigi Uchiha** _creo que fallé miserablemente intentando adivinar TT^TT le tenía que agregar 3xd? no entendí, lo siento TT_TT le mandé un mail a las probables opciones, creo que no le achunté a ninguna xD segunda oportunidad! y pesh... me voy a seguir comiendo cosas, creo que la historia original tenía muchas basuritas innecesarias. te daré una pista para que adivines el siguiente capi: GIRL POWA! jojo. ahh qué terrible... bueno, nena, gracias por el review, lamento no haber podido adivinar la cosa u_u pero no hay que rendirse xD ! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^ tate bien!_

**EmSi**_ hola :D ! no, espera... nooo! yo no fui! dije SARNA, no DISCAPACIDAD DEL BRAZO D: ! mi lado de bruja me traiciona Dx esos malditos de howarts por correspondencia... que se pudran! cane sí es un lindo gatito T^T no tengo nada en contra de tu integridad física, en serio! u_u pero al menos no pasó a mayores, no? :D la canción se llama "the mark has been made" (hey, me acabo de dar cuenta de la coincidencia con la historia! xD) de nine inch nails. es un tema industrial sin letra, nin rulz! y pasando a la historia... sinceramente me preocupa que la trama se vuelva predecible :S sabía que no tenía que hacer el resumen tan explícito. aunque claro, que el lector resuelva ese acertijo no predice todo lo demás, supongo. ya cuando lleguen a la calavera espero haber solucionado eso, no quiero aburrir a nadie. gracias por los reviews :D me hiciste doblemente feliz! (también me preocupaste el doble, no quiero matar a nadie) espero que te encuentres muchos billetes en la calle TT_TT espero que te haya gustado este capi! saludotes!_

_*si estás en japón y estornudas es porque te están pelando. o sea, están hablando de ti. si estás en chile y se te apaga el cigarro te están poniendo el gorro, los cachos, los cuernos, te ven la cara, eres sinónimo de mal sexo. vamos, jueguen conmigo :D ! si estás en ... y ..., es porque ... :D ! (sé que nadie me hará caso, pero tanto sueño me tiene mal de la cabeza)._

_cómo llama hinata a naruto después de que se arrejuntan y toda la cosa? naruto nomás o naruto-kun? porfa, alúmbrenme._

_en esta historia todos tienen 17 años (lo que es un gran DUH! porque debí haberlo puesto en el primer capítulo xD). y claro, gaara es más chico, tiene 16. y neji y tenten, 18. y temari... estemmm saquen la cuenta Dx ! gracias!_


	16. Cueva de lobo

—¡Yo voy por la señorita Tenten!, ¡no se preocupe, Sakura-san!

Un grito de Genji fue todo lo que Sakura necesitó para reaccionar, indecisa ante las dos emergencias simultáneas de sus compañeras. Encomendó a Ama al joven genin y corrió hasta su querida rival para auxiliarla.

A primera vista nada más supo que el daño había sido suficiente. Su rostro, normalmente rosa pálido, se había tornado de un mortuorio marfil; sus labios purpúreos, sus ojos rodeados por negras aureolas. Su mirada se perdía en el interminable cielo, caía en la inconciencia poco a poco.

—¡Necesito…!

—Yo soy tipo O. Puedes darle de mi sangre —Era Gaara, se adelantaba a la petición de Sakura. Un donador universal era perfecto.

—Temari, saca un estuche azul de mi bolso, por favor. La jeringa, sí… Gaara, dame tu brazo y sostén esto en alto.

Controlar la herida le tomó largos y angustiosos minutos. La transfusión fue improvisada, Shikamaru sostenía a su compañera ya totalmente ida. Temari observaba a su líder de misión en silencio, esa preocupación por su compañera le otorgaba esa perdida emoción que su rostro no mostraba nunca. Una aguja se insertaba en su pecho al verlo así por otra chica. Ino era muy linda, femenina, espontánea; un montón de cosas que los hombres apreciaban por sobre su carácter mandón, su independencia, su sinceridad sin suavizantes. Cualquier tonto se fijaría antes en la konoha en que ella, aún más él, siendo el genio reconocido que siempre había sido.

Tonterías. Se reprendió en silencio por sus ocurrencias estúpidas, limitándose a asistir a Haruno en lo que pudiera. Terminarían esa misión, regresaría a Suna y no lo volvería a ver pasados varios meses más, con suerte. Nara Shikamaru no tenía nada de especial, mucho menos para ella.

Mientras que la médico-nin atendía a Ino, Genji era observado de cerca por Neji, quien sostenía a Tenten en un fuerte abrazo para que no se hundiera en el mar. La marca había aparecido en la parte alta de la espalda de la chica, el jounin tuvo que agacharse un poco para que el chiquillo pudiera alcanzar a sanarla. La kunoichi sollozaba desconsoladamente, marcando las uñas en los brazos de su chico con desesperación.

Ryu, hebi, usagi; ryu, hebi, tora; ryu, hebi, ryu. Finalmente, un sello que Neji no logró identificar. Su chakra se concentró en la palma de sus manos, podía observar el flujo viajando a través de sus brazos, los que extendió hasta la espalda de Tenten, bien cerca pero sin tocarla.

Hinata también observaba, tomando distancia. Había algo que obstruía el flujo normal de chakra de Tenten justo donde había sufrido la quemadura. Como si una fuerza invisible se hubiera introducido en su cuerpo, por debajo de la piel. Era algo tan extraño como inquietante, tomando en cuenta que lo mismo la había afectado a ella misma. Pero apenas Genji puso sus manos sobre ella pareció absorber esa cosa que invadía su cuerpo, retomando la normalidad.

Su postura, su mirada, sus gestos. El genio Hyuuga miraba concentrado al joven Nakai, parecía otra persona; hacía todos los sellos sin hundirse un centímetro en el agua y encima se las arreglaba para mantener el equilibrio con la jaula de la golondrina sobre la cabeza. Pero entonces notó que los finos dedos de su novia soltaban el agarre, su respiración se entrecortaba, el llanto se transformaba en quejidos y por último cesaban.

—¿Tenten?

Estaba inconsciente. Neji exhaló tranquilo. Pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de sus rodillas y con delicadeza la alzó en brazos.

—Gracias.

—Je, no fue nada, Neji-san —Decía mientras volvía a tomar a Aoi en sus manos—. Me gustaría poder decir que tenemos suerte de que se hayan ido, pero eso sería ingenuo de mi parte.

—¿Ya no los sientes?

—Nop.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaban a donde estaban, eran los más cercanos a ellos.

—¿Neji? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, Genji se encargó.

—Entonces también está marcada…

—Me temo que sí.

Naruto miró al principiante con el ceño fruncido. Este le devolvió el gesto pero con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se entrecerraban cada vez que ponía esa cara de niño mimado, el único que no podría encontrarlo adorable era el Jinchuuriki.

—Genji, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? —Preguntó Neji refiriéndose a lo que ahora afectaba a la de cachitos. Su tono era sombrío.

El jovencito miró a Neji dubitativo.

—Lo siento, Neji-san. Hinata-san se acerca.

Por un instante le pareció que realmente había estado a punto de contestarle. Paciencia, seguro llegaría otra oportunidad.

—¡Neji-niisan! ¿Cómo está Tenten?

—Inconsciente, pero bien.

—Sou ka —Le sonrió recatadamente. Intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa, ambos se habían fijado en la técnica de Genji.

—¡Hinata-chaaan…!

Pero antes de que Naruto se le tirara encima para abrazarla, Sasuke lo detuvo de un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?

—Sólo mira lo que le pasó a Tenten antes de hacer estupideces, do-be.

—¡Pues mira quién lo dice, TE-ME!

—Mejor vamos a ver cómo sigue Ino, Hinata-sama.

—Hai… Mejor vamos con los otros. Vamos, Genji-chan.

—¡Yosh!

—¡Ven acá, imbécil!

—Hmp. Intenta alcanzarme, cerebro de aire.

—¡Vas a ver…!

Naruto se desapareció de un pestañeo para agarrarlo de sorpresa por la espalda, pero Sasuke alcanzó a pillarlo. A medio camino lo interceptó pateándole la parte baja de una de sus canillas y lo hizo caer de bruces contra el mar, pegarse un buen trago de agua y empaparse una vez más.

—¿Está rica el agua, dobe?

—¡VETE AL DIABLO, TEME!

Sasuke había ido a ayudarlo. Malditas dudas y maldita la hora en la que comenzaran a dudar de la lealtad de Sasuke. ¡Se había sumergido para salvar su pellejo igual que antaño, dattebayo! Estaba tan contento que sólo quería tirarse encima de él y… patearlo hasta que se cansara.

A diferencia del rubio que tenía en frente, el azabache era difícil de alcanzar, no era un libro abierto, no era de demostrar sus emociones, ni tampoco de darles libertad de acción. Pero a la hora de la verdad era de actuares sinceros. Podría ser un patán al estar con el dobe, sí, pero si lo perdía no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Itachi se había ido hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora estaba Naruto. Las segundas oportunidades en la vida se cuentan con los dedos de una mano, y aún siguen sobrando bastantes dedos. Algo así era una bendición para lo que había que ser retardado para no aprovechar. Realmente debió haber sido un demonio insufrible para contentar tanto al dobe con algo tan natural como cuidarle la espalda en un ataque sorpresa como el de recién.

La hemorragia controlada, la herida suturada, cualquier resquicio de la Muerte Caminante embetunado con el ungüento especial de Tsunade-sensei. La pierna de Yamanaka estaba vendada hasta la rodilla para evitar que se mojara, la pobre muchacha yacía desmayada en los brazos de Shikamaru. El joven del país de la Calavera se quedó mirando con curiosidad la botella con la sustancia que Sakura guardaba en su mochila. Un último nudo para asegurar el vendaje y…

—Uff… Listo. Gracias por sostenerla, Shikamaru. Levántala con cuidado.

Su compañero así hizo y Sakura se quedó guardando todo de vuelta en su mochila. Alzó la vista. Esa sola escena la hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta y el pecho lleno de dicha. Hacía tanto, pero tanto tiempo que sus amigos no se peleaban de esa manera que llegado el momento recién se llegaba a dar cuenta que de veras lo había extrañado.

—Par de tarados… —Susurró, secándose una discreta lágrima antes de que alguien la notara.

—¿Sakura-san?

—Genji-kun… ¿Tenten está bien?

—¿Uhm? ¡Oh, sí! Tenten-san está bien. Estará desmayada algo así como una hora, pero estoy seguro que no volverá a doler.

—Me alegro.

—Etto… ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Qué es eso que usó para curar a Ino-san? Me refiero a la botella con la cosa espesa.

—Oh… Bueno, ya sabes que soy la médico oficial del equipo. Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de mi maestra, Tsunade-sensei, quien es también la Hokage de Konoha. Uno de nuestros compañeros salió herido por un cadáver el primer día de viaje, tuvo que devolverse a la aldea. Tsunade-sensei pudo preparar este medicamento para controlar su herida, ya que ningún otro método parece dar resultado. Los muertos vivientes son más peligrosos de lo que pensábamos al principio… Además me envió instrucciones para preparar más en caso que sea necesario y el tratamiento que debo seguir con la persona afectada.

—¡Sugoi! ¡Usted y su maestra son muy inteligentes, Sakura-san! En mi aldea los médicos se demoraron meses en dar con un remedio para la infección de los cadáveres.

—No, el crédito lo tiene Tsunade-sensei. Yo sólo tengo la unción que ella preparó, lo demás cualquiera puede hacerlo.

—No sea modesta. Tal vez no sea exactamente el mismo remedio que el de mi aldea, pero es seguro que prepararlo es igual de complicado. Si usted puede comprender el proceso de preparación quiere decir que es una digna alumna de la sabiduría de su maestra.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al escuchar los halagos de Genji. Para sus adentros sabía que se merecía que le dijeran que era la mejor indiscutiblemente, pero fuerzas ajenas a ella le impedían sacar a relucir su lado frívolo.

—Ay, qué cosas dices, Genji, si no es nada…

—Sakura, ¿cómo está Ino?

—Ah, Sai… —Estaba tan ida que no se había dado cuenta de que el anbu se había instalado al lado de ella— Etto… sí, ella está bien, tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión de emergencia, pero no pasa nada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A quién le extrajiste sangre?

—A Gaara; su sangre es del grupo O así que no hubo problemas —Contestó, mirando cómo el pelirrojo se bajaba la manga del brazo con un pequeño pinchazo sobre su vena.

—Sou ka…

Su pecho lo sentía apretujado, no tenía ganas de aparentar una falsa sonrisa. Sus fuerzas parecían abandonarlo, siendo reemplazadas por un peso en la boca de su estómago. ¿Se estaba enfermando? Los síntomas eran de verdad raros. Tal vez en uno de sus libros encontraría una respuesta.

—No estés preocupado por ella, va a estar bien. Sólo que no va a poder viajar por sus propios medios.

Eso, estaba preocupado. Ahora sabía qué sabor tenía la preocupación.

—Yo puedo llevarla, si no es problema.

—Al contrario… —Contestó Sakura, a punto de llamar a Nara, quien se le adelantó olímpicamente.

—Buena idea. Toma, Sai —Lo asaltó Shikamaru, dejando a Ino en sus brazos como si fuera un bulto de ropa sucia. Esa problemática suna tenía el poder de hacerle sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo al cuidar de su compañera de equipo de esa manera. Se había largado de ahí apenas había terminado de ayudar a la oji-jade, pero la sentía respirando en su nuca de cualquier manera. Como si no fuera suficiente con todo el peso sobre sus hombros encima se preocupaba de fidelidades imaginarias violentadas por su culpa—. Mejor vayamos apurando el paso.

—Hai.

—Genji, supongo que ya no hay enemigos cerca.

—No, ya se fueron.

Ya con Yamanaka en brazos, Sai se le quedó viendo en silencio. Una ocurrencia se pasó por su cabeza al otear su larga y estilizada pierna cubierta de vendajes.

—Oi, las aguas son más cálidas conforme más al sur estamos, ¿no es así?

—Sí. ¿Por qué, Sai?

—Umm… Es que me acabo de percatar de que con toda la sangre que perdió Ino eso podría llamar algunos tiburones… Demo, es sólo una teoría…

"Mendokusai. Misión de mierda."

x x x

El color del cielo se tornaba de un elegante índigo. La noche llegaba antes que ellos a la otra orilla, les ganaba la carrera. El correr bajo la tempestad sobre el infinito mar, de oscuridad absorbente, era vertiginoso. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento un brazo pudiera salir de ahí y atrapar a cualquiera de los doce. No era posible distinguir nada para ningún lado, la diferencia entre correr con los ojos cerrados y volver a abrirlos daba casi lo mismo. Sasuke iluminó un poco con una versión pequeña de su chidori, descargando algunas chispas con dos de sus dedos de su diestra. Era suficiente para aclarar el sendero imaginario en medio de la nada, pero la desventaja era sentir que llamaban la atención a aquello que quería sus almas. Eran un faro luminoso cubierto de oscuridad.

—¡Veo… veo luces!

—¡Hinata-sama tiene razón, hay luces al frente!

—¡¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—¡Yo creo que como unos cuatro kilómetros! ¡¿Qué dice usted?

—¡Hai, cuatro o cinco kilómetros, no más que eso!

Debían gritarse para entenderse. Infinitas expresiones sonoras del agua los ametrallaban de todos lados. La lluvia, el mar, sus pasos con prisa saltando de vez en vez. Las luces de las que hablaban los Hyuuga eran exiguas y no muy numerosas, probablemente se trataba de un pueblo igual de modesto que el que habían dejado antes de abandonar tierra.

Tras un último gran salto tocaron suelo firme al fin. Estaban a un día y medio de la Calavera.

x x x

Mediodía. Una noche más a cuestas sin dormir los tenía ya a todos pausando el ritmo del avance. El viaje se tornaba cansino.

—¡Eh, Shikamaru! ¡Quiero hacer pís!

—¡Paremos entonces! Yo también tengo que ir…

Los árboles de aquél bosque eran del alto de tres troncos altos uno encima del otro y tan gruesos como cinco hombres juntos hombro con hombro, en el país del Fuego no era posible encontrar flora tan imponente. La lluvia no se rendía. La interminable arboleda ensombrecía en sobremanera lo ya oscuro del día, sumiendo a los viajeros en un sendero lúgubre. Figuras parecían asomarse por detrás de cada tallo, cada arbusto, cada roedor asustadizo. De rama en rama corrían encaramándose a buena altura, mas comparada con la de las copas no era nada.

Pararon. Naruto se hizo aparte apurado, seguido de Shikamaru y Gaara. Los demás se quedaron esperando en la espesura. La jungla sobre sus cabezas los acogía, los asfixiaba, los atrapaba. Las gotas gruesas chocaban de hoja en hoja, un eco haciendo un millón de voces al mismo tiempo. Todo estaba mojado, todo era nostálgico. Daba la impresión de estar en una cueva gigantesca y tupida.

Ino sacó su gran paraguas rojo y puso a Aoi en el suelo, las cinco chicas cabían apretujadas bajo el alero. La rubia ya estaba recuperada de su desangramiento, su ánimo estaba de vuelta. Lo mismo con Tenten, recuperando su vigor acostumbrado y su imbatible sonrisa. Se reían como niñitas sabiendo lo ridículas que se veían tratando de evitar lo que habían estado recibiendo desde casi un día entero: agua del cielo. Sasuke las miraba y sonreía de lado, atraído por esa inocencia que demostraban aún estando amenazados con lo que los perseguía.

—Nee, Genji-chan, a que cabes también.

—Anno… ¿Está segura, Temari-san?

—¡Ven, te estás mojando! —Insistió la médico.

—Sakura, ¿te das cuenta de que ya está todo mojado?

—¡No le hagas caso a Sasuke, es un amargado! ¡Ven, antes de que vuelvan!

—Si es tan importante…

El genin se acercó inseguro a donde estaban las kunoichis de la misión. A un paso de ellas se quedó mirándolas, parpadeó y comprendió que esperaban que se les uniera con confianza. Lo único que le permitió hacer su índole formal fue inclinarse para poner su cabeza bajo el paraguas, pero Tenten lo pilló desprevenido junto con Sakura y lo incorporaron de un fuerte abrazo al grupo. Era un pobre quinceañero gritando confundido y cinco adolescentes chillando como locas, todas se abrazaban fuerte para evitar caerse, pero por el mismo abrazo perdían el equilibrio poco a poco. Era como una masa borracha compuesta por una docena de pies.

x x x

Los tres estaban dándole al mismo árbol. Tres pequeñas nubes vaporosas se elevaban por el frío aire de la descarga que se habían aguantado por horas.

—Hace frío.

—Síp.

Unos gritos agudos se oyeron en dirección de los compañeros que habían dejado atrás. Por un momento se exaltaron, pero sólo hasta llegar a oír las risas femeninas que los acompañaban.

—Y luego andan diciendo que nosotros somos los infantiles —Comentó con desazón el pelirrojo.

—Cierto. Tan maduras… —Convino Shikamaru. Antes de cerrarse el pantalón agregó:— Otra vez estás callado, Naruto. ¿Pasó algo?

—Es sólo que…

—¿Preocupado? —Preguntó Gaara, también cerrándose el pantalón.

—Sí, un poco. Me choca un poco no saber qué pasa con las chicas.

—Créeme que todos nos sentimos igual, Naruto. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es apurarnos en llegar a la Calavera. Y claro, no ponerle un dedo encima a ninguna de las tres.

—Creo que eso es parte del problema. Cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de… —Pensó en terminar la frase con un "acurrucarme sobre ella la tarde entera", pero pensó que sonaría demasiado cursi. Se cerró el pantalón y esperó que sus mejillas tibias fueran sólo imaginación suya.

—Que no te dé vergüenza. Hinata está bien guapa, no te culpo.

—Je… —Siendo cualquier otro el sujeto el que dijera eso le partía la cara y después lo mandaba a retractarse con su madre, pero había confianza. Se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía achinando los ojos.

—Debo decir en favor de la Hoja que sus kunoichis en general están bastante bien, la verdad.

—Pues yo no veo nada de malo con las de Suna. Todo lo contrario...

Shikamaru no podía creer que acabara diciendo tal sandez. El mal comentario ya estaba hecho, sólo quedaba callarse y esperar que Gaara lo ignorara. "¡¿En qué mierda estoy pensando? ¡Si su hermano está acá al lado…!"

Pero Gaara no lo ignoró. Lo miró de reojo y vio su rostro despreocupado, adornado con un ligero espasmo en un costado de su labio. Desvió la vista y sonrió para sí serenamente. ¿Podría volverse más obvia aún aquella situación?

Naruto nunca se dio por enterado de esa charla muda y subterránea. Se dio vuelta en lo que había sido un instante después del último comentario al notar que alguien se acercaba. Eran el resto de los hombres, seguramente las chicas los habían corrido para hacer sus cosas.

—¿Qué era todo ese escándalo? —Preguntó Nara agradeciendo a los cielos por la distracción.

—Las chicas casi se matan por querer jugar con el paraguas de Ino. No sé con qué moral es que nos tratan a nosotros de inmaduros.

—Ah, sí. Estábamos hablando de eso también… ¿Vienen a lo mismo?

—Sí, además que las mujeres nos echaron por la misma razón. De tanto reír…

—Ya lo imagino.

—Temari-san dice que no nos acerquemos hasta que nos llamen.

—Dicho y hecho. No me atrevo a contradecir a esa mujer, capaz que nos mande a volar de ira.

—Oi…

—¿Qué tienes, Naruto? Estás como mirando raro…

—Que ahora le podemos preguntar al mocoso…

Los hombres se miraron. Tenía razón, era una excelente oportunidad. Pillaron al pobre muchacho justo antes de desabrocharse el pantalón, rodeándolo para interrogarlo.

—¿Y bien, Genji?

Los miró asustado. De vuelta era observado con caras de pocos amigos. Tragó grueso y se volvió a cerrar el cierre, sabiendo que no lo dejarían orinar hasta que hablara.

x x x

—Uy, con las ganas que tenía de hacer pipí —Dijo Ino, quien volvía a reunirse con el grupo. Ahora todas estaban sentadas en las mismas raíces donde habían aterrizado hacía un rato. Se tomarían unos minutos antes de llamar de vuelta a los hombres, después seguramente comerían algo de lo que habían conseguido en el último pueblo por el que habían pasado—. Nee, Tenten, qué envidia me das, Neji está como quiere…

—¿Verdad que sí?

—¿Oye y ya han…?

—¡¿Nani? Ay, qué pena…

—¡No me digas que aún…! —Preguntó Sakura, entre sorprendida y decepcionada por no poder pedirle algo de orientación en el tema. La castaña bajó la vista bien colorada y no contestó. El silencio delatador. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pero acaso no han tenido oportunidad?

—No… no creo que sea buena idea… que le preguntemos eso… —Opinó Hinata. Se puso en el lugar de la joven de ojos achocolatados y quiso sacarla del interrogatorio. Como clara muestra de su carácter, su voz salía de su boca casi desvanecida.

—Hinata tiene razón. Ino, te gusta Sai, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la oji-jade muy energéticamente.

—Frentona inmiscuida —La miró con furia y trató de sonar convincente—. Pues, no lo había pensado. Digo, es lindo…

—Ya, o sea que quieres ligártelo.

Todas se rieron. A Sakura le divertía la mala manera en que la cerda hacía ademanes de ocultar lo obvio. Sin razón aparente, Temari se puso de pie de golpe. Su rostro serio puso en alerta a las demás.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Escuchen…

x x x

—Será mejor que hables, estás en desventaja —Añadió el oji-perla.

Genji se veía aproblemado. Olvidó su sonrisa, retrocedió un paso. De pronto parecía anormalmente inseguro e indeciso.

—Yo… La verdad no estoy autorizado para darles mucha información, pero supongo que puedo contestar algunas de sus preguntas…

—Nada de eso. Dijiste que no dirías nada si no estaban las chicas. Pues bien, ya no están acá: habla —Amonestó Shikamaru.

—Es que no pensé que se diera la oportunidad… —Se rascó la cabeza, poniendo una mueca de confusión. Suspiró con pesadez y retomó la palabra, rendido— Sus compañeras no son las primeras ni las últimas en sufrir la Marca del Fantasma. De donde vengo es algo terrible, pero también muy común. La verdad es que el mismo instante en el que vieron al primer fantasma es que debieron regresar de donde venían para no acercarse jamás a la Calavera. Mientras más cerca estén ellas del origen de la Muerte Caminante, más peligro corren. Ya estando a punto de llegar a la frontera de mi país es imposible huir lo suficientemente lejos para que estén a salvo; lo único que podemos hacer por ellas es llegar a el Espejismo antes de que llegue la luna nueva.

—Es lo mismo que nos has estado cantando todo el tiempo, Genji. Estás acabando con nuestra paciencia.

—Claro… Pues… —Volvió a tragar— Son tres fantasmas, el púrpura, el rojo y el blanco. No puedo decir sus nombres en voz alta porque algo terrible pasaría… Y las señoritas no pueden saber qué les espera porque el miedo las haría más vulnerables…

—¿Vulnerables?

—Hai… Pasa que hay un… demonio… que vendrá por sus almas la siguiente luna nueva…

—Eso es…

—Esta noche, sí.

x x x

Hinata se paró también. Activó su Byakugan y tanteó el terreno con la vista. Todas muy sigilosamente se pusieron en guardia, notando lo mismo que Temari advertía: las aves se habían dejado de oír hacía rato. Una negligencia imperdonable.

—Están acá.

—¿Pero dónde?

—Arriba.

Todas alzaron la vista. Eran cientos, encaramados en las ramas más altas de la espesura. Con dificultad podían distinguirse, todos ellos dirigiendo sus miradas hacia ellas. Esa escalofriante característica que tenían de treparse como si fueran arácnidos les daba algo de ventaja en ese campo de batalla. Ino liberó a la pequeña golondrina, que se fue volando hasta donde estaban los demás. Mantenerla en su jaula era arriesgado.

—Hinata, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Genji sobre los muertos vivientes? —Preguntó la peli-rosada.

—Hai, voy a buscarlo.

No les agradaba la idea, pero era necesario encontrar al contrato. La oji-perla podía ver a sus compañeros a una distancia considerable de ahí, pero aparte de ellos no podía pillar a nadie más que estuviera vivo.

—¡No lo encuentro!

—Entonces sigue buscando. Sé qué dijo Shikamaru, pero no nos podemos dar el lujo de pelear sólo dos y las otras tres quedarse a mirar. ¿Alguna objeción, Konoha?

—Nop, por mí está bien, Temari —Dijo la médico, ajustándose los guantes. Replegó la capucha de su abrigo para pelear, delgados mechones de pelo se pegaban a su rostro húmedo. Al fin le daban carta blanca en batalla. Esas cosas ya iniciaban su descenso hasta ellas, lentamente.

—Por mí también. Verán de qué estamos hechas —Sonrió Ino, con un dejo de ansiedad. Empuñaba un tanto que había dejado Sai antes de irse, probando su peso y ensayando las estocadas para acostumbrarse rápido. Algunos de los cadáveres abrían sus fauces emitiendo gruñidos roncos, no parecían haber sido personas alguna vez.

—A pelear —Murmuró Hinata en voz baja. Todas se veían tan serenas, ¿acaso era la única nerviosa? Al ver que comenzaban a acelerar su marcha pensó lo más rápido posible en una estrategia para buscar al contrato y pelear al mismo tiempo, hacía girar un kunai en cada mano esperando el encuentro.

—Ay, al fin algo de ejercicio —Finalizó Tenten, con su pergamino a mano, lista para atacar. Pelear sin el sobreprotector de Neji le causaba entre emoción, curiosidad y miedo. Miró a Temari, quien abría su abanico. Atacar antes de que ella lanzara su técnica sería estúpido.

—¡Daikamatashi no jutsu!

Un torrente de aire barrió a varios de ellos a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellas, todas habían calculado el ataque de la suna. Los altos ramales se desnudaron por la ventisca, abriendo un claro de luz plateada sobre sus cabezas. Sólo después de ese ataque inicial se lanzaron a por los que quedaban, esparcidos a nivel del suelo a buena distancia de ellas. La lluvia ahora caía libremente sobre ellas.

—¡Formación en espiral! —Ordenó la jounin.

Se dispersaron, corrían en círculo desmembrando cadáveres, abriendo el perímetro conforme avanzaban entre las matas. Un espiral de cinco líneas. Para estar muertos se movían demasiado rápido, las habían logrado alcanzar antes de replegarse siquiera diez metros. Temari estaba atenta de todas, como la de más alto rango le parecía correcto. ¿Desde cuándo era tan sentimental? Se sentía la hermana mayor de las cinco. Pero a medida que hacía volar de a poco a sus enemigos drenando el número que iba en contra ellas no se avergonzaba de admitirlo.

—¡Sakura, vas muy rápido!

—¡Tengo una idea!

Haruno se salía de la formación, demasiados iban por ella. Esquivaba arbustos y gruesos troncos a su paso dando saltos o haciéndolos volar en mil astillas. Trazó una amplia circunferencia alrededor del grupo con bombas de humo, quedándose las chicas solas bajo el muro de humo blanquecino. Ninguno de aquellos cruzaba la barrera.

—¡Sou ka! Ellos no ven por sí mismos, es alguien más el que coordina sus ataques. Muy inteligente, Sakura —Observó Tenten.

El aire frío ahora era refrescante ante el calor de la batalla. El sonido de la lluvia marcaba compases acompañados de los gemidos lastimosos y graves de las criaturas tras ellas. Alertas, no bajaban la guardia.

—Hai, y al parecer ese alguien está bastante lejos. Yo en su lugar me habría posicionado en altura para tener mejor panorama de mi presa, pero a una buena distancia eso pierde utilidad, por la perspectiva. En verdad es un titiritero.

—¡Muy bien, Sakura! Me sorprende que no se me haya ocurrido a mí… —Le sonrió Temari, sin abandonar su mirada fiera.

—Me parece extraño que los chicos no hayan venido aún, ¿qué pasa?

—También están peleando —Aclaró Hinata. Podía verlos a lo lejos combatiendo contra una cantidad igual de intimidante de muertos vivientes—. Demo… es extraño, da la impresión de que nos quieren separados…

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Ino. No alcanzó a oír respuesta.

La cortina de humo se disipaba, en sinfín de figuras antropomorfas, algunas de ellas desmembradas, se aclaraban de a poco. En el intervalo habían aprovechado de acumularse alrededor del círculo para acorralarlas.

—¡Tenten!

—¡Hai! —Gritó Ama al tiempo que pegaba un altísimo salto y clavaba cuantos enemigos podía al piso con un mar de armas blancas, pero estos, insistentes, se soltaban aún si se desgarraban en el acto. No estaban vivos, no sentían dolor.

Quedaban al menos ochenta de ellos. En efecto, ahora no se detenían con decapitarlos, el enemigo los tenía vigilados; sabía que había alguien de la Calavera que los sacaba de su ignorancia sobre la Muerte Caminante. Hasta que encontraran al contrato lo único que podían hacer era descuartizarlos para sacarlos de batalla.

Ninguna le decía ni le reclamaba nada, pero la oji-perla comenzaba a exasperarse por no poder encontrar lo que buscaba. Si daba con esa persona tal vez podrían hallar una manera de liberar la maldición sin tener que matarla. Las cinco seguían batallando, inmovilizando cada vez más muertos vivientes, aún así el número no parecía disminuir.

—¡¿Siguen llegando?

—Suficiente… —Se dijo Hinata, corriendo a lo largo de un tronco hasta lo más alto que pudiera.

—¡¿A dónde mierda crees que vas, Hyuuga? ¡No debes alejarte! —Reclamó Temari, pero ya se había ido—. Maldición… ¡Sakura!, ¿¡qué esperas?

—¡Wakkata! —Y la pelirrosada fue tras ella.

Enfrentando la lluvia, por sobre la densa fronda, llegó hasta la rama más alta de aquél enorme árbol. Ahí estaba.

—¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Debo encontrarlo —Le respondió sin mirarla. Sostenía el sello con ambas manos, el viento jugaba con el cabello mojado de las dos. Se concentró todo lo que pudo solamente en sus ojos, su demás sentidos estaban bloqueados.

—Vienen por nosotras —Notó Sakura, pero su compañera no la escuchó. Los podía oír treparse, los podía sentir perturbar el movimiento del gigantesco tronco. Vio a la peli-azul absorta en su labor de rastreo, le tocaba cuidar sus espaldas hasta que la cumpliera. Se vio las manos, sólo tenía algunos rasguños de tanto golpear huesos, mas aún era peligroso. Se ató rápidamente una cinta en cada puño para seguir peleando, no podía practicar su chakra curativo sino hasta después de limpiar sus heridas con el ungüento de Tsunade-sensei.

Las sacudidas se volvieron más violentas, esas cosas que subían por ellas aceleraban la marcha. Podía escuchar a sus otras compañeras seguir luchando. Se dejó caer unos cuantos metros hasta una gruesa rama, no los dejaría avanzar más allá. El jutsu de Temari no había alcanzado esa zona, las hojas tupían la vista hacia todas partes. Debía ser más de un titiritero para arreglárselas con dos ejércitos de podridos y un escuadrón tras las dos kunoichis escondidas por sobre el bosque.

Debía confiar en Hinata, como seguramente ella confiaba en Sakura. Apenas encontraran al contrato…

Un cadáver se dejó ver frente a ella. Era diferente, no era de ropas roídas y viejas, llevaba una vieja armadura samurái.

—¿Pero qué diablos…?

A tiempo pudo esquivar el kesagiri directo a su cuello. La hoja del sable con la que la atacaba estaba a mal traer, pero definitivamente su estocada era igual de mortal que cualquier otra. Saltó ágilmente para evitar el sable a punto de embutirse en su torso, el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras se suspendía en el aire y su mirada chocaba con las vacías cuencas oculares de su adversario, las que emitían una lúgubre luz índigo. Ese era diferente. El tiempo volvió a su ritmo acelerado, aterrizó sobre el sable ensartado a medio tronco atascando el tirón del guerrero para liberarse. Se armó de dos kunais y lo decapitó en el acto.

La cabeza cayó decenas de metros hasta los pies de Tenten.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —Se quejó la castaña, como si no fuera poco con los muertos vivientes interminables, casi era golpeada por un cráneo con un casco samurái. Ahora peleaba con dos juttes contra tres que embestían contra ella.

—Al menos sabemos que están haciendo un buen trabajo —Se dijo la suna, quien había visto cómo la cabeza inerte espantaba a su amiga. Con los puños llenos de sellos explosivos atados a shurikens hizo volar a varios a punto de irse en contra de Ino.

—¡Señoritas!

Todas se las arreglaron para voltear a verlo sin ser mutiladas en el acto. Era Genji, agitado, con dos tras él intentando pegarle un mordisco. Desenfundó dos tantos que traía en su espalda y de un solo golpe los cortó en dos por el torso. Llegó hasta donde estaban dando saltos de tronco en tronco, lo que no tenía de hablador lo tenía de ágil.

—¡¿De verdad eres un genin? —Le preguntaba Ama mientras aplastaba un cráneo contra el piso.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso, Tenten-san! ¡Debemos irnos ahora mismo! —Le respondía cercenando un brazo a punto de marcarle los filosos dedos.

—¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Hinata y Sakura se fueron a buscar al contrato del que hablaste! —Negaba Temari, haciendo volar por las cuencas de los ojos a uno atrás de ella. Se veían reducidas a ataques defensivos de corto alcance, estando los doce esparcidos por el bosque un ataque definitivo de largo alcance era peligroso.

—¡¿Qué? —En el instante fijó la mirada hacia el mismo árbol donde se encontraban las dos faltantes, nadie le había dicho que se habían ido en esa dirección— ¡Es casi imposible encontrarlo, a menos que sean las intenciones del que maneja la Muerte Caminante!

—¡¿Y HASTA AHORA NOS AVISAS, GENJI? —Ino perdía la paciencia, se había ganado dos buenos arañazos en los brazos, se estaba cansando, los contrincantes no dejaban de venir. La retirada parecía la mejor estrategia. Además, no podían seguir dilatando su llegada a la Calavera, tres de sus compañeras dependían de eso. Con toda su furia decapitó a dos de una buena patada en la quijada.

—¡Esperen acá, voy a buscarlas! —Dicho eso el shinobi se fue corriendo por el viejo y rugoso tronco sin dejar de empuñar sus armas.

—¡Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, mocoso! ¡Cuando vuelvas te voy a dar una paliza!

—¡Nee, Ino!

La rubia se quedó esperando al siguiente muerto en la fila para despedazar, pero no llegó nunca. Dirigió su mirada a sus dos compañeras, primero a Tenten, luego a Temari, quien le había llamado la atención. Ellas también habían dejado de combatir. El pequeño ejército se mantenía a raya, comenzaban a treparse nuevamente a los árboles pero se mantenían relativamente cerca, como para lanzarse sobre ellas en cualquier momento.

Cinco criaturas más aparecieron por entre la multitud de podridos vivientes. Las tres respiraban agitadamente, tuvieron la misma impresión que Sakura al verlos: aquellos cinco eran otra cosa. De sus ojos emanaba una luz azulina, llevaban puestas ropas de antiguos guerreros ninja y samurái, caminando hacia ellas lentamente desde la misma dirección en la que había llegado el genin.

—Hinata tenía razón, nos quieren separar. Tenten, probablemente te quieren a ti y a las otras dos, ni se te ocurra alejarte de nosotras, ¿vale? Apenas lleguen los tres que faltan nos largamos de aquí, confiemos en que los chicos harán lo mismo.

—No me voy a alejar, no te preocupes. Pero tampoco me voy a quedar sin pelear.

—Así se habla, Konoha. En guardia.

* * *

**sakuraakane**_ lo lamentooo... la semana pasada dejé un aviso en mi perfil que no actualizaría por razones personales. esta semana pensaba ponerme al día el sábado, pero me atrasé =_= ahora subo capi porque dos semanas sin subir nada me parece demasiado. apenas recibí tu segundo review supe que tenía que apurarme más; sé que es una excusa barata, pero preparar este capítulo me aproblemó un poco... originalmente eran dos, pero tenía tanta cosa inútil y no sabía bien cómo acomodar la edición final, un embrollo. en fin, ya está el capi 16. espero que te haya gustado. esta semana comenzaré a editar el 17 el jueves para no volver a atrasarme y retomar el sábado u_u espero que todo salga bien. gracias por el tirón de orejas, no era mi intención atrasarme tanto. bueno, acá tuvimos acción femenina, se viene más en los capis venideros :) gracias por los reviews, nena. nos leemos, espero~ tate bien!_

**EmSi**_ hola :) ahh, ya veo ^^ en qué trabajas D: ? acá se supone que estoy poniendo un seminario de guiones en práctica, pero no me sale de lo más profesional que digamos =_= al menos la práctica me hace bien para teclear más rápido :D jaja, ahora me sé lo de las orejas que pican y el ojo que tiembla en Argentina :P buenos datos, jaja P: espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por el review! tate bien :D_

**Gigi Uchiha**_ al fin pude mandarte el bendito mail xD aww me alegro que te gusten mis secuencias de acción-romance-zombie (L) jaja. este capi también tuvo su dosis de pelea, y bien rosada! espero que te haya gustado :D se les acaba el tiempo! muchísimas gracias por el review! que estés de lujo! ^^_

**apollimy-ka**_ eres de España :D ? muchas gracias! me alegro que te guste ^^ todos los misterios se irán resolviendo de a poco, ya luego llegan a la calavera y la cosa se complica :D sufrirán mucho, algunos llorarán y otros se morirán ^^ será magnífico! o al menos eso espero... por mi parte, yo nunca me sentí muy encariñada con sasuke, así que al menos yo no me ofendo :P qué lástima que sea de mi signo D: espero que te guste lo que viene, muchas gracias por el review! cualquier cosa estoy a un clic de distancia, sea sugerencia, crítica o lo que se te ocurra. ojalá te haya gustado este capi, el siguiente viene el sábado. tate bien! :D_

**Candy-chan**_ tanto tiempo D: ! no te preocupes, yo también estoy bien descolgada de la serie original... estoy atrasada por meses con el manga, lo que es pecaminoso siendo que escribo fanfics xD sé que a veces el tiempo escasea o quizás se aparecen cosas más interesantes que quedarse leyendo frente al monitor. por mí no te preocupes, en serio, no quiero que te sientas obligada a leerme :( con que te guste la historia y la leas sin ningún tipo de compromiso está todo bien ^^ mucho mejor si llega con un review incluído, claro, pero ya sabes... si la vas a retomar, tómate tu tiempo para disfrutar mejor, a la rápida todo parece a medias. carpe diem! gracias por el review, es bueno leerte otra vez ^^ espero que te guste lo que sigue. tate bien, saludos!_

_hay autoras cuyos fanfics reciben literalmente cientos de reviews por capítulo. a veces me pregunto qué haría estando en esa situación, ya que tengo la manía de contestarlo todo..._

_pregunta! ya siendo novia de él, ¿cómo llama hinata a naruto? ¿naruto o naruto-kun? contesten!_


	17. Hasta el fondo

_seme: atacante_

_kesa-oroshi: movimiento de katana (iaido o kendo) recto de arriba hacia abajo, por encima de la cabeza._

_magari-yari: lanza tipo tridente._

_tanto: puñal de uno o dos filos de 15-30 cms._

_wakizashi: espada corta, 30-60 cms._

_kusarigama: el clásico de los verdaderos ninjas. es la hoz conectada a una cadena, la que al final lleva un peso._

_odachi: espada cuya longitud de hoja supera los 90 cms._

* * *

Nunca se habría podido imaginar abarcar tan extenso territorio con su Byakugan. Recordaba alguna vez en la que había podido llegar a la asombrosa distancia de ocho kilómetros, ahora dominaba con la vista el área de, si no se equivocaban sus cálculos, unos buenos catorce kilómetros. Si dios lo veía todo desde el cielo, la sensación no debería diferir mucho con lo que estaba experimentando. Mas, aún no era suficiente. Sus esfuerzos no alcanzaban para dar con ese escurridizo contrato. Se concentró más todavía. Seguramente esa persona estaba cautiva dentro de un campo de energía escondido del mismo tipo que había mencionado Genji-kun, lo que anulaba el que pudiera percibir su chakra o verla siquiera con sus ojos blancos. Comenzaba a marearse, pero no le dio importancia; Sus años de entrenamiento aún se imponían sobre la amenaza de perder el equilibrio. Tampoco le dio importancia a los tres seres que llegaban hasta ella y Sakura, quien la había seguido hasta aquél lugar de altura, toda su atención estaba puesta en cualquier lugar menos donde estaba ella misma. Si tan sólo alguien le pudiera indicar cómo sentir la fuerza que emanaba de los cadáveres guerreros…

Sakura mantenía la alerta. El tronco se seguía moviendo. Ese samurái no había venido solo, por supuesto. Si eran iguales de fáciles que el anterior, no sería problema…

Ya su cuerpo comenzaba a flaquear, estaba usando demasiado chakra en su tarea. En un instante de cansancio cerró los ojos y tuvo que afirmarse de la rama que la sostenía para no caer. Así, arrodillada, con sus luceros apagados, se esforzó por volver a juntar energía para seguir intentando. Se le ocurrió algo, recordando los sellos que había visto hacer a Genji-kun. Ryu, hebi, usagi; ryu, hebi, tora; ryu, hebi, ryu; el sello especial. Hizo los diez sellos concentrando su chakra en su Byakugan, apretando los ojos para no perder concentración. Ahí estaban los malditos.

Eran dos samuráis esta vez, alcanzándola repentinamente. Su velocidad era increíble. Haruno les hizo frente, pensando que podría con ambos, pero sólo uno de ellos se quedó a esperarla. El otro se fue directamente hasta Hinata, incapaz de defenderse por sí sola era blanco demasiado fácil.

Dentro de la oscuridad de su cabeza los sentía, los veía, figuras de color índigo repartidas a lo largo de todo el bosque dentro del rango que dominaba su Byakugan. No lo podía creer, ¡había dado con la forma de percibir la energía de la Muerte Caminante! Y al siguiente instante se horrorizó de ver la abominable cantidad de muertos alrededor de los doce, más claramente que nunca. No era coincidencia que los atacaran con tanto aplomo justo al llegar tan cerca de la Calavera. Ya se había percatado antes que el grueso del ejército se había dispuesto justo entre los chicos y las chicas para mantenerlos separados. Ahora sabía que no era todo: los estaban retrasando, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ello.

"¡Maldición…!". No había tiempo para batirse contra el que tenía en frente, debía ir por la oji-perla. Corrió hasta ella con todas sus fuerzas, debía adelantarse al enemigo.

No, no debía distraerse. Apretó los ojos aún más y sin moverse ni medio milímetro rastreó con su nueva habilidad el desbalanceado campo de batalla. No lejos de ahí parecía haber una aglomeración de criaturas, las que se mantenían quietas sin motivo aparente, cuando sus demás pares no dejaban de moverse para dirigirse a donde estaban los únicos humanos vivos en toda el área. Eso era. Lo había encontrado… al fin… debía decirle a las demás…

—¡Hinata!

Sakura la pudo alcanzar antes de que se desplomara al vacío. La había visto sonreír triunfante antes de que sus manos se soltaran, muestra de que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. El susto de llegar apenas antes de que la alcanzara el ataque del difunto samurái hizo que su grito le desgarrara la garganta.

—¡Sakura-san, Hinata-san…!

Justo antes de que la punta metálica atravesara el pecho de Hinata, la peli-rosada la tomó rápidamente y de un salto la sacó del alcance de su agresor. Llegó de un fuerte impulso a un árbol vecino, a varios metros de distancia. Volteó a ver a Genji, cuya voz acababa de oír llamándolas. La lluvia les llegaba con fuerza estando fuera del amparo del bosque.

—¡No vengas, Genji-kun!

—Sa… Sakura… chan… —la oji-jade bajó la mirada hasta su compañera, aún en brazos. Su voz sonaba apenas.

—Hinata, debemos salir de aquí, estos nuevos muertos son muy fuertes. Mira, ya no te preocupes, la cosa se pone fea, lo mejor es irse.

—Lo… lo… encontré…

Sakura se quedó viéndola alzando sus cejas, mostrando una repentina sonrisa. No pudo seguir prestándole atención a sus palabras, vio a Genji siendo atacado por los dos guerreros de carne en descomposición y armadura antigua. Daban gritos ensordecedores, eran más ágiles y rápidos que los otros muertos vivientes, parecían pensar por sí mismos sus ataques. No era todo: además su técnica de pelea era comparable a un maestro ninja.

Ahora la Hyuuga sufría las consecuencias de haberse exigido demasiado, aunque había tenido sus recompensas.

Genji se las arreglaba con un perfecto taijutsu contra los dos asesinos putrefactos. Aprovechando el tiempo que él les otorgaba distrayéndolos, la médico tomó el rostro de la oji-perla entre sus manos, provisionándola de la suficiente energía como para mantenerse en pie y huir. No alcanzaba a más, debían ir en su ayuda, encontrar al contrato, reunirse con sus compañeros y largarse. Esa lucha les estaba quitando demasiado tiempo.

Nakai cortaba el aire y la cortina de lluvia con presteza. Se las arreglaba para atajar los ataques de esos dos, sus tantos los sostenía firmemente. Mas su pericia no sobrepasaba la de aquellos guerreros, que contaban con la ventaja del número y toda una vida -ya extinta- de experiencia de lucha. Su pelea tomaba lugar sobre las altas ramas, mecidas por el viento y sus violentos saltos sobre ellas.

Un minuto fue todo lo que necesitó Sakura para otorgarle de vuelta algo de la energía perdida a Hinata. Un eterno minuto.

—¿Puedes moverte bien?

—Hai. Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan.

—Vamos por Genji-kun. ¿Lista?

El shinobi de la Muerte ahora jadeaba. Apenas había podido dar frente peleando, su brazo sangraba, sus ojos dorados destellaban. Se notaba cansado, peor aún: sobrepasado por las habilidades de sus contrincantes.

—Genji-kun —lo llamó Sakura cuando esta llegaba junto a él. Sin más lo agarró de un brazo y huyeron de la doble embestida de los samurái—. ¡Te seguimos Hinata, dinos por dónde! —dijo cuando alcanzaron a la joven.

—¡Por acá!

Sakura lo soltó para dejar que la siguiera. Corrían tras Hinata en un zigzagueo hacia abajo, esquivando y desmembrando enemigos. Se les iban encima como abejas al panal.

—¡¿A dónde vamos? ¡Las demás señoritas están por la dirección contraria, los jóvenes tampoco están por acá…! ¡No me digan que planean abandonar al resto! —preguntó, inseguro y algo espantado. Sakura lo miró, sonriendo.

—¡Hinata lo encontró!

—¿Qué… ha dicho…? —preguntó por lo bajo.

—¡Es ahí! —señaló Hinata al llegar al medio de la nada. Era un árbol tan igual a los demás como cualquier otro, alto, grueso y recto hasta su perdida copa.

Sakura se adelantó hasta él. Un golpe certero y la corteza se voló en mil astillas por los aires, acompañadas por al menos una decena de cuerpos liberados del escondite. Y los muertos vivientes a su siga los alcanzaban uno a uno. El tronco se desplomó crujiendo fuertemente y llevándose un par de compañeros más a su rastra.

—¡Sí! —celebró, al ver que su compañera tenía razón—. ¡Hinata!

Apenas y el enemigo les daba tregua, en cuanto sus pies pisaron suelo, la peli-rosa se puso a cuidarle la espalda a la otra chica para que encontrara lo que buscaban. Genji llegó junto a ella quedándose un par de segundos observando aquellos fallecidos aldeanos con incredulidad, pero ganando la concentración en batalla inmediatamente.

Hinata se puso a buscarlo, aún emocionada por su descubrimiento. Todos los féretros que habían estado dentro del árbol yacían esparcidos, cualquiera de ellos podría ser el contrato. De buenas a primeras ninguno parecía especial, pero tras hacer nuevamente los sellos pudo dar con el único que resplandecía con la azulina luz de la Muerte Caminante y chakra vivo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Es ella!

—No me lo creo… —murmuró Genji, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sorprendido— Hinata-san, tendrá que enseñarme cómo…

Un monstruoso aullido lo interrumpió. Los dos guerreros que habían dejado recién los habían encontrado. Los muertos vivientes que se abalanzaban sobre ellos comenzaron a retroceder, esperando a que llegaran los terribles cadáveres samurái.

—¡Son los shura! —exclamó el chico—. ¡Rápido! —apremió, corriendo hasta donde estaba la mujer que había señalado la joven de cabello azulado.

Al llegar hasta el contrato del conjuro perdió su característico temple de golpe. Sakura lo notó, pero fue hasta ella sin decir nada para comprobar su estado. Era una jovencita de no más de dieciséis años, con una insignia metálica idéntica a la de Genji en su frente y roídas ropas de kunoichi.

—Sí, aún está viva —confirmó, revisando sus signos—. Aunque comatosa.

—Es Akane…

—¿La conoces?

—Fue mi compañera. Déjeme terminar esto, no hay que extender su sufrimiento —pidió, alzando su arma sobre su garganta.

—¡No, Genji!

Otro aullido se escuchó, ahora más cerca. Su instinto ninja les avisó de la amenaza en el instante justo, un cegador rayo pegó de lleno en el punto donde se encontraban. Sakura se escapó con el cuerpo de la chica en brazos, los otros dos hicieron lo propio saltando lo más rápido posible. El trío quedó dividido viendo al shura con la mano aún extendida, pequeños halos de luz índigo emanaban de entre sus dedos, el responsable del ataque era él.

—¡Debe matarla, Sakura-san!

—¡Tiene que haber otra manera, no pienso matar a una inocente!

—¡Sakura-chan, cuidado…!

Por detrás de donde estaba la médico se apareció el segundo shura. Gracias a la advertencia de su compañera pudo desviar la lanza con una patada justo antes que le diera en el rostro, desviándola para ensartarla a fondo en la tierra húmeda. El shura que la sostenía pasó por al lado suyo, sentía cómo su mirada le atravesaba el alma, su rostro vacío, carente de carne, aún después de marchitarse podía expresar algo: odio. Volvió a patear a su atacante, viendo cómo caía junto con su arma y quedaba desvalido. Su golpe lo desnucó, sacándolo de combate. Si bien eran más peligrosos estos guerreros al menos con desconectar su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo era posible derrotarlos. Todo con la desconocida todavía en brazos.

—¡¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hinata.

Sakura no alcanzó a responder. Un nuevo bramido se oía de parte del seme que quedaba en pie. Empuñaba su espada, su posición de ataque era perfecta. Se lanzó en contra de Genji, ambas chicas miraron cómo el aprendiz de ninja esquivaba sus sucesivas estocadas. Ellas ya corrían en su ayuda al ver que se veía en problemas, con cada ataque el shura se volvía más violento. Genji retrocedía, el samurái lo acorralaba. Las chicas pensaron por un instante que perderían a Genji por ese potente kesa-oroshi, pero el genin se las arregló para bloquearlo. Un segundo fue suficiente para que pudiera alejarse de un salto, cayendo cerca de Hinata, ya detenida.

El shura reaccionó lentamente. Le daba la espalda a los tres, se mantenía gacho, su espada caía a su suerte mientras él parecía no moverse. Sorpresivamente volteó su cabeza para mirar con ese mismo odio a Genji, seguido por el resto de su cuerpo. De sus extendidas palmas hacia el cielo y los dedos crispados se desprendían chispas, que comenzaban a formar un único gran rayo. Miraba fijamente a su presa, el genin apretó los labios esperando poder esquivar en el momento preciso aquél mortal ataque.

Al ver el movimiento de sus manos supo que iba a ser en ese instante, la oji-perla no lo dudó un instante a la hora de actuar. Se adelantó corriendo hasta donde estaba Nakai. Lo empujó con fuerza y se quedó en su lugar, esperando el impacto de lo inevitable.

—¡Hinata!

El cuerpo de aquella que había sido identificada como Akane cayó al suelo de costado. Sakura se echó a correr en dirección a Hyuuga, se detuvo en seco ante el repentino resplandor, insoportable a la vista.

Pero Genji pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Se volvió hasta donde estaba su salvadora, aferrándola entre sus brazos. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, sacándola del camino del relámpago. Fue tal el impulso que había agarrado que sus pies marcaron senderos enterrándose en la tierra para poder detenerse.

Cuando la luz cesó la oji-jade temió abrir los ojos. Muerta de miedo de lo que pudiera ver frente a ella alzó la vista decidida. Se llevó una mano al pecho al comprobar que Genji la tenía en brazos, sana y salva, bien lejos del ataque de aquél shura.

—Gra… gracias, Genji-kun…

—El que debiera agradecer soy yo, ¿no cree, Hinata-san? —contestó, sonriéndole y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

El cuerpo del shura estaba inerte, su espada yacía a su lado.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Sakura al llegar a donde estaban los dos. No le prestaba atención a su adversario, ya inmóvil. Supuso que el gasto de energía había llegado a su límite.

—Hai… De no ser por Genji-kun…

—Nada de eso, Hinata-san.

Haruno notó algo extraño.

—¿Por qué dejaron de atacar…? —miró a su alrededor. En efecto, los muertos vivientes ahora sólo estaban muertos, esparcidos por el bosque. Sólo algunos quedaban en pie, lejos de aquel lugar.

—Es verdad… ¿qué pasó? —Hinata también parecía extrañada.

Los ojos jades se clavaron en el rostro de Genji, quien ahora lucía serio. Él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Inmediatamente después se fijó en el contrato, la joven llamada Akane. Uno de los tantos del shinobi se atoraba justo en medio de su pecho, sobre su corazón. En el momento justo, el genin se las había ingeniado para asesinar a su propia compañera.

x x x

Temari ya se había armado con sus dos abanicos de mano, hechos de aspas de acero con bellos grabados de dragones. Eran sus armas de corto alcance, la situación lo ameritaba.

Estaba empapada y calada hasta los huesos, lo mismo que Tentén e Ino. Aquellos cinco estaban frente a ellas inmóviles, los demás cadáveres de baja estirpe esperaban trepados como buitres aguardando a que falleciera su presa. La suna temía por ellas, pero más temía fallarles.

—¡¿Qué mierda esperan? ¡¿No van a atacar?

Tentén se giró a ver a la jounin al lado suyo. Admiraba el coraje y la fiereza que demostraba en batalla. No se quedaría atrás. Sacó un único pergamino de invocación pequeño. Temari era ahora su líder, esperaría su señal. Cruzó miradas con Ino, la menor de las tres y la que lucía más insegura, aunque con todos los motivos del mundo; eran cinco contra tres. Le pasó un segundo tanto y le sonrió.

—¿Sabes usar dos?

—¿Quién crees que soy? ¡Por supuesto! —le respondió nerviosa, pero sinceramente.

—Bien.

Dos de ellos dieron pasos al frente. Un ninja y un samurái, ambos vestidos completamente de negro. Uno de ellos, que portaba un magari yari, dio un aullido de amenaza que hizo retroceder a las chicas. Era como escuchar… un shura.

Temari se mordió el labio, arrepentida de esa muestra de temor. Abrió al mismo tiempo sus dos abanicos, se puso en guardia. Debía inspirarle confianza a sus compañeras, quienes lucían tan espantadas como ella.

—¡Váyanse a la mierda! —gritó de vuelta la ruda kunoichi, lanzándose a los dos que encabezaban el quinteto. Esos eran suyos.

Corriendo en línea recta sentía cómo era seguida por sus camaradas. Esquivó con gracia los shurikens que les lanzaba el guerrero vestido de ninja, cuidando de desviar el curso de las armas con sus abanicos sin herir a las chicas. Las aspas de sus armas terminaban en un mortal filo, al alcanzar a sus oponentes su embestida aérea no fue recibida como esperaba...

—¡Temari…!

Sus órganos vitales del abdomen se salvaron por medio pelo de ser atravesados por la repentina reacción del samurái al atacarlos. Con su zurda desvió la afilada punta. Cayó dando varios giros antes de llegar a tierra, con un corte bajo las costillas, nada de qué preocuparse, pero manchando sus ropas de rojo. Sus protegidas se habían detenido al verla herida.

—¡No… no pasa nada, Ino! —se incorporó rápidamente, sus adversarios no le daban tiempo de aliento. Apenas terminó de hablar ya estaba recibiendo nuevas estocadas y shurikens—. ¡Preocúpense de su propio pellejo, yo estoy bien!

Los otros tres se fueron en contra de las que quedaban. Veloces como los vistos anteriormente, pero conscientes de sus ataques, que denotaban amplia experiencia en batalla. Tentén esperaba luchar contra dos para dejarle la tarea más fácil a Ino, pero se le adelantaron a sus planes. Dos de los que quedaban se le fueron encima a la de coleta rubia, uno vestía ropas shinobi negras y estaba armado de un kusarigama, el otro era un samurái provisto de dos katanas y protecciones verdes. Ambos sumamente peligrosos, el sólo hecho de que uno pudiera dominar dos espadas alarmaba por su pericia, y el kusarigama era una amenaza por sí mismo. Lo que quedaba para Tentén era un samurái armado de un intimidante odachi.

—De verdad me quieren viva, lo mejor es deshacernos de estos y largarnos lo antes posible. Espero que Hinata tenga éxito… —se dijo la armera exhalando serenamente antes de llegar hasta su adversario— ¡Haaa…!

Ametralló con un enjambre de kunais al cadáver de armadura ocre, y saltó a su encuentro armada de dos wakizashis. Su maniobra de distracción no dio resultado, el guerrero se deshizo sin esfuerzo de las armas arrojadizas y con el mismo aplomo eludió la arremetida de la chica. La contienda ya prometía ser desigual. "Neji… ¿por qué no apareces? Muchachos, ¿en dónde están?"

Ino no sabía cómo demonios le hacía pero hasta el momento aguantaba contra esos dos. Peor que subestimar al enemigo era subestimarse a sí mismo, al ver que hasta el momento sólo se había ganado un feo corte en la mejilla -culpa de la oz del kusarigama- fue ganando confianza, pero también cuidado de no dormirse en sus laureles. Peor que subestimarse a sí mismo ahora era subestimar al enemigo.

Las tres aguantaron como pudieron. Luego de no sabían bien cuánto tiempo se habían cansado más que el doble peleando con el ejército de cuerpos pútridos, sus movimientos comenzaban a entorpecerse. Un lejano estruendo se escuchó desde la espesura. Ninguna pudo intercambiar miradas o preguntarse qué diantres había sido ese repentino tronar, estaban demasiado entretenidas intentando que no les cercenaran la cabeza.

—¿Qué… mierda… fue eso? —se dijo Temari entre agitadas bocanadas de aire. Había tomado distancia de sus perseguidores, observando sus luminosos ojos azules, que le dedicaban un rostro deforme lleno de aversión.

De haberse escuchado más lejos habría podido suponer que había comenzado una tormenta, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo calmadamente. Lo que fuera, no había impactado más de pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraban. Tentén ya temía por la vida de sus compañeras.

Ino no le dedicó mucho a pensar en aquél estrépito. El guerrero vestido de shinobi estaba justo donde lo quería, su oz estaba atascada hasta el fondo en el grueso árbol tras ella, y su compañero estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para atacar sin problemas. Se trepó en la cadena extendida y corrió hasta su enemigo, al llegar frente a él pasó ambos tantos por su cuello raudamente. La cabeza quedó desprendida del resto del maloliente cuerpo. Al llegar tras el cadáver por el fuerte impulso, se aseguró de eliminarlo como era debido, y por si las dudas desprendió además ambos brazos desde los hombros.

—¡Muérete, maldito muerto!

Tentén palideció. Eso había sido demasiado fácil, parecía que su adversario lo hubiera hecho a propósito. El cuerpo caía derrotado, pero Yamanaka celebraba muy pronto.

—¡Ino, no!

Temari pudo alcanzar a ver los tres últimos cortes victoriosos de la rubia, estaba a punto de felicitarla por su destreza cuando vio al difunto de armadura verde acelerar el paso hacia su compañera… demasiado rápido para que ella lo viera venir.

—¡ATRÁS DE TI!

No, no lo vio venir. Fue tomada del hombro violentamente y volteada a la fuerza para que su contrincante viera su rostro al atravesarla contra la primera corteza que se atravesara en su camino.

Los segundos se alargaban. Veía a Temari y Tentén, que se alejaban de ella, junto con el resto del paisaje que pasaba rápidamente por su lado. Su cuerpo chocó contra algo duro, el azote la había aturdido. Después sintió la hoja cortar piel y carne. Sus frías ropas se iban entibiando con los borbotones de sangre que se escapaban de su vientre.

—¿Na… ni…?

Quería gritar, pero el esfuerzo de contraer su abdomen para hacerlo se lo impedía. Sus fuerzas fueron abandonándola poco a poco. En vano, sujetaba el pecho de su asesino para evitar que continuara acercándose. La seguía sosteniendo contra aquél árbol, que al parecer pretendía quedarse a observar de cerca sus últimos momentos con vida. Su mirada parecía penetrarla con furia, con odio, satisfecho de poder extinguirla.

Tentén cayó de rodillas frente a su contrario. Le importaba poco, sabía que estaba a salvo; la marca maldita lo garantizaba. Miró con repudio a la figura que la enfrentaba, sus vacías cuencas rellenas de llamas índigo.

—¡INO!

Un segundo estruendo se oía igual de cerca que el anterior, justo cuando Temari gritaba el nombre de la kunoichi.

Fue en ese mismo instante que las criaturas comenzaron a caer inertes sin razón alguna. Luego dirigió su atención a Ino, su agresor se desplomaba al suelo como si muriera por segunda vez. Ambas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta ella.

La castaña no podía creer que hacía sólo un instante atrás ella estaba bien. Ahora estaba prácticamente clavada al tronco, pendiendo de la katana que la atravesaba. Temari corrió más rápido que ella y la adelantó. Al llegar hasta Ino la sostuvo por debajo de los hombros para que su peso no agravara la herida y para mitigar un poco el dolor. Sus ojos azules iban perdiendo brillo, húmedos por las solitarias lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

—Tienes… tienes que sacarla, Tentén.

Ama agarró la empuñadura con ambas manos. Tiritaba. Miró angustiada a Temari.

—¡Yo no puedo hacerlo, debes ser fuerte! —alentó la rubia.

Tenía razón. De las entrañas sacó fortaleza para arrancar la hoja del cuerpo de la rubia de un certero tirón. Su desgarrador grito no fue alto, pero sí mortificante. La sangre se arrebataba por salir, en mayor cantidad que antes de quitar el arma. Temari la tomó en brazos para ponerla con cuidado en el suelo, en un lugar donde no estuviera tan embarrado. La sentó a unos pasos de ahí en un área cubierta de pasto.

—Toma, presiona por el frente, yo haré lo mismo en su espalda.

Temari tenía abrazada a Ino, ambas estaban sentadas. Debían controlar la hemorragia por ambas salidas. No podían hacer nada por el derrame interno.

—Gomen… nasai…

—No digas estupideces, Ino. Te ordeno que te calles y vivas —le respondía Temari. Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? Por favor, que se apresuren…

Tentén se fijó en la cantidad de cuerpos repartidos en el suelo. La mayoría de los muertos vivientes se habían liberado del hechizo de la Muerte Caminante, pero se acercaban otros más lentamente directo a donde estaban ellas.

—Temari, no podemos defender a Ino y contener la sangre al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, sí podemos. Ven, si la sostienes de este lado puedes apretar con ambas manos y evitar que se caiga al mismo tiempo. Yo las defenderé.

La joven chünin le hizo caso. Temari se armó de su gran abanico y caminó pausadamente lejos de donde estaban sus compañeras. Tentén la miró alterada, su herida parecía más profunda de lo que parecía, no había dejado de sangrar.

—¡Ven acá Temari! ¡No puedes pelear así, yo puedo dar frente por las tres!

—Ambas sabemos que la más fuerte soy yo, si ocurre lo peor tú deberás cuidar de Ino hasta que lleguen los demás, ¿vale?

—¡Temari…! —la llamó inútilmente—. Por favor, vuelve…

* * *

**Gigi Uchiha** _he cambiado algunas cosas, sí. pero no creo haberle cambiado tantas cosas... tal vez suba las versiones originales a internet luego de que lleguen a la calavera, por si te interesa. supongo que después de leer este capítulo no habrá ayudado mucho, porque lo volví a dejar en algo similar al anterior, jeje... psst entonces sí dí en el clavo con el primer mail! jaja, qué cosas. bueno, he acá el capi 17, espero que te haya gustado. gracias por el review, tate bien!_

**Candy-chan**_ jeje. pensé que te volvería a leer la próxima semana, pero no! volviste luego! me alegro mucho ^^ tenemos otro voto para naruto-kun, muchas gracias~ tengo que contar los votos P: bueno, hasta acá el 17, espero que te haya gustado. gracias por el review, espero leerte otra vez!_

**sakuraakane**_ como verás, he matado a alguien con tu segundo nombre P: nada personal. estamos terminando el sábado, cumplo apenas con mi palabra xD espero que te haya gustado este capi ^^ gracias por el review, tate bien!_

**ANIYASHA**_ hola :) gracias! me alegro que te haya gustado la historia ^^ de verdad que te gusta naruto! toda una fan. jeje, otra lectora propuso que le dijera "naru-kun", también suena lindo, no crees? espero que vuelvas a soñar con él y que te haya gustado este capítulo. muchas gracias por el review, ojalá te vuelva a leer ^^ saludos, baibai!_

**ahome24**_ qué tal xD claro que te creería! yo me he leído este fic como quinientas veces xD además no eres la única! hay más de alguno confesado que venía siguiendo el fic desde el año que lo publiqué u / / / u me hacen sentir bien. me alegro que te guste, claro. por mientras me mantengo alejada del msn, no es nada personal. de vez en cuando me meto en FB, pero es bien poco, ya varios amigos me tildan de antisocial :D pero no te sientas mal u_u bueno, gracias por el review, aguante, diseñadora! beso beso, baibai!_

_ganó naruto-kun por un voto. gracias a _**tsuki no akari-chan**_ por su aporte, también le dirá naru-kun~_

_saludos, México. son los que más me leen._


	18. Un plan y varios quiebres

_chiburi: movimiento de espada para limpiar la sangre de la hoja. varios katas de iaido y otras artes marciales de esgrima japonesa lo incluyen simbólicamente al final antes de envainar. si vieron rurouni kenshin saben más o menos cómo se ve cuando se hace (es de lo más cool del mundo)._

_shigakure: de japonés no entiendo ni J, sólo algunas burbujas aisladas que me aprendo de memoria luego de ver tanto animé en su idioma original. la cosa es que "shi" significa muerte, pero "shinobi de shi" es ridículo. siendo que todas las aldeas ocultas ninja terminan su nombre completo en "gakure", pues sea: shigakure y estamos._

* * *

Ino tenía la vista perdida. Su cabeza caía sin fuerza, podía oír a Tentén discutir con Temari.

—Por favor, vuelve…

Esa frase le dolió a la oji-celeste. Por su estúpido descuido… El dolor se estaba yendo, ¿moriría? Su padre estaría orgulloso, era una digna muerte. Nadie dijo más nada, todo se nublaba. Sólo sentía los gemidos de esas criaturas cada vez más cerca y la interminable y maldita lluvia. Ya ni siquiera… quedaba el miedo…

Y ahí estaba Sabaku no Temari, quién lo diría. Jamás se hubiera imaginado capaz de sacrificarse por alguien, mucho menos por alguien que ni era de su aldea. Llegó a un punto en que consideró prudente para comenzar a atacar. Se quedó parada, observando a sus incontables enemigos. Respiró profundamente, juntó fuerzas para tomar su abanico y lo levantó por sobre su cabeza. Sus manos entumecidas dolían. Su costado dolía. Sus huesos helados la estaban matando y el cansancio no ayudaba. Soltó una sobria y solitaria carcajada, le hacía mucha gracia si es que ahí se terminaba todo… Ni habían llegado al lugar de la misión y ya estaba bien jodida.

Desplegó su arma. Se acercaban. Se inclinó para agarrar impulso antes de saltar. No pudo hacerlo, sus piernas no le respondían. Sus rodillas llegaron lentamente a tocar el suelo. Sus brazos le desobedecían, replegando su abanico a poniéndolo a un lado, muy lenta, lentamente. Todo movimiento se le estaba prohibido.

—Shikamaru… —susurró. Apretó con fuerza sus párpados, liberando las lágrimas que se habían acumulado desde el ataque a Ino. Ella conocía bien ese jutsu. Sasuke, Sai y Gaara se pusieron frente a ella, junto con cientos de Narutos.

—¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

—¡Katon!

—Suna Shuriken.

—¡Ninpou Chouju Giga!

Tentén sintió una alegría y un alivio tremendos al ver los ataques de sus compañeros, evitando que Temari se enfrentara a una posible muerte. Se aferró con fuerza a Ino, cerró los ojos y no se movió.

—¡Tentén!

—¡Neji!

Llegó hasta ella abrazándola y besando su frente. El joven de ojos blancos la vio como si se encontraran después de varios años de ausencia, cosa que Tentén atribuyó solamente al haber batallado separados por primera vez en años. Tomó distancia de ella para darle un vistazo a Yamanaka.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde…?

—¿Dónde están Sakura y Hinata? —preguntó una demandante segunda voz.

Temari se quedó esperando arrodillada. Podía oír las voces los konoha, incluso la de su hermano… todas, tan lejanas. Había recuperado la libertad de moverse por sí misma pero no tenía fuerzas para pararse. El cansancio era fatal, pero más intenso era el dolor. Percibió un cuerpo llegar y ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella. Abrió los ojos entrecerrados, su costado dolía horrores.

—Ven acá.

Era el mismo Shikamaru, tomándola en brazos para llevarla con los demás. Era custodiado por olas de arena, animales de tinta, bolas de fuego, clones de sombra.

—Déjame bajar, estoy bien… —reclamó Temari. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo.

—Por supuesto que estás bien, por eso te estás desangrando —le respondió, tranquilamente sarcástico—. No seas problemática y deja que me preocupe por ti. Como líder estoy en mi derecho.

Abochornada, sólo escondió su rostro enterrándolo en su pecho. No se dijeron nada más hasta llegar a donde estaban Tentén y los demás. Gaara, Sasuke y Sai hacían frente para defender al grupo, Naruto dejaba sus clones a cargo mientras que él se mantenía al margen de la batalla.

—¿Tentén…? —insistía el Uzumaki—. ¿Por qué no está Sakura atendiendo a Ino? ¿Dónde están ella y Hinata?

—Hinata… se fue a buscar el contrato del que habló Genji-kun… Sakura fue tras ella para protegerla… —respondía Ama.

—Tu novia se escapó para encontrarlo ella sola, yo le ordené a Sakura que la siguiera. Genji-kun fue a buscarlas apenas llegó con nosotras —añadió Temari. Shikamaru la tendía en el piso junto a las otras chicas mientras comprimía su hemorragia.

—¿Están… con ese…?

A Naruto no le agradaba en nada la idea. Alguien que ocultaba tanto no habría de tener buenas intenciones. Y si Temari e Ino habían terminado en esas condiciones… temía cómo pudiera encontrar a esas dos solas estando acompañadas de Genji. Vio a Sasuke, Sai y Gaara combatiendo contra el enemigo, se habían adelantado a hacerle frente al enemigo sin reparar en que habían sólo tres de sus cinco compañeras, y encima en ese estado.

—Se las pueden arreglar sin mí. Voy a buscarlas.

Dicho eso no oyó los llamados de Neji y sólo siguió su instinto en busca de Hyuuga y Haruno.

—¡Hirashin no jutsu!

x x x

El sonido seco de la mano de Sakura chocando contra la mejilla de Genji hizo eco.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Para salvar a Hinata-san, para salvarla a usted —contestó. No se molestó en palpar el golpe en su cara, no despegaba sus ojos de la acusadora mirada de Sakura.

—¡No era necesario…! ¡Mataste a tu propia compañera!

—¡Ella ya estaba muerta, sólo que su corazón seguía latiendo! ¡Mientras que estuviera bajo el maleficio de la Muerte Caminante sería una tortura para ella!

—¡¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Yo también fui usado como contrato, ¿lo olvidó? —le respondió casi cayendo en la insolencia.

Sakura se tomó su tiempo para calmarse antes de seguir hablando, el tono de voz del genin no había pasado desapercibido.

—Sakura-chan… Era su compañera. No importa cuánto lo lamentemos nosotras… para él debe ser mucho peor… Estoy segura de que sólo hizo lo que creía mejor para todos nosotros.

Hinata susurraba, temerosa de la reacción de Sakura al ponerse de parte del joven. Para alivio suyo, vio como ella se calmaba en un amargo trago de resignación.

—Dame tu brazo, Genji-kun. Si sigues sangrando así, vas a agarrar una infección.

—No pasa nada, Sakura-san, estoy…

—Tu brazo. Ahora. No discutas —masculló entre dientes, emanando una oscura aura que se notaba a punto de molerlo a palos ante la mínima provocación.

—Cla… claro, Sakura-san…

La oji-perla sonreía nerviosa al verlos así. Cierto… apenas Sakura terminara de tratar a Genji deberían regresar donde los demás. Se acercó al cuerpo del contrato, tirado en el suelo a varios metros de donde estaban. Sus pasos mojados se mezclaban armoniosos entre las gotas de agua. Observaba atenta a los lejanos muertos vivientes que comenzaban a acercarse, lo mejor era apurar el paso.

El tanto del genin estaba atascado en el punto preciso; había sido instantáneo. Se arrodilló para removerlo y devolverlo a su dueño, en eso notó que alrededor de la empuñadura se enroscaba un rosario shinto.

—Ge… ¿Genji-kun? —lo miró indecisa, apuntando al arma.

—Está bien, Hinata-san. Adelante —inclinó la cabeza levemente asintiendo mientras que Sakura seguía sosteniendo su antebrazo.

Juntó sus palmas y elevó una silenciosa plegaria por la desconocida. Luego desprendió el tanto de su cuerpo, no exenta de culpa. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era recostarla apropiadamente y dejarla descansar tranquila. Regresó aprisa, sentía su corazón anormalmente apesadumbrado.

—Debemos irnos, comienzan a acumularse nuevamente. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Sakura-chan —susurró, mientras limpiaba el tanto con un rápido chiburi y se lo devolvía a Genji.

—Lo sé. También estoy intranquila, espero que todos estén bien.

De pronto los tres levantaron la vista, volteando hacia la misma dirección. Se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente. Un rubio de preocupados ojos azules se asomaba por entre unos densos arbustos.

—Soy yo. ¿Están bien, chicas?

—¡Naruto-kun!

Hinata corrió hasta él, aferrándose a su cuerpo con ansias. El shinobi la correspondió de igual manera, pero el abrazo fue fugaz. Ambos sabían que el tiempo apremiaba. Naruto se fijó en la chica que yacía más allá, dispuesta artificialmente en su pobre lecho de muerte. A diferencia de los demás, se notaba que había fallecido recientemente.

—¿Ella era…? —no terminó la pregunta, imaginaba la respuesta—. Sakura-chan, no hay tiempo. Hirieron a Ino, está muy mal.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—La apuñalaron. Vamos, debes llegar lo antes posible.

—Hai.

Corrieron hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo. Llegando ahí Sakura no podía creer el estado de Ino. Gaara, Sasuke, Sai y los clones de sombra de Naruto marcaban terreno mientras que los demás cuidaban de las chicas heridas en batalla.

—Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Hai. Sakura-san, Genji-kun y yo estamos bien, Neji-niisan.

—Tentén, recuéstala —pidió Sakura.

Sakura se puso a sanar a Yamanaka, mientras sostenía sus manos sobre su herida notó que también Temari estaba lesionada. ¿Cómo era entonces que ella y Hinata habían podido salir ilesas después de enfrentarse a lo mismo?

—¿Alguien podría explicarme qué pasó acá? ¿Cómo es que Ino quedó tan mal?

—Aparecieron cinco muertos vestidos de samurái y ninja. Eran realmente fuertes…

Se pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado con todos mientras hubo durado su separación. De cómo Tentén, Temari e Ino le tuvieron que hacer frente a cinco shuras, los extraños estruendos y la mortal herida de la oji-celeste sólo segundos antes de que el conjuro de la Muerte Caminante se rompiera. De cómo a los varones se les había hecho imposible regresar hasta sus compañeras debido al alto número de muertos vivientes imposibilitando el paso, cubriendo a Genji para llegar a ellas y escapar, para reunirse después de salir del bosque. Sakura se encargó de contar cómo Hinata había podido encontrar al contrato, cuidando de omitir la parte en que había estado a punto de morir por cuidarle el pellejo a Genji.

—Entonces, Genji-kun… —Sakura no terminó su frase.

—Ya veo. Antes de sacar a Hinata del camino del ataque del shura lanzó un tanto a su compañera para matarla —terminó de decir el oji-azul, quien había visto la herida en el pecho de la desconocida.

Un cuerpo incendiándose iba hasta donde estaban ellos, lanzado lejos por Neji. Tentén retomó su pergamino de invocación y avanzó a la línea de fuego para mantener el perímetro. Los clones de sombra de Naruto, las bestias de tinta de Sai, los ataques de arena de Gaara, las llamaradas de Sasuke y ahora las armas de Tentén se entretenían manteniendo los soldados alejados de sus compañeros. Aún el círculo defendido era amplio, pero se iba cerrando cada vez más.

—Se están acumulando demasiados, ya luego serán incontenibles —gruñó el genio Hyuuga, sosteniendo la cabeza de Ino.

—Yo… yo podría buscar al otro contrato… —se ofreció Hinata.

—De ningún modo, Hinata. Buscando al primero ya perdiste mucha energía, aún debes guardar fuerzas para llegar a la Calavera. La mejor opción es retirarse para adelantarnos al anochecer —contestó Shikamaru.

—Si llegan más shuras se hará más difícil. ¿Cómo está Ino, Sakura?

—Está fuera de peligro, pero necesito unos minutos más. ¿Tú cómo estás, Temari?

—Perfectamente.

—Baka. No, no está bien, sigue perdiendo sangre y… —Shikamaru apretó con su dedo un área cerca del corte, sacándole un fuerte quejido a la rubia— El dolor es insistente.

—¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Cómo diantres no va a doler si me refriegas el dedo en la herida?

Hinata se acercó a la rubia de cuatro coletas con inseguridad.

—Etto… No soy tan buena como Sakura-chan, pero podría…

—Buena idea. Arigatou, Hina —le sonrió Temari, siendo luego atendida por la peli-azul.

—Shikamaru-san, hemos caído en la trampa del enemigo, debemos largarnos… pero ya.

—Siempre diciendo lo que ya sabemos, Genji. Di algo nuevo, ¿quieres?

—Ino-san no fue atacada para matarla, sino para retrasarnos. Le servimos más al enemigo vivos que muertos. En unas seis horas más el sol se pondrá, que es exactamente lo que se demoraría un jounin en perfecto estado y sin distracciones de acá hasta el Espejismo.

—Eso excluye a un grupo de chünins y jounins exhaustos con un ejército de muertos vivientes a su siga, ¿no?

Genji asintó. Shikamaru seguía sosteniendo a Temari en su regazo, mientras que Hinata trataba su herida y los demás oían atentamente la charla entre el shinobi de Shigakure y el estratega de Konoha.

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó el líder.

—Distraer al enemigo y escapar. Al menos algunos de nosotros.

—¿Algunos de nosotros? Genji, somos doce. Doce debemos salir de acá y doce los que tienen que llegar al Espejismo.

—Pero tenemos tres prioridades, señor; recuérdelo. Si todos lográramos salir de acá y retomáramos el viaje a la ciudad, estaríamos todo el trayecto siendo obstaculizados por muertos vivientes. Eso nos retrasaría más de lo necesario, no llegaríamos antes del anochecer. Si un grupo se queda acá un par de horas haciendo frente sin que el enemigo se entere que las señoritas se han fugado, aseguraríamos su camino hasta la Calavera. Las posibilidades de llegar vivas aumentarían considerablemente.

Un pequeño silencio de palabra interrumpió el diálogo, mientras que la lucha continuaba fuera del área segura defendida por los shinobis. Naruto se exasperó.

—¡No jodas, Shikamaru! ¡¿De verdad vamos a confiar en este crío?

—Este crío le salvó la vida a tu novia, Naruto. Que tenga prohibido soltar información sobre la Muerte Caminante no quita que nos haya cuidado el cuello todo este tiempo.

El rubio se comió la sarta de maldiciones que quería soltar en ese momento, limitándose a hacer tres clones de sombra más y lanzar un Rasen Shuriken al enemigo.

—Tienes toda mi atención Genji.

—Sólo necesitamos tres señuelos para las señoritas: tres bunshin con una copia de la Marca del Fantasma para que el enemigo pueda detectarlas.

—¿Puedes duplicar la marca?

—No realmente, sólo es cosa de imbuirles un poco de energía negativa de la Muerte Caminante. Es un conjuro sencillo, no es problema. Quien sea que comanda los ejércitos siente la presencia de las señoritas, por eso es la parte más importante del plan.

—Claro, todos los bunshin emiten chakra por partes iguales, así que al recibir la energía que dices será lo mismo que una de las chicas con la maldita marca.

—¿Y cómo haremos para que no detecten a las originales? —preguntó Temari.

—Puedo hacer una barrera que las cubra completamente de energía negativa. Entre tantos cadáveres guerreros pasarán inadvertidas. El único problema es nos tienen vigilados, la barrera no las haría invisibles. Necesitamos una distracción para un buen escape.

—¿Como bombas de humo? —sugirió la rubia, recordando la maniobra anterior de Sakura.

—Sou —concordó Shikamaru, meditativo. Levantó a Temari por los hombros para reacomodar las piernas, cruzándolas y volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre sus pantorrillas.

—¡Au…! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —alegó la chica.

—Te… Temari-san, por favor… —Hinata le hacía señas para que se quedara quieta.

El líder no puso atención. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y apoyando su rostro en ellas. La suna se lo quedó mirando hacia arriba, perdiéndose un momento en su absorta mirada de concentración. Estaba maquinando el plan de escape.

—Ya lo tengo. ¿Cómo va la herida de Temari, Hinata?

—Falta poco, aún no sutura completamente pero los tejidos internos están soldados.

—¿E Ino, Sakura?

—Está fuera de peligro, por poco. Dame diez minutos.

—De acuerdo, diez minutos. ¡Minna, acérquense!

Sai fue el primero en retroceder hasta sus compañeros.

—Sakura, ¿cómo va Ino? —preguntó, aun enfrentando los continuos ataques.

—Aún no despierta, pero está estable. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Gaara sólo observó de reojo a su hermana. Echó un vistazo y pudo tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿ya podemos irnos? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí y no. Necesito que escuchen con atención. Sakura, Hinata y Tentén escaparán en el primer grupo a la Calavera. Las acompañarán Temari, Ino y Genji. Los demás nos quedaremos aguantando contra el ejército hasta que estén lo suficientemente lejos del campo de batalla.

—¿Nani…? —Temari se quedó viéndolo sorprendida. Pensaba que le tocaría quedarse en el grupo de distractores, pero no.

—Tú serás su líder en mi ausencia. ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo calmadamente, bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse sus ojos glaucos.

—Wakkata —contestó, sonriendo entre orgullosa y recatada.

—Un momento, ¿dividirnos? Después de cómo quedaron Ino y Temari, ¿quieres volver a dejar a las mujeres solas? —reclamó Sasuke.

—Pues no creo que hayas tenido que esquivar un kusarigana o enfrentarte a un samurái ambidiestro, idiota engreído —contestó Ino, un tanto desvanecida.

—¡Despertaste!

Shikamaru sonrió. Les dio un rápido vistazo a todos, para cuando Sakura terminara de curar a Ino, ya se deberían haber aprendido el plan para ejecutarlo. Estaban acorralados hasta la náusea y ya comenzaba a sentirse culpable por dejar ese virginal bosque en aquel estado tan deplorable.

—¡Ya está!

—¿Segura? ¿Te puedes mover bien, Ino?

—Todo bien, Shika. No pasa nada.

Se pusieron en guardia, preparándose. Genji extendió un pequeño pergamino de invocación, del que extrajo un larguísimo rosario shinto de cuentas amarillas.

—Perfecto. ¡¿Listos?

—¡Hai! —contestó su grupo a cargo al unísono.

Temari pegó un gran salto, todos se resguardaron de su ataque. Del batir de su abanico se produjo una terrible ventisca que limpió un radio de más de cien metros de cualquier flora o atacante. Ni siquiera sus pies volvían a pegarse al suelo cuando sus compañeros lanzaron bombas de humo a granel y sellos explosivos marcando el límite trazado por la suna, quien al aterrizar quedó sumida junto a sus camaradas en una barrera guardada por fuego y humo.

Tal como había pasado anteriormente, los guerreros putrefactos no avanzaron dentro de la cortina gris. La pesada lluvia era la única intrusa en su trampa. Entonces cientos de copias de los doce ninjas se dispersaron desde la gran nube, todos trepando hasta lo más alto del bosque. Las copas se veían tupidas de decenas de Tenténs, Nejis, Sasukes, Shikamarus, Inos, Temaris, Sais, Hinatas, Narutos, Sakuras, Gaaras y Genjis. Todos huyendo del lugar en diferentes direcciones.

La mitad del ejército se fue tras ellos, la otra mitad se quedó expectante en tierra.

Sin previo aviso los muertos vivientes se lanzaron a los troncos quemados y algunas piedras que habían quedado en el punto bombardeado, que antes de ser alcanzados por ellos se volvieron a convertir en shinobis. Era otro jutsu de imitación más. El grupo mixto de jóvenes salió corriendo hacia el sureste, siendo perseguidos por los enemigos restantes.

—¡Corran, dattebayo'! —gritó un Naruto.

—¡A que no nos alcanzan! —gritó una Ino.

Era medio centenar de copias de los ninjas escabulléndose con agilidad. Se detuvieron en seco al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus perseguidores se detuvieran tras ellos. De entre la multitud de contrincantes pútridos salieron doce shura. Uno por cada presa. Los impostores se desvanecieron en humaradas dejando sólo la docena enviada a la Calavera. Las chicas observaron a sus compañeros, y seguidas por Genji se echaron a correr. Sus pares varones se quedaron montando guardia, listos para enfrentar a los shuras.

Los difuntos samurái de armadura roída se lanzaron directamente a la caza, yendo dos por cabeza; para no perder tiempo sus inferiores se aprontaron tras las muchachas cada vez más lejos de ahí. Katana en mano dirigieron su afrenta sin titubear a sus contrincantes, a matar. Al encontrarse con los cuerpos de los shinobis vieron sus armas atrapadas en la masa de arena de la que resultaron estar hechos aquellos cuerpos. Eran clones de arena.

Desde algún lugar Gaara dio la orden a sus clones.

—¡Sabakukyou!

La arena de la que estaban compuestos atrapó a los shura completamente.

—¡Sabaku Soso!

Finalmente fueron triturados por su prisión de arena. Las chicas huían por entre la espesura, seguidas de cerca de Genji y un poco más atrás las criaturas que clamaban su captura. Los depredadores no detendrían su persecución hasta alcanzarlas.

Por sobre las copas corrían dos Gaaras, un Shikamaru, dos Inos y un Sai, llevaban al menos un centenar a su siga. Se detuvieron en un lugar a luchar contra los malditos, no les significó mucho esfuerzo sacarlos de combate, uno de los Shikamaru los desmembró hasta que ya ni podían mantenerse sobre el follaje, y los demás explotaron al tener cerca al enemigo, autodestruyéndose junto con sus rivales. El único que quedó en pie fue Nara, sentándose en una alta rama celebrando consigo mismo el pequeño descanso bajo la lluvia antes de ir en busca de sus compañeros.

En otra dirección, también sobre el gran bosque, otro grupo de copias le dio batalla a un número similar de enemigos. Y así, la situación se repitió en la inmensidad de los follajes. Los varones se habían repartido en diferentes grupos, cada uno apoyado de bunshins cargados de sellos explosivos. Algunas de las agrupaciones ni siquiera tenían un original.

—Me pregunto cómo les irá a Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto —se dijo el líder de coleta—… Espero que ellas estén bien…

Las chicas siguieron corriendo sin cambiar dirección, con el mismo ejército a cuestas. Tras media hora llegaron a un amplísimo claro, se detuvieron a esperarlos.

—Tal como dijo Genji. Este lugar es perfecto —musitó el mismo genin.

—¡ACÁ! —exclamó Hinata, sonriendo efusivamente y haciendo señas a sus perseguidores—. ¡VENGAN, MALDITOS!

—Hmp. Qué escandaloso —le regañó Sakura, poniendo cara de fastidio—. Mejor cállate y ponte en guardia.

—Esto será fácil, ¿de qué diablos se preocupan? —se quejó Hinata, poniendo una mano en su cadera e interrogando a sus acompañantes con la mirada.

—Sólo trata de no quedar en ridículo, ¿quieres? —Sakura puso una sonrisa de medio lado, estaba retando a duelo a Hinata. Desenfundó una espada y la empuñó como una experta.

—Estás celoso porque yo soy más bonito —le contestó Hinata, sacándole la lengua y sacudiéndose el pelo.

—Hmp, ya quisieras —replicó la oji-jade—. Se acerca una tormenta… —se dijo, mientras miraba al cielo un momento. El primer rayo impactaba un árbol no lejos de ahí. "Perfecto".

—Ya están acá. Compórtense —anunció Genji.

De un momento a otro las cinco chicas y el genin se encontraron rodeados de los esclavos de la Muerte Caminante. El perímetro estaba cercado, no había por dónde escapar.

—Te dije que tuvieras paciencia, dobe. Al final todo saldrá bien —le dijo la oji-jade a la peli-azul.

—Tenías razón, teme —le contestó la chica, en una sonrisa que exponía toda su dentadura.

La persona cuyo cuerpo se asemejaba al de Hyuuga Hinata recordó lo que había pasado antes de que llegaran los muertos vivientes. En el bosque, en la calma, en la tranquilidad que había antecedido al monstruoso ataque enemigo. Cubiertos de lluvia y dudas.

—¿De qué coño hablas? ¿Cómo que un demonio? —quiso saber Sasuke.

—¿Y por qué ellas? ¿Por qué no cualquier otro de nosotros? —insistió Neji.

—Señores… —el genin levantaba sus manos, mostrando sus palmas, pidiendo calma.

—Será mejor que contestes, Genji. Como representante de la Calavera, sólo haces que desconfiemos de los tuyos —declaró Shikamaru.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¡Ya di algo de una vez, mocoso! —exigió saber Naruto, apretando bien sus puños y comenzando a descontrolarse.

Pero Genji sólo bajó sus manos, poniendo su atención en las copas muy por encima de sus cabezas. Los demás siguieron con la mirada lo que llamaba su atención: estaban rodeados.

—¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?

Había sido la oportunidad óptima, lo tenían ahí para que sin ningún reparo disolviera todas sus dudas. Y ahora venía con que no podía decir nada, ¿qué mierda? ¿Estaban para su joda? Y encima se aparecían los podridos nuevamente, qué conveniente. Como si el mismísimo Genji los hubiera mandado llamar.

"Hinata… Me quieren quitar a mi Hinata… ¡¿CREEN QUE LOS DEJARÉ?".

Iremediablemente perdió todos los estribos. No supo en qué momento había llegado a encerrarse dentro de su conciencia. Se vio a sí mismo frente al Kyuubi, al igual que incontables veces antes. Los enormes barrotes lo resguardaban, el gran sello garantizaba que no se abrieran. Le sonreía con malicia, arrogante, a pesar de su encierro.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —le preguntó, cual padre hastiado de las constantes revueltas de su pequeño hijo.

Él no respondió. Se encontraba arrodillado, se agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos.

—Debo saberlo, necesito saberlo —murmuró finalmente—. ¿Cómo puedo protegerlas si ni siquiera sé a lo que me enfrento?

—Naruto…

Esa voz… Alzó la vista. No vio a nadie. Giró su cabeza, detrás de él estaba Sasuke.

—Debes calmarte —le ordenó con firmeza.

Uzumaki volvió a sus sentidos, sacudido por el dolor en la boca de su estómago. Otra vez se encontraba rodeado de lluvia, en el frío, en el bosque, con sus compañeros. Comprendió que había perdido los estribos, casi cometía una tontería. Notó que los demás batallaban mientras que él y Sasuke se encontraban a su resguardo.

—Neji y yo también necesitamos saberlo, pero de nada nos sirve exigir respuestas para seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Genji nos ha dado ya la información que necesitamos: hay que llegar a la Calavera antes que la luna nueva, lo demás lo sabremos al llegar allá. Ahora más que nunca necesito que tengas paciencia, todos lo necesitamos —le dijo Sasuke. No sacó sus manos de sus hombros hasta que él hubiera recuperado completamente el aliento.

Después la cosa se pudo peor. Neji dio cuenta de que la mayor parte del ejército se interponía entre ellos y las chicas, manteniéndolos separados. Genji, de alguna manera, pudo pasar por entre los soldados cadáveres ayudado por los otros shinobis, muy a pesar de Naruto. No pudieron regresar hasta sus compañeras sino hasta después de que Sakura y Hinata, las originales, se deshicieran del contrato, debilitando el pelotón de muertos vivientes. El enemigo no se demoró mucho en reagruparse, pero fue suficiente para que la comitiva a la Calavera se organizara para aplastarlos y encargarse de que las chicas llegaran sanas y salvas a su destino.

Bueno, ya era hora de ajustar cuentas. La falsa Hinata se relamió los labios, ansiosa por poder pelear a sus anchas. Ahí no había nadie a quien proteger, ni árboles donde se escondieran aquellas musarañas. Eran sólo tres shinobis de alto nivel contra las tropas acechando.

—¡Ryusa Bakuryuu! —el gennin fue el primero en atacar, llamando un océano de arena para atrapar a sus captores.

—¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! —le siguió la oji-perla, formando dos clones de sí misma— ¡FUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN!

—¡KIRIN! —Sakura alzó uno de sus brazos para llamar uno de los rayos que se aproximaban desde el cielo.

x x x

Las verdaderas Temari, Tentén, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Genji ya estaban bien lejos del campo de batalla. Se habían escapado con la primera explosión, había sido fácil camuflándose entre los escombros expelidos en el estallido. La barrera de energía negativa de Genji había sido un éxito. Al tocar tierra se quedaron quietos hasta sentir que podían emprender su fuga, después de que todos los clones se regaran en distintas direcciones como una bomba racimo. Al final Shikamaru había decidido no usar sólo clones de señuelo, sino también a Sasuke y a Naruto. Uchiha sería la falsa Sakura, Uzumaki la falsa Hinata, y un clon sería la falsa Tentén. Ellos, acompañados de Gaara, fueron elegidos para la parte más arriesgada del plan.

"Lo más obvio sería enviar la distracción lo más lejos posible para mantener a los originales a salvo, es por eso que daremos la impresión de ser más cuidadoso con las impostoras para que muerdan el anzuelo". El plan de Nara tenía sentido. "En este caso, ni los que huyan por sobre los árboles ni los que estén esperando escondidos a que los persigan serán la real presa… Así nos vamos a la segura".

Antes de partir, Shikamaru les prohibió despedirse. "Sakura terminará con Ino en cualquier momento. Tienen diez segundos para un 'hasta luego'. Nos volveremos a ver en el Espejismo, así que no quiero caras largas".

Pocos instantes antes de la instrucción de su líder, Temari ya estaba recuperada totalmente. Agradeció a Hinata una vez más y se separó de Shikamaru en silencio. Volteó disimuladamente, viendo cómo él se ponía de pie con lentitud. No se atrevió a decirle nada, sólo fue hasta su hermano para desearle que llegara con bien hasta el Espejismo. No pudo darse cuenta de que mientras que ella abrazaba a Gaara, el letárgico "cabeza de piña" se le quedaba observando meditativo.

Sakura no quitaba sus manos del torso de Ino cuando Sasuke la asaltó para robarle un beso. "Sigo acá, babosos", se quejó su compañera. La ignoraron olímpicamente mientras que la peli-rosa dejaba su mentón ser tomado a la fuerza y sus labios reclamados un fugaz instante por los del Uchiha. "Sasuke, yo…", pero él no la dejó terminar, callándola con un apretado abrazo.

Entonces Sai se acercó a Ino, aprovechando que sus bestias de tinta hacían el trabajo por él. "¿Y esto?", preguntó Ino al ver que le entregaba su tanto. "Es tuyo, lo necesitarás". Ella se mordió el labio, de haber podido se le habría abalanzado encima.

Tentén le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Neji. Él la acercó hacia sí en un protector abrazo. "Neji…", "Lo sé, yo también". Ella sólo sonrió. Él besó su frente antes de separarse. "Ten cuidado", "Tú igual". No volvieron a cruzar miradas.

Hinata y Naruto pusieron las manos en el rostro del otro, cerraron los ojos, juntaron sus frentes. Hinata pensó que él no le diría nada, pero… "De no ser porque pudiste encontrar uno de los pilares de la Muerte Caminante aún estaríamos peleando separados, cada vez eres más fuerte" "Na… Naruto-kun…" "Jeje, está bien. Espérame allá, ¿vale? Me muero por volver a dormir contigo".

Luego, Neji le pidió a Hinata que tuviera cuidado. Naruto se sumó a Sasuke para desearle un buen viaje a su compañera de equipo. Shikamaru le advirtió a Ino que la próxima vez no fuera tan impulsiva, ya que casi se moría por una nimiedad. Y Sai le dio un cordial hasta luego a la "fea".

El plan fue puesto en marcha, siendo exitoso al menos en la huida de las chicas. Quedaban ahora en las manos del tiempo y de la espera. Seguían en silencio a su guía, Genji, quien para ser un genin mantenía un paso acelerado a la par de las experimentadas kunoichis. No se alzó palabra para cortar el mutismo del grupo. Más cansadas de lo normal, se notaban sus respiraciones más agitadas que lo acostumbrado. El grupo separado sentía la falta de su otra mitad.

Luego de tantos días siendo doce personas, el verse en un grupo con la mitad de personas daba la sensación de soledad.

Hinata estaba más tranquila respecto al tema de Sasuke. Había perdido el rastro de los tres que los estaban siguiendo, sumado a que él y Naruto habían vuelto a su amistad de antaño, y parecía realmente feliz estando al lado de Sakura. Una preocupación menos. No guardaba muchas energías de reserva, se habían saltado la comida del mediodía y aún estaba afectada por la recaída al sobre exigir su Byakugan. No hizo uso de su doujutsu, le confió el rastreo y la vigilancia a Genji, siendo apoyada por Sakura, quien insistió en que tenía toda la razón en no seguir gastando su chakra.

Pasaron las horas. El cielo se iba tiñendo de azul oscuro, de sombras, de soledad. La lluvia era más fina, el viento más pesado.

—¡Este es el límite de la Calavera! ¡Llegaremos al Espejismo después del anochecer si mantenemos este ritmo!

El anuncio de Genji debería haberlas incentivado algo, pero la angustia era fuerte. Los parajes se tornaban desérticos, los árboles cada vez más secos. El aire mismo se sentía asfixiante.

—¡Si ven muertos vivientes no quiere decir que vayan a atacarnos! ¡No sigan las luces del camino! ¡Y sobre todo, no se detengan por nada del mundo, señoritas!

—¡Hai! —asintieron al unísono.

No mucho después de aquellas instrucciones, tres figuras se divisaron a medio camino. Al percibirlos como enemigos, Genji hizo detenerse al grupo. Eran un peli-anaranjado, un tipo de dientes afilados y una chica pelirroja de lentes.

—¿Los conoces, Genji-kun? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Iie.

—¡Ustedes! —Hinata los reconoció al instante.

—¿Hinata? —Tentén comenzó a alarmarse. No parecían muy amistosos.

—¿Quiénes son?, ¿los conoces, Hinata? —preguntó la peli-rosada tratando de mantener la calma ante la nueva amenaza.

—Sa… Sakura-chan… Esto… —Hinata no sabía qué contestarle. Genji daba obvias muestras de no tener idea de quiénes eran, pero se ponía en guardia al ver que les estaban cortando el paso.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Déjennos pasar! —amenazó Temari.

—Así que al fin nos conocemos, Sakura-chan —dijo la de lentes.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres? ¡¿Por qué diantres sabes mi nombre? —su voz, sus ojos, su existencia. Esa mujer le daba escalofríos, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—Tal vez mi Sasuke-kun te haya hablado de mí…

—¿Nani…? —su corazón lo sentía débil. Un nombre se le vino a la cabeza.

—No… no puede… ser… —las sospechas eran ciertas. Hinata no quería creerlo.

—Sakura, Hinata, ¿nos pueden explicar qué está pasando? ¿Quién es esta tipa? —al ver la cara de las dos, Ino se iba sintiendo cada vez más confundida.

—Oh, así que no me equivoqué —continuó diciendo, sonriendo, saboreando el momento—. Yo soy Karin. La novia… de Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**sakuraakane**_ ups... sí, me demoré otro tanto con este capítulo. bueno, a partir de ahora pasará más seguido, lamento dar las malas noticias. y lo de akane, jaja, no pasa nada. le había puesto ese nombre hace años (literalmente) :P así que realmente no es nada personal. ya ves, ino está viva :D pero es que me gusta torturarla porque es muy bonita ^^ estoy mal de la cabeza... :S en fin, espero que te guste este capi :) de veras que sí... saludos! gracias por los reviews :D tate bien!_

**aniyasha**_ hola hola~ me alegro que te guste ^^ espero también que te guste lo que viene y este capítulo. gracias por el review! tate bien!_

**EmSi**_ hola :D pues me duele la sien izquierda :S creo que aprieto la mandíbula inconscientemente muy seguido... qué tal estás tú :D ? ok, tu duda: no, no soy guionista... estoy a un proyecto de título de ser animadora 3d. tuve varios ramos de guión y estructuras dramáticas y me gustó el cuento, así que cuando vino robert mckee fui encantada a su seminario de guiones :) (pero no le digas a nadie). yo también espero patear traseros en este asunto algún día, gracias. entonces eres operaria :D jaja, tu comentario me dio mucha risa. espero sinceramente que nunca llegue el día en el que te machaques el dedo. en todo caso parece una pega bien cómoda, nada de andar pensando soluciones o mandados o qué sé yo; mucha inercia. bueno, volviendo al fic (que es lo que nos congrega acá)... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. gracias por el review! y que 'stés bien :)_

**Candy-chan**_ sí, no me caracterizo por ser muy esperanzada u_u pero qué bueno que me equivoqué :D ! bueno, ya se supo qué onda con los muchachos de la historia :) sí, el cliché de "y se aparecieron justo cuando iban a matarlas...!", jajaja. verdad que temari tiene madera de líder? me alegro de no ser la única que lo vea así :) bueno, la conti se demoró pero ya estamos. espero que te haya gustado este capi ^^ gracias por el review! tate bien!_

**apollimy-ka **_si me dices cane-senpai me da algo de vergüenza u / / / u :D me alegro que te haya gustado todas las desgracias que le pasan a los protagonistas :D jajaja. bueno, no sé qué es una arepa pero supongo que es venezolana xD si eres portuguesa/italiana debes tener un tono de piel bien bonito! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, me alegro que te haya gustado "un refugio en suna" ^^ voy avanzando lento con ese fic pero al menos ya creo saber por dónde va la cosa :) gracias por el review! tate bien!_

**Gigi Uchiha**_ :) pus ya vimos qué pasó con los chicos, están todos bien ^^ ...al menos, claro, por ahora :D ... bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. de momento no puse a ningún sasuke preocupado, pero no te preocupes, se viene. gracias por el review! tate bien!_

**hinata-tsuki**_ nee, qué tal :) me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por leer todos los capis! este fic es medio circense, hace equilibrismo con varias corrientes y hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado xD bueno, te contesto acá porque tienes los MP bloqueados, así que tamos. ya varias de tus dudas deben haber quedado resueltas luego de leer este capi, espero que te haya gustado ^^ muchas gracias por el review y bienvenida :D ! tate bien!_

_...y si no les gusta este capítulo, me como mi sombrero._

_aviso importante n°1: este fic comencé a escribirlo basándome en lo que se había avanzado en el manga hasta principios del 2009, así que si algunas cosas les parecen anticuadas, he ahí el motivo._

_aviso importante n°2: mi vida real requiere más de mi atención estas últimas semanas, lo que se extenderá por todo el año. las actualizaciones se verán afectadas. no garantizo conti todos los sábados._


	19. A las puertas del Espejismo

El atardecer se terminaba, mas aún no era de noche completamente. Las oscuras nubes de plomo eran tan densas como la lluvia que proyectaban, acentuándose con el morir del día. El horizonte nunca se había percibido tan lejano, sus destellos azul oscuro y púrpura eran la única evidencia del sol que moría lentamente… dejándolos más desamparados que nunca. Y el tamborileo de las múltiples gotas, a coro con los suspiros del viento que comenzaba a levantarse más activo y frío que antes.

Sabaku no Gaara fue el primero en hablar.

—Nunca pensé que vería a dos de los más temibles shinobis de Konoha peleando transformados en sus propias novias.

Miraba un punto indeterminado, sus ojos estaban tranquilos y serios, pero su boca se alzaba por una de sus comisuras.

—¡Jajajajaja! Es verdad, pero al menos nadie tuvo que verme de cabello rosado, como el teme.

—Cómo fastidias, dobe.

En el claro los ataques ya habían cesado. Los tres ya lucían sus aspectos naturales, tomando un receso de la gran batalla; el cansancio volvía sus cuerpos más pesados. Habían reducido los cuerpos de sus atacantes hasta volver el campo de batalla en una gigantesca papilla humana, con restos quemados y descuartizados por todas partes.

—Pues a mí no me molesta. Fue una gran pelea, y encima disfrazado de la mujer más hermosa del mundo —confesó Naruto, sumamente sonriente. Los tres estaban sentados en una enorme piedra, dándose la espalda entre sí.

—Te estás volviendo cursi, dobe.

—¿Ah, sí…? ¡Pues…!

—¿Acaso tienen tres años? —interrumpió el Kazekague.

—El empezó —reclamaron los amigos al mismo tiempo, apuntándose a desgana.

Gaara sólo los ignoró. Encendió el intercomunicador antes de que siguieran discutiendo.

—Shikamaru, ¿me escuchas?

La respuesta se demoró, haciendo que los tres compañeros cayeran en cuenta de lo callado que estaba el lado del bosque en el que se encontraban. El incesante traqueteo del agua ya pasaba a ser parte del silencio, y ya no había ni ave ni ardilla que vigilara sus pasos.

—"Hai… ¿Están todos bien por allá?" —contestaba finalmente Nara.

—Perfectamente. ¿Ya están reunidos?

—"Afirmativo. A todos se nos hizo fácil, sólo estábamos esperando que se comunicaran con nosotros; el plan fue un éxito. ¿Dónde están ustedes?"

—No nos hemos movido del lugar de la pelea, en el claro que nos indicó Genji.

—"Recibido. Nos vemos en un momento. Fuera."

El trío estaba empapado. Gaara formó un techo improvisado de arena para resguardarlos hasta que llegaran los demás. Parecía que los ánimos estaban altos…

—¿Creen que estén bien? —…pero en verdad no podían dejar de preguntarse por el destino de las féminas de la misión.

El tono de voz del rubio al formular la punzante cuestión contagió de pesadumbre a sus amigos. No obtuvo respuesta. Lo que seguía eran la espera, la lluvia, la noche, el bosque, la soledad estando acompañados. Y un desolado claro maloliente.

x x x

El viento soplaba fuerte, causando fantasmagóricos aullidos graves en la lejanía. La fina lluvia era arrastrada a su suerte pegando de lado, tan helada que el contacto con la piel parecía lacerar. Ya no quedaban rastros de luz solar, los tonos añiles oscuros daban paso a la noche con cada segundo que pasaba. El cielo comenzaba a crujir, una tempestad comenzaría en breve.

—¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando, maldita loca?

—¡Es una pésima broma!

—Ino, Tentén, cálmense —pedía la peli-rosa, aunque en realidad ella misma era la que necesitaba calmarse. Apretaba la mandíbula y los puños para no abalanzarse sobre esa mujer y partirle la cara; esos tres parecían peligrosos—. Escucha, parece que no te has enterado. Sé quién eres, Sasuke-kun me contó de ti. Quien parece no saber eres tú misma: yo soy la novia de Sasuke-kun.

—Uhm, ¿eso es lo que te dijo? —contestó Karin, como si hablara con un retardado mental.

Las cinco ya estaban alertas para el primer ataque. Los sujetos interrumpiéndoles el paso no estaban ahí sólo para hablar.

—Bueno, no nos vamos a pelear por un absurdo que no viene al caso. Déjennos pasar si no quieren que les demos una paliza —amenazó la suna.

—Estamos a casi una semana de viaje de Konoha, no están acá de casualidad —denotó la oji-jade, intentando convencer a Temari para sacarles algo de información antes de continuar su camino. Su cuerpo cubierto de aparente firmeza ardía en necesidad de una respuesta.

La rubia del gran abanico se puso al frente de su pequeño escuadrón, dando la cara en pos confiada.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, Sakura. Tentén, Hinata y tú deben llegar al Espejismo lo antes posible. Los sacamos de combate y continuamos. Es una orden.

Karin dio un paso atrás. Le constaba que era inevitable que notaran su falta de habilidad para el combate, pero esa parte era algo que le delegaba al insoportable de Suigetsu. Le había costado, pero finalmente había logrado convencer a su compañero de eliminar los primeros konoha sin tener que consultar con su ausente líder. "Será fácil, seguro que Sasuke-kun nos lo agradece después…". Estaba llevando su mentira demasiado lejos, pero la oportunidad de hacer chillar por clemencia a esa pelos de chicle antes de su muerte no la iba dejar pasar. Ni que estuviera loca.

—Suigetsu, ya mándalas a mejor vida.

—Seguro. Ya echaba de menos esto… Pero no creas que lo hago por ti, ¿eh? Es que a mi espada le hace falta probar sangre fresca.

—¡Chicas…! —alertó la líder, todas tensaron su posición de defensa. Desplegó su arma y se preparó para el combate.

—Uy, un abanico gigante. Qué miedo.

Suigetsu empuñó su arma y se lanzó sobre Temari. La fuerza que conllevaba aquella estocada fue tal que sus seis contrincantes debieron hacerse a un lado para no quedar mutilados. Una enorme fisura quedó marcada en la tierra seca bajo el superficial barro.

—Jejeje, buenos reflejos. Hasta el chiquillo ese es bastante hábil. Me voy a divertir.

—Karin, no me parece que esto sea buena idea —comentaba Juugo mientras las chicas volvían a pisar tierra. Él y Karin no parecían interesados en participar de la lucha, manteniendo su distancia de los demás.

—¡Ay, ya cálmate, Juugo!, sólo estamos podando un poco el arbusto antes de cortarlo completamente. No tiene nada de malo.

—Estas no son las órdenes de Sasuke. Deberíamos esperar hasta hablar con él.

—¿Acaso se te olvida todas las veces que nos han atacado desde que salimos de Konoha? Estamos siendo prácticos, no nos podemos dar el lujo de seguir esperando. ¡Muy bien, Suigetsu, al fin resultas ser útil! Sólo date prisa para ir a buscar a Sasuke-kun, ¿sí?

Él no contestó. Eran seis contra uno, estaba rodeado. La sola voz de Karin era suficiente para irritarlo, pero en aquella batalla debía dedicarse al cien por cien para salir victorioso.

—Oh, no…

Las chicas pusieron atención a la repentina inquietud de Genji, quien con la vista parecía buscar algo, aunque no se divisara nada cerca. Estaban en un desértico páramo en el que nada podría esconderse, pero la oscuridad comenzaba a acentuarse. La noche llegaba, cualquier cosa podría ocultarse sumida en sus tinieblas.

—Genji-kun, me estás asustando… —murmuró Ino, esperando que fuera una falsa alarma… pero mirando por sobre su hombro, nerviosa.

El shinobi no contestó. La mirada de determinación y calma que solía mostrar en batalla se perdió en sus ojos amarillos abiertos de par en par. Su respiración se había acelerado repentinamente, bajando sus armas inconscientemente y observando en una dirección fija, justo a sus espaldas.

—¿Genji-kun…? —insistió Tentén, al ver que el chico parecía haber dado con eso que buscaba. Para su desgracia.

—¡Nos han encontrado!

Karin se dio cuenta tarde, también lo sentía.

—¡Maldición…! ¡Vienen otra vez, Suigetsu, vámonos!

—Mierda —masculló el taka. No le gustaba retirarse antes de una pelea, pero sabía que quedarse era peligroso. Empuñaba su arma buscando el momento de salirse del campo de batalla sin que lo atacaran sus contrincantes.

Karin podía sentir la abominable energía de centenares de muertos vivientes concentrados en un solo cuerpo que se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos. Esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, se los comería vivos si los llegaba a alcanzar.

—¡CON UN DEMONIO, SUIGETSU! ¡LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ!

—¡DEBEMOS HUIR, YA ESTAN ACÁ! —insistió el joven Nakai.

Karin se armó de tres kunais en cada mano, atacando al grupo enemigo para distraerlos. Las cinco chicas y el joven esquivaron con facilidad el ataque, instante en el que Suigetsu aprovechó para salirse del círculo de batalla. Llegó hasta donde estaban sus compañeros para dar huida, pero…

De la tierra esqueletos de lo que alguna vez habrían sido brazos surgían de la tierra, agarrando con fuerza a los nueve guerreros. Su fuerza superaba a la de sus anteriores rivales, tu tacto quemaba la piel. Las huesudas manos brillaban despidiendo una fría luz azulina, la que se debilitaba poco a poco. El maleficio de la Muerte Caminante acababa de comenzar.

Un furioso sonido animal se dejó oír en la lejanía, no sonaba como nada terrenal… y se acercaba hasta ellos.

—¡¿Qué es esto, Genji? —chilló Ino, tirando de su pierna sin poder liberarse.

—¡No podemos pelear contra lo que viene hacia nosotros, debemos largarnos! ¡Ahora!

El sonriente y servicial Genji mostraba un miedo que fácilmente se contagió a sus acompañantes kunoichis. Un retumbar comenzó a sentirse. La tierra temblaba, golpeada por algo que se hacía más y más fuerte.

El gemido se iba acercando rápidamente, sus pisadas contra la tierra retumbaban. Era algo grande. Venía desde el norte. El primero en soltarse fue Genji, cortando ambas muñecas de lo aprisionaban contra el piso. Las konoha y la suna lo imitaron, sin perder un segundo iniciaron la desesperada huida, con Genji a la cabeza. El oscuro sendero hacia el Espejismo era lo único que las pondría a salvo en esa tierra maldita. Dejaban así a los tres extraños shinobis, quienes se habían retrasado tratando de liberar a su compañera de sus grilletes humanos.

—¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ! ¡¿ME OYEN? —oyeron gritar a la tal Karin, dándole a Sakura unos agudos sentimientos encontrados.

Sólo siguieron corriendo, no podían darse el lujo de tomar en cuenta a esa mujer y sus extraños acompañantes. Las cinco jóvenes corrían siguiendo al genin pendientes de lo que las rodeaba. El viento les pegaba fuerte de costado, batiendo sus gruesas capas para la lluvia y quemando con frío sus rostros y manos expuestas; pero era nada en comparación al dolor en cada una de sus articulaciones, demasiado cerca del límite como para poder soportarse.

—¡Genji-kun, ¿qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—¡Es luna nueva, Ino-san! ¡Eso que viene tras nosotros no es un muerto viviente…, es algo peor que un shura!

—¡¿O sea que aún está tras nosotros?

—¡Tras nosotros no, Sakura-san! ¡De ustedes tres! —contestó el chico.

El camino agreste comenzaba a serpentear, culpa del terreno accidentado y rocoso. La oscuridad dificultaba el no tropezarse, empeorando con la lluvia que entorpecía la vista. Hinata intentaba mantener el paso, seguir a las demás, pero el cansancio la estaba matando. Su cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado…

—¡Ah!

Pesado cayó al barro, levantando su vista nublada hacia sus compañeras…

—¡Hinata se quedó atrás!

Exhausta, sosteniendo el peso de su maltraído cuerpo sobre la tierra mojada en sus palmas pudo sentir mejor el firmamento vibrando. El golpeteo, fuerte y repetitivo, se hacía más y más fuerte. Esa cosa que venía tras ella era monstruosa; giró violentamente su rostro empapado de sudor y lluvia, buscando con la vista al depredador…

Su pecho pegaba violentos saltos. Una borrosa forma azulina se veía yendo hasta ella. ¡La alcanzaría!

—¡Hinata! —llamó su atención Sakura, hincada frente a ella junto a Temari. Un demoníaco e indescifrable gemido las tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Chicas! —gritó Ino a lo lejos, rompiendo el hechizo del miedo.

Sakura reaccionó, tomando a Hinata y subiéndola en su espalda. Retomaron la huida lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas les permitían.

—¡No se detengan! —exclamó Temari, viendo a Ino, Tentén y Genji más adelante, esperando por ellas. Miraba por sobre su hombro la forma borrosa fundida en la oscuridad, era una lúgubre entidad azulina titilante, pesada, amenazante; parecía galopar sobre cuatro extremidades, pero los detalles se perdían a través de la cortina de lluvia. Gemía con furia, reclamando ansiosa su presa. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan desvalida en una persecución. Algo en su interior le suplicaba que no intentara combatir contra esa cosa.

—Arigatou… Sakura-chan… Temari-chan… —susurró Hinata, temblando en la espalda de su compañera.

—Aún no, Hinata… Aún no —contestó la peli-rosa, también estaba asustada.

Sakura sentía ardiendo su garganta. El aire frío entraba y salía con cada jadeo. Sus labios se partían por el viento gélido. La vista se nublaba, la lluvia le obligaba mantener los ojos entrecerrados, la oscuridad era abrumadora. Una delgada neblina comenzaba a levantarse. La capucha de su abrigo caía descorrida sobre su cuello; su cabello, al igual que el de las demás chicas, se pegaba a su cabeza completamente mojado. Su cuerpo helado, cansado, dolía. Y las pisadas, pesadas, pegaban tortuosamente en el fango. Los únicos sonidos que llegaban a sus tímpanos eran esas pisadas de barro, sus respiraciones, la lluvia.

—¡Que no se detengan! —insistió Temari, al ver que volvían a detenerse sus compañeros. La distancia se acortaba, los estaban alcanzando.

—¡No podemos seguir así, estamos avanzando a ciegas! —se quejó Ino una vez que las chicas llegaron hasta ellos.

—Ino-san tiene razón —agregó Genji—. Me sé el camino de memoria, pero nunca lo había tomado en una noche sin luna. Lo lamento.

Nadie dijo nada. El retumbar que los venía persiguiendo hacía un rato se había detenido, pero no podían bajar la guardia. Lluvia. Jadeos. Gemidos lejanos. El cielo crujía, temible. Y las dichosas luces que Genji había mencionado comenzaban a hacerse ver, azules, centelleantes y temibles, pasando a su lado para recordarles la naturaleza sobrenatural y misteriosa de lo que las amenazaba.

Miedo.

—¿Hinata…? —se aseguró Temari. Si Hyuuga no tenía fuerzas para usar su Byakugan…

—Hai —contestó la aludida, sonriendo tranquila. Iba a bajar de la espalda de Sakura, pero tanto ella como Temari lo impidieron.

—No seas tonta, Hinata. Estás usando tus últimas fuerzas, lo sé. Tú nos guías, yo te llevo —aseguró la médico.

—Tiene razón. Sakura y Genji-chan al frente. Luego Ino, después Tentén. Yo iré tras de ustedes. ¡Andando! —ordenó la suna, tensa y más seria de lo normal.

Retomaron la marcha, solemnes. El que ya no escucharan el retumbar persiguiéndoles no hacía más que acentuar su nerviosismo. Pero Genji no decía nada, en cambio sólo le daba instrucciones a Hinata sobre qué señales debía buscar en el camino. Y ella iba advirtiendo sobre el sendero y sus accidentadas formas.

—¡Genji-kun, puedo ver un castillo tras una enorme fortaleza! —exclamó Hinata—. ¡Está como a cinco kilómetros de acá! ¡Si cortamos terreno podemos llegar más rápido!

Ninguna de las kunoichis pudo evitar sentir un golpe de alivio al oír la declaración de la Hyuuga. Incluso la fatiga se hacía más fácil de llevar ante ese hálito de esperanza…

—¡Los muros que guardan al Espejismo y el castillo de mi padre! —sonrió Genji—. ¡Debemos llegar ahí antes de que…!

Se interrumpió al oír el mismo gemido de antes, esta vez aproximándose por uno de sus flancos, por la derecha. El ente a su caza estaba más cerca que antes, sus pisadas se sentían más pesadas en cuanto se aproximaba a ellos.

—¡Kuso! ¡Genji, ¿sabes usar Shunshin no Jutsu? —la líder acudía a su última carta.

—¡Hai!

—Bien… —se dijo a sí misma, apretando el puño sobre su pecho— ¡SAKURA, TEN TEN, INO, NO SE SEPAREN! ¡DEBEMOS AGUANTAR HASTA ESTAR A SALVO!

—¡HAI!

Era la única salida. Las fuerzas de todos se extinguían con rapidez, pero esa cosa los estaba alcanzando…

—¡Sunshin no jutsu!

A la ya increíble velocidad a la que avanzaban se le sumó el impulso por la concentración de chakra en sus pies. A Hinata se le hacía más difícil guiar a tiempo, su mayor temor era que alguna de las chicas no fuera advertida de alguna de los obstáculos a tiempo y tropezara por su culpa; eso sería su ruina. En el grupo se infiltraba el miedo, pero lo único que quedaba por hacer era correr. La bestia volvía a perderse en las profundidades de la noche extraña.

Tentén se sentía morir. El cansancio la estaba matando, pero no podían parar. No ahora, no tan cerca… ¡No podía rendirse! Pero entonces… Entonces comenzó a sentirlo… Un tenue hormigueo en la parte alta de su espalda, bajo sus hombros.

—¿Qué…? —susurró.

Violentamente el hormigueo se convirtió en un cruel ardor sobre su piel. Un parpadeo fue todo lo que le tomó a la Marca del Fantasma tomarla por sorpresa, entumeciendo su cuerpo y dejándolo inutilizable. El dolor paralizó sus extremidades haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo. La cicatriz quemaba como nunca, era insoportable.

Temari jadeó desesperada antes de contener el aliento. Como si la realidad se pasara frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta, podía ver cómo Tentén se dejaba caer en un gemido mudo, cual muñeca de trapo. Se deshizo de su abanico en un lanzamiento ágil sin siquiera dudarlo, alcanzando a la chica Ama antes de que llegara al suelo.

—Maldición…

En el instante en que la pudo sostener en sus brazos el mundo recuperó su velocidad normal. La aseguró lo más rápido posible y continuó corriendo. Tentén estaba mal, aullaba como si sufriera la peor de las torturas, mientras enterraba sus dedos en los hombros de la suna que la sostenía para drenar un poco el dolor. Era la maldita marca, no podía ser otra cosa. La rubia podía sentir el pulso de sus brazos flaqueando, no sabía si era el miedo o el cansancio.

—¡Temari! —oyó que la llamaba Hinata, no mucho más adelante junto a los demás. Se alegró de comprobar que no se habían detenido a esperarlas.

—¡Ustedes avancen, yo tengo a Tentén!

Sakura oyó esa orden fuerte y claro, pero no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo, no podía desobedecer. Un paso en falso y estarían todos muertos. O peor aún…

—¡La fortaleza está a menos de tres kilómetros! —exclamó Hyuuga.

Ino estaba alerta. Su corazón corría a mil por hora y deseaba con toda el alma estar en cualquier otra parte en vez de ese maldito sitio, pero si no se mantenía centrada sabía que las posibilidades de sobrevivir quedaban recortadas a menos de la mitad. Para su desgracia, esa misma disciplina la había ayudado a concluir algo que la asustaba incluso más que la terrible situación en la que estaban metidas: si Tentén había caído, en cuestión de minutos caerían también Hinata y Sakura. Los ojos del grupo. Rezaba en silencio por que al menos Hinata aguantara lo más posible; se mantendría vigilando a esas dos para socorrer a la primera que cayera por la Marca del Fantasma. Si la cosa que las estaba siguiendo se veía tan atemorizante, no quería ni pensar en lo que le pasaría a sus amigas si el enemigo llegaba a capturarlas…

—¡Dos kilómetros! —anunció Hinata, llegando al punto en el que gritar esas palabras le significaba un doloroso gasto de energía extra.

"Dos kilómetros", repitió mentalmente Sakura, mientras que continuaba sintiendo el retumbar del galope de esa bestia. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de un demonio. Llevaba la fatiga carcomiéndole sus huesos, el cansancio se había convertido en el más agudo dolor físico.

Y entonces dio un paso en falso.

—¡Ahh…!

Un segundo fue todo lo que necesitó la marca maldita puesta en su costado para dominar completamente su cuerpo. Un terrible choque eléctrico se extendió desde la herida hasta la punta de sus dedos, recorriendo por completo su piel y músculos. La tortura de la Marca del Fantasma volvía más dolorosa que antes, escociendo como una vertiente continua de aceite hirviendo sobre su costado. Un desesperado grito escapó de su garganta contra su voluntad, sus pies se enredaron en el barro y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, el resto de su cuerpo se abandonó a su suerte, sin poder pensar, sentir, o vivir nada más que el dolor en carne viva.

—¡Sakura!

Hinata tomó la delantera. Se abrazó a su compañera con fuerza y extendió sus piernas para amortiguar la caída. Pisó con un pie primero y con un felino giro de su cadera logró voltearlas a ambas, haciendo que ella cayera de espalda con Sakura sobre ella. La maniobra dolió más de lo que habría pensado, pero al parecer no era nada en comparación a lo que sucedía con la chica Haruno.

—¡AHH…!

Al siguiente instante, Genji ya se encontraba junto a las konoha echadas sobre el barro. La kunoichi oji-perla hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para aliviar a Sakura: un certero golpe en su nuca para noquearla. Sakura soltó un débil quejido, su cuerpo se relajó y sus ojos se cerraron… pero su respiración continuaba agitada. Hinata miró asustada al joven shinobi. Él correspondió con una mirada de preocupación para luego fijarse en la líder, quien los alcanzaba con Tentén a cuestas y aquella cosa algunos metros más atrás.

Hinata volteó, siguiendo con la vista lo que observaba atentamente el shinobi. Su Byakugan le dio el cuadro casi perfecto de la criatura galopante, una mole musculosa de ojos sangrantes…

—Es un demonio… —susurró casi sin poder creérselo.

—Dámela —la interrumpió Ino, metiéndose en escena imprudentemente. Le quitó a Sakura de los brazos y se la montó sobre la espalda—. ¡Genji, maldito idiota…! ¡Agarra a Hyuuga y ponte a correr ahora si es que le guardas algo de cariño a tus testículos!

—Y… ¡Yosh! —contestó el chico, tanto presto como consternado por la repentina amenaza. Ayudó a Hinata a levantarse y a subirla a su lomo tan rápido que aún no los alcanzaba Temari para cuando retomaron la carrera.

—¡Así está mejor! ¡Nada de andar descansando bajo mi guardia, holgazanes! —les gritó la suna al llegar a un palmo atrás de los demás.

Nuevamente oían el gruñido de ultratumba persiguiéndolos. Un escalofrío más potente que todos los que había sentido durante esa misión recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata.

Temari había alcanzado a percatarse de lo que había sucedido con Sakura. Sonrió al ver que Ino había juntado el coraje suficiente como para poner a sus compañeros en orden. Tentén, a quien traía desmayada, se quejaba entre susurros de inconsciencia. Podía sentir cómo su temperatura corporal subía preocupantemente. Estaba tan cansada… estaba tan asustada… su propio cuerpo lo sentía el doble de pesado y rígido de lo normal… pero debía protegerlas. Se lo había prometido a…

—¡Un kilómetro! ¡A treinta metros cruzaremos una zanja, estén atentos! —avisó Hinata en voz alta. En un tono más bajo, continuó diciéndole a Genji:— A quinientos metros nos toparemos un árbol, recuérdalo. Un poco más allá comienza una villa abandonada, está libre de enemigos pero las estructuras están descuidadas, hay que tener cuidado.

—Wakkata. ¿Algo más?

—Iie. Luego de eso el camino está libre para que lleguen hasta el Espejismo.

—¡¿Por qué ese tono fúnebre, Hinata? ¡No es como si te fuéramos a abandonar en medio de la nada! —se quejó Ino, quien había logrado oír la conversación detrás de esos dos.

—Tentén y Sakura ya cayeron. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que me toque a mí —le contestó tranquilamente, volteándose para no tener que gritarle.

—Lo lamento, Hinata-san —oyó decir a Genji. Sólo veía la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pero notaba en su voz la misma culpa con la que la había mirado antes—. Esta vez no podré hacer que el dolor se vaya. Aunque la durmamos… no hará ninguna diferencia.

—Lo supuse… —contestó ella, apretando ligeramente los labios. De pronto notó algo escalofriante.

—¡Oi…! —gritó Temari.

—¡Ya no nos siguen! —exclamó Hinata, hundiendo sus dedos en los hombros del que la llevaba.

La lluvia pareció volverse más gruesa, de pronto el viento sopló más fuerte y más frío que antes. Las heladas capas que las cubrían, pesadas debido al aguacero, ondeaban ágiles como banderas en primavera. Luces azul pálido pasaban a su lado a medida que avanzaban, a una distancia indefinible. El humor de la comitiva pasó al nerviosismo, a la expectación. Había que estar más atentos que antes, no sabían de dónde podría salir "aquello" y atacarles.

Pasaron al lado de un árbol grueso y torcido, esquivándolo por el lado. Ya incluso Ino podía ver las luces de las antorchas sobre los muros de la fortaleza. Lo mismo Temari, quien distinguía perfectamente siluetas de soldados caminando detrás de las protecciones dentadas en lo alto de las murallas. ¡Sólo faltaba medio kilómetro!

—¡Sensatsu Suishou!

La voz masculina era arrogante y sonaba ansiosa. El grupo logró esquivar los cientos de agujas de hielo por poco, viéndose obligados a detenerse ante la nueva amenaza. Eran los tres shinobis que se habían encontrado antes de que comenzara toda esa maldita persecución, y dicho sea de paso, seguramente ya habrían llegado al Espejismo de no ser por ellos. Al menos así lo creía Ino.

—¡¿PERO CUÁL MIERDA ES SU PROBLEMA? —gritó, enervada.

—Nee, esa linda boquita no tiene por qué usar palabrotas tan feas —contestó el extraño de dientes afilados, volviendo a desenfundar su espada.

—¡No tenemos asuntos pendientes con ustedes! ¡Déjennos pasar! —exigió ahora Temari.

—Te equivocas, querida —tomó la palabra la chica de lentes, Karin—. Ustedes representan un inmenso problema para mi Sasuke-kun, sus órdenes son que sean eliminadas.

—Perfecto… —oyó susurrar Hinata a Genji.

Temari gruñó de impotencia. Estaban tan cerca de la ciudad que se le hacía irónico, incluso ridículo. Aquellos tipos debían estar mal de la cabeza, si bien los habían interceptado en el momento más vulnerable de la misión, también era verdad que ellos mismos también se ponían en peligro al exponerse a la bestia que rondaba el páramo. Observó a Genji, quien sacaba su pergamino de invocación sin soltar a la peli-azul, logrando que los dos shinobis renegados más habladores se pusieran en guardia. Intercambió una mirada con Ino, poniéndose ambas en alerta.

Un retumbar comenzó a golpear el firmamento. Un galope, dando aviso de la llegada de un animal pesado. El chico dientón se puso en guardia, girando para enfrentar la amenaza. Incluso el más grandote pareció prepararse, a pesar de haberse mostrado reacio a pelear anteriormente.

Una enorme sombra oscura rodeada de un aura azul se abalanzó contra Suigetsu, pero Juugo se adelantó para interceptarla. Lo único que vieron los demás fue a aquél gran bulto musculoso caer sobre el pelirrojo, tan rápido que sólo pudieron verlo bien cuando se detuvo a destrozarle la garganta a su presa, gritando entre gárgaras de sangre. Parecía ser alguna especie de animal, su cuerpo taurino y fuerte, pero provisto de garras largas, como las de un ágila. Su cabeza era del porte de cuatro cabezas humanas, coronada por dos cuernos enroscados y filosos. Su rostro era hostil, de nariz gruesa y hocico chato, ojos largos y rasgados, rojos y brillantes, su boca carecía de labios, dos hileras de dientes alargados y desiguales los reemplazaban. Una melena negra se escabullía desde la cabeza hasta el lomo, escapándose por sus hombros en mechones gruesos. Una cola delgada y huesuda se movía a la siga del resto de su cuerpo. Su consistencia era errática, inconsistente, como si su cuerpo estuviera formado por una nube viviente de ceniza y humo a pesar de notarse macizo y pesado.

Karin se quedó viendo cómo esa cosa devoraba a su compañero sin poder hacer o decir nada. Su cuerpo simplemente no conectaba con su voluntad. Sólo cuando sintió su brazo ser sacudido por Suigetsu es que notó la sangre de Juugo salpicar sobre sus sandalias ninja.

Ese era el momento. Temari se acercó a Genji con cautela e Ino la imitó. Ahora que lo veían sabían que definitivamente se trataba de un demonio, y se tomaba su tiempo en seguir asfixiando a su víctima lentamente. Bendita suerte que había causado que nadie de su equipo hubiera sido atacado primero. Nakai les hacía señas a las chicas para que no hicieran ningún sonido, de no haber habido lluvia habría sido mucho más difícil.

Pero no todo estaba bien. Justo en ese momento Hinata comenzó a sentir una molestia sobre su pecho. Su diestra fue a dar sobre su marca automáticamente. Abrió la boca para intentar no hacer ruido al respirar, cada vez necesitando más aire. Ino la miraba alarmada. Genji negaba con la cabeza, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Distraer a la bestia de su juguete era la peor idea en ese mismo momento. De golpe, un violento choque de electricidad se expandió desde la cicatriz hasta su médula. No alcanzó a tomar una última bocanada de aire, sólo aguantó el aliento antes de poder gritar. Y dios, cuánto quería gritar. Más que si hubieran puesto carbón caliente sobre su piel, aquello se sentía como si sus mismos huesos ardieran en el infierno, disolviéndose y regenerándose al mismo tiempo una y otra vez. Alguien tomó su mano, la recibió y la apretó con fuerza.

Ser suave no era lo suyo, pero al notar cómo los otros intentaban no hacer ruido pensó que era exactamente lo mismo que debían hacer él y Karin si querían salir vivos de ahí. Así que al moverla del brazo intentó no recordar el asco que le causaba la zanahoria. Parecía haber entrado en shock, y sinceramente no la culpaba. Pero en ese momento debían escapar, tenía que lograr que ella reaccionara. La siguió moviendo hasta que ella bajó la mirada. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron más de lo normal por la sorpresa al ver las gotas de sangre en sus pies. "No grites, ¡no grites!", pensó Suigetsu.

Y Karin no gritó. Sin que le dijeran nada ella entendió la situación. Miró a Suigetsu más que asustada, esperando que él supiera cómo sacarlos de ahí de una sola pieza.

Temari sonrió. Con un sutil y mínimo movimiento de su muñeca lanzó un kunai hasta donde estaban esos dos. La pelirroja lo vio a tiempo, dando un saltito para esquivarlo. Se preocupó de no hacer ruido… tal vez demasiado, porque la mera acción puso en alerta al ente, posando sus sanguinarios ojos en ella.

—Maldita… sea… —susurró Karin en el instante en el que la bestia se mantuvo inmóvil contemplándola.

La suna celebró en silencio la maniobra victoriosa. Sólo cuando el demonio embistió contra la extraña Genji desenrolló su largo rosario shinto, encordonando a su grupo dentro de él. Le hizo una señal a Temari, quien hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Sakura, noqueándola de un golpe en la cabeza. Un fuerte gruñido animal se oyó, seguido del desgarrador grito de una mujer.

—Vamos —susurró el chiquillo—, son ellos o nosotros.

Sin Hinata, los restantes metros hasta la fortaleza fueron más torpes que los anteriores. Pero no menos desesperados. El rosario no era muy largo, pero sabían que al igual que con los muertos vivientes, las haría indetectables para el demonio… o eso suponían. Para no separarse, Ino seguía aferrada a la mano de Hinata y Temari al tobillo opuesto de la chica. Cuando al fin alcanzaron el límite de la fortaleza, volvieron a escuchar el gemido del demonio que buscaba a las portadoras de la Marca del Fantasma.

—¡ABRAN LAS PUERTAS! —gritó Genji, con lo que se notaba que era lo último que iba quedando de su energía.

—¡Identifíquese! —respondió una voz desconfiada desde el otro lado del portón cerrado.

—¡BOKU WA HASU NO GENJI DESU! ¡UN DEMONIO NOS PISA LOS PASOS, ABRAN AHORA!

Del otro lado de la enorme puerta se oyeron dos voces poniéndose en alerta. Los guardias esperaban encontrarse con el grupo de shinobis enviados desde Suna, al menos veinte hombres portando la placa del reloj de Arena. En cambio sólo estaba el hijo bastardo de Nakai acompañado por dos mocosas en el límite de sus fuerzas y otras tres moribundas.

* * *

_esta mierda me sacó de mi cuenta justo cuando quería guardar los cambios del borrador. ahora tengo que escribir mis notas de pie de página otra vez... odio al universo ¬¬_

_en fin... lamento la espera. mi vida es un de-sas-tre. espero que se arregle luego para seguir escribiendo como me gustaría, porque me encanta. muchas gracias por su paciencia, sepan que su apoyo no lo doy por sentado y estoy consciente de que me arriesgo a perder buenos seguidores por culpa de mis irregularidades para actualizar. pero de veras, de veras que hago lo que puedo._

**Gigi Uchiha**_ el último capítulo de APC, cuando lo subía a fanfic(punto)es, lo publiqué en agosto del 2009 xD fue hace muchísimo tiempo! me encanta cuando los antiguos lectores me comentan sobre la primera vez que leyeron este fic... como que traen la misma emoción del principio :) pero bueno, no le demos spoilers a los demás... sólo diré que algunas cosas que parecen ser no lo son tanto en esta historia. bueno, muchas gracias por los ánimos, la comprensión y la paciencia u_u espero no decepcionar con lo que sigue en la historia :D saludos!_

**iztia**_ HOLA! :D sí! me acuerdo de ti! pus no, no lo borre! pasó que varias cuentas en fanfic(punto)es se borraron un día random, con historias, reviews y todo. varios autores volvieron a subir sus historias en esa página, pero yo opté por cambiarme... no sin antes avisar de mi cambio de domicilio, porque sabía que había gente que me seguía esperando por conti :P y aquí nos tienes! waa y cada vez más se aparecen más lectores vintage *-* jajajaja. bueeeno, me pillaste justo en un bajón, me demoré meses en actualizar esta vez :S pero espero que no te ahuyente con eso. ya queda menos para llegar a "aquel capítulo", espero que sigas leyendo hasta llegar ahí. esta versión del fic está reeditado, cambié algunas cositas pequeñitas pero es básicamente lo mismo. ojalá que nos sigamos leyendo, muchas gracias por reaparecerte! y por dejar review, claro :P que estés muy bien!_

**apollimy-ka**_ ay, que me digan senpai me da algo u / / / u jajaja... qué cosas~ me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior :D espero que este también te haya gustado. ya llegaron a la capital de la calavera! lo que se viene después me emociona bastante, espero poder causar lo mismo en mis lectores :) algún día me gustaría ir a venezuela :D y así sabría a qué sabe una arepa! de verdad me causa curiosidad... bueno, lamento la demora con este último capi u_u espero que no te demores en pillar la actualización de este capi 19... muchas gracias por el review, ojalá nos leamos luego! que estés de lujo!_

**Candy-chan**_ pom-pom-poooooom! y qué pasará con karin? y qué pasará con sakura D: ? y con... sasukeeeee Dx ! jajaja con muchos misterios~ pero aww me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capi anterior :) espero que haya sido lo mismo con este. de alguna manera, es muchísimo más fácil escribir romance que suspenso o_O y sí, ya llegamos a los 200 reviews :P al principio no me iba tan bien pero vamos mejorando, no me quejo :D sobre todo porque es difícil que a un fic le vaya bien siendo de trama de terror y no de amor. y tiene zombies! bueno, lamento mucho la demora con este capi u_u espero que la reedición del siguiente capi no sea tan difícil como con este... y que el tiempo sea clemente conmigo. muchas gracias por los reviews, espero seguir leyéndote. muchos saludos, tate bien!_

**sakuraakane**_ casi me quedo sin saber de quién era ese review! pues me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior :) como ves, sakura no mató a karin u_u pero tampoco le pasaron cosas muy buenas... espero satisfacer tus ansias de violencia con los siguientes capítulos :3 respecto a la demora con este capi... lo lamento mucho! no creo que estés siendo egoísta, de hecho te entiendo, pero de verdad que no pude actualizar antes :( espero que no abandones este fic para siempre por mis atrasos... sé que hay gente que me espera, yo también me engancho con historias y me horrorizo cuando la actualización no llega nunca, así que créeme que te entiendo. lo único que te puedo garantizar es que no pienso abandonar esta historia. si pasa más tiempo de lo normal y no me aparezco ni para modificar mi perfil (avisando "no actualizaré porque soy lo peor de la humanidad") es sólo por una posible causa: es que me morí. y no planeo morirme pronto. bueno, ahora el fic se mueve al espejismo, esta parte me gusta muchísimo, espero que la leas y la disfrutes como la voy a disfrutar escribiendo. muchas gracias por los reviews! no te vayas! que estés súper!_

**Hinata-Tsuki** _aww muchas gracias! umm... qué raro que fanfiction no te avise de las actualizaciones :( espero que te alerte sobre este capi :P y no te preocupes por las demoras en los comentarios, yo entiendo; si con un solo comentario de cada lector yo ya estoy contenta :) me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capi anterior :D y ya llegaron a la calavera! las cosas se van a poner un poco más complicadas de ahora en adelante entre los miembros del grupo. espero no decepcionarte :) muchas gracias por el review! lo tuve que contestar acá porque no tengo el link a tu cuenta TT_TT que estés muy bien, ojalá nos sigamos leyendo! tate bien!_

**ziotzae**_ muchas gracias por entender! me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capi anterior :) tenía miedo de que el plan no estuviera a la altura de shikamaru, pero con el apoyo de una lectora ya me siento más tranquila ^^ como desactivaste los MP's te respondo aquí. espero que nos sigamos leyendo y gracias por el review, que siempre llega :) lamento la demora, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. que estés muy bien, saludos!_


	20. Verdad, sospecha, amor y traición

Alzó su brazo izquierdo lentamente para admirar una vez más la fina seda del kimono que le habían entregado para cambiarse. Luego alzó la vista hasta el espejo de marco de roble, cuyo reflejo le entregaba no sólo una vista de ella misma sino también de la sirvienta que le ayudaba a ajustar el nudo del obi en su espalda.

—¿Desea perfume de durazno, jazmín o rosas, Temari-san? —preguntó la joven.

Temari reaccionó tardíamente a la pregunta. Decidió no molestarse por tener que responder a algo tan tonto y sólo decidió al azar.

—Perfume de rosas está bien.

Volvió a observar su habitación, era una estancia magnífica. Un amplio cuarto de estilo japonés clásico, en el que el estar-comedor y su dormitorio con su propio baño se separaban por una pared de paneles de papel de arroz y puerta corrediza, todo decorado con lujo de emperador. O emperatriz, sea el caso… Paneles de papel de arroz pintados a mano, tablones de madera oscura en las paredes, muebles de artesano, cojines y colchas de seda, pendones ilustrados con paisajes de tinta china y leyendas de poemas en rojo y negro de exquisita caligrafía, ornamentas de diseños intrincados adornando la arquitectura, piso lustroso y brillante. Estaba cargada de detalles en tonos verde oscuro y caoba, y un entrañable olor a un incienso que jamás había sentido antes flotaba invisible en el aire. La estancia la abrumaba, la confundía. Lejos de sentirse acogida, había algo en sus excéntricas comodidades que le punzaba el corazón, haciendo que se sintiera ahogada.

La sirvienta entonces fue hasta un aparador cercano y tomó una botella de perfume. Temari suspiró suavemente mientras era rociada de la dulce fragancia, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza las mil y un preocupaciones que la tenían consternada.

Curiosamente, al percibir el olor a rosas se sintió aunque sea un poco reconfortada.

—¿Qué hora es, Aya?

—Usted salió del cuarto de baño a las doce y media, así que deben ser la una menos un cuarto, más o menos. ¿Segura que no le duele la cabeza, Temari-san? Estuvo metida en el agua caliente demasiado tiempo…

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Pero Aya no tenía por qué saber que no lo estaba. Para empezar, era anormal que Temari se comportara tan serenamente en una situación tan funesta como aquella. ¿Platillos de gourmet y saque caliente? ¿Un baño en tina de mármol? ¿Aceites aromáticos exóticos? ¿Kimono de seda cubriendo su cuerpo y peinetas de jade adornando su cabello? ¿Una sirvienta personal para asistirle en todo lo que se le ocurriera? (Aunque en realidad fuera una custodia disfrazada de criada). Y todo aquello mientras que sus compañeros aún se encontraban ahí afuera, expuestos a todos los males que casi las mataban antes de llegar al Espejismo…

No había pegado un ojo desde que habían llegado, ¿y cómo podría? Su mente estaba hecha un lío. Apenas y había comido algo. A ella y a Ino las habían separado de las demás chicas, sólo después de salir del baño le avisaron que habían sido traídas a habitaciones individuales dentro de la misma ala donde se encontraban. Le explicaron la importancia de aquella medida y eso la hizo sentir más tranquila. Agradecía infinitamente el haber podido cruzar a tiempo las puertas de la fortaleza junto a las demás. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por no caer a imaginarse las consecuencias del caso contrario. Ahora debía seguir luchando por su seguridad; aún estaba a cargo de las kunoichis de Konoha.

—Llévame a ver a Hinata.

La criada la miró serenamente a través del espejo y asintió en silencio.

x x x

La palabra 'traición' retumbaba. Dolía. La hería. Recordaba lo que había sucedido en la casona abandonada, la confesión de Sasuke, la historia que tenía que contar. Sabía de antemano de la existencia de esta tal Karin, pero…

¿Aún Sasuke mantenía relaciones con los antiguos aliados de Orochimaru?

Las pesadillas se habían acabado, siendo reemplazadas por el recuerdo de una realidad dolorosa. Soñaba. Pensaba. Deambulaba entre sueño y consciencia, protegida bajo la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados. No quería abrirlos. No quería enfrentarse a un mundo en el que Sasuke podría haberle mentido tan cruelmente. No quería regresar a esa fría banca en la que él ya la había abandonado una vez… y lo seguiría haciendo mil veces.

"Yo soy Karin. La novia… de Sasuke-kun".

No deseaba saber nada del exterior mas que todo eso era mentira. Que el encuentro con esos shinobis exiliados era una aparición ficticia en un mal sueño y que no había ninguna razón para desconfiar de Sasuke. Ni siquiera aceptar que sí había sucedido pero que sólo era un gran malentendido. Simplemente deseaba borrar esa parte de la misión y de su vida para siempre.

"Ahora debo abrir mis ojos."

No se atrevía. Más bien los cerró con más fuerza.

"¡Muy bien, Suigetsu, al fin resultas ser útil! Sólo date prisa para ir a buscar a Sasuke-kun, ¿sí?".

Qué palabras más dolorosas…

—¿Sakura-san? ¿Está usted despierta?

Ese característico tono formal era muy propio de Genji, pero definitivamente no se trataba de su voz. Abrió los ojos, pestañeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la tenue luz anaranjada. Le costó ver bien a la dueña de esa voz. Era una chica no mucho mayor que Sakura, vestida de kimono, sentada junto a su lecho. Sus ojos eran juveniles y vivaces, del mismo dorado que los de Genji-kun.

—¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

—Está en la residencia del señor Nakai, en el subterráneo. Acá es seguro.

¿El subterráneo? Dio un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba, moviendo su cabeza para todas partes. ¿Por qué era que el subterráneo estaba decorado con tanto esmero? Parecía estar en el mismo cuarto del señor de la Calavera, sólo que sin ventanas. Ella se hallaba acostada justo en el centro de la amplia habitación, en un mullido futón, arropada bajo una manta acolchada de un precioso carmín vivo. Los muros de yeso blanco se revestían de tablones de madera rojiza hasta un metro de altura, excepto una pared que parecía dar a la salida, hecha de paneles de papel, en cuyo centro se hallaba una puerta tradicional nipona; en ella se apreciaba un paisaje pintado con grullas aleteando y melancólicos cerezos en flor. En su pared contraria una recatada puerta semi-abierta parecía dar a un cuarto de baño. Y para decorar la estructura estaban los muebles, un gran armario, un escritorio bajo con su respectiva lámpara, un espejo ovalado con grabados florales en su borde. Lienzos pintados en tinta ocre y cojines de seda para sentarse. Todo en colores rojizos y castaños.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, un adormecedor aroma a incienso y velas aromáticas turbaba sus sentidos.

—¿Y mis compañeros?

—Las damas se encuentran descansando en otras habitaciones, los varones aún no llegan al Espejismo.

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó, confundida e impaciente por ser privada de poder saber si era de día o de noche al apresarla en aquel lugar.

—No se preocupe, nada más esta noche llegaron al castillo. Dentro de poco será la una de la madrugada —sonrió—. Usted tiene unos bonitos ojos.

Sakura devolvió la sonrisa por cortesía, aunque la verdad no le interesaban elogios de esa desconocida cuando sólo quería ir donde las demás.

—¿No quiere que le prepare un baño? —siguió diciendo la jovencita—. Temari-san ya se bañó y cambió de ropa para esperar a sus compañeros, debería hacer lo mismo.

Haruno se dio cuenta de que bajo las finas colchas se encontraba descalza, pero aún conservaba sus sucias ropas de kunoichi. Su cabello tenía mechones cubiertos de barro endurecido, al igual que su cara. ¿Y dónde estaba el resto de su equipo? Pero no podía pensar en todo eso sino hasta asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden entre sus compañeras.

—Primero llévame con Hinata.

La joven hizo una profunda reverencia, su frente a punto de tocar el suelo.

—Gomennasai, Sakura-san. Las tres jóvenes portadoras de la marca del Fantasma no pueden abandonar las habitaciones que le fueron designadas. Son órdenes directas del señor Nakai.

—¡¿Y eso por qué?

No esperó a que le contestara. Sakura se incorporó decidida a noquear a su anfitriona si era necesario, no la retendrían en ese lugar en contra de su voluntad. Pasó de largo de la joven, llegando justo frente a la puerta corrediza. Alcanzó sólo a apoyar los dedos sobre la viga cuando se vio forzada a retroceder. Saltó a tiempo para hacerse a un lado del kunai dirigido a ella. A varios metros de la entrada cerrada vio el arma blanca enterrada hasta el fondo en la madera. Acto seguido volteó a ver a su agresora sumamente contrariada.

—Tengo órdenes estrictas, Sakura-san —replicó la joven, aún con la mano extendida del lanzamiento del kunai. Por debajo de su manga tres shurikens se asomaron para advertirle que si insistía la pelea iría en serio—. Por favor, observe la puerta.

Haruno le hizo caso, desviando la vista desconfiadamente hacia el umbral cerrado. Tres sellos la aseguraban. Miró entonces las demás paredes. Había varios sellos más repartidos por la estancia. "Sello rojo" decía cada uno.

—En este lugar la quemadura no dolerá. Pero eso no es lo más importante, sino que acá estarán a salvo —explicó con el mismo tono de voz amable que había mostrado inicialmente—. Cada señorita con la Marca del Fantasma deberá permanecer en la habitación que se le fue designada para su protección. Mi nombre es Midori, seré su dama de compañía durante el tiempo que dure su estancia en el Espejismo. Por favor, pídame cualquier cosa que no sea salir de aquí. Estoy para servirle —terminó de decir con otra reverencia.

Sakura cayó de rodillas, rindiéndose. Comprendió que lo que le decía era verdad; su costado había dejado de dolerle. Necesitaba hablar con Hyuuga, pero dadas las circunstancias era lamentablemente imposible.

—¿Puedes… llamar a Temari, por favor? —dijo casi susurrando, mirando al suelo.

Midori sonrió. Se puso de pie e hizo una serie de sellos con las manos. Automáticamente las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver una sala de estar decorada con los mismos motivos que el dormitorio, con otra puerta esperando en la pared contraria, también protegida con sellos. La doncella salió del cuarto y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, con los sellos de papel intactos. Sakura alcanzó a oír las puertas del estar abriéndose y cerrándose con fuerza del otro lado, luego caía en el silencio.

—Sasuke…

Sólo un susurro para ella misma. Sólo un llamado en privado para apaciguar la soledad.

x x x

Hinata despertó de golpe. No sabía qué había soñado, sólo que lo primero que había atinado a decir fue el nombre de su novio.

—¿Naruto-kun…?

—Supongo que es el nombre de uno de sus compañeros. Ninguno de los varones ha llegado aún al Espejismo, Hinata-san.

Hinata se incorporó. Primero fijó su vista en la que le había hablado, luego en la extravagante habitación en la que se encontraba. Muebles finos, seda, pinturas, incienso. Supuso que estaba en el castillo del daymio, lo único que no calzaba era que no tenía ventanas. Los paneles de papel de la entrada llevaban paisajes nevados, árboles desnudos y damas vestidas en pálidos kimonos en un día invernal. Una segunda puerta, más pequeña, se ubicaba al lado contrario. Los colores seguían patrones blancos, plateados y celestes. Volvió a mirar a la joven. Su largo cabello azul oscuro cubría la mitad de su rostro, recogiéndose en una suelta cola sobre su hombro derecho. Su mirada era serena y fría, su postura, disciplinada. El único ojo que se dejaba ver era amarillo brillante, igual a los de Genji.

—Mi nombre es Naoko. Seré su dama de compañía mientras dure su estancia en el Espejismo —dijo, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Mucho… mucho gusto, Naoko-san —respondió Hinata, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Era la primera vez que le asignaban algo tan pomposo como una criada personal siendo una kunoichi en plena misión.

—Por favor, sólo llámeme Naoko.

—¿Dónde están… mis compañeras?

La chica no alcanzó a responder. Del otro lado de los paneles de madera se oyó el desliz de una puerta para abrirse y luego el golpe del cierre. Después, el piso de madera crujir.

—Sumimasen, Temari-san desea hablar con Hinata-san. ¿Está dispuesta? —anunció una voz femenina filtrada a través de la salida inmediata del cuarto.

Naoko miró a Hinata, esperando una respuesta. Ella asintió efusivamente, ávida de poder hablar con una de sus compañeras.

—Adelante, Aya.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Una joven cruzó el umbral, vestida de kimono sencillo al igual que Naoko, sólo que menos seria. Tras ella entró Temari, vestida de un kimono azul marino con un obe verde olivo. Ambas prendas eran una obra de arte, el fino kimono de seda lucía dibujos geométricos de fuegos artificiales en sobrios tonos celestes y verde agua. Su cabello, con las cuatro coletas de siempre, estaba adornado con una pequeña peineta de jade y cuentas azules pendiendo de él.

—Hinata, despertaste —la saludó sonriendo recatadamente.

—Temari, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos acá… y por qué estás vestida así?

—Calma, calma —se acercó hasta ella, sentándose sobre un mullido cojín satinado bordado a mano. Naoko se puso de pie y junto a la otra sirvienta se retiraron a trajinar algo en uno de los aparadores del cuarto—. Estamos en el subterráneo del castillo feudal, en un ala de siete habitaciones. Nos dieron un cuarto a cada una; ni Sakura, ni Tentén ni tú podrán salir de donde están antes de que amanezca: sus habitaciones están protegidas con un conjuro que neutraliza la maldición de la Marca del Fantasma —desvió la mirada para alisar un doblez en la falda de su kimono. Suspiró—. Desde que llegamos nos han tratado más como princesas que como guerreras, el llegar a la Calavera ha sido un cambio radical que no me esperaba, pero me alegro que todas estemos bien.

Hinata se fijó que había sellos pegados en las paredes, el techo y la puerta, los que rezaban "sello blanco". Recordó el terrible dolor que había sentido incluso sumida en pesadillas y por acto reflejo se llevó la mano hasta donde tenía la quemadura. En efecto, ya no sentía nada.

—Yo… acabo de despertar… —confesó Hinata, queriendo saber algo pero sin saber preguntar qué.

Temari soltó una media sonrisa comprensiva, percatándose de que las criadas regresaban a donde estaban. No contestó inmediatamente, esperó a que dispusieran la bandeja con bocadillos y té caliente junto a ellas tranquilamente.

—¿Desea algo más alguna de las señoritas?

—No por ahora, muchas gracias.

—Entonces nos retiramos. Regresaremos en media hora, por favor no intente salir por su cuenta, Temari-san.

—Entiendo. Gracias otra vez, Naoko.

Una de las criadas hizo una serie de sellos y la puerta se abrió automáticamente, quedando los sellos de papel intactos al volver a cerrarse. Sólo cuando oyeron el golpe de la segunda puerta y supieron que estaban completamente solas Hinata activó su Byakugan para buscar algún indicio de que las estuvieran espiando. Negó con la cabeza para confirmárselo a su compañera, la que asintió también en silencio.

—Son las espías más agradables que me he topado en mi carrera como ninja —confesó ligeramente mientras que vertía té en un tazón—, no sé si agradecer el poder disfrutar de sus servicios u ofenderme al ver mi inteligencia tan insultada —su rostro se volvió más serio, y con una mano ofreció el tazón a Hinata para que lo tomara—. Bebe, te hará bien. También te recomiendo los dangos, están deliciosos.

Hinata le sonrió cálidamente a Temari, quien ahora se servía un té para ella misma. Bebió un tímido sorbo, meditando un momento.

—Apenas llegamos al Espejismo nos condujeron al castillo, y apenas llegamos al castillo nos separaron de ustedes tres. Se nos dijo a mí y a Ino que esperáramos en la cocina para que nos alimentáramos mientras que Genji hablara con su padre. Él nos garantizó que ustedes estarían bien, que harían algo para calmar la Marca del Fantasma. No tuvimos más remedio que creerle. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando se las llevaron, Hinata?

—Etto… yo… cuando dije que acababa de despertar no lo dije para despistar, Temari. Sólo recuerdo pesadillas… imágenes…

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda. Rostros bestiales se aparecían como flashes dentro de su mente, atrapada en una oscuridad asfixiante. El insoportable ardor en su piel, vívido, sin poder gritar, sin poder moverse…

—Está bien, no quiero que las recuerdes —la interrumpió la rubia, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—; ya pasó, ahora están a salvo. ¿En qué iba…? Ah, la cocina. Bueno, ahí comimos algo de lo que nos dio la servidumbre. Se notaba que habían sacado de la cama a las cocineras sólo por nosotras, pero no nos importó. Después se aparecieron las cinco chicas que nos designarían como damas de compañía para llevarnos hasta acá. Naoko es la más silenciosa, pero me dio la impresión que todos los criados la tratan con sumo respeto. Parece ser una kunoichi experimentada.

—Umm —asintió Hinata—. Siempre está alerta… pero no sentí ninguna amenaza de su parte. ¿Quiénes son las otras?

—Son Midori y Miki. Están bien entrenadas, no me cabe duda. Midori está a cargo de Sakura, Miki está con Tentén. Aya no me preocupa, tampoco la criada de Ino. Se presentaron como parte del servicio del castillo, por lo que desconozco a qué entidad shinobi obedecen. Bueno, tendremos bastante tiempo para averiguarlo.

—¿No le preguntaste a Genji-kun?

—Como si preguntarle algo a Genji sirviera de mucho… No, no tuve la oportunidad. Luego de que se fuera a hablar con Nakai no ha vuelto a aparecerse.

—Demo, Nakai-dono… ¿no habló con ustedes? O alguien que pudiera decirles cuál es nuestra misión acá, qué es lo que necesitan de nosotros.

—Antes de bajar acá el chambelán fue a hablar con nosotras. A pesar de que me identifiqué como una kunoichi de alto rango de Suna y hermana del Kazekague, se nos dijo que el daimio sólo trataría con un shinobi de Suna, ya que "ese era el trato".

Hinata miró a la jounin profundamente confundida.

—No soy un shinobi, soy una kunoichi —le aclaró… con obvio resentimiento en la voz.

—Sou ka —sonrió irónicamente la peli-azul, bajando la cabeza y murmurando—. Entonces, ¿para qué tomarse tantas molestias con unas inútiles como nosotras?

—Se me ocurren varios motivos, pero esperemos a ver cómo avanzan las cosas. Sólo espero que no entorpezcan demasiado nuestra labor.

—¿Cuándo llegarán? Temari…

—Aún no son la una de la madrugada. Su viaje no será igual al nuestro, te lo aseguro. De no estar acá para el amanecer yo misma saldré en su búsqueda. Te lo prometo —tomó su taza entre ambas manos, bebiendo silenciosamente. Su mirada adquirió un aire meditativo, perdida en un punto indeterminado. Ya había sido todo lo cauta que su resquebrajada alma le permitía; era hora de solucionar aquella gran "cavilación", la única cuya solución estaba a su alcance—. ¿Cómo es que los reconociste? Me refiero a los tres ninjas renegados que nos interceptaron en la frontera de la Calavera.

Hinata abrió bien sus ojos. Abrió su boca como para decir algo, pero sus labios no pronunciaron sílaba alguna. Finalmente respondió, notoriamente angustiada:

—Yo… No sé si deba…

—Sea lo que sea, debes decírmelo. No sabemos si siguen con vida o no, esos sujetos amenazan la misión, por ende a todos nosotros. Shikamaru me dejó a cargo, como líder debo velar por ustedes, ¿entiendes? Es importante saber qué es lo que nos amenaza.

La peli-azul se apretaba las manos y se mordía el labio. No le gustaba tener que sacar el tema… Respiró con pesadumbre antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Shikamaru y Neji-niisan tienen órdenes de vigilar a Sasuke. Los mandamases de Konoha sospechan que podría estar planeando traicionar a la aldea… —Temari se quedó helada con esa declaración. No preguntó nada, sólo esperó a que Hyuuga siguiera contándole—. Ya sabes la historia de su hermano, Itachi… Bueno, no son muchos los que lo saben, pero él eliminó al clan Uchiha por órdenes de la Hoja. Nadie sabe si Sasuke sabe esta verdad o no, pero de ser así es muy probable que se proponga vengarse.

—¿Eliminando él mismo a toda su aldea?

—Hai… Después de que Itachi murió, Sasuke no se demoró mucho en regresar. Pasó un tiempo de prueba antes de que le otorgaran su placa de la Hoja. Todo era normal hasta hace algunas semanas… Sasuke se volvió huraño, más distante y frío con sus compañeros de equipo… Más bien con todos nosotros. Eso levantó las primeras sospechas… Y luego… un Anbu lo vio salir a hurtadillas de la aldea para conversar con alguien que identificaron como un ex-aliado de Orochimaru. Eso ya hizo el asunto algo oficial.

—¿Uno de esos tres que pillamos en el camino?

—Supongo… La verdad no lo sé. Al salir en esta misión yo sólo tenía la advertencia que me había hecho mi padre. Cuando se enteró que saldría en misión con Uchiha Sasuke me contó lo de su hermano para que tuviera cuidado, un secreto que pocos en la aldea conocen. Desde hace algunos días noté que nos estaban siguiendo… aquellos tres ninjas que intentaron matarnos. Era natural que me diera cuenta por el Byakugan… Pero no dije nada porque Neji-niisan también debería haberlos visto y sin embargo no había dado aviso. Pensé que debería haber una buena razón para que guardara silencio, así que esperé hasta llegar a la costa en la nación del Té. Ahí me dijo que Sasuke no debía saber que nos habíamos dado cuenta de que nos seguían…

—Sou ka. De ser así entonces Sasuke se sentiría amenazado y atacaría antes de que nos pudiéramos preparar. Me imagino que así fue que te enteraste de la misión de Neji y Shikamaru.

—Hai…

—Hinata, esto es mucho… muchísimo más grave de lo que pensaba. ¿Te das cuenta de que…?

La ojiperla dejó entrever la tristeza que le causaban los últimos eventos. No sólo porque había creído en Sasuke, sino también por lo que eso significaría para Naruto.

—Hai —respondió—: Sasuke planeó matarnos a todos desde el principio.

Se oyó la puerta de la recepción abrirse. Todas las habitaciones tenían la misma distribución: un estar, un dormitorio y un baño.

—Hinata-san, ¿puedo entrar? —llamó una voz femenina.

—Esa debe ser Midori, la doncella de Sakura —le avisó Temari.

—Pa… pase.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió. Una joven de ojos alegres y cuerpo de adolescente hizo abrir la puerta con los sellos de sus manos.

—Señoritas —dijo haciendo una reverencia—, Sakura-san desea ver a Temari-san. Me avisaron que se encontraba acá.

Las kunoichis se miraron.

—Hai… Recuerda que no puedes salir de acá hasta que amanezca —le dijo Sabaku a la peliazul—. Volveré después de hablar con las demás. Ve a darte un baño, le diré a Naoko que te traiga una yukata para que puedas dormir. Gastaste mucho chakra, debes recuperar energía. Cuando llegue el bullicioso de tu novio la reprimenda me va a llegar a mí por no haberte cuidado en su ausencia. Ahora no te preocupes por lo demás, yo me encargaré de todo ¿sí?

Hinata asintió. Temari se retiró en silencio, moviéndose como una verdadera dama bajo el ataviado kimono formal. Con disciplina y gracia.

La puerta se mantuvo abierta hasta que salieron Midori y Temari y luego de un instante entrara Naoko. Se volvió a cerrar de golpe, con los sellos intactos en su sitio. ¿Acaso todos ahí tenían las mismas técnicas que Genji-kun?

—Temari-san me dijo que desea darse un baño. Sólo deme un momento, lo prepararé en seguida —dijo Naoko antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Hinata se quedó en medio de la habitación, agarrando las sábanas de su lecho entre sus dedos con el puño apretado.

x x x

Se había vuelto a meter en la cama. Midori se estaba demorando más de lo que le gustaba esperar en una situación de aislamiento como esa. Sakura comenzaba a barajar la posibilidad de escapar de ahí. Oyó la puerta del estar abrirse y cerrarse. Levantó la vista ansiosa. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —le saludó una voz familiar. Temari entró con la frente en alto—. Esperen afuera —le dijo a Midori y a otra joven que llegaba con ellas. La puerta se cerró tras la suna.

—¡Temari! ¿Te… Temari? ¿Y eso?

—Me veo bien, ¿no? —dijo subiendo los brazos para exponer las largas mangas—. En el armario de mi cuarto hay decenas para elegir. Hará la estancia en el Espejismo mucho más divertida.

Sakura sonrió. Agradecía poder ver a su compañera; una bocanada de aire fresco entre tantas vueltas que daba su cabeza.

—¿Cómo están las demás?

—Tentén no ha despertado, cuando lo haga se me dará aviso inmediatamente. Ino comió, se dio un buen baño y se fue a dormir, debe recuperar sus fuerzas después del ataque de ese shura. Por último, Hinata acaba de despertar. Iba a bañarse cuando la dejé para venir a hablar contigo.

—Necesito hablar con Hinata. Es urgente.

—No es necesario. Ya me dijo todo lo que sabe… sobre Sasuke. Eso es lo que te urge, ¿no?

Sakura no respondió. Fuera lo que fuera aquello que sabía Temari, temía saberlo, tanto como necesitaba escucharlo. Temari tomó asiento junto a ella.

—¿Cómo es que Hinata los reconoció?

—Eso es exactamente lo que te vengo a preguntar a ti. Antes de decir lo que me contó Hina, me vas a decir por qué te sabías el nombre de esa Karin —su mirada era dura. Estaba sentada correctamente bajo todas las normas de etiqueta, mas alerta por si Sakura estaba de parte del traidor. Sakura se daba cuenta de la desconfianza con la que estaba siendo tratada.

—De decir cualquier cosa podría perjudicar a mi compañero gravemente. Si te hace sentir mejor puedes arreglar con quien esté a cargo que me manden a un calabozo, me da lo mismo. Sin embargo, no pienso traicionar a Sasuke.

—¿Te das cuenta la clase de respuesta que me estás dando? Hinata también estuvo reacia a cooperar conmigo, pero entendió que lo mejor era no poner en riesgo a sus compañeros. ¿Qué es más importante para ti? ¿Cuidarle el pellejo a tu novio… o a la aldea a la que perteneces y le debes lealtad máxima?

—Estás hablando como si Sasuke fuera el malo en esta historia.

—Eso es lo que vine a averiguar, Sakura. No me lo estás haciendo fácil.

Sakura apretaba los puños, de la rabia soltó una lágrima.

—¡Por favor, dime lo que te contó Hinata! ¡Necesito…!

—No, Sakura. Ponte en mi posición. No pienso arriesgarme a que acomodes tu historia a conveniencia luego de oír la versión de Hina. El trato es este: me dices lo que sabes o te quedarás encerrada hasta que se termine esta misión. Conozco más de una barrera efectiva para mantenerte dentro de estas cuatro paredes, y te advierto que incluso soy capaz de quitar los sellos que anulan la maldición de la marca del Fantasma.

No hubo respuesta. Sakura sollozaba en silencio. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué era lo que sabía Hinata? De decir una palabra arriesgaría la credibilidad de Sasuke… Incluso lo podrían… Demo… ¿Y si nunca se hubiera arrepentido de su venganza? ¿Si aún seguía en plan de acabar con la aldea de la Hoja? ¡¿Por qué se habían aparecido esos tres bastardos? ¡¿Cuál era la verdad?

—Bien. No me dejas opción entonces —Temari sacó unos sellos de debajo de su manga, estaba lista para encerrar a Sakura en su barrera.

—¡No…! Matte… —Sakura la detuvo poniendo su mano en su regazo. Levantó la vista hasta encontrar sus ojos con los de su líder— prométeme que encontraremos una manera de averiguar todo antes de juzgarlo injustamente.

Lamentablemente para Sakura, el juicio ya estaba determinado. Temari no estaba ahí para saber si Sasuke era inocente o no, sino para saber si es que Sakura era una traidora junto con él.

—No puedo prometer nada. Tú sólo dime y podrás saber la información que manejo —una vez más, silencio. Sakura quitó su mano del kimono de Temari, se sentía caer por un abismo interminable; sólo rogaba no estar cometiendo un error—… estoy esperando, Sakura.

Haruno tragó saliva. Dos lágrimas más caían cruzando sus mejillas, más pálidas que de costumbre.

—Sasuke… Sasuke pensaba traicionar a Konoha.

"Maldita sea. Entonces era verdad". Temari no dejaba que sus pensamientos relucieran en sus gestos, sólo miraba impávida a la peli-rosa, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

—Después de matar a Itachi, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki le contó las verdaderas razones de su hermano para eliminar su clan. La verdad es que todo fue por órdenes de Konoha… —en ese momento Sakura no resistió más el incipiente dolor en su garganta, dejando que el llanto tomara el control sin reparos— ¡Es por eso… por eso que él volvió a la Hoja! ¡Quería vengar la muerte de su hermano con todos nosotros!

Temari no se inmutaba por la escena frente a ella. Sólo seguía escuchando, sin interrumpir a la oji-jade.

—Después… después de un tiempo él… él se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Me dijo que… sencillamente no era capaz de cumplir su venganza, que sus amigos estaban en Konoha, que el afecto por sus compañeros era más fuerte que su deseo de venganza —relataba, con la vista fija en el fino futón que cubría sus piernas, sin poder dejar de llorar—. Se dio cuenta de lo que sentía… por mí… —sonrió amargamente— Y por eso… por eso es que de la noche a la mañana cambió su actitud con Naruto y conmigo. No se creía merecedor del afecto que demostrábamos por él. Se… se suponía que tres sujetos que habían estado en el bando de Orochimaru, Juugo, Suigetsu y… Karin… lo ayudarían… pero cortó relaciones con ellos cuando decidió que no continuaría con su venganza.

Sólo cuando supo que había dejado de hablar, Temari tomó la palabra. Todo calzaba, Sakura no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Eso es todo? —Sakura asintió—. ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de esto? ¿Te lo contó Sasuke?

—Hai… La noche antes de que ustedes se reunieran con nosotros, en la casa abandonaba a la orilla de ese río. Luego de eso Sasuke ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, poco a poco. Ahora, Temari… por favor…

—Soy una mujer de honor, Sakura, no te preocupes. Un trato es un trato.

Le contó todo lo que le había contado Hinata. Sakura se desesperaba con cada palabra. Tsunade-sensei lo sabía todo y se lo había ocultado. Incluso había mandado a dos compañeros a vigilar a Sasuke sin que ella supiera. Y claro… el Byakugan. Era obvio que los habían estado siguiendo, debió haber pensado en eso antes… Se sentía tan estúpida, tan subestimada. Tan engañada. Luego de la discusión con Sasuke en la casa del río se había sentido más cercana a él que nunca; pensaba que era la poseedora del secreto más oscuro del último de los Uchihas. Y por eso, creía que lo mejor era tomar ese secreto, enterrarlo y protegerlo en el más sagrado silencio. Para honrar a ese hombre que desde el principio había querido sólo para ella. Sí, era patética y estúpida. Una maldita ingenua. Por haber confiado a ciegas, por permitir que incluso su maestra la siguiera viendo como una chiquilla débil e irresponsable, por no haber inquirido sobre el pasado de Sasuke antes de volver a Konoha, por no haber pensado en la posibilidad de que él… le había mentido.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

—No, Temari, tú no entiendes… él… ¡El me ama! ¡El no sería capaz!

—Sí entiendo, y también te creo. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta en este viaje, los sentimientos de él por ti son sinceros. Me parece la mejor razón para haberte engañado. Te quería mantener de su lado para cuando…

—No, no lo digas… —pidió mientras negaba con la cabeza— No tenemos pruebas de que…

—Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin. Tú misma los mencionaste, ellos son la prueba de su traición. Era perfecto, la verdad; de no haber llegado ese demonio en el momento justo, quién sabe en qué habría terminado la contienda contra el tal Suigetsu. Al acorralarnos separadas de los chicos se podrían haber deshecho de nosotras y Gaara y los demás jamás se habrían enterado de nuestro paradero. Esa cuatro ojos está obviamente enamorada de Sasuke, también se le hacía conveniente eliminar a su competencia amorosa.

—¡No, no es verdad…! ¡No puede ser verdad!

Temari sólo observaba en silencio a la chica destrozada que tenía en frente suyo. Sakura lloraba amargamente, no había palabra que pudiera consolarla en ese momento. Sólo cuando comenzó a calmarse un poco la suna se atrevió a tomar su mentón para enderezar su rostro y mirarla a los ojos.

—Antes de llegar al Espejismo, después de que quedaras inconsciente, los aliados de Sasuke nos volvieron a interceptar. Nos zafamos de ellos sólo porque el demonio que nos perseguía los atacó a ellos en vez de a una de nosotras. Recuerdo perfectamente las palabras de Karin para nosotras: "ustedes representan un inmenso problema para mi Sasuke-kun, sus órdenes son que sean eliminadas" —le relató con voz serena, notando cómo la peli-rosa aguantaba la respiración al oír esa cruel oración—. Sakura, sabes bien que la capacidad de amar de las mujeres nos puede hacer tan frágiles o tan fuertes como nos permitamos ser. Ahora necesito que seas fuerte. Quién sabe… tal vez Sasuke sí sea inocente, pero no te quiero dar falsas esperanzas. Necesito tu ayuda para cuando Sasuke llegue al Espejismo.

Sakura terminó de limpiarse el rostro con las manos. Hipaba un poco por el llanto. Sus ojos ardían. Su garganta le dolía. Su cuerpo continuaba cansado. Y su alma estaba hecha pedazos.

Había sido demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

—Dime qué quieres que haga —le respondió, aún brotando gruesos goterones de sus desilusionados ojos verdes.

* * *

_disculpen lo corto de las respuestas a los reviews x_X_

**TAKAMI002**_ muchas gracias! me alegro que hayas podido encontrar el fic otra vez ^^ bueno, fanfic(punto)es borró un montón de cuentas, entre ellas la mía, por eso es que ahora publico aquí. espero que no me vuelvan a plagiar porque eso sería terrible TT_TT muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste lo que viene!_

**EmSi**_ qué lindas caritas xD me sacaron una buena sonrisa ^^ yo igual me he encontrado con varias "karin" en el fandom que están resimpáticas, pero para esta historia eso no resultaría u_u ...muchas gracias por tus palabras, creo que las necesitaba. te mando buenas vibras de vuelta :)_

**KJIU**_ los zombies son lo mejor! me alegro que te guste. gracias por el review!_

**naruhina**_ aww, gracias! bueno, no me demoré *tanto* como la última vez, supongo que es un avance :D espero que este capi te haya gustado igual. gracias por el review!_

**Candy-chan**_ bueno, es un poco difícil que a estas alturas me ponga a subir toda la historia en otra página... pero no te preocupes, deja review sólo cuando puedas. espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por el review!_

**itachi 1000**_ me alegro que te guste (supongo... "chingón" no es algo malo en méxico? xD) bueno, subí conti tan pronto como pude. espero que te guste! gracias por el review!_

_hagan una manda por mi compu moribundo. gracias._

_ah, y la siguiente conti no sé para cuándo pueda tenerla... sólo sé que vendrá un sábado en la noche o un domingo en la madrugada._


	21. Secretos del Espejismo

_fé de erratas 1: en el capítulo anterior, temari asegura que cuando ella e ino fueron llevadas a la cocina a comer algo después del largo viaje, las sirvientas les habían atendido a regañadientes por tener que salir de la cama a cocinarles. pasa que no llegaron al espejismo mucho después de que anocheciera, y tomando en cuenta que están en otoño, calculo que eso sería algo así como a las siete de la tarde (varía según latitudes o longitudes, al menos es así acá en santiago). así que, cuando las niñas llegaron al espejismo, todos estaban despiertos._

_fé de erratas 2: he dado plazos, fechas, cantidades de años a lo largo de esta historia, y nunca he podido ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma. a partir de ahora les aseguro que las fechas de los eventos del país de la calavera serán las definitivas, quedando invalidadas las anteriores. aunque, claro, siempre pueden servir de vaga referencia. gracias._

_fé de erratas 3: se supone que la kunoichi-aparentando-ser-criada-que-hace-de-dama-de-compañía de tentén se llamaría miki, pero ya no me gustó así que lo cambiaré por yue :D_

_y por favor recuerden que shigakure es la aldea de la muerte y que este fic está basado en lo que iba el manga en el año 2009._

* * *

—¡Kuso…!

Masculló lo más disimuladamente posible antes de resbalar en el lodazal y caer de cara al piso. Levantó la vista inmediatamente para limpiarse el rostro con la manga, pero era inútil. Oía que sus compañeros se detenían y uno de ellos se acercaba hacia donde había aterrizado con cuidado para no caer junto con él.

—Dobe, ten más cuidado —le dijo Sasuke, seco y cortante, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo—. Por tu culpa llegaremos la próxima luna nueva al Espejismo.

—Deja de joderme, teme —espetó Naruto, pero aceptando la mano amiga. Al incorporarse pudo sentir que en el peli-negro depositaba en su palma un muy mojado pero útil pañuelo para limpiarse la cara.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó su líder, Shikamaru, mientras caminaba también cuidadosamente hasta donde estaban. No hubo respuesta por un instante, hasta que finalmente Uzumaki soltó un desanimado:

—Sí.

Nara no les dijo más. Habían estado corriendo durante horas y aún no alcanzaban ni la fortaleza que les había prometido Genji ni el amanecer que debería comenzar en esos instantes. En cambio, la noche seguía manteniéndolos cautivos en sus oscuras fauces, sumidos bajo un infinito manto de lluvia incesante, castigados por gélidas ráfagas de viento cruel y lacerante. No había tela en sus ropas que no estuviera estilando. No había hueso en sus cuerpos que no se sintiera fragmentado. No había centímetro en su piel que no sintiera frío. No había músculo que movieran que no pidiera tregua. Pero había que continuar. Por su honor, por su misión. Por ellas.

—¿Neji? —llamó su atención Shikamaru, apenas volteando hacia él, quien llevaba la cabeza del grupo y hacía de guía. En esa oscuridad era el único que podía ver más allá de su propia nariz.

—No es seguro que paremos. Recomiendo que reanudemos la marcha inmediatamente.

—Meh… —se alzó de hombros su líder. No le había llamado la atención para preguntarle eso, sino para saber si ya veía los dichosos muros que rodeaban la ciudad del Espejismo— Como gusten.

Sí, estaban todos ansiosos. Shikamaru lo olía en el ambiente. Pero no podía analizar la situación tan ajenamente a ella, él también se sentía ansioso. Ya fuera por lo vulnerables que se encontraban ellos mismos en ese llano infértil y marchito, la desesperación por llegar finalmente al cobijo de un techo, una cama seca y un plato de comida, por la duda de si haber confiado en Genji había sido realmente una buena idea o por el tener las manos atadas respecto a lo que sucedería con sus compañeras; aquellas de las que se hallaban separados desde la tarde del día anterior.

Pero al menos uno de ellos sabía que iban siguiendo el buen camino. Neji había memorizado todas las instrucciones que le había dado el gennin de Shigakure: el páramo desértico, el camino serpenteante, el viento este, las casas abandonadas, las luces azules titilando a lo lejos. Las agrupaciones de muertos caminantes deambulando sin rumbo de allá para acá. Todo lo que le había sido descrito calzaba perfectamente con lo que recorrían. Precisamente en ese instante, por ejemplo, pasaban junto a una aldea abandonada; eso quería decir que habían alcanzado finalmente el último tramo que restaba para llegar hasta la capital de la Calavera, la que se apreciaba fácilmente gracias a su ojo blanco.

El grupo se mantenía en silencio. Sus pasos eran sigilosos y sus reflejos se mantenían en alerta. El genio Hyuuga sabía que aquel sagrado estado de preparación se rompería si les decía que podía ver las luces de una fortaleza desde hacía poco más de media hora. No, lo mejor era tomar la situación en sus propias manos y seleccionar la información que les entregaba. Corriendo entre el laberinto de neblina él era los ojos para sus compañeros, que no podían ver los esqueléticos restos humanos ornamentando pueblos fantasmas a su paso, los cadáveres vivientes devorando animalejos salvajes, la escasez de flora sobre el suelo resquebrajado y vacío, …la inquietante cantidad de cementerios. Pero ni siquiera el talentoso joven de ojos perlados podía alcanzar a ver el horizonte. Sólo las luces en altura de la –ahora- sagrada ciudad, su única esperanza.

Pero, ¿por qué aún no amanecía? ¿Y por qué parecía que el clima se hacía más helado en las tierras de la Calavera? Ciertamente el otoño avanzaba, las noches se hacían más largas y los días más cortos, pero en las bondadosas tierras del sur las estaciones deberían ser más cálidas que en su natal aldea de la Hoja.

—¡Oi! —gritó entonces Naruto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿También lo ves, Naruto? —se le unió Sai, con un inusual dejo de expectación en su voz.

—Son las antorchas de las que hablaba el mocoso —confirmó Sasuke, adelantándose a su amigo.

—Finalmente… —murmuró Shikamaru. Entonces comprendió lo que había estado haciendo Neji, soltándole una cansina sonrisa.

Pues ahí estaba, ya visible incluso para los que no contaban con el amparo del Byakugan: la capital de la Calavera, custodiada por altos muros sombríos, los que estaban coronados por auspiciosas antorchas. Entonces, tal como había previsto el cabecilla del grupo, la disciplina de la marcha se disolvió con la lluvia que caía a través de ellos. El paso se aceleró, alimentándose de su sola alegría al verla. La fila se rompió y el ánimo de todos pareció renovarse. Las primeras sonrisas de anhelo comenzaban a surgir; unas secretamente, otras más desinhibidas.

Estaban a menos de mil pasos de las murallas, las que cercaban una enorme área. A medida que se acercaban también se veía la luz propia de la ciudad y altas torres por encima de las murallas. Los vigilantes haciendo turno sobre ellos se dibujaban a contraluz, cuyas figuras se distinguían caminando desganadas bajo el aguacero. Incluso podían ver una parte del techo del castillo del daimio, imponente.

Hasta que finalmente, ¡finalmente!, el grupo de jóvenes shinobis se paraba orgulloso frente a los portones de entrada a la capital de la Calavera, el Espejismo. El impacto de la lluvia contra las gruesas placas metálicas de las que estaba hecha la fortaleza era de un sonido seco, grave. Algo podía apreciarse de los detalles de los muros de hierro, sus grandes tuercas oxidadas, el moho adherido a la base de la estructura. Gigantescas vigas mantenían la construcción en pie; tan frías, tan colosales, tan sombrías y solitarias. El material envejecido había perdido su brillo hacía tiempo, se notaba. Los muchachos se guardaban un último aliento impaciente antes de hacerse anunciar. Tenían agua de lluvia escurriéndose por las mejillas, por el cabello alborotado, por los dedos de las manos. El frío colándose desde el cuello, los hombros, el torso, la espalda, por culpa de las gotas infiltradas bajo la ropa. El cansancio. El hambre. La añoranza. La oscuridad.

Fue cuando Shikamaru le dirigió una silenciosa mirada al Kazekague que éste llenó sus pulmones con energía y determinación.

—¡Ore wa Sabaku no Gaara desu! ¡Vengo con aliados de Konoha a pagar la deuda de Suna con la Calavera! ¡Abran las puertas!

Como inmediata respuesta al anuncio del pelirrojo, murmullos se escucharon del otro lado de las puertas, que crujieron al ser liberadas de la enorme viga que las mantenían truncadas. Volvieron a crujir al abrirse. Y una vez más al quedarse quietas, abiertas de par en par, dándole la bienvenida al Kazekague y su comitiva.

—Lo estábamos esperando, señor.

Eran dos ninjas portando la insignia de la aldea oculta de la Muerte, ambos de unos cuarenta años más o menos. Tras ellos la ciudad quedó desnuda, enmarcada por el amplio umbral, a la vista de los recién llegados. Los edificios eran escasos, eran más las casas de pocos pisos, en precario estado. La hora era tardía para estar en pie y prematura para comenzar las labores diarias, sin embargo el frío era tal que aún las chimeneas de latón expelían delgadas columnas de humo. Los postes de alumbrado público sólo estaban encendidos uno por medio, varios focos pestañeando, alumbrando intermitentemente la maldita lluvia.

—Domo arigatou.

Al cruzar la entrada el único en no fijar la vista en el enorme sello del piso fue el Jinchuuriki. Gaara miró con desconfianza el kanji frente a sus pies, estando a la cabeza del grupo. Luego lanzó su mirada en pos de amenaza hacia los guardias.

—Eh… No… No es lo que usted cree, Gaara-sama… Es sólo un sello para descubrir posibles espectros disfrazados.

—¿Sólo espectros?

Ambos porteros se miraron sin saber a lo que se refería el Kazekague. El pelirrojo se calmó luego de razonar que se necesitaría mucho más que un simple sello para delatar al poderoso Kyuubi, avanzando sin darle más importancia al asunto.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y dónde está la residencia de este tal Nakai? —preguntó Naruto de manera imprudente, con una mueca zorruna. Del fondo de la comitiva se adelantó a estar frente a los guardias sólo para acelerar las aburridas formalidades.

—Por favor, no le hagan caso a este baka —se disculpó Shikamaru, como si no quisiera que se enteraran que venían de la misma aldea.

—Llévennos con el daimio —pidió el Kazekague.

—¡Hai! —respondieron los guardias al unísono. Se dieron una rápida mirada y uno de ellos dio un paso al frente.

—Yo los llevaré —dijo el portero, sin agregar más antes de ponerse en marcha, seguido de los extranjeros.

Protocolo. Qué mierda más odiosa. De ser sólo una misión de tres ninjas bastaría con registrarse en la puerta y pasar de largo sobre los techos hasta el castillo, pero no: el mismísimo Kazekage asistía a arreglar un asunto entre naciones, una diligencia imperiosamente oficial. Cada uno de los recién llegados tenía una buena razón para apresurarse a llegar lo antes posible, pero con las circunstancias había que aguantar el letargo del paso de su anfitrión con el estómago apretado.

—¿Tienen noticias de nuestras compañeras? —preguntó entonces Gaara, atrayendo la atención de los demás ante la siguiente respuesta.

—Hai. Cuatro chiquillas de Konoha y una de Suna llegaron con Hasu no Genji a eso de las siete de la noche, ahora deben estar en el castillo del señor Nakai. Es todo lo que sé.

—¿Dijiste Hasu? —inquirió Neji. Si no mal recordaba, ese era el nombre de la familia que había maldecido a la Calavera.

—Hai. Ese es su apellido, señor. No me sorprende que no se los haya dicho.

Los muchachos se miraron. Ya quedaba expuesta la primera mentira de Genji.

—¿Te refieres al hijo del señor Nakai? —quiso comprobar Shikamaru.

—Es su hijo, sí, pero ilegítimo. Tenemos muchos de esos en la Calavera… muchos bastardos. Descendientes de la familia Hasu los hay menos, pero ese chiquillo carga con esos dos males. Sólo por el segundo ya se convierte en un pobre diablo indeseable.

—Nee, parece que tu trabajo de portero es bien aburrido, ¿no? Porque nadie te pregunta nada y comienzas a hablar mal de tu compañero como cualquier vieja de barrio.

El shinobi no le dio mayor importancia al comentario que soltó Naruto, más bien lo miró con malicia antes de contestarle.

—Ya veo, así que le agarraron cariño al pequeño bastardo. Tengan cuidado, todos los Hasu son hijos del mismo demonio, no sea que les eche un maleficio y pierdan su alma por culpa de su estupidez.

—"Bla, bla". Vieja de barrio —respondió desafiante.

Shikamaru ya se había rendido tratando de controlar el carácter volátil de Naruto, ahora sólo pensaba en su urgencia por ver a Temari y un cigarrillo. ¿Pero en qué mierda estaba pensando…? El cigarrillo, dios, sólo el cigarrillo… Y que ella estuviera bien… ¡Qué problemático! Sólo pudo dejar de maldecir sus pensamientos al fijarse en el semblante nervioso del resto del grupo. La alegría daba paso a la impaciencia. Comenzando por Uzumaki, frustrado y ansioso como animal enjaulado; reaccionaba con la mínima provocación, resultando en que incluso defendiera a Genji, contra quien había levantado tantos reclamos antes de separarse. Después estaba Neji, quien, bueno, en realidad era difícil saber en qué estaba pensando excepto en el pequeño detalle de que también había perdido las ganas de poner a raya al hiperactivo oji-azul. Luego Sasuke, otro introvertido… Sus puños apretados y su ceño fruncido, distintos a su expresión ajena de siempre, lo delataban. Sai jugaba con aquél gran paraguas rojo dándolo vueltas por sobre su cabeza lentamente, unas veces sonriendo, las otras perdiendo la mirada, aún con ese bulto guardado bajo el abrigo. Nara envidiaba al pelirrojo, el único sin problemas de faldas en el grupo. Luego de algunos días de viajar con él podía notar que no estaba preocupado por su hermana mayor; no era para menos, la muy mandona era endemoniadamente fuerte. E inteligente…

Fueron más de veinte minutos de odioso caminar embarrado y húmedo, con el trotar de la lluvia acompañando la salpicadura de cada paso, mientras se aguantaban a las ganas de llegar pronto, combatiendo contra el deber de llegar lentamente. Dieron vuelta a una calle, una avenida perpendicular. Por sobre altos muros entejados y tras anchos jardines, en el espacio que ocupaban cuatro cuadras enteras se erguía el orgulloso y señorial castillo del daimio. Para ser una nación en decadencia el edificio denotaba más imponencia y autoridad de lo que su pueblo podría pavonearse. El hombre que los acompañaba se acercó al guardia del recinto para anunciar a las visitas: un shinobi de avanzada edad y ojos sonrientes.

—He acá la razón de tanto alboroto —dijo en un tono carente de respeto por sus visitantes, apuntándolos con el mentón—. Abran rápido, que llueve a mares y no me sienta bien este trabajo de niñero.

El anciano miró a su compañero con reprobación, quien se iba sin más de vuelta a su puesto de vigilancia. Tomó un radio comunicador resignándose a su mala conducta.

—Díganle a Naoko que llegaron los ninjas que esperaba el señor Nakai —y se volvió a los visitantes mientras dejaba el aparato a un lado y abría los pesados portones—. Por favor disculpen a ese baka. Adelante, los están esperando.

Sasuke suponía que siendo pasadas las cinco de la mañana y estando en una misión shinobi nadie los esperaría, pero al ver tras el portón abierto se fijó en que lo obvio era errado. Las luces de la recepción estaban encendidas y algunas criadas salían a recibirlos con esmero y pompa exagerada para la ocasión. Las muchachas disimulaban su desvelo con sonrisas calmadas, vestidas de elegantes kimonos de colores, entusiastas, como si atendieran a comerciantes de barcos. Se preguntaba qué tan diferente sería la bienvenida de no estar Gaara en la comitiva mientras que una de ellas le ofrecía un paraguas a él y al dobe, quien caminaba junto a él igual de extrañado. Toda esa ceremonia, más que impresionarle se le hacía una pérdida de tiempo exasperante, sólo quería ver que Sakura estuviera en una pieza y ya.

—Onegai shimasu —pedía amablemente una criada mientras señalaba sus sandalias ninja, para que se las quitaran antes de entrar a una sala que no parecía ser una entrada oficial al castillo. Se asimilaba más a una sala de reuniones, en la que sonrientes sirvientas despojaban de sus pertenencias a los shinobis y les otorgaban ropas secas para que se cambiaran; unas sencillas pero costosas yukatas de algodón bordado. Entonces fueron conducidos a una sala de invitados a través de confusos y extravagantes pasillos.

Neji ocultaba bien su recelo ante la situación, observando cada detalle de lo que le rodeaba. Le llamaba la atención -más bien le molestaba- el contraste entre las riquezas del palacio y el empobrecimiento de la aldea. Se acordaba de Gai-sensei y de Rock Lee, agradeciendo su ausencia; estaba más que seguro que en un lugar así les habría sido fácil perder la compostura. Lamentaba haberse perdido el rostro de Tentén al haber llegado al castillo, estaba seguro de que su sonrisa en ese momento debió haber sido igual al de una niña a punto de abrir un enorme regalo. Estaba bien, lo sabía, todo indicaba que ella estaba bien, era lo único que lo tranquilizaba.

—Por favor, tomen asiento mientras llega el chambelán del señor Nakai. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, por favor háganselo saber a cualquiera de las criadas. Con permiso —les dijo una de las chicas; su rostro medio tapado por su cabello oscuro era sereno e inexpresivo, y su mirada dorada era lejana y fría, impropia de una criada. Se retiró apenas terminó de hablar, perdiéndose en un pasillo estrecho y poco llamativo.

Como no había nada más interesante qué hacer, Sasuke, Sai y Neji tomaron asiento. Shikamaru se quedó cerca de uno de los braceros que habían traído para calentarse un poco, Naruto caminaba dando vueltas como hipnotizado, Gaara se quedó cerca de una de las puertas que daban al patio interior para escuchar la lluvia con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Para qué nos quiere ver el chambelán apenas llegamos, siendo esta hora? ¿No sería más fácil que nos llevaran con las chicas ahora, dormir un poco y hablar con Nakai por la mañana? —preguntó el rubio, claramente impaciente.

—Gracias por apuntar lo obvio, dobe —le contestó Sasuke.

—¡¿Quieres pelear, teme?

—¡Té y panecillos! —les interrumpió otra criada, llegando con una bandeja con tetera, tazas y dulces. Sus ojos eran del mismo dorado de la chica seria que los había recibido, sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, ésta tenía una sonrisa dulce y juguetona, y se comportaba como si no se hubiera enterado de los gritos del joven rubio. De cualquier manera, llegaba justo a tiempo para cortar con una funesta muestra de indecoro de parte de aquellos dos.

Neji bufó ante la conducta de sus compañeros. Sai los miraba sonriente. Gaara se sumía en sus pensamientos, sin ponerles atención. Shikamaru suspiró pesado y se limitó a recoger un buen tazón de té caliente y un panecillo de arroz.

Luego de un momento, los demás imitaron a su resignado líder. Por un instante se quedaron otra vez en silencio. Uno que otro criado correteaba sigilosamente por los corredores adyacentes, oscuros y misteriosos, siempre con paso de urgencia y pasitos cortos. La sala donde se encontraban estaba debidamente temperada con arcaicos braseros en cada esquina, e iluminada con numerosas lámparas a vela. A excepción de una, todas las puertas dobles que daban al patio se encontraban cerradas, lo que no dejaba entrar demasiado frío al fastuoso cuarto. A través de ella podían ver la tenebrosa noche, que aún no finalizaba. Varios destellos azules se sucedieron en un segundo y un instante después un estruendo cielo hizo temblar al castillo. Las velas crepitaron al unísono y un par de criadas que acompañaban a los muchachos exclamaron en susurros debido al miedo que les inspiraba el inofensivo relámpago.

La taza de Shikamaru ya estaba vacía cuando se apareció este hombre robusto de ropas caras, al que toda la servidumbre saludó con solemnes reverencias.

—Bienvenidos, Gaara-sama, ninjas de Konoha. Soy Oguni Fumio, el chambelán del señor Nakai. Es en su nombre que los recibimos con los brazos abiertos, estamos tranquilos y agradecidos de saber que el actual Kazekage se ha tomado la deuda de Suna en serio. Agradecemos también la valiosa e inesperada ayuda de Konoha, si son de la confianza de Gaara-sama nosotros también depositaremos toda nuestra confianza en ustedes —les dijo con mesurada amabilidad—. En estos momentos Nakai-dono no se encuentra en condiciones de atenderlos, es por eso que a primera hora de la mañana se reunirá con Gaara-sama y un representante de Konoha en sus aposentos privados para tratar la situación actual de la Calavera.

—Muchas gracias por las atenciones —comenzó a decir el suna, inclinando levemente la cabeza—. Supongo que no se ha tomado la molestia de levantarse a esta hora sólo para tan fugaz informe.

—Tiene razón, hay algo más. Nuestro shinobi nos informó de todo lo ocurrido en su misión en el trayecto hasta la Calavera, al parecer debimos suponer que la maldición se saldría de control —contestó bajando la vista, visiblemente incómodo—. Tengo entendido que algunas integrantes del grupo llegaron al Espejismo portando la Marca del Fantasma y que… —se detuvo como para contener el impulso de decir algo impertinente— Genji no pudo responder a sus dudas en su momento. Espero que entiendan el motivo de su silencio, todo shinobi o kunoichi en misión debe respetar un estricto código de discreción al encontrarse entre extranjeros. Pero sepan que no es nuestra intención ocultar información valiosa a los amigos que han venido a ayudar a nuestro pueblo, si están de acuerdo puedo aclarar todas las dudas que tengan sobre la temible Marca del Fantasma. O si lo prefieren, sus cuartos ya están listos para recibirlos. Usted dirá.

Gaara ni se tomó la molestia de mirar la reacción de sus camaradas para saber su respuesta, percibiendo que intercambiaban miradas de ansiedad sin decirse nada. Trató de imaginarlo, pero se le hizo difícil medir cuán cansados deberían estar para rechazar la propuesta que se les ofrecía. Lo cierto era que aguantar era buena parte de lo que pedía su profesión.

—Arigatou, Oguni-san. Los cuartos pueden esperar.

—Hai —el chambelán miró de reojo a las pocas sirvientas que quedaban aguardando en un apartado rincón, las que se retiraron silenciosamente cerrando las puertas tras de sí. El hombre se tomó un prudente instante antes de continuar—. Quien realmente hablará con ustedes es una persona cuya existencia es alto secreto de estado. Les pido que no revelen a nadie cualquier detalle de la entrevista que llevarán a cabo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cuando hayan terminado de aclarar sus dudas serán llevados a sus aposentos, en los que confío que se sentirán cómodos, sobre todo después de tan crudo y largo viaje. Con permiso.

Oguni hizo una mecánica inclinación de cabeza, dio media vuelta y la puerta frente a él se abrió justo a tiempo. Del otro lado se asomó la chica de cabello oscuro y carácter serio, quien parecía haberse quedado esperando a que el chambelán terminara de hablar con los chicos.

—Ya se fue, Genji —dijo después de que el hombre se perdiera de vista. Un enorme jarrón chino se deshizo en una humareda, era Genji-kun.

—¡Mocoso! —exclamó Naruto.

—Nee, eres tú, Genji —alzó las cejas Sai, sorprendido.

—¡Oyasumi nasai! —les sonrió el joven—. Sabía que llegarían bien, las señoritas llegaron preocupadas por ustedes. Ah, qué modales… Les presento a Naoko. Naoko, él es el Kazekague y ellos son los shinobis de Konoha.

—Mucho gusto —les saludó serenamente la chica.

—Bueno, no quiero demorarlos. Vamos, vamos.

Naruto se quedó mirando cómo el chico cerraba las puertas corredizas que daban al pasillo mientras que la chica, Naoko, se encargaba de cerrar las que guardaban el patio interior del castillo. El grupo se quedaba encerrado dentro a pesar de que les habían dado a entender que irían a otro sitio. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que llamaba su atención sino, ¿había visto mal o Genji tenía un ojo morado?

—Esto, Genji… —comenzó a decirle para preguntarle, pero Gaara lo detuvo antes que siguiera hablando poniendo una mano en su espalda.

—Es por aquí —sonrió Genji, sin ponerle atención a las palabras de Naruto. Se paró frente a una de las paredes, dando justo a un panel de madera en particular con tréboles tallados en la brillante madera. Apoyó sus manos sobre éste y pronunció las palabras—: Hasu desu.

Y el panel desapareció como por arte de magia, dando paso a un pasillo secreto.

—¿A dónde lleva? —preguntó Sasuke, desconfiado.

—A quien tiene todas las respuestas… O al menos muchas de ellas. Ah, Naoko trajo sandalias de lino para cada uno, recomiendo que las usen. ¡No se queden atrás!

El chico se internó en el oscuro pasaje y su silueta se perdió en su fondo negro. Luego Naoko lo siguió tranquilamente portando una pequeña lámpara de aceite encendida. Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron al lugar donde había estado la criada: seis pares de sandalias estaban alineados en el piso para su disposición. Se las calzaron aprisa y se internaron en la oscuridad junto con sus misteriosos anfitriones ya provistos de calzado. Cuando el último en cruzar el umbral estuvo dentro el panel reapareció.

Ahora que estaban dentro y una mecha les daba un poco de luz dentro del pasillo, podían apreciar su estructura de madera. Nada de telarañas, bichos raros o estantes con libros antiquísimos. Era sólo un simple corredor.

—¿Todo bien?

—¿Qué es todo esto, Genji?

—Bueno, Oguni-sama tenía razón cuando dijo que serían testigos de algo que se considera como "alto secreto" en el Espejismo. Son muy pocos los que conocen el secreto del panel de lotos tallados en la sala de invitados del castillo.

De pronto los pasos del chico pararon, haciendo que los demás lo imitaran. Habían llegado al final, los esperaba una escalera que bajaba en caracol. Ahora la marcha se hacía más pausada.

—Nos dirigimos al tercer subterráneo —siguió diciendo Genji—. Tal vez el camino hasta allí les parezca húmedo y frío, pero no se fíen. Además de ser acogedor es el lugar más seguro en toda la ciudad. Confío en que les gustará.

—¿Por qué nos dices eso?

—Porque las señoritas se encuentran en la habitación del Loto Negro, Neji-san, que está en el primer subterráneo. No quiero que se preocupen.

En efecto, lo que había comenzado como una escalera igual de pulcra y regular que el pasillo de madera terminaba siendo una escalera de tablones sueltos y paredes enmohecidas. Un molesto olor a humedad inundaba el ambiente.

—¿No podemos pasar a verlas primero? —preguntó uno.

—¿Cómo están ellas? —preguntó otro.

—¿Ya saben que estamos bien? —preguntó entonces un tercero.

—Oi, oi… —pidió Genji, levantando las palmas en el aire e intentando llamar su atención antes de que siguieran interrogándolo—. Ellas están bien, no se preocupen. Tengo entendido que se dio la orden de darles aviso sobre su arribo, pero no sé si estén despiertas para recibir la noticia. Sólo les pido que tengan paciencia, se reunirán con ellas después de que vayamos al tercer subterráneo.

—Lo importante es que estamos todos bien y ya hemos completado la primera parte de la misión con éxito. Continuemos el recorrido —dictó Gaara. El shinobi de la Muerte asintió con energía y siguió caminando. Habían llegado a un ancho pasillo completamente de piedra. La temperatura había caído considerablemente y el eco de numerosas goteras podía oírse rebotando en sus paredes.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial esta… "habitación del Loto Negro"? —quiso saber Shikamaru.

—Es el único lugar donde las jovencitas que portan la Marca del Fantasma pueden estar seguras. Bueno, es una explicación un poco burda. Les aconsejo que le pregunten más sobre eso al viejo Akito.

—¿Akito? ¿Él es quien responderá nuestras preguntas sobre la Marca del Fantasma?

—Así es, Sasuke-san. Nuestra llegada a la fortaleza del Espejismo fue un tanto… violenta. Aún nos encontrábamos a varios kilómetros de distancia cuando se hizo de noche, y con el poder de la luna nueva la Muerte Caminante se hace más fuerte. Sakura-san, Hinata-san y Tentén-san cayeron inconscientes debido al dolor de sus estigmas, apenas pudimos llegar a salvo. Lo primero que ordenó mi padre fue que fueran llevadas con Akito para anular el dolor de la cicatriz, sólo después de eso pudieron ser trasladadas a donde se encuentran ahora.

—¿Entonces por qué vamos nosotros también a verlo? ¿Acaso ellas no le preguntaron todo lo que pudieron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad?

—Técnicamente no la tuvieron. No despertaron sino varias horas después de su encuentro con Akito.

—Háblanos más de él —lo instó Shikamaru.

—Es un prisionero de guerra que reside desde hace varios años en el subsuelo del castillo. Mi padre lo ha mantenido con vida porque es alguien importante, les aseguro que no hay nadie en todo el país que conozca mejor la Muerte Caminante que el viejo Akito. Fui enviado a entrenar bajo su tutela hace varios años para entrenarme. Siendo descendiente de los Hasu supuso que sería útil ponerme a practicar las artes oscuras en paralelo a mi educación ninja.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas. ¿Quién podría ser esa persona?

—Tu nombre es Naoko, ¿no? ¿Tú también entrenas con Akito?

La joven mencionada asintió con suavidad antes de contestar la pregunta de Neji. No parecía sorprendida al verse delatada como kunoichi.

—Ese es mi nombre, señor. Yo… comencé mi entrenamiento con Akito junto con mis compañeras de equipo cuando nuestro maestro determinó que todas habíamos alcanzado el nivel chuunin, hace tres años. Genji comenzó siendo un niño por ser hijo del señor Nakai.

—¿Entonces tú y tus compañeras también son Hasu?

—Así es. En el castillo hay al menos cincuenta personas trabajando para el señor Nakai que descienden de la familia Hasu, ya sea de segunda o tercera generación. De aquellos pocos Hasu que han seguido la senda ninja sólo sobrevivimos cuatro personas. Los mismos que hemos recibido el entrenamiento de Akito.

—Por lo que dices, es imposible sobrevivir si Akito no es tu maestro.

—Mi verdadero maestro murió hace poco, Neji-san. Akito sólo nos da acertijos al azar para que aprendamos por nuestra cuenta, es muy raro que muestre su verdadero poder al estar frente a otras personas.

—Midori, Yue, Naoko y yo hemos sido los únicos a quienes Akito ha querido instruir. No todos los Hasu tienen el talento necesario para conectarse con las energías del otro mundo —agregó Genji.

Por los relatos de aquellos dos ninjas, Shikamaru unía puntos que cada vez se le hacían más evidentes. Ambos estaban entrenados, principalmente, para aparentar menos poder del que realmente tenían.

—Uno de los porteros que nos recibió al llegar a la ciudad expresó su disgusto por los Hasu abiertamente, supongo que no es el único en la Calavera… Con todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir esta región por culpa de la Muerte Caminante creo que es natural que los aldeanos le tengan miedo a todo aquél que pudiera heredar aquellos terribles poderes, después de todo, familias con línea de sangre mucho más inofensivas han sido discriminadas de la sociedad por generaciones —meditó Shikamaru en voz alta. Por varios segundos nadie dijo nada más—. Nakai se arriesga mucho al darle entrenamiento especial a la estirpe más odiada de este país.

Los anfitriones no acotaron nada al comentario del konoha. El grupo no avanzó mucho cuando al fin llegaron a una habitación hexagonal de techo abovedado. Canaletas cubiertas por rejillas oxidadas pasaban alrededor de ella, perdiéndose en una tubería subterránea. El olor a humedad había desaparecido, pero los sonidos del agua resonaban por todas partes y la temperatura continuaba decayendo. De sus paredes se desprendían dos pasillos más, idénticos al que abandonaban en ese momento; el de la izquierda estaba alumbrado con linternas eléctricas, el de la derecha se veía descuidado y oscuro.

—A la izquierda están los dormitorios de las criadas. Nosotros vamos a la derecha.

Continuaron caminando en silencio sólo un breve instante, hasta que…

—¿Y quién fue tu maestro, Naoko-chan? —preguntó Naruto, agarrando confianza inmediatamente.

—Un shinobi exiliado de una nación del norte cuyo nombre no tiene importancia —sonrió Naoko, contestando en un dulce susurro.

—Nee, es lo mismo que contestó Genji cuando le preguntamos sobre su maestro, ¿cuál es el problema con…?

—Un momento —lo interrumpió Sasuke—. ¿Shinobis exiliados?

—Lo que en realidad dije fue que mi maestro es de la aldea de la Niebla, Sasuke-san… —quiso aclarar Genji.

—Da lo mismo, mocoso.

Se detuvieron. Habían llegado al final del pasillo, cerrado por una gruesa puerta de hierro. Naoko sacó una llave del interior de su obi, con la que abrió la cerradura. Del otro lado el túnel continuaba hasta volver a terminar en otra puerta idéntica a la anterior, y en la pared izquierda otra puerta, negra, metálica, opaca, con un enorme loto grabado en ella, le hacía compañía.

—¿Ésta es la habitación del Loto Negro? —preguntó Sai, apoyando la yema de sus dedos sobre uno de los enormes pétalos en relieve.

—Así es. Contiene siete habitaciones independientes, cada una provista de un estar, un dormitorio y su propio baño. Demo, lamentablemente no cuenta con energía eléctrica, tampoco ventanas que le proporcionen luz natural. Es acá donde dormirán después de su encuentro con Akito.

—Continuemos, onegai —pidió Gaara.

—Hai —asintió Naoko. En esa ocasión buscó dentro de la manga de su kimono y sacó una segunda llave, la que llevaba atada una cinta negra. Abrió la puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo, que chirrió sonoramente. Ante ellos, una segunda escalera de caracol les esperaba pacientemente.

—También me llamó la atención lo que recalcó Sasuke. ¿No es inusual que un shinobi exiliado tome su propio equipo ninja para entrenarlo? —preguntó Neji, retomando el tema.

—Para nada, Neji-san —tomó la palabra Genji—. Tal vez lo sea en el lugar de donde vienen ustedes, pero acá en la Calavera los únicos maestros ninja que valen la pena son guerreros errantes provenientes de grandes aldeas ninja con tradición, como lo son la Roca o la Niebla… Tengo entendido que ustedes nunca habían oído hablar del país de la Calavera, en cambio para los criminales registrados en el Libro Bingo esta es una tierra concurrida; gracias a ellos nos han llegado noticias sobre lo que ocurre en las naciones del norte con cierta regularidad.

—Sasuke, ¿es eso cierto? —quiso saber Shikamaru—. ¿Habías oído algo sobre la Calavera en los años que pasaste con Orochimaru?

—No lo creo.

—No me extraña —sonrió Genji—. Sé de quién están hablando, el sannin de la aldea de la Hoja que hace experimentos en especímenes vivos, ¿nee? Pues él está vetado de entrar a nuestro territorio. Mi padre pagó mucho dinero a un ex-anbu extranjero para que se encargara, fue hace muchos años.

—Tu padre fue astuto —murmuró Sasuke.

—¿Hay alguno de esos maestros en la ciudad ahora?

—Lamentablemente no, todos se fueron cuando mi padre no pudo seguir manteniendo la aldea de la Muerte. De eso ya van dos años. Demo, aún cuando vivían ahí también era usual que algunos de ellos se ausentaran por períodos largos de tiempo. A veces se llevaban a sus alumnos con ellos, a veces los abandonaban temporalmente, a veces no regresaban jamás.

—En la Calavera hay shinobis y kunoichis muy fuertes —continuó Naoko—, aunque pocos han sobrevivido este último tiempo. A pesar de que la aldea de la Muerte sólo duró cuatro años antes de que dejara de existir, desde la guerra civil entre la Cripta y el Espejismo que los grandes señores han mantenido a ninjas renegados en sus bandos para que pelearan contra sus enemigos. Era un secreto a voces en algunos círculos de mercenarios y otros shinobis desertores: un país en guerra en el que te pagan por asesinar en masa y entrenar a tu propio equipo ninja. Todos los que llegaron buscando ganarse el trabajo venían ansiosos de competir tanto en cuán fuertes eran ellos mismos como qué tan fuertes eran sus discípulos. Es así como comenzó la definición de "Shinobis de la Muerte": los aprendices de los asesinos de la Calavera. Por eso se bautizó la aldea oculta ninja como la aldea de la Muerte.

—Qué buen nombre —comentó Sasuke, atraído por la sombría historia.

La escalera llegó a un descanso, el que quedaba justo junto a un umbral abierto y arqueado. A través de él apreciaron a la pasada una enorme habitación del otro lado, iluminada por cientos de velas sobre altos candelabros de fierro. Un largo biombo de bronce impedía ver lo que ocultaba tras de él de pared a pared. Continuaron bajando hasta llegar a un umbral igual al anterior. Terminaba en una estancia pequeña y dos hombres custodiando una vieja puerta de madera y gruesos clavos metálicos. Los guardias llevaban ropas ninja y el rostro cubierto por siniestras máscaras negras. Yacían sentados en sencillos bancos de madera, acompañados por una mesita sobre la que ardía una miserable vela junto a un rosario shinto, dos jarras de sake y algunos shurikens ensartados en ella.

—Genji-chan —le saludó uno—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te pasaste por acá.

—El viejo ha estado preguntando por ti, ¿sabes? —le dijo el otro, como si fuera causa de risa.

—Sí… siempre la toma conmigo… —contestó el chico, poniendo cara de resignación.

—Y encima traes visitas… ¡y están conscientes!, va a estar reventando de alegría. Bienvenidos a la Calavera, camaradas —les saludó el primer guardia con una inclinación de cabeza—. Sólo cuida a los invitados de sus malos modales, ¿eh, Genji?

—Veré qué puedo hacer —contestó en tono poco convencido—. ¿Quién nos va a escoltar?

—La última vez yo acompañé a Naoko-chan.

—Supongo que es mi turno, entonces. Esta noche sí que está movida… —dijo el segundo guardia, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta— han estado toda la jornada de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo…

El shinobi de rostro cubierto tiró una gargantilla que pendía de su cuello, del interior de sus ropas salió una lustrosa llave metálica, la que encajaba perfectamente en la cerradura de la puerta vieja y maltraída. El desconocido entró a la habitación sin invitarlos a seguirle, al ver que Genji no avanzaba los seis shinobis del norte se quedaron en su sitio, esperando que reaccionara.

—Espero que esta entrevista compense mi silencio durante todo el tiempo que me pidieron respuestas y yo no pude darlas. Adelante, onegai.

* * *

_bueno, les cuento: pasa que lo que acaban de leer es un fragmento del capítulo original, que es el último en el que quedó este fanfic la primera vez que lo publiqué :D dicho capítulo tenía algo así como 17.000 palabras (me parece que son como 30 páginas) y causó impacto y sensación cuando mis maravillosos lectores posaron sus benditos ojos en él. sí que sí._

_bueno, hablando en serio... había pensado en cortar este capi un poco después, pero creo que lo correcto es dejarlo hasta acá. es un asunto de "temas que toca el capítulo". el siguiente capítulo se llama "el devorador de vírgenes", que es justamente el nombre que llevaba el capítulo original ("el destituído heredero hasu: el devorador de vírgenes"). les apuesto que se comen las uñas de tanta interrogante._

_soy una mala persona, lo sé. pero sepan que algún día me voy a ir al infierno, así que no se preocupen._

_la cosa es que del original quedarán cuatro fragmentos. cada uno debidamente pulido y editado para su satisfacción. varias dudas se irán aclarando con estos capítulos y cosas muy guay pasarán en ellos, se los garantizo... tendremos lemon! sí!_

_pero eso no es importante. lo importante -y lo que me preocupa, en realidad- es que quiero que la historia del país de la calavera quede lo más claro posible. lo mismo va a la muerte caminante y cuál diablos es el lío con la marca del fantasma. es aquí cuando yo les recuerdo lo importantes que son para mí sus reviews, ya que si no me dan un poquitín de feedback se me hace imposible saber sus apreciaciones respecto a lo que están leyendo. así que les pido que por favor me digan sus dudas para ayudarme a pulir bien el diálogo entre nuestros héroes y este misterioso viejo akito._

_por último... les tengo un regalo. dibujé a genji, naoko y midori y los subí a internet. si los quieren ver vayan a la página de mi perfil. a genji lo hice con su pose de chico servicial y sonriente y en pose de batalla. a naoko la dibujé en kimono. a midori también la dibujé en kimono, pero con unos lindos kunais en su mano y bien sonriente, como en la escena en la que le advierte a sakura que no cruce esa maldita puerta. espero que les gusten :)_

* * *

**Candy-chan**_ oh, no te preocupes ^^ te apareciste a tiempo. sólo dale con el estudio y no te preocupes por detalles. bueno, acá están los chicos! ya han llegado finalmente al espejismo! gracias por el review, igual que siempre :) espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ^^ que estés bien! saludotes!_

**akanesakura**_ jejejejeje... sí, la cosa entre sakura y sasuke está peligrando. pero no es cosa solamente del noviazgo entre esos dos, por culpa de karin lo están acusando de alta traición~ eso complica muchísimo más las cosas, así que no veo un futuro muy prometedor u_u bueno, a ver qué pasa. por ahora ese asunto queda congelado y los muchachos averiguarán qué pasa con sus mujeres! espero que puedas leer este capi a tiempo... y que te guste, claro :) muchas gracias por el review! que estés muy bien!_

**Beauty little star**_ aww muchas gracias por tus reviews! son muy dulces y me inspiraron mucho para seguir escribiendo :) justo cuando creía que no me iban a llegar más comentarios llegaste tú y fue buena onda, gracias! bueno, el reencuentro está cada vez más cerca, a pesar de estar en el castillo aún los chicos no podrán verse con las chicas. y veo que también te gusta el shikatema~ genial! aunque su reencuentro aún no llega, espero que aún así te haya gustado este capítulo. ah! si te haces una cuenta en fanfiction puedes hacer una colección de tus fanfics favoritos, también de tus autores favoritos... pero creo que no hay un ránking ni nada parecido... muchas gracias otra vez por los reviews, espero seguir leyéndote! que estés muy bien, saludos!_

**morelia**_ me apuré lo más que pude! jeje, gracias por el halago, me alegra que te guste esta historia~ espero que te haya gustado este capi también :) muchas gracias por el review! que estés muy bien!_


	22. El devorador de vírgenes

Gaara observó a Genji un instante, inexpresivo como siempre, y asintió en silencio. El chiquillo, como respuesta, sonrió entusiasta y se adentró en la extensa habitación para que lo siguieran, no sin antes tomar la mano de Naoko, la que lo siguió serena e impávida.

—Le oí decir a otou-sama que esta será la única oportunidad que tengan de hablar con Akito, así que por favor tómense su tiempo; recuerden todas las dudas que tengan sobre la Muerte Caminante para aclararlas ahora mismo.

Los seis forasteros se introdujeron con pasos lentos en la amplia estancia, con el Kazekague a la cabeza. Era una habitación enorme, de planta cuadrada, hecha de piedra desde sus cimientos hasta el techo. El constante murmullo de un agua clara y cristalina resonaba a través de pequeños conductos cubiertos por rendijas oxidadas a ras del suelo, los que se conducían de pared a pared conectando las pequeñas cañerías que cavaban a través de los muros. Aquellos elementos eran más que suficientes para sumir el ambiente en un frío húmedo y penetrante. El moho se adhería a los rincones de la piedra subiendo tímidamente por las murallas; tal vez, algún día, llegarían a tapar los preciosos grabados de enredaderas que decoraban sus grandes ladrillos.

Era un sitio olvidado por el sol. En su lugar, hileras de altas antorchas de hierro junto a las paredes iluminaban la estancia. El efecto logrado era algo escalofriante, ya que el crepitar de cientos de lumbres creaban a su vez cientos de sombras moviéndose constantemente. Cientos de barrotes metálicos proyectaban su sombra sobre los visitantes, pertenecientes a las cuatro jaulas aisladas dispuestas dentro de la pequeña prisión.

—De hecho, esperamos que sus preguntas no traspasen cierto… límite —mencionó el ninja enmascarado.

—Entendido —respondió Gaara.

La espaciosa disposición de las celdas dentro del claustro formaba un ancho pasillo que llegaba hasta el otro extremo. Una cama, un retrete, un lavabo y una pequeña mesita con su respectivo banquillo de madera era lo único que parecía ocupar cada una de aquellas jaulas, separadas la una de la otra por mucha distancia. Los tres ninjas de Shigakure se detuvieron en la jaula más alejada de la puerta de entrada. Aquella era diferente. Bultos de ropa sucia se esparcían dentro de ella; su ocupante, si es que tenía uno, se perdía entre el desastre. Entonces una voz detuvo los pasos de los invitados, aún a medio camino antes de llegar a ella.

—¡Pero si no es el pequeño Genji! Te habías ausentado, mocoso. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontraste algo realmente interesante que hacer en este pueblucho de mierda?

Naruto fue el único en retroceder medio paso ante la voz opaca y gastada de aquel hombre. Shikamaru, el segundo después de Gaara, le dio un vistazo rápido a su grupo para que siguieran caminando.

—Espero no importunarte, Akito —siguió diciendo Genji, ignorando las preguntas del viejo—. He traído compañía.

Genji le dio una mirada de apremio a sus ex-compañeros de viaje. Al instante siguiente, el grupo ya se encontraba frente al habitáculo del viejo Akito. La cama destartalada yacía en el piso ya despojada de sus patas originales. Las sábanas se debatían entre esparcirse sobre el colchón o sobre el piso pétreo, acompañadas por una avejentada frazada de lana llena de pelusas y mugre. Prendas de ropa, túnicas andrajosas e interiores sucios, parecían haber sido lanzados con rabia en cualquier dirección. Restos de comida se hallaban tirados por toda la celda; carozos de manzana, cuescos de ciruela, tazones con arroz pegado, huesos de pollo y res, aglutinaciones de algún tipo de estofado, trozos de pan añejo, palillos de madera usados y astillados. Heces de rata por aquí y por allá. Sobre el escritorio se apilaban varios pergaminos, algunos enrollados, otros abiertos, y varios frascos de tinta y pinceles acompañaban al resto de basura de la adorable decoración. Y un ácido olor a rancio emanaba de ese encierro, penetrante y desalentador.

Justo en medio de aquel consagrado desastre descansaban los despojos de este hombre de miembros flacos y estómago inflado, cuyos años surcaban su piel pálida y grasienta, flácida y fina. Se apoyaba en una ruma de trapos acostado sobre el suelo. Su pose era la de alguien dormido, mirando en dirección contraria a la de sus numerosos acompañantes.

—Pff, extranjeros —bufó, a pesar de no haber desviado un ojo para saber de quién se trataba—. Un puñado de malditos afuerinos.

—El Kazekague acompañado por ninjas de Konohagakure —corrigió Genji pacientemente.

Entonces el anciano se giró hasta ellos y se incorporó lentamente. Su voz felina de ultratumba era nada en comparación con esos ojos sombríos y despectivos. Parecían atravesar el alma misma y dejarla desnuda, para que luego sus pupilas doradas, vívidas, absorbieran cada secreto y miedo guardado dentro de ella. Posó su mirada en cada uno de los extranjeros, como analizándolos, y luego simplemente se volvió a echar sobre su montículo de ropa sucia.

Se adivinaba que esa persona, más que un monje, parecía el seguidor de algún culto oscuro. Y a pesar de su aspecto demacrado y cansino, era seguro que su edad sería mucho menor que lo que aparentaba.

—Un gusto, señoritos. Les ofrecería una tacita de té… pero ya ven —ironizó el hombre.

Genji se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Han venido a hablar contigo porque…

—Sé a qué vinieron. Ahora, además de ladrón me tienen por imbécil —lo interrumpió tranquilamente, bufando y lanzando un escupitajo sin importarle a dónde llegaba. Al volver a hablar tomó un tono teatral y burlesco—. Me trajeron a sus mujeres, ¿recuerdas? ¡Las primeras vírgenes que ve la Calavera en décadas!

—Entonces sabes a lo que vinimos.

Akito sonrió mirando al techo dejando ver su dentadura amarillenta e irregular.

—Sé a qué vinieron, sí. El imbécil de Nakai finalmente pudo convencer a la máxima autoridad de Suna para que le ayude con la Muerte Caminante… pero, irónicamente, ésta se le fue de las manos. Ahora el muy cobarde no tiene la cara para explicarle a sus "invitados" en qué embrollo los ha metido, así que nosotros tenemos que hacerlo por él.

Gaara y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas; el segundo tomó la palabra luego de un instante.

—¿Qué es la Muerte Caminante? —preguntó sin preámbulos. El viejo lo miró entornando los ojos.

—Es el arte de atravesar este plano con el más allá —respondió luego de meditar un instante, hablando con un tono monocorde—. Son tres las habilidades principales que se requieren para convertirse en un maestro de éstas artes: la comunicación, esto es, ver, sentir e incluso hablar con entes no terrenales; el trazar puentes entre ambos mundos, que es el poder de traer entes a este plano contra su voluntad y viceversa; y la manipulación, el poder usar espíritus o demonios menores para tu propio beneficio.

—¿Y cuál es el alcance de estas artes? —continuó Shikamaru. Los intimidantes ojos dorados se clavaron en él para instarlo a que se explicara, entonces decidió desarrollar mejor su interrogante—. Todo el mundo dice que sus problemas con muertos vivientes, fantasmas y demonios en realidad no han menguado nunca desde la aparición de la familia Hasu. ¿No será posible que una vez abierta una fisura entre este mundo y el otro todo este asunto se salga de control y las alimañas se salgan de control para siempre? Que crucen de su plano a este a voluntad, sin necesitar de un humano que los invoque…

—¡Por supuesto que no, maldito idiota! ¿Qué crees? ¿Que unir dos dimensiones es tan fácil como girar una perilla y abrir la puerta de tu habitación? ¿Que puedes dejarla abierta como si nada y olvidarte de su existencia mientras que las hormigas cruzan de un lado al otro? —lo miró con desprecio, acentuando una mueca de asco, pero continuó hablando más calmo luego de desviar la mirada, retomando un tono de voz paciente—. Todo portal trazado entre la tierra y el infierno se sostiene gracias a la energía espiritual de su creador. Si él o ella decidiera cerrarlo o falleciera, desaparecería. Si las criaturas continúan invadiendo la Calavera, quiere decir que hay al menos un responsable de aquello. Un humano muy poderoso.

Los muchachos se removieron inquietos; comenzaban a hacerse una idea… al tiempo que más preguntas comenzaban a surgir. El vocero continuó.

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene el talento de ver espectros, y sin embargo varios de nosotros han visto el fantasma de tres niñas persiguiendo a nuestras compañeras.

—La Marca del Fantasma —sentenció el viejo, como si hablara consigo mismo sobre un recuerdo lejano—, Yuurei no Kizu, es un hechizo complejo y ambicioso. Se ganó ese nombre gracias a los ocurrentes granjeros de la Calavera, quienes al ver a sus hijas acosadas y marcadas por ánimas de pequeñas niñas no pudieron venir con nada más original. Aquella cicatriz se produce por el toque gélido de un fantasma sobre la piel de una persona viva, robando energía de su cuerpo terrenal y rondándola en todo momento. Vigilándola. Es porque consume energía viva que se hace visible a mortales ordinarios como ustedes. Son espíritus, digamos… especiales.

—Háblanos más de este hechizo. ¿Cuál es su propósito? ¿Por qué han estado acosando a nuestras compañeras?

El preso meditó un instante, y en vez de dar una respuesta concreta devolvió otra pregunta.

—¿Qué será aquello irreemplazable que podría buscar el infierno con una pobre e indefensa mujerzuela?

—¡Oi, viejo! ¡Antes que nada, no son mujerzuelas, son nuestras amigas! ¡Y segundo,…!

Neji no dejó terminar a Naruto, refrenando su protesta con una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Entonces es una cualidad estrictamente femenina aquello que buscan estos fantasmas? —dijo entonces el oji-blanco; su voz sonando más fría y ronca que lo acostumbrado.

—Sin acertijos, Akito —le advirtió Genji, justo antes de que aquel hombre respondiera.

Las canaletas a ras del suelo no dejaban de murmurar en todo momento. En ese preciso instante, una ligera e invisible ráfaga batió las llamas de las antorchas postradas en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Al parecer, el expuesto alcantarillado que agujereaba los muros no transportaba solamente agua.

Y luego de una pequeña gran pausa, decidió contestar la pregunta del guerrero Hyuuga.

—Como ya dije, es un hechizo complejo y ambicioso. Tan complejo, que no se han dado cuenta de que no deberían estar preocupándose de las inocuas niñas que hieren la piel de sus preciadas mujeres, sino de los demonios que las rondarán durante toda la luna nueva. Tan ambicioso, que busca corromper varias leyes fundamentales de la misma naturaleza. Corromper un cuerpo humano, robar un alma y traer en su lugar otra directamente del infierno para volver a gobernar la Calavera. Para lograr esto, este hechizo busca valerse de nada más que una de las nociones más sagradas y fundamentales para los humanos… la maternidad.

Sus ojos azules habían ido perdiendo brillo con cada una de sus palabras, a pesar de no haber entendido nada de lo que había escuchado. Pero él siempre era el más lento del grupo, lo sabía, y no le importaba preguntar y arriesgarse a quedar como un tonto frente a todos. No, esa era la última de sus preocupaciones.

—Shi-Shikamaru… ¿qué… qué mierda quiso decir…? —preguntó, pero éste no contestaba— ¿Chicos? ¿Alguien…?

Pero nadie parecía poder darle una respuesta. El rostro de todos denotaba la misma confusión y perturbación. Hasta que finalmente se giró hasta su amigo, petrificado junto a él.

—Maldito viejo, ¿por qué no hablas claro de una buena vez? —gruñó un nervioso Uchiha.

—Je, je… perdón, señorito. Verá, el propósito final del hechizo Yuurei no Kizu es crear un humano capaz de controlar las fuerzas del infierno a voluntad, cuyas habilidades lo harían prácticamente omnipotente. Es un hechizo de luna nueva que requiere, entre otras cosas, el cuerpo vivo de una mujer limpia. Limpia de cuerpo, limpia de espíritu, limpia de corazón.

Las tripas de los jóvenes oyentes comenzaban a revolverse.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo…? —masculló Sasuke, comenzando a sentirse ansioso.

El anciano acentuó una sádica sonrisa, disfrutando de la confusión y el miedo en los ojos de los que tenía enfrente.

—Lo primero es encontrar tres mujeres aptas. Los fantasmas de las tres niñas a quienes vieron son las que seleccionan a sus elegidas: el rojo es pasión, el blanco es inocencia, el púrpura es fe. Y si están enamoradas, mejor todavía: son más vulnerables. Con la primera aparición del fantasma ya se sabe que la víctima será marcada. Entonces se les imbuye la Marca del Fantasma, que es vital para conservar el cuerpo de las elegidas intacto hasta la siguiente luna nueva.

—¿Intacto…? —susurró Naruto. El hombre rodó los ojos y bufó divertido.

—¿Acaso en Konohagakure no hay cojones? ¡No me sorprende que sus mujeres sigan siendo vírgenes! ¡Denme diez minutos con las tres y les solucionaría su problema, jejeje!

—¿Y después de que está marcada? —se atrevió a preguntar el rubio— ¿Cómo… cómo funciona ese asunto de la maternidad y crear ese humano súper-poderoso?

Sus miradas se encontraron. Uzumaki pasó saliva, pero se mantenía firme.

—Sé que se separaron antes de llegar al Espejismo. No quiero ni imaginar a aquello que las persiguió en los páramos desérticos… son jovencitas fuertes, les concedo eso. Pero… de no haberlo logrado… de haber tropezado en el instante crucial, o de haber pestañeado en el momento menos oportuno… un demonio podría haberlas capturado. Tomaría forma humana y las habría ultrajado de forma violenta. Y si sobrevivían a aquello, habrían muerto de cualquier manera al parto, nueve meses más tarde. Aunque lo más factible es que los mismos aldeanos intentaran matarlas con sus propias manos antes de aquello. Cualquier cosa por evitar que otro hijo demoníaco retome el poder con los ejércitos de la Muerte Caminante.

Shikamaru notó la forma en que Sasuke se adelantaría para enfrentar al viejo, por lo que decidió adelantársele. No podían darse el lujo de perder la cabeza, no así, no ahora, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Tres vírgenes —fueron dos palabras terminantes y efectivas para detener al amenazante Uchiha justo antes de que llegara a golpear la reja, atrayendo la atención de los presentes hacia sí mismo—. La dichosa "Marca del Fantasma" es en realidad un hechizo para crear, o dar nacimiento más bien, a un ser supremo que maneje como nadie la Muerte Caminante. Son muchos los riesgos a los que las… "elegidas" están expuestas, así que por eso son tres en vez de una sola madre candidata. Entendí bien, ¿no?

—Entendiste bien, niño genio —ironizó el anciano—. ¿Mencioné que las almas de las tres elegidas están condenadas al infierno mientras que estén marcadas?

Shikamaru dio un vistazo a Genji antes de contestar, recordando el fallido interrogatorio en el bosque, justo antes de que ellos se separaran de ellas.

—Sí, algo nos habían advertido. Bien, según lo que acabamos de escuchar se me ocurren tres preguntas importantes —avanzó un paso, alzando el mentón pero sin perder el intercambio de miradas—. La primera es: ¿por qué lo dices como si ya hubiera ocurrido antes?

Los shinobis invitados repasaron automáticamente aquella misteriosa frase, "cualquier cosa por evitar que otro hijo demoníaco retome el poder con los ejércitos de la Muerte Caminante". Naoko y Genji se dieron un serio vistazo entre los dos y luego de un ligero instante en el que Akito pareció disfrutar esa silenciosa tensión, se dio el gusto de contestar:

—Porque ya ha sucedido antes —recalcó—. Fue un hechizo similar el que dio nacimiento a la anterior regenta de la Calavera. Nada menos que mi madre, Hasu no Michiru, la poderosa bruja que trajo el infierno a la tierra y se desposó con mi padre, Hasu no Kenta, el fuerte shinobi de las lejanas tierras de Suna. No tengo que contarles la biografía completa de los Hasu, ¿verdad?

—¿Su madre y… su padre? —murmuró Neji.

—Siempre hablando más de la cuenta… —desvió la mirada la kunoichi vestida de criada.

—¿Qué significa esto, Genji? —exigió saber Gaara.

—¿Qué? ¿No les han dicho, Genji? —intervino Akito, fingiendo teatralidad—. ¿O sea que tampoco saben de nuestro parentesco? Pero qué tristeza tener un nieto tan malagradecido…

—Espera… ¡¿qué? —se escandalizó Naruto, apuntando a ambos intermitentemente.

De pronto todos los presentes se quedaron esperando la respuesta del jovencito, quien lucía obviamente abatido.

—Es… es verdad. Akito es… el mayor de los cinco vástagos Hasu. El primogénito. Él es el que regó toda la nación de bastardos malditos. Él es… mi abuelo.

—"El devorador de vírgenes" —sonrió Akito.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo? —exclamó Naruto—. No estás insinuando que este viejo asqueroso es tu pariente, ¿o sí?

—Naruto… —Shikamaru intentó ponerlo en su lugar, levantando su mano para imponer la calma entre sus compañeros— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No se suponía que toda su familia había desaparecido?

—Me temo que ese asunto y la estancia de Akito en esta prisión están fuera de su alcance —advirtió el custodio enmascarado—. Limítate a hablar sólo de demonios y fantasmas si no te quieres ganar un buen escarmiento, Akito.

La noticia había dejado conmocionados a los muchachos. Entonces estaban tratando con nada menos que el hijo mayor de la bruja que había traído la Muerte Caminante a ese país. Shikamaru exhaló muy lentamente el poco aire contenido en sus pulmones y retomó la palabra del interrogatorio:

—Entonces el hechizo de la Marca del Fantasma se ha ejecutado con éxito anteriormente.

—Así es —convino Akito.

—Con terribles consecuencias —intervino Naoko.

—Mi primera pregunta está resuelta. La segunda pregunta es —continuó el líder estratega—: ¿qué hacemos ahora para mantener a nuestras compañeras a salvo y anular la maldición definitivamente?

El anciano alzó su cabeza para mirar a su entrevistador con rostro incrédulo, alzando una ceja y estirando una de sus comisuras levemente, para luego estallar en una estridente carcajada.

—¡Maricas! ¡Un montón de afeminados, eunucos, maricones! —exclamó—. ¿Acaso no está claro? ¡Tírenselas, por un demonio! ¡Háganlas chillar! Eso o…

—¿O qué? —se adelantó Sasuke.

—O desenamórenlas. Nada envenena más fácilmente un corazón joven que una decepción amorosa. Eso es todo: ensucien su cuerpo o su alma y las salvarán. La cicatriz desaparecerá y no volverán a ver ningún fantasma por el resto de sus patéticas vidas.

—Un momento… pero es imposible poner un dedo encima de cualquiera de las tres. Ya dañé más que suficiente a Hinata sólo con tocarla, ¿y ahora me piden que…?

—Lo sé, lo sé, nadie quiere tirarse una mocosa que no pare de llorar y gritar mientras que intentas terminar tus asuntos… pero debes confesar lo dura que se te pone cuando oponen un poco de resistencia, jeje —declaró Akito, llegando a asquear a algunos de los presentes—. Pero están de suerte. Ahora mismo sus mujeres se encuentran en la Habitación del Loto, construida especialmente para ahuyentar malos espíritus y presencias impuras. Siempre que la joven no salga de la cámara que le fue designada y los sellos que las protegen permanezcan intactos en las paredes, podrán tocar todo lo que quieran a sus noviecitas. Pero les advierto: mientras que la luna nueva se mantenga y ellas sigan siendo vírgenes, no podrán salir de ese lugar si no quieren que la marca las queme hasta que desfallezcan. Si la luna cambia y aún no han intimado con ellas, no crean que podrán escapar a su aldea natal para escapar de la maldición. No importa qué tan lejos estén de la Calavera, la cicatriz las perseguirá siempre, haciéndose más fuerte cada vez más, chupando más y más energía de sus cuerpecillos y debilitando su salud poco a poco. Pronto la maldición será tan fuerte que no importa dónde estén ni cuántos amuletos las protejan, un demonio las alcanzará y se llevará sus almas al infierno.

Un saborcillo agridulce traían las noticias del antídoto para el mal de las chicas. La maldición era terrible, pero había una solución… si se le podía llamar así.

—Entendido —asintió Shikamaru—. Queda la tercera pregunta.

—Dispara, niño genio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les queda a nuestras otras compañeras antes de que también adquieran la Marca del Fantasma?

—Jejeje… veo que entiendes bien la situación —contestó, masajeándose con cuidado el cuello y sonriendo tranquilamente—. Pues puede que no estén en peligro en absoluto, como también puede que sean marcadas apenas pongan un pie fuera del castillo. Pero si mis cálculos son correctos… antes de la luna llena ya deberán ser las siguientes elegidas.

Bien, eso era. Ahí estaban las tres preguntas contestadas, las más importantes. Shikamaru sentía una desazón oscura y amarga que nacía en el pecho y caía hasta su estómago. ¿Acaso Temari era…?

—¿Shikamaru? —oyó que lo llamaba Naruto—. ¿Eso es todo?, ¿no quieres preguntar más?

Levantó la mirada y retomó su frágil disciplina nuevamente.

—No pude evitar notar que lo que tú, Naoko y Genji tienen en común son esos brillantes ojos amarillos.

—Dorados —corrigió Akito, con obvia molestia.

—Dorados —repitió Nara—. ¿Cómo se llama? Me refiero al dojutsu especial de los Hasu.

Genji pestañeó varias veces, sorprendido. Naoko inclinó levemente su rostro, interesada en la pregunta. Akito sonrió complacido. Y por último, sus compañeros lo veían con incredulidad, confundidos por la extraña cuestión.

Pero luego se confundieron más debido a la respuesta que recibía su líder.

—Es el Kin'irogan. A grandes rasgos, permite sentir, ver y manipular la energía negativa de los espectros. Pero también depende mucho de quien lo porte. Hay ciertas habilidades que varían en cada uno.

Shikamaru asintió. Ahora sabía sobre la Muerte Caminante, la Marca del Fantasma, cómo deshacerse de la Marca del Fantasma y el Kin'irogan. Por instinto miró a Gaara, quien le preguntaba con la mirada si el interrogatorio había terminado. Él asintió ligeramente y dio dos pasos atrás.

—Pues si nadie más tiene más preguntas, creo que ya hemos averiguado lo más importante.

Los demás konoha guardaron silencio. El guardia enmascarado tomó la palabra.

—Pues si están todos de acuerdo, los llevaré a la salida.

El hombre se adelantó, retomando el camino hasta la puerta. Sus pasos sonaron haciendo un pequeño eco, siendo seguido por los demás del grupo. Una segunda ráfaga se paseaba por la habitación, agitando las lenguas de fuego de las envejecidas antorchas.

—Hacía mucho… —murmuró entonces el anciano— mucho tiempo… que no recibía visitas tan ilustres —dijo con un tono sinceramente cortés, lo que detuvo a todos en su sitio—. Lamento que se me haga presente en un envoltorio tan deplorable.

Ni siquiera Genji parecía comprender sus palabras. Luego volvió a callar, dando paso a un alargado silencio. Justo cuando creían que no seguiría hablando y retomaron su retirada, Akito continuó su extraño monólogo.

—Deberían ser dos, pero uno de ellos ya no está entre nosotros. Aun así, siento la presencia del ausente con fuerza. Y el otro… jamás me imaginé poder conocerlo en persona. Jamás pensé tener el honor… de estar frente al Kyuubi.

Naruto tragó grueso. Volteó a ver el rostro de Akito una última vez, quien en una maléfica sonrisa le mostraba sus irregulares dientes afilados. Sus ojos amarillos parecían los del mismo demonio.

Parecía que aquel anciano verdaderamente podía ver dentro del alma.

* * *

**Beauty little star** _espero que con este capítulo te haya quedado claro lo de la marca de las nenas :) cualquier duda, sólo dime para aclararlo en el mismo fic (quiero que quede lo más claro posible para todas las lectoras). felicidades por tu nueva cuenta! muchas gracias por el review, saludos!_

**iztia** _lol. síp, el viejo deslenguado ese... aunque en esta edición quedó menos respondón que en la anterior :( bueno, yo igual lamento no poder hacer grandes actualizaciones... pero luego de centurias de ausencia, ya está la conti. espero que me puedas dar tu opinión, ya que este capi es muy diferente al fragmento original. muchas gracias por el review! tate bien!_

**Candy-chan** _espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :) dice sobre todo lo que dijiste y un par de detallitos más. dudas, reclamos o devoluciones, tú me dices y yo... intentaré arreglarlo xD muchas gracias por el review! que estés de lujo!_

**ahome24** _el lindo gatito soy yo! sí, ando medio desaparecida :( pero todavía te tengo en fb! muchas gracias por pasearte por aquí y dejarme un review :) abrazote!_


	23. Siete y tres puertas

Afortunadamente, Akito no siguió diciendo más sobre "el honor" que le significaba el estar con el Kyuubi. Algo le decía a Naruto que no era buena idea que se enteraran que él era su Jinchuuriki, y al parecer sus compañeros pensaban lo mismo que él, ya que de alguna forma se hicieron los desentendidos y aquél escalofriante momento pasaba al olvido.

Lo que no pasaba al olvido era Hinata. Recordaba con angustia los gritos de dolor causados por las quemaduras sobre su pecho, sus ojos suplicantes pidiéndole que la ayudara. Sentía algo resquebrajarse en su interior al pensar en lo que realmente significaban aquellas manos quemando su piel para que él no la tocara.

"Para liberarla de la Marca, debo mancharla. Romper su cuerpo o su corazón".

Ese anciano había planteado el asunto de hacerle el amor a Hinata como si fuera un asunto de mancillarla. "Son puras. Ensúcienlas". No, no se sentía correcto. No era que no hubiera pensado en ello: Hinata era una dulce muchacha con el maduro cuerpo de una mujer, y quién lo diría, finalmente las absurdas historias que tanto entretenían a sus maestros se le hacían comprensibles con sólo recordar lo que se sentía estar cerca suyo… pero el deseo de estar con ella estaba conectado con la idea de un momento cómplice, espontáneo, cariñoso, luego de estar seguros de que ambos están de acuerdo, y, por supuesto, después de haber pasado un tiempo más prudente en ese noviazgo.

¿Estaría lista?

¿Estaría de acuerdo con su decisión?

Porque, obvio, entre darle una desilusión amorosa o yacer con ella, la primera opción quedaba definitivamente descartada. "Nada ensucia más fácilmente un corazón joven que una desilusión amorosa", podía entenderlo. Podía entender por qué habían elegido a Hinata, veía incluso lógico que hubiera sido la primera de las tres en ser elegida. Ella parecía carecer de cualquier sentimiento de amargura o resentimiento en su corazón. Tal vez había mucho miedo en su interior, pero ningún mal deseo a nadie que la rodeara. Era una buena muchacha. Por eso mismo creía imposible que él fuera capaz de decirle o hacerle cualquier cosa lo suficientemente hiriente como para envenenarla a tal punto que el fantasma de yukata blanca ya no la considerara pura y la liberara finalmente.

Y en cualquier caso, lo último que él querría sería apartarla de su lado. Todo de ella le encantaba. Sería capaz de lo peor para salvarla, pero agradecía que hubiera una alternativa… aunque fuera una que no lo dejara completamente tranquilo.

Esa opción era de él. Sólo de él. Porque ella era suya, así como él era de ella.

—¿Naruto?

Pestañeó, confundido. Frente a él estaban sus compañeros mirándolo con atención, flanqueando la enorme puerta oscura con el loto grabado en relieve. Habían llegado frente a la entrada de la Habitación del Loto Negro y él no se había ni enterado.

—¿Eh?

Neji y Sasuke se mostraron particularmente molestos con su despiste. Pudo ver a Naoko y Genji un poco apartados del grupo, también observándolo como esperando algo.

—Kuso… ya que no estabas poniendo atención tendré que repetirlo —se quejó Shikamaru—. Esta misión se ha tornado personal. Sakura, Tenten y Hinata son las parejas de tres de los presentes. Sasuke, Neji y tú deberán pensar en lo que harán respecto a la Marca de la kunoichi que le corresponda para solucionarlo lo antes posible. Pueden incluso ocultarles la información que hemos obtenido de Akito durante un par de días, sólo pido que informen al resto del grupo para no ser indiscretos con ellas. Si es necesario mantener a nuestras compañeras encerradas en la Habitación del Loto Negro durante toda la luna nueva, no me opondré. Pero queda terminantemente prohibido abandonar el Espejismo para cualquiera de las tres si no se han librado de su estigma. Es decir, deben solucionarlo antes de que esta misión se termine. No es mi papel ni mi intención meterme en su vida privada, pero les exijo que hagan lo que deban hacer para proteger a las kunoichis a mi cargo. ¿Quedó claro?

—Wakkata —asintió Naruto—. Demo… ¿qué haremos con Temari e Ino?

Shikamaru se tomó un instante antes de contestar, bajando la mirada.

—Eso… no lo he decidido todavía. Sólo sé que una vez que nos reunamos con ellas deberán informarse de todo lo que hemos aprendido… sobre la Muerte Caminante y… la Marca del Fantasma.

—Demo… el miedo las hace más vulnerables, ¿no? Genji nos lo dijo antes de abandonar la nación del Té.

El estratega buscó con la mirada al gennin, quien asentía para confirmar lo recién dicho. Lo más natural era aterrorizarse al verse en aquella situación, apostaba que sería terrible para ambas enterarse de, primero, lo que realmente significaba la Marca del Fantasma y, segundo, que ellas podrían ser las siguientes en ser marcadas. Irónicamente, el conocer la amenaza podía adelantarla.

—No podemos enviarlas a casa durante luna nueva —meditó en voz alta, pasando a darle un vistazo rápido a Sai—. Tenemos de nuestro lado la Habitación del Loto Negro. Si ellas también caen…

Calló, meditativo.

—Creo… —intervino Gaara— que es muy pronto para adelantarse tanto. Lo importante es que nos cuidemos las espaldas según se aparezcan los peligros. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para poner más pesos sobre nuestras espaldas.

Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras. Un paso a la vez.

—Genji, por favor…

—Hai, Gaara-sama.

Genji se dirigió a la puerta metálica. Tomó una gran llave y giró el portillo, abriéndola lentamente. Un avejentado chirrido resonó a lo largo del oscuro pasillo de piedra; a medida que la apertura se hacía más amplia una danzante y potente luz ocre se iba desbocando a través de ella.

—Naoko los guiará a partir de ahora. Espero poder mostrarles la ciudad apenas estén dispuestos. Adelante, onegai.

X X X

—Iie…

Corría lo más rápido que podía, pero era inútil. No avanzaba. Ese lugar seco y oscuro era interminable. El cielo nocturno estaba teñido del más puro rojo, gracias a la enorme luna llena que le otorgaba su color. Pero la luna se extinguía poco a poco, convirtiéndose segundo a segundo en una débil estela exigua.

—¡Iie!

Lentamente, la luna llena se había convertido en luna nueva. No podía ver hacia dónde se dirigían sus pasos más allá que un par de metros. Algo causó que tropezara. El impacto contra el suelo fue doloroso, pero un desgarrador grito pudo atraer su atención a pesar del duro golpe.

—¡Tsk!

Su cuerpo le pesaba, no podía levantarse. Un segundo grito se dejó oír. De pronto la respiración le fallaba y un penetrante olor a sangre le revolvía el estómago.

—Iie… iie…

No podía levantarse. Estaba tan asustada. Un tercer grito, femenino igual que los dos anteriores, se prolongó lo suficiente como para causarle escalofríos. Extendió un brazo hacia adelante y comenzó a impulsarse con sus piernas dormidas en el suelo. Ya era tarde. Pero debía continuar… ella era la siguiente.

Un grave sonido pudo detenerla. Algo en la tierra retumbaba. Algo la acechaba. Podía escuchar su respiración y nada más, tensa, profunda. Estaba justo atrás de ella.

—Temari.

Era esa voz. Era 'su' voz. Tranquila y rasposa, susurrando por sobre su hombro.

—¿Shi-Shikamaru…?

—Iie.

Un violento tirón haló de sus cabellos hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Pudo ver un fugaz brillo pasar frente a su rostro alzado y en medio segundo supo que era un kunai listo para cortarle la garganta.

Su cuerpo tembló entero en un solo movimiento eléctrico. De pronto estaba en un espacio completamente diferente, sus ojos le ardían, la realidad se convertía en realidad; había despertado. Había sido sólo un mal sueño. Se llevó la mano a su cuello, acariciándolo aún con temor. Bueno, para tener tantas preocupaciones era normal tener ese tipo de pesadillas.

Se encogió hacia un costado, acurrucándose. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que finalmente había podido conciliar el sueño, pero por ver la vela encendida a punto de consumirse totalmente supuso que habían sido varias horas. No imaginaba la angustia que le causaría despertar en ese lugar completamente a oscuras, así que decidió buscar pronto una remplazante.

Pero algo la detuvo. Un crujido metálico le avisó que la puerta principal de Loto Negro había sido destrabada del otro lado. Contuvo todo movimiento, oyendo con atención. Lo siguiente que pudo oír fue la gran pieza metálica abrirse perezosamente. Instintivamente ocultó su chakra.

—Naoko los guiará a partir de ahora. Espero poder mostrarles la ciudad apenas estén dispuestos. Adelante, onegai.

Era Genji, desde el pasillo exterior. Su corazón se aceleró automáticamente. Sonrió. Sabía que llegarían esa noche, ¡lo sabía! Por eso había llevado el futón al lado de la salida de su habitación, justo junto al pasillo principal que conectaba las siete habitaciones. Y también había tenido la precaución de abrir la puerta corrediza apenas una pulgada, lo suficiente como para escuchar su llegada. Su primer impuso había sido salir a saludarlos, asegurarse que estuvieran todos bien… pero su sonrisa se borró al instante de recordar el curso de las cosas.

—Nee… ¿no es peligroso mantener tantas antorchas en un lugar cubierto en madera como este? —comentó Sai.

Los recién llegados veían bien el largo y ancho pasillo de techo elevado, construido en piedra. El piso estaba recubierto de alargados y lustroso tablones de madera clara, lo mismo que la extendida pared en la izquierda, la que daba a siete puertas corredizas de distintos diseños grabados en cada una. Estas puertas tenían un carácter majestuoso, notándose que las estancias que apartaban eran de amplio tamaño, dada la distancia entre cada una. Finalmente, a la derecha, en la pared contraria, una hilera de altas lámparas de hierro alumbraban junto a la pared pétrea.

Temari se preguntó si a sus compañeros les habría parecido tan frío e imponente como se le había hecho a ella.

—Lamento los inconvenientes, Sai-san, pero no es posible iluminar esta sala de otra forma; hasta acá no llega el cableado de la electricidad —se disculpó Genji.

—No es problema —dijo Gaara.

Kami-sama, era un alivio escucharlo sano y salvo.

Dejaron su calzado en la entrada de la estancia, haciéndose paso dentro.

—Como ya les avisó el chambelán, Fumio-san, esta mañana a primera hora Gaara-sama y Shikamaru-san tendrán una reunión con mi padre para discutir su misión en la Calavera. Se enviará a alguien para que venga a darles aviso. Ahora me retiro.

—Cuídate ese ojo, Genji. No tiene buen aspecto.

—Así lo haré, gracias por preocuparse. Que descansen.

Algunos muchachos se despidieron y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Una leve corriente de aire se filtró al interior de la habitación de la rubia. Se deslizó con cuidado hasta quedar más cerca de la abertura, poniendo atención.

La primera puerta se abrió con un suave desliz, justo al lado del grupo. Una jovencita salió a darles una reverencia, muy sonriente y amena.

—¡Bienvenidos a la Habitación del Loto Negro! —les saludó una voz que Temari identificó como Midori, la chica que atendía a Sakura—. ¡Midori desu! A su izquierda, verán las siete habitaciones. Hinata-san está en la tercera habitación; Sakura-san, en la cuarta; Tenten-san, en la quinta; Ino-san, en la sexta; y por último, pero no menos importante, Temari-san, quien ocupa la séptima. Para los varones hemos dispuesto las primeras dos habitaciones, confío en que se hallarán cómodos para que descansen luego del largo viaje.

Por un momento nadie respondió a tan efusiva introducción. Midori en realidad parecía ser una chiquilla muy entusiasta.

—¡Nee, tú eres la del té y los dulces de hace un rato! —exclamó Naruto—. Sí, te recuerdo… te apareciste cuando estábamos esperando al tal Oguni Fumio.

—Me alegra mucho que haya reparado en mí, Rubio-san. Espero que no sea por malos motivos.

Temari suspiró resignada. Esos dos eran igual de escandalosos.

—Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a dormir de una buena vez por todas —balbuceó Shikamaru, de mala gana, causando que el corazón de Temari pegara un latido tan fuerte que su pecho llegó a dolerle—. Ustedes tres vean cómo se las arreglan, yo y Gaara debemos levantarnos en un par de horas, así que buenas noches.

—¿No quieres hablar con Temari antes? —preguntó Sai.

—Tsk, ¿por qué querría yo hablar con esa mujer problemática?

—Um… ella es la líder que dejaste a cargo de las chicas, tal vez quieras oír el reporte de su viaje mientras estuvimos separados.

—Temari-san debe estar durmiendo en estos momentos. Pero si quiere, yo…

—Meh, no te preocupes, Naoko. Gracias, pero no tengo intenciones de despertarla. Se ve que es de las que madrugan de mal humor, no se me antoja lidiar con eso por el momento.

Temari cerró su puño con fuerza, llegando a blanquear sus nudillos. Ese maldito, ¿con qué derecho se expresaba así de ella en su ausencia?

La madera crujía, algunos caminaban al interior del primer cuarto designado.

—Y bueno, ¿vienen? —llamó el Nara a sus compañeros.

—Hai. Buenas noches, muchachos. Que descansen —se despedía Sai.

—Hasta mañana —hacía lo propio Gaara.

—Ve con ellos, Midori. Yo atenderé a los demás —instruyó Naoko.

—Hai. Con permiso.

Así fue como los primeros tres pasaron al primer dormitorio, despidiéndose de los segundos tres.

X X X

Entonces Sai, Gaara y Shikamaru compartirían la primera habitación. Los tres se hicieron paso a su interior, apreciando las dos estancias principales de ésta. A pesar de todo el lujo era una habitación muy masculina y sobria, decorada en madera y detalles azules.

—Si lo desean, puedo prepararles un baño caliente. O si lo prefieren, también pueden darse una ducha —ofreció la chica, Midori, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Se les ofrece un refrigerio antes de dormir?

—Um, yo iré a ducharme primero, si no es problema.

—Claro, Sai. Nosotros comeremos un poco mientras estás en el baño.

—Seguro, no demoro.

—Le mostraré el baño, Serio-san. En un momento volveré para atenderlos…

—Nosotros nos serviremos, gracias.

Gaara y Shikamaru se instalaron pesadamente en la mesita junto a la alacena mientras que Midori y Sai se iban al dormitorio, la primera buscando toallas y ropa limpia para el huésped y el segundo buscando el cuarto de baño.

De reojo, Shikamaru veía a la criada (obviamente, otra kunoichi disfrazada) asistiendo a Sai mientras preparaba su ducha. Tomó uno de los panecillos que tenía frente suyo y en cuanto se lo devoró la chica ya estaba lista para despedirse.

—He dejado listas dos toallas y una yukata limpia para cada uno, espero que pasen una buena noche. Me retiro.

—Gracias, buenas noches.

Al fin los cabecillas tenían un instante en privado.

—Sabía que no quería llegar a este punto —comentó Nara—. Desde el principio esta misión no ha traído más que dolores de cabeza y secretillos por todas partes.

—Acabamos de llegar a la Calavera, vendrán tiempos peores.

—Es lo que me temo. Me parece que el menor de los problemas de este país son sus muertos vivientes.

Gaara no respondió, pero estaba de acuerdo con su compañero.

—A primera hora tenemos esta reunión con Nakai, esperemos a oír qué tiene que decirnos. Lo siguiente es pedirle la compañía de Genji en todo momento; es el único en quien podemos confiar ahora.

El Kazekague asintió. Se tomó un instante para meditar en silencio.

—Suna siempre estará en deuda con Konoha por ayudarnos con esta misión en la Calavera. Estoy seguro que Temari y yo no habríamos llegado vivos de haber hecho este viaje solos.

Shikamaru no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos.

—Sólo esperemos que todos sigamos vivos hasta llegar a casa.

X X X

Luego de que los primeros tres entraran en su habitación, hubo un silencio que Temari percibió como tenso, ¿estaría en lo correcto?

—Ustedes son novios de Sakura-san, Tenten-san y Hinata-san… las tres portadoras de la Marca del Fantasma. ¿No es así? —preguntó Naoko, impasible como siempre.

—Así es. Yo estoy con Tenten. Él es novio de Sakura y aquel sujeto el de Hinata-sama —confirmó Neji.

—Bien. Inevitablemente oí todas las instrucciones de su líder, así que debo preguntar si ya han decidido dónde quieren pasar lo que queda de la jornada.

Otro silencio. ¿De qué instrucciones estaría hablando?, se preguntaba Temari.

—Yo… no lo sé aún… ¿ustedes… ya… decidieron? ¿Sasuke-teme? ¿Neji?

—Por mi parte, sólo diré que quiero ver a Tenten lo antes posible. Lo demás no es de su incumbencia.

—¿Sasuke?

—Me desharé de la maldición de Sakura esta misma noche. Todos saben que quiero restablecer mi clan, así que, quién sabe… si tengo suerte mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

Temari levanto la mirada, sorprendida. Entonces… ¿esa era la manera de deshacer la Marca del Fantasma? Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Había llegado a la misma deducción antes de batallar con los ejércitos de muertos vivientes en el bosque abandonado, "sólo se marca lo que se quiere para uno". Por eso aquellas escalofriantes niñas rehuían cualquier contacto entre sus compañeras y sus respectivos enamorados… ¡las querían intactas hasta llegar a la Calavera! Sólo quedaba una pregunta: ¿por qué?

Una desagradable respuesta se aparecía en sus pensamientos. Magia negra.

—Sou ka… —oyó que murmuraba el Uzumaki.

—¿Qué sucede? No pareces muy convencido —refunfuñó Sasuke.

—Es sólo que… ¿no creen que todo esto está podrido? Se fijaron en cómo hablaba ese viejo asqueroso, hablaba de las chicas como si fuéramos a denigrarlas…

—No puedes ser tan inocente —se impacientó Sasuke—. Ya no eres un niño, en algún momento llegarías a hacer algo más que sólo tomarse de la mano con Hinata.

Neji carraspeó, incómodo por cómo hablaban de su prima; el Uchiha y el Hyuuga intercambiaron una mirada poco amistosa.

—Siendo sincero, sí, lo había pensado… pero no tan pronto. Y llegado el momento sería por otros motivos, ¡por buenos motivos! El último lugar donde quisiera estar con ella es en un mugroso subterráneo mientras que está amenazada por un demonio que se quiere robar su alma, y la última razón que tendría para estar con ella es porque un viejo degenerado me ordenó hacerlo. ¿Acaso no crees que está mezclar el cariño que sientes por Sakura con una misión está mal? ¡Peor aún, con brujería!

Sasuke se tomó más en serio sus objeciones.

—Es porque quiero a Sakura que haré todo lo que sea necesario para protegerla.

—Siempre habrá más de una forma de cuidar a quien se ama. Yo también haré todo lo que sea para proteger a Hinata, pero a mi manera.

Entonces Neji intervino en la discusión.

—No hay motivos para imponer los puntos de vista de cada uno sobre el otro. Preferiría no enterarme sobre las intimidades entre tú y Hinata-sama, Naruto, así que sólo entra ahí y al menos hazle saber que llegaste en una pieza; debe estar preocupada. En cuanto a lo demás, ya nos hiciste saber qué pesa en tu consciencia. Tu deber es hacer lo que consideres mejor, pero no es necesario tomar la decisión ahora mismo. Confío en que harás lo que creas mejor para ella.

Silencio.

—…Sí. Tienes razón, Neji.

Naoko asintió, comprendiendo las nuevas órdenes. Avanzó hasta la tercera puerta, siendo seguida por los tres hombres en silencio.

—Hinata-san se encuentra en esta, la habitación blanca —dijo entonces. Hizo una serie de sellos con las manos y las puertas cubiertas de amuletos de papel ("blanco") se abrieron de golpe automáticamente.

Naruto siguió a la chica a través del umbral, internándose en su oscuridad. Neji y Sasuke vieron con sorpresa cómo los sellos volvían intactos a su sitio sobre las rendijas de la puerta después de cerrarse. Luego sólo regresó Naoko, guiándolos en silencio hasta la siguiente puerta.

—La habitación roja es ocupada por Sakura-san.

La cuarta habitación estaba también cubierta por talismanes ("rojo"). Se llevó a Sasuke consigo y volvió a salir en solitario.

Llegaron a la quinta habitación.

—La habitación púrpura —dijo, sin necesidad de explicar quién era su ocupante.

Neji asintió tranquilo.

X X X

No quiso darles una última mirada a sus dos compañeros, parados del otro lado. Estaba completamente oscuro; Naoko encendió un candelabro antes de seguir avanzando. Oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, viendo cómo la joven se le adelantaba a la siguiente puerta, enfrente suyo. Dejó el artefacto en el suelo e hizo los sellos para abrir la puerta.

—Adelante —le dijo a Naruto, ofreciéndole la vela. El dormitorio parecía boca de lobo.

—Gracias —entró a la alcoba y se volteó hacia la muchacha.

—En aquel estante encontrará toallas limpias en caso que quiera tomar un baño y una yukata para que pueda dormir. También puede revisar la alacena si desea comer antes de acostarse. Buenas noches, Naruto-san.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Lo escuché algunas veces mientras conversaban entre ustedes.

El oji-azul se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era un poco obvia. Se rascó la cabeza sonriendo.

—…Además, fue lo primero que dijo Hinata-san al despertar. Buenas noches —terminó de decir la joven, y las puertas se cerraron.

—Buenas… noches —respondió Naruto, cuando ya se había ido. Ahora se sentía tonto y ruborizado.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun?

En el centro del dormitorio, entre tonos plateados y cubierta de seda, estaba ella. Recién despertándose, susurrando dulcemente.

—Hina-chan.

El Uzumaki fue hasta ella, dejando la vela sobre la mesa. Hinata se incorporó de prisa, abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo. El abrazo interrumpió la respiración de ambos, convirtiéndose en un beso igual de desesperado. Fue un largo y dulce lapso acariciando la boca de su chica, tan lento como pudo permitirse.

—¿Estás bien, están todos bien? —preguntó la oji-perla cuando su boca estuvo libre nuevamente.

—Todos llegamos bien. ¿Y tú? No te quedaste despierta, ¿verdad? Te vez cansada.

—Lo sé... Temari-san me dijo que debía descansar para no preocuparte cuando llegaras, pero con lo que ha pasado se me hizo difícil conciliar el sueño... qué bueno que al fin llegaste...

—¿Sucedió algo...? Digo, aparte de todo el lío que es esta misión... —le sonrió para calmarla, buscando sus ojos. Ella desvió la mirada, frunció los labios. La última vez que se había mostrado reacia a contestar había sido en la playa...— ¿Es sobre Sasuke?

Ella dudó.

—Hai... verás... antes de llegar al Espejismo nos encontramos… con tres ninjas fugitivos.

—¿Tres... ninjas?

Hinata asintió.

—Los mismos que nos venían siguiendo desde hace días atrás. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer parecía ser su líder, una tal Karin, y dijo ser novia de... Sasuke-kun.

A Naruto se le fue el mundo abajo. Se separó de la peli-azul con cuidado, dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la habitación. Ella podía sentir su chakra alterándose, le dolía verlo así pero debía contárselo; tenía derecho a saberlo todo antes que los demás.

—Ella le ordenó a uno de sus compañeros que...

—No sigas, onegai —musitó—. Si sigues hablando temo perder el control y volar todo el cuarto hecho astillas. Es... peligroso.

—Naruto-kun...

—¿Dónde está el baño? Me daré una ducha antes de dormir. Me hará bien para ordenar mis ideas.

—Hai —susurró ella—. Es esa puerta.

No dijo más. Tomó algo para secarse y cambiarse antes de entrar y cerró la puerta tranquilamente. Era, por mucho, el baño más lujoso en el que había estado, pero sólo una cosa llamó su atención: su reflejo en el espejo. Su rostro estaba igual de sucio que el de Sasuke al llegar a la ciudad de el Espejismo, habían luchado juntos igual que siempre, se habían cuidado las espaldas, gastado bromas y discutido. Creyó que su amigo había vuelto y lo había recibido con un entusiasmo sincero. ¿Toda esa confianza a la basura? ¿Toda su historia... una mentira?

—¡MALDITA SEA, SASUKE!

Pegó un golpe justo donde veía su cara, el espejo se rompió en mil pedazos. El dolor en su puño no llegó sino hasta que notó la sangre en el lavatorio. El mismo puño con el que había golpeado a su amigo. Se sacó los diminutos pedazos de vidrio enterrados en la piel y el chakra del zorro no se demoró nada en curar sus heridas. Recordó a la chica que lo esperaba afuera, intentó calmarse; no quería que ella lo viera de esa manera, tampoco quería sacar a relucir al Kyuubi. Se metió a la ducha, la que duró más de lo normal. Estaba más cansado que nunca, pero todas sus ganas de dormir se habían desvanecido.

Volvió al dormitorio aún restregándose el cabello. Hinata lo vio de reojo, había escuchado algo romperse después de sentirlo maldecir con furia. Buscó en su rostro algún rastro de enojo, pero al no encontrarlo no se pudo tranquilizar. Su decepción resultaba incluso más hiriente que toda su rabia junta.

—Naruto-kun.

El rubio le sonrió con esfuerzo, dejando la toalla sobre una silla. Se sentó junto a ella sobre el mullido futón.

—¿Cómo reaccionaron las demás chicas cuando se los encontraron?

—Sakura-chan parecía que los conocía, al menos se sabía sus nombres. Las demás estaban sorprendidas, no tenían idea de por qué tres desconocidos se nos atravesaban a la entrada de la Calavera diciendo que venían de parte de Sasuke-kun. Nos provocaron, pero no alcanzamos a pelear contra ellos; un ser sumamente fuerte se apareció y todos debimos huir antes que nos alcanzara. Genji-chan insistía en que no podíamos contra él, hubieras visto… estaba muy asustado.

El chico se angustió un poco al escuchar ese relato. Ese ser del que hablaba Hinata bien sonaba como aquél demonio que había mencionado antes Akito. De haber sabido que al separarse sus compañeras estarían tan cerca del peligro, jamás habría permitido que partieran solas.

Gruñó, impotente. Apretó sus puños y dio cuenta de algo extraño.

—¿Dices que Sakura los conocía? ¿Cómo…?

—No lo sé. Temari-san aprovechó que ninguna de las dos puede salir de su habitación para interrogarnos y saber de qué trataba todo el asunto, ya que fuimos las únicas que los parecieron reconocer. Le conté mi versión de la historia y luego fue a ver a Sakura-chan. Todo lo que sé es que ella no sabía que Sasuke-kun era sospechoso de traición y que conocía los nombres de esos ninjas renegados porque él se los había mencionado, solían ser aliados de Orochimaru. Lo último que me confió Temari-san es que ya había tomado medidas respecto a Sasuke-kun… pero ignoro de qué se trata.

—Sou ka. Enterarse de todo aquello debe tener a Sakura destrozada… —gruñó— Sasuke acaba de entrar a su habitación, no es seguro…

Hinata negó, tranquila.

—Temari contaba con que así sucedería. Debió haber tomado todas las medidas antes de que ustedes llegaran, sonaba muy confiada cuando me insistió en que se haría cargo de todo.

—Bien… supongo que tienes razón.

El muchacho se quedó pensativo, guardando silencio por un buen rato. No era habitual en él cansarse, pero al parecer la decepción había sido lo suficientemente devastadora. Se acercó a ella, le robó un pequeño beso. Estaba abatido, necesitaba olvidar la traición de su mejor amigo, escaparse de su propia cabeza. Por más que lo pensaba le seguía pareciendo imposible que la peor de sus sospechas fuera cierta. De verdad que había pensado que Sasuke seguía siendo su amigo. Se había equivocado.

Pero ahí estaba ella. Tan real y pura como el tacto con su piel de infante, tibia, suave, delicada. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, recostándola, atrapándola contra el colchón. Sin separarse bajó una de sus manos por su cuello, deslizándose luego hasta su hombro, arrastrando consigo la solapa de su yukata. El tacto sobre su hombro desnudo provocó en ella un tímido gemido de sorpresa que pareció encender algo dentro de él… pero también alertó otra cosa.

Se detuvo, retrocediendo suficiente como para adivinar qué decía su mirada. Pero sólo encontró sus ojos perlados fuertemente cerrados, sus labios apretados y sus puños firmes. Todo su cuerpo tensado.

—¿Hinata-chan?

Lo miró tímidamente, como un venado asustado.

Él exhaló, comprensivo. Volvió a tomar la solapa de sus ropas para acomodarla en su lugar, dándole un beso en la frente. Luego se metió bajo las colchas, abrazándola con fuerza. Como sospechaba, ella no estaba lista.

¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿Debía decírselo todo? ¿Confiarle la verdadera razón por la que tenía una quemadura con forma de dos manos pequeñas sobre su pecho, marcándola?

—N-Naruto-kun… yo… lo siento mucho…

—¿De qué hablas? —sonrió.

—S-si tú quieres… yo puedo… yo p-puedo…

Ella no continuó. Él no insistió. Naruto se recostó de espaldas, atrayendo a la kunoichi hacia sí. Acarició su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho suavemente, pasando los dedos a lo largo de su suave cabello oscuro.

—Antes solía pensar que eras una niña muy rara, ¿sabes? Siempre actuabas extraño cada vez que me acercaba a ti, pero como siempre fui un pelmazo con las chicas no podía darme cuenta de por qué era, y la verdad tampoco me preocupé mucho de darle una explicación. Lamento eso.

Sintió el peso de su delgado brazo sobre su torso, abrazándolo.

—Pero hay algo que nunca cambió, desde que estábamos en la Academia. Siempre creí que eras genial, Hinata. Y ahora más que nunca. Es muy fácil estar contigo, también es fácil quererte… por eso, es incluso placentero querer protegerte. Me esforzaré para no hacerte daño, ya sabes que soy muy despistado y no logro darme cuenta de algunas cosas… pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, por ti. Espero que puedas aguantar mis errores.

—Tú nunca harías nada malo, Naruto-kun —negó ella, enérgicamente. Esas palabras la hacían sentir sobre un precipicio; eran preciosas, pero su voz sonaba tan seria, tan grave—. Tú desde siempre has sido mi guía. De no ser por ti, seguramente habría perdido el camino hace mucho tiempo. Siempre fuiste el chico con todo en contra que supo salir adelante. El mismo chico está ahora aquí, conmigo, y no quisiera cambiarlo por nada.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente.

—Gracias, Hinata.

Lo había decidido. Las palabras de la mujer que quería proteger lo habían ayudado a poner sus ideas en orden. No era sólo que ella no estuviera lista… él tampoco lo estaba. Podría pasar toda la luna nueva, o incluso toda su estancia en la Calavera, él no lo sabía… pero por ahora no le diría nada, ni tampoco intentaría forzar las cosas. La quería, de veras que sí, por eso temía estar haciendo una tontería con omitirle las verdades que Akito les había revelado esa misma noche. Pero ella confiaba en él. Eso le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Notó que la joven comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Susurró:

—¿Hinata-chan?

—¿Nani? —murmuró con voz de niña.

—Yo voy a protegerte. Te lo juro.

Pero ella ya se había escapado de sus brazos, flotando silenciosa hasta Morfeo.

X X X

Sasuke sintió las puertas cerrarse tras de sí, dejando atrás a Neji. La poca luz que llenaba el sitio donde estaba llegaba a través de los paneles de papel de las puertas del dormitorio, también protegidas por talismanes. Naoko avanzó hacia éstas y realizó los sellos para pasar al otro lado. Ambos paneles corredizos se desplazaron de golpe. Ahí estaba Sakura, luciendo un furisode en tonos magenta y el cabello recogido en una cola alta. Todo su atuendo armonizaba perfectamente para la fiesta más extravagante, incluso sus labios estaban pintados del más puro carmín. Esperaba sentada en postura seiza junto a una humeante taza de té, en una esquina de la habitación. Sasuke avanzó sin darse cuenta hacia su dirección, entrando en el dormitorio.

—¿Sakura-san? —llamó la criada, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

La peli-rosada dio un respingo, giró su rostro hacia la entrada. Sasuke notó sus ojos enrojecidos, apagados. Seguramente no había podido pegar un ojo debido a la angustia de la espera. Pero luego notó que no había ninguna sonrisa para recibirlo, su rostro no dejaba lucir claramente sus sentimientos.

Algo iba mal.

—Gracias, Naoko. Yo me encargo —respondió Sakura.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió la joven antes de que la puerta se volviera a cerrar.

El peli-negro se acercó hasta la joven lentamente, escrutando su cuerpo, sus gestos, sus ropas. Se sentó a un metro de ella, esperando algo. Ese algo llegó con la forma de dos lágrimas cayendo por las pálidas mejillas de Sakura, mirándolo con profundo dolor en los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun… abrázame, onegai.

Acudió a ella, refugiándola entre sus brazos. La oyó sollozar en silencio, esperando que vaciara su angustia pacientemente. Luego ella se calmó. Luego se hizo el silencio. Pero aún así él no la soltaba.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó al fin.

—Los sellos… me protegen de la marca, pero… cada vez que intento dormir tengo terribles pesadillas. Soñé que tú… soñé que algo terrible te pasaba… ¡fue tan real!

Él suspiró, aliviado que la razón de tanto dolor fuera una razón tan inocente. Sakura seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre, frágil, necesitada de protección. No importaba qué tan fuerte se hubiera vuelto, ella era una joven hecha para estar enamorada.

Pero era perfecto. En aquel vulnerable estado sería fácil seducirla, que se dejarse amar sumisamente. Reclamaría su fino cuerpecillo y la salvaría. Rompería su carne y la marcaría para sí. Para siempre.

—Ya estoy acá. Estoy aquí, contigo. Soy real.

Ella asintió con suavidad, hundiéndose en su pecho. Él no la dejó permanecer ahí por mucho, tomándola por el cabello y obligándola a mirarlo. Soltó la amarra que mantenía su peinado, dejando libres sus cabellos de primavera. Tomó su mano y la condujo hasta el lecho, justo al centro de la habitación. De pie el uno frente al otro, él la miró con sed. Sed de piel, sed de tacto.

Y Sakura supo que sería su víctima con sólo mirarlo. Aceptó gustosa, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Él se acercó a su cuello, inhalando el sabor de su perfume mezclado con su piel. Un electrizante escalofrío subió por su fina espalda, deseando poder ser fuerte para no desfallecer antes de tiempo.

—Sasuke-kun… —rogó, esclavizada por su presencia masculina, poderosa. Esperaba que no notara que su llanto continuaba todavía, en silencio.

La rondó como un lobo antes de atacar a su cordero. Al llegar a sus espaldas se detuvo para desatar el obi que sostenía su ataviado vestido. Ya deshecho, la prenda que antes ceñía su cintura ahora caía lentamente al suelo.

Sakura gimió involuntariamente. Sasuke sonrió complacido.

—Aun no comenzamos, Sa-ku-ra.

Cerró sus verdes ojos, avergonzada, deseosa de que comenzara. Pero también temerosa, porque con el inicio vendría también el final.

Se quedó a sus espaldas para besar su cuello, apartando sus cabellos con gentileza. La tomó por los hombros, acariciando de paso sus brazos. Llegó a tomar sus manos, entrelazadas con fuerza sobre sus piernas, separándolas y posicionándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se apegó a ella, abrazándola, notando satisfecho que debajo de las túnicas de seda no había nada más que una muy desnuda Sakura.

—Sasu…

—Silencio.

Tomó su mentón con una mano y uno de sus pechos con la otra, volteando su rostro hasta alcanzarlo con su boca. Respiró un suspiro quedo y sumiso de la indefensa muchacha, apretando con fuerza sus labios hasta arruinar su perfecto delineado rojo sangre.

Ya estaba, el final había comenzado.

—Voltéate.

Ella obedeció. Ya no podía evitarlo, dejaba que sus lágrimas la gobernaran. Lo enfrentó sin vergüenza, exponiendo su cuerpo como última ofrenda.

Pero sus negros ojos sólo se conformaron con su cara mojada, ignorando el porqué de su silencioso llanto. Ladeó su rostro, no comprendía la razón para tanta angustia. Volvió a besarla sin esperar que se confesara. Buscó su piel por debajo de la seda, hundiendo sus dedos en su espalda, apoyando su mano sobre su corazón. La abrazaba con propiedad, con paciencia, con una extraña suavidad en él, probando su boca con su lengua, absorbiendo el candor de su piel.

Y descansó en la curva entre su hombro y su cuello, aferrándose a su cuerpo para no caer… culpa de una repentina falta de energía y un mareo inexplicable.

—Hm… —rio, irónico— entonces eso era.

La apretó más entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cabeza nublada. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantar su cabeza del hombro de la chica y buscó sus ojos verdes, más dolidos y brillantes que nunca.

—¿Qué es esto,… amada mía?

Gruñó, furioso, desconociéndola. Sakura sostuvo su mirada sabiendo que no habría cabida para su perdón ni después de su propia muerte.

—L-lo lamento mucho, Sasuke-kun.

—Sou desu ka? —la miró ahora con desprecio, sacando un kunai para presionarlo con esfuerzo contra su vientre—. Me pregunto…

Se interrumpió soltando su arma, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, arrastrando a la muchacha con él. Ambos llegaron al suelo juntos, aferrándose con todo el cariño que pudieran profesarse incluso en una despedida como aquella.

—M-me… pregunto… —continuó diciendo Sasuke— qué razón podrías tener tú…, entre cualquiera… para envenenarme.

Sakura sostenía su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, sollozando callada.

—Perdóname… onegai… perdóname…

Pero él ya no contestaba. Su cuerpo terminó de caer y pronto lo tuvo sin fuerzas sobre su regazo. Pudo ver bien sus últimos instantes de consciencia, mojando su rostro con sus lágrimas, acariciando su hermoso rostro de marfil, despidiéndose de sus profundos ojos de obsidiana.

—Sa… ku… —susurró él, tan bajito que ella apenas podía escucharlo.

—Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!

Lo llamaba a pesar de haber causado todo aquello, a pesar de saber que ya no la oía, que finalmente había caído por las drogas en sus labios. Cada beso que él le había dado, cada relamida a su boca había sido como una puñalada en la espalda, burlándose del cariño y la confianza que él tenía para con ella y poniéndolos en su contra.

El rojo de su boca era el rojo de su sentencia.

Adiós, ojos de obsidiana. Adiós. Sakura apenas podía admirarlos cerrarse lentamente tras la cortina de llanto cubriendo sus pupilas. Y cuánto dolía… ¡cuánto dolía! Pero por más que deseara caer bajo los mismos efectos del veneno impregnado en sus labios, sabía que era imposible. El antídoto ya corría en su sistema, y Sasuke ya vagaba en otro mundo, ajeno al que ella ocupaba.

Ya estaba hecho.

No pudo soltar su cuerpo. No tenía el valor de abandonarlo. Olvidó su desnudez cubierta a medias por el kimono deshecho. Olvidó incluso la razón para haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer. Por ahora sólo importaba que él sería suyo hasta que se lo arrancaran de los brazos. Su llanto sería para él. Su arrepentimiento, por él. De nadie más. Nadie más tenía cabida en ese cuarto oscuro, solitario, poluto por el aberrante acto que acababa de ocurrir.

Deseó poder acompañarlo, estar con él aunque fuera en sueños. Tal vez no debería haber bebido el antídoto, para desvanecerse junto con él. Al menos así podría… dejar de escuchar su propia culpa,… dejar de sentir dolor,… dejar de gritarse a cada segundo que sí estaba haciendo lo correcto. Dejar de cuestionarse los papeles de cada uno… porque había algo que no calzaba del todo ahí…

¿Quién era el traidor ahora?

X X X

El recibidor era de decoración exquisita. Madera enlacada, cojines de seda, paneles pintados a mano, muebles finísimos. A pesar de estar iluminado por una solitaria vela, se apreciaban bien los tonos púrpuras y violetas que predominaban. Las paredes lucían paisajes acuáticos, flores de loto y peces, pintados siguiendo los mismos colores. Neji se perdió un instante observando los detalles y después volvió su atención a su anfitriona, quien estaba abriendo una segunda puerta, la del dormitorio.

Ansiedad. El oji-perla caminó hasta el umbral y no lo cruzó. La alcoba estaba completamente oscura. Naoko cogió un candelabro y lo encendió, lo dejó sobre una mesita y salió del cuarto. Neji miró la figura que yacía en futón del dormitorio, inmóvil. Conocía bastante bien a Tenten como para saber que se estaba haciendo la dormida. Dio un par de pasos adelante y cruzó la puerta.

—En aquel aparador hay toallas limpias y una yukata para que descanse. O si lo prefiere, en aquella alacena hay algo para que coma antes de acostarse. Yo o una de mis compañeras vendrá por la mañana a despertarlos. Con permiso, buenas noches.

Naoko salió del cuarto y las puertas se cerraron automáticamente. Los dos se quedaban solos en ese cuarto cerrado hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo percibió dentro de él, su corazón se impacientaba. Se sentó en una de las finas sillas del cuarto, mirándole fijamente.

—Sé que estás despierta. Abre los ojos —susurró.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, no sin antes sonreír.

—Siempre adivinas, ¿no? —susurró tallándose un ojo, en un gesto más propio de una pequeña niña que el de una muchacha de dieciocho años como lo era ella.

—Ya deberías saberlo.

—Sí… el genio Hyuuga, siempre implacable.

Se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Reparó en su largo cabello castaño, cayendo suelto sobre sus hombros. Apartó un mechón de su rostro y se acercó, rozando mejilla con mejilla.

—Estoy lejos de ser implacable. Bien deberías saber eso también.

—Neji…

El acto de cordialidad se terminaba ahí. Se aferró a él con fuerza, siendo correspondida con la misma urgencia. Se dieron una larga pausa de cercanía luego de días de lucha y distancia. Ahora todo volvía a estar bien.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te hirieron?

—No te preocupes, sólo estoy cansado.

—¿Y los demás?

—Todos llegamos bien. ¿Qué me dices de ustedes? ¿Has podido descansar? ¿Comiste algo?

—Tal vez te dijeron que las tres que estamos marcadas llegamos inconscientes a la fortaleza de la Calavera —él asintió; ella continuó, intentando no recordar las imágenes fantasmagóricas persiguiéndola en sueños—. Luego de despertar, las cosas… se complicaron un poco. No he podido dormir mucho desde entonces. Pero la cena que trajeron estaba bastante bien, me la comí toda con un poco de culpa. El estar en este sitio sabiendo que ustedes aún estaban ahí afuera… bueno, ya no importa.

Neji se detuvo en sus ojos, atento a sus palabras.

—Iré a bañarme.

—Um… está bien.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Eh?

El Hyuuga se puso de pie, buscando en el aparador que le habían apuntado un par de toallas y una prenda limpia para dormir. Dio un vistazo a Tenten, notoriamente sonrojada, pidiéndole en silencio que le hiciera caso. Sólo la esperó un instante, y luego de que ella también entrara al cuarto de baño él cerró entonces la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Podrías llenar la bañera, onegai?

—Eh… claro.

—Gracias.

Tan correcto y cortés como siempre, en un formato tan impúdico y atrevido como aquél. Estaban en medio de una misión, sí… pero estaban solos. Habían sido numerosas las ocasiones en las que su otro compañero de equipo los había interrumpido en medio de alguna travesura estando de servicio lejos de casa, esta vez era certero que no volvería a suceder. ¿Qué pretendía Neji?

Echó a correr el agua del grifo, esperando que diera caliente. Se sentó sobre el borde de la fina tina de mármol, probando la temperatura con su mano extendida. El vapor se comenzó a adherir a las paredes y espejos, humedeciendo el aire. Sin voltear hasta él, preguntó:

—¿La quieres bien caliente?

—Por favor.

—Sí, eso pensé. Tus músculos necesitan —comentó distraída, pasando a verlo de reojo. Se interrumpió al notar que ya comenzaba a quitarse prenda por prenda de ropa—… relajarse.

Él sonrió.

—Tranquila —dijo casualmente, continuando con actividad—. Sólo quiero conversar contigo sobre lo que pasó mientras nos separamos.

Ella suspiró, poniendo el tapón y dándole la espalda definitivamente.

—Ya me parecía extraño. Cualquiera estaría demasiado cansado para pensar en esas cosas en este momento.

—Prueba de que eres tú la malpensada.

Gruñó, sabiéndose en jaque. Llegó hasta ella el olor mezclado de colonia y sudor de su cuerpo descubierto; culpa de aquello volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Y quién empieza? ¿Tú o yo?

—Me gustaría escucharte antes que nada. Mi parte puede esperar. Ah, ¿me podrías pasar el cubo?

Tentén tomó el cubo de madera a sus pies, llenándolo de agua. Se lo extendió sin mirarlo, sabiendo que se lo pedía porque estaba ya desnudo. Luego tomó la esponja y el jabón, alcanzándoselos también.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Pudo oír el agua cayendo, chocando contra su cuerpo. Luego la fricción de la esponja contra su piel. Pero ya no importaba. La aclaración de Neji había sido suficiente para no darle un segundo sentido a lo que ocurría mientras que conversaban. Sería profesional; sabía que el que él no pudiera esperar a conversar sobre la misión no era solamente por mero capricho.

—Luego de que nos separamos en el bosque todo marchó según el plan de Genji. Dejamos atrás todos los cadáveres y no nos volvimos a atravesar con ellos hasta llegar a la frontera de la Calavera. Llegando a ese punto ya anochecía.

—La frontera… ¿cuando el paisaje se volvía más agreste?

—Sí.

Neji hizo memoria. Llegando a ese punto, aún había al menos dos horas de viaje hasta el Espejismo. Temió por lo que podría haber ocurrido en ese lapso, expuestas a los males que Akito les había descrito minutos antes. Se recordó que nada había sucedido, que tanto Hinata como Tenten estaban ahora a salvo… a pesar de no servirle de consuelo.

—Creímos que todo marcharía igual en adelante —continuó Tenten, ignorando las preocupaciones del joven—, pero entonces… tres ninjas nos cortaron el paso.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió él, alterado—. ¿Eran de la Calavera?

—No, ni Genji ni ninguna de nosotras los habían visto nunca... excepto Hinata y Sakura.

—Necesito que me los describas.

Tenten notó que el interés por estos tres desconocidos no era al azar. Volteó a mirar a Neji directamente a los ojos, notando esa determinación que bien conocía. Volvió la vista a la bañera, finalmente llena, cortando el paso del agua. Prefirió contestar sus dudas antes que exponer las propias.

—Eran dos hombres y una mujer, más o menos de nuestra edad. Uno de ellos era un peli-anaranjado de gran estatura. El otro era de estatura normal, portaba una gran espada. La chica era pelirroja, de lentes; decía ser novia de Sasuke e insistía en ordenarle al de la espada que nos matara para reunirse lo antes posible con él. El grandote se mantenía al margen, parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con su emboscada. Apenas comenzó un combate entre nosotros tuvimos que darnos a la fuga, de la tierra se alzaron muertos vivientes y tanto Genji como la desconocida pelirroja insistían en que algo demasiado poderoso se acercaba hacia nosotros. Nos separamos y emprendimos la huida. La cosa que nos perseguía era… escalofriante, nunca antes había visto una cosa igual, y espero no verla de nuevo. Poco después la quemadura en mi espalda comenzó a doler, fue tanto que caí inconsciente. No sé cómo lo hicieron las chicas, pero se las arreglaron para llegar al Espejismo.

Hundió sus dedos en el agua caliente, admirando las estelas que causaban al deslizarlos sobre la superficie. El aire se humedecía más y más, el silencio de Neji se extendía.

—Neji… esto tiene que ver con lo que te ha mantenido extraño todo el viaje, ¿no?

—Así es —confesó él—. ¿Recuerdas esa conversación privada que tuve con Tsunade-sama antes de salir de la aldea?

—Hai…

—Un anbu atestiguó haber visto a Uchiha Sasuke teniendo una reunión con uno de los ex-aliados de Orochimaru en las afueras de la aldea. Shikamaru y yo recibimos la orden de vigilarlo mientras dure esta misión. El consejo teme que planee traicionarnos.

Tenten alzó la vista, mirando la nada. Siguió sorprendida al escuchar las razones que el Uchiha podría tener para cargarse su aldea: la escalofriante razón por la que Uchiha Itachi había eliminado a su clan entero, acarreando su posterior destierro, culminando en su injusta muerte. Su hermano menor bien podría querer una sangrienta venganza en su nombre.

—A días de comenzar el viaje me percaté de que nos estaban siguiendo —continuó Hyuuga— tres sujetos: un peli-anaranjado de gran estatura, un tipo con una gran espada y una pelirroja de lentes; Hinata-sama tampoco se demoró en avistarlos, es por eso que pudo reconocerlos. Se lo comenté a Shimakaru y decidimos que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto por el momento. No estábamos seguros de si venían de parte de Uchiha o no, pero de ser así, no nos convenía arrinconarlo antes de tiempo. Ahora ha quedado de manifiesto la verdadera identidad de esos tres desconocidos… —murmuró la última frase. Una ola de rabia recorrió su espina al recordar que el traidor sólo se encontraba a una pared de distancia suyo, muy seguramente retozando con Haruno, tranquilo, contando las horas para exterminar a sus compañeros: los primeros en caer en el camino de su egoísta venganza.

Un momento… Haruno…

—Apenas desperté —comenzó a hablar Tenten— Temari apareció para hablar conmigo. Me pidió no abandonar este cuarto, ya que neutraliza la marca del Fantasma. Me dijo que todas habíamos llegado bien, pero que ustedes aún no aparecían. Le pregunté si había hablado con Sakura y Hinata, ya que ellas parecían saber quiénes eran aquellos ninjas. Respondió que había surgido un problema interno respecto a eso, que ya había tomado cartas en el asunto. "Prefiero guardarlo por el momento, es importante", terminó por decir. Comprendí que más tarde sabría de qué se trataba, confié en ella.

El moreno se quedó pensativo un instante. Temari había demostrado ser un líder sabio, hábil, fuerte y determinado. Y al igual que Shikamaru, era muy astuta. Confió en que lo que fuera que ella hubiera hecho para tomar medidas sería lo mejor. Se tranquilizó con eso. Mas, no completamente.

—Ahora Sakura y Sasuke están encerrados en la tercera habitación, a solas. Espero que Temari sepa bien lo que está haciendo; no creo que Haruno esté de parte del traidor en todo esto, pero de ser así…

—No estamos en Konoha, sino en tierras extranjeras. Los shinobis de aquí son diferentes a los que conocemos, sea lo que planea Sasuke, está en clara desventaja. Además, Temari se notaba preocupada, pero sonaba segura de sí misma. No es un error confiarle este asunto. Dios, Neji… no puedo creer que haya pretendido asesinarnos.

Sin notarlo, él se había acercado hasta ella. Tomó su mano, ella la recibió mirándola con ternura.

—Lamento no haberte contado nada sino hasta ahora.

—No es nada —sonrió ella—. Estabas cumpliendo con tu deber.

Escuchó que él volvía a llenar el cubo con agua de la bañera, enjuagándose. Luego se metió de lleno en la tina, mojándose el rostro, suspirando, disfrutando del agua caliente relajando su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Tenten.

—Deliciosa. No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto.

Se dio el lujo de una larga pausa para ordenar sus ideas. Había llegado el momento de decírselo. Se acercó hasta ella, aún sentada en el borde de la tina, obligándola a darle la cara. Acarició el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dedos, deslizándolos por su mandíbula hasta su mentón, atrayéndola hacia sí. Mojaba el algodón de su yukata con su brazo húmedo, pero ninguno de los dos ponía atención a aquello.

—Neji…

Ella fue la que acortó ese último centímetro entre boca y boca, mojándose los labios con el agua caliente que cubría la totalidad de su fuerte cuerpo masculino. Volvía a confundirla. ¿Qué pretendía?

Se separaron sólo un poco, lentamente. Ella dejó su frente sobre el sello del pájaro enjaulado con los ojos cerrados. Descubría con sorpresa que de pronto se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, casi asustada.

—Esta noche, sólo un poco antes de llegar contigo, se nos reveló en qué consiste la Marca del Fantasma… Yurei no Kizu. Se nos confió disponer de esta información como consideremos pertinente. Siendo el responsable por ti, he decidido contártelo todo.

Tenten asintió. Como pocas veces, su voz sonaba suave y arrulladora.

Omitió la persona de Akito y los detalles del tercer nivel del subterráneo, tal y como se les había pedido. Pero el resto del relato, detalle por detalle de la conversación en el calabozo, las preguntas hechas, respuestas recibidas, la Muerte Caminante y la Marca del Fantasma, fueron reproducidas lo más fielmente a lo que recordaba.

Las tres elegidas, vírgenes de pasivo corazón; blanco de inocencia, rojo de pasión, púrpura de fe. Las emociones, el amor y el miedo, las hacían más vulnerables, mientras que el odio podría tener el poder de liberarlas. Eran tres candidatas para ser la madre del siguiente enviado del infierno para retomar los ejércitos de la Muerte Caminante, someter la Calavera… y por qué no, esta vez además cuanta nación se topara en su camino. Aquella criatura que las había perseguido antes de entrar a la fortaleza de la ciudad era en verdad un demonio buscando el cuerpo de al menos una de ellas, comprometiendo su vida, condenando su alma.

El corazón de Tenten latía con fuerza al escuchar la escalofriante verdad. Habían estado tan cerca…

—Preferiría matarte con mis propias manos antes que permitir que todo aquello te pasara —confesó Neji, con la voz grave, acariciando su cabello.

—Yo también… preferiría que lo hicieras —contestó ella con un hilo de voz, acariciando la mano junto a su rostro.

Ahora ella lo miraba hincada junto a él, apoyando los brazos en el borde de mármol. Aquella era una terrible promesa entre dos amantes.

—Pero no será necesario. Ellos buscan una virgen, y de no haberla, tampoco habrá maldición alguna.

Tenten se sonrojó al oírlo. Su respiración se aceleró de pronto, y asintió nerviosa.

—Entiendo…

—Te daré el tiempo que necesites para asimilarlo. Mientras no te libres de aquel estigma puedes permanecer guarnecida en esta habitación. Aquí estarás a salvo.

—I… iré a…

No pudo completar la frase. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida, dejándolo solo. Tenten estaba sumamente confundida, abrumada. Comprendía que tenía motivos para ponerse así.

Una vez. Una sola vez habían estado a punto de concretarlo. Había sido en el cuarto de Neji, apenas dos semanas antes de partir camino a la Calavera. Ambos habían estado nerviosos, aprendiendo en el camino cómo hacerlo para hacer sentir lo mejor posible a su compañero. Apenas y habían alcanzado a exponer el torso de cada uno, ambos ocultos bajo las frazadas de la cama, ella arrinconada bajo el cuerpo de él, rodeando su cuello, temerosa, con sus brazos.

Un inoportuno llamado a la puerta los interrumpió. "Neji-san, Hiashi-sama requiere su presencia". Éste suspiró, frustrado. "Iré en un momento, gracias".

"Ya regreso. Ni se te ocurra vestirte", le advirtió antes de dejarla. Pero lo primero que hizo al volver fue pedirle que se cubriera.

Hiashi sabía de lo suyo. Se había enterado a través de rumores. Había declarado no estar interesado en el asunto, pero los ancianos opinaban lo contrario. El compromiso no podía, bajo ningún pretexto, convertirse en algo oficial. Que se divirtiera, daba igual: era joven y su cuerpo no podía alimentarse sólo de comida y entrenamiento. Pero que ni pensara en ilusionarse con que pasaría a mayores. Su futura alianza matrimonial no estaba lejos de ser arreglada dentro del clan, estando ya casi en una edad prudente para establecerse y siendo uno de sus guerreros más poderosos, su deber era preservar su fuerza para una siguiente generación. Su sangre no debía diluirse mezclada con una familia sin las sagradas habilidades Hyuuga.

Su tío había hecho hincapié en lo último. "Sé prudente. Podrás pensar que nunca te pasará a ti, pero lo he visto pasar suficientes veces como para saber que un error es posible para cualquiera. Si esta chica Tenten llegara a esperar un hijo tuyo, el clan podría reclamarlo y llegar a quitárselo para marcarlo con el sello que tú mismo traes en la frente. Su vida sería difícil por varios motivos. No traigas una vida sólo para sufrir, no conviertas una madre para quitarle su retoño. Tú y ella… no es posible".

Una acalorada discusión tuvo lugar entonces luego de revelarse aquello, amenazando incluso con terminar en una ruptura definitiva. Ella finalmente se retiró, indignada. Él la dejó irse con toda libertad. Una larga semana se interpuso entre los dos, sin dirigirse la palabra más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Hasta que él pidió hablar las cosas. Ella lo recibió dudosa, pero dispuesta a escucharlo. Lo tenían casi todo en contra, pero decidían continuar de todos modos. Discretos, como en un principio.

Pero había una cosa que sí cambiaba. Ambos se habían grabado las palabras de Hiashi a fuego. Habían acordado ser prudentes en su intimidad, sin intentar adivinar si es que terminarían haciendo el amor un día o el otro, pero aplazándolo por el momento.

Ahora el plazo se les acortaba abruptamente.

—Tenten…

La había encontrado sentada junto a la cama, dándole la espalda. Se acercó a ella para tocarla, pero apenas sus dedos rozaron su espalda ella dio un respingo y un doloroso gemido.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella se envolvió entre sus propios brazos, recogiéndose. Él se adelantó para verla de frente, notando sus ojos llorosos y su rostro pálido. Sin que lo dijera adivinó el motivo. La cicatriz.

La chica se abalanzó a sus brazos, estrechándolo.

—Creí que aquí no dolería… —susurró con voz queda.

—Estás asustada —susurró él, tomándola pero sin atreverse a subir sus brazos.

Ella apretó los dientes con rabia. No quería tener que admitirlo.

—Siempre… siempre he estado lista para morir en una misión. De ser necesario no lo dudaría, igual que tú. Pero esto… va más allá… Neji, yo lo vi. Parecía una bestia de otro mundo. Sus pasos hacían tronar la tierra intentando darnos caza, yo… yo jamás me habría imaginado por qué las chicas y yo fuimos marcadas. Y yo fui la primera en caer. De no haber sido por mis compañeras, yo… —profirió un agudo gemido, tragando saliva y apretando el cuerpo que la sostenía— preferiría morir. Preferiría morir.

Habían estado tan, tan cerca. Ambos lo sabían. A ambos se les erizaba la piel de sólo pensarlo.

—Algún día… tendremos que separarnos, olvidarnos… de todo esto. Mm… me gustaría poder quererte sin un límite trazado por tu familia, darte todo… lo que tengo miedo de entregar. Estoy… estoy tan cansada de restringirme,… de temer seguir encariñándome un p-poco más cada día que estoy contigo. D-de esperar el día en que me digas que hay otra chica reservada para ti y que nuestro compromiso… debe terminarse. Pero… es lo único que me queda si quiero sobrevivir a ti… ¿Y ahora me veo obligada a tener esa primera vez que tanto temo contigo? ¿Qué haremos… si algo sale mal? ¿Qué haré… si termino enamorándome definitivamente? No es justo, Neji… no lo es.

Él acarició su cabeza por sobre sus cabellos oscuros pausada y suavemente, sintiendo a ratos las uñas de la muchacha enterrarse en su espalda a través del algodón de sus ligeras ropas. Cada uno de sus suaves quejidos repercutía dentro de él, sintiéndolos como propios. Dejó que se descargara entre sus brazos sufriendo el dolor de la Marca y el peso de sus sentimientos.

—¿Lo harás ahora? —le preguntó a su custodio, temerosa.

—No. Tranquila.

—Entiendo.

Activó su Byakugan, buscando ese punto en específico entre su nuca y su cuello. Separó dos dedos, apuntándolo a diez escasos centímetros. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba.

—N-Neji…

—Dime —decidió escuchar su última palabra antes de hacerlo.

—Si me niego… me obligarás, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es.

Con un sutil y certero golpe, la durmió.

X X X

Ya el tercer varón de Konoha estaba en la habitación de su compañera, al volver al pasillo se fue directamente a la séptima habitación, parándose solemnemente frente a su entrada.

—Temari-san.

—Entra, Naoko.

Obedeció, encontrándose a la rubia justo al otro lado completamente a oscuras. Sin decir nada, atravesó el cuarto hasta una gaveta. Sacó una vela y remplazó la que acababa de consumirse.

—Sasuke-san se encuentra ahora en la habitación roja, tal como usted esperaba.

Encendió un fósforo y con él la mecha.

—Dime una cosa, Naoko. Lo que comentaban los konoha… ¿es verdad? ¿Es esa la forma de salvar a las tres marcadas? ¿Es cierto que un demonio está interesado en sus almas?

La chica de cabello azul oscuro la miró sin sorprenderse; era obvio que había estado escuchándolo todo.

—Sí, es esa. Las vírgenes en la Calavera no duran mucho, Temari-san.

La rubia se quedó mirando a aquella extraña imaginándose el sinnúmero de consecuencias para las jovencitas en esas tierras. Naoko continuó:

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo converse con sus compañeros mañana por la mañana. Muchas cosas han pasado esta jornada… este cuarto está muy frío, le aconsejo pasar al dormitorio, debe estar más cálido.

Temari asintió, llevando sus cosas a la habitación del fondo. La criada, atenta, abriendo las puertas para poder pasar.

—Entiendo que esté perturbada. Lo mejor es que deje de lado los pensamientos que la preocupan e intente dormir por ahora. Ya no se demora en amanecer.

—Je, suena más fácil de lo que en realidad es.

—Comprendo. ¿Me dejaría ayudarla?

—Seguro, ¿qué propones?

La criada se fue a buscar las botellas de perfume de la vez anterior, tomando la fragancia de rosas y llevándosela al lecho. Se sentó en seiza frente a ella y comenzó a explicar.

—La joven que está a cargo de Sakura-san, Midori, preparó personalmente estos perfumes. Alejan las auras negativas y ayudan a apaciguar el espíritu.

—¿De verdad hacen todo eso?

—No pierde nada con intentarlo. Sólo procure rociarlo directamente sobre su piel.

Temari suspiró.

—Gracias, Naoko. Intentaré descansar ahora.

—Con permiso. Buenas noches.

Nuevamente sola, se quedó mirando con sospecha la dichosa botellita. Ahora, más que nunca, estaba reacia a volver a aceptar aplicarse ese perfume. No se animaba a confiar en ninguno de los habitantes de la Calavera.

X X X

—¡Naaa-ooo-kooo-chaaan! —la llamó una voz conocida desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Ambas acudieron hasta la otra, encontrándose justo al medio.

—Midori. ¿Todo bien?

—¡Síp! Atendí bien a los invitados. Me dijeron que ya no me necesitaban, así que me vine. Esto… me parece que Temari-san nos estaba espiando…

—En efecto. Pero no era por nosotras.

—Umm. Es por Sakura-san, ¿no? Desde que esas dos se encerraron a hablar, su energía se siente más lúgubre y cansina.

—Me parece que sí. Los extranjeros parecen tener rupturas entre ellos.

Midori se alzó de hombros. Naoko volvió a hablar:

—Supongo que sabes que fuimos a ver a Akito.

—Sí, sí. Algo escuché. Ahora deben estar lamentándose el viaje hasta acá, jaja. Demo… si llegaron vivos quiere decir que son muy fuertes. No podían ser otros más que los que ahora están con nosotras.

—Pienso lo mismo. Tienen muchas probabilidades de seguir vivos. Es lo más importante.

—Y además… las tres elegidas han llegado ya emparejadas. Tienen mucha suerte, ¿a que sí?

—Mucha.

—¿Y sabes quién más es afortunada? ¡Yue! ¡Uyyy! ¡La muy suertuda se pudo ir a seguir durmiendo apenas terminó de atender a la señorita Tenten! ¡Y nosotras aun acá!

—No desesperes, Midori. Yue no tuvo la oportunidad de ver al pequeño Uchiha, como nosotras.

La última frase llamó la atención de Midori automáticamente. Se llevó el puño al pecho, recordando el pasado.

—Sí… cuando lo vi, apenas pude actuar como si nada… el parecido es increíble…

—Lo sé. Durante todo el trayecto que los acompañé aproveché todas las oportunidades que tuve para verlo bien. Genji tenía razón. Es idéntico… idéntico a Itachi-sensei.

* * *

_hace mucho que no escribo notas de páginas largas. creo que si la historia es buena (no digo que esta lo sea, pero al menos me divierto horrores haciendo sufrir a los personajes dentro de ella), debería hablar por sí misma y no necesitar de explicaciones al final de cada capítulo; y si algún lector tiene comentarios, me limito a comentar aquella cosa puntual con él o ella directa y discretamente. en esta ocasión me veo en la obligación de decir un par de cosillas (y las cosillas están enumeradas! :D)_

_1: el original de este capítulo tenía una larga y tendida escena explícita entre neji y tentén. seré honesta, el lemon me salió pésimo. en esta segunda pasada me lo pensé mejor y a último minuto decidí prescindir de este hecho. y por qué diablos? pus porque me tenté a darle un formato más complejo a su relación. sé que me arriesgo a darle un contraste violento entre la información nueva de este capítulo v/s lo que se mostró hasta el capítulo anterior (que de cualquier modo no era mucho, pero no insinuaba de ninguna manera nada de lo que acabo de entregarles), aun así tomo el riesgo con cabeza fría… más o menos. ahora bien, qué opinan de este giro inesperado? hay alguna amante del nejiten que tenga alguna palabra de crítica respecto a sus nuevas circunstancias? no teman lanzarme críticas negativas, siempre y cuando sea una *buena* crítica._

_2: de toda la porquería que he escrito, he recibido muy buenas críticas respecto a mi versión de gaara, pero alarmantes respecto a mi sasuke y a mi neji (cada autor tiene su propia versión para cada personaje; no estoy siendo confianzuda). he notado con no poco espanto cómo a ciertas lectoras –una alarmante mayoría de comentaristas- les parece fascinar este molde de macho-fatale, ultra mujeriego, frío y desconsiderado, s_xualmente dominante y sometedor, cuyos únicos atributos positivos descansan en su atractivo físico de seudo-adonis y en su enorme y jugoso súper-falo, denigrando al género femenino al nivel de "todas las mujeres del mundo son unas putas fáciles sin valor alguno menos la inocente y virginal protagonista". no sé cuál es el problema con esas niñas, pero personalmente lo encuentro enfermo. llegará el lemon, sépanlo bien, pero llegado el momento ustedes no obtendrán de mí nada de eso. intentaré lograr el equilibrio de estos dos personajes (quienes son, como ya saben, los más proclives a caer en este horroroso cliché) entre mi versión de ellos, la versión que espera leer el público y la original versión asexuada e inocente de kishimoto. si quisieran hacer sus comentarios respecto a este tema, lo agradecería mucho. quisiera saber su opinión._

_3: he decepcionado a varias (qué va, estoy segura de que a todas) al no incluir en el menú de esta edición el tan anticipado, anhelado y garantizado porno-rosa. les pido clemencia. para compensarlas, este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora, con más de 10.000 palabras, introduciéndose en el naruhina, el sasusaku y el nejiten, con moderadas dosis de sugerencias eróticas que espero sean apreciables. el lemon no pudo ser posible para esta oportunidad; mi prioridad es torturar a los personajes lo más que pueda y ser consecuente con la situación que vive cada uno. pero sé que si han llegado hasta acá es porque no esperan un fanfic igual a todos los que se actualizan todos los días en esta página. me puedo jactar de que mis lectores esperan y disfrutan mucho más que eso. y eso se reduce en una mágica y genial palabra apta sólo para los connaisseurs del más exquisito y elevado gusto: zombies._

_4: toda escena s_xual la haré tan realista como pueda permitirme. que levante la mano la nena cuya primera vez fue fantabulosa y reventó en millones de idiotizantes orgasmos en su primer intento. NO VEO A NADIE LEVANTANDO LA MANO. sería todo, señoría; la fiscalía descansa. nos vamos todos a la cárcel._

_5: volviendo al punto "2", me sería de mucha ayuda sus apreciaciones sobre cómo se manejaron sasuke y neji en este capítulo. lo hice bien? lo hice mal? puedo mejorarlo? fundamente su respuesta._

_6: les gustó la portada que diseñé/dibujé para el fic? Y POR QUÉ NO?_

…_y creo que con eso estamos. sí, pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo. es muy complejo y (según me pareció) bastante intenso, a pesar de no ser muy sangriento. cruzaré los dedos esperando que les haya gustado :3_

_(espero que a aniota también le haya gustado este capítulo. saludos ahí arriba!)_

**EmSi**_ aww, muchas gracias! si te gustó el capi anterior, creo que este podría gustarte un poco más. muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, espero seguir a la altura de las expectativas. lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero ya estamos. espero seguir leyéndote, gracias por el review, saludotes!_

_sys4ever2 sí, me desaparezco por ratos pero siempre vuelvo. lamento la demora. ojalá este capi también te haya gustado. gracias por el review, que estés bien!_

**loisy**_ me alegro mucho que te guste. bueno, ya se vio qué pasó con las parejitas en este capi. todo color de hormiga! gracias por el review, si se tardó en llegar lo único importante es que llegó :D a ver si nos leemos pronto! que estés de lujo!_

**Zaff.17**_ hola otra vez! pues sí, han pasado años… literalmente. pero, sabes? el que me hayan cerrado la cuenta no dolió ni la décima parte que aquella vez en la que me plagiaron el fic, jajaja. igual ha sido doble trabajo reditar esta historia, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. síp, tienes razón, este es el último capítulo que había subido la última vez. el siguiente sería el primero 100% original desde el 2009. ojalá te guste! en cuanto a konoha09, pues la estoy retomando poco a poco. entiendo si no te atreves a leerla, ya que no suelo actualizar muy fluidamente. pero que sepas que no pienso abandonar nada hasta ahora. gracias por reaparecerte, es bueno leerte otra vez. muchas gracias por el review! que estés súper bien! :D_

**misaoshinomori03**_ hola! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! bueno, todavía no está nada dicho, je. espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. gracias por el review! saludos!_

**Candy**_ hola! qué amable, gracias! no te preocupes, con un comentario por lector estoy más que agradecida. me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado hasta ahora la historia, espero que te siga gustando a medida que avancemos. muchas gracias por el review! que estés muy bien!_

**vaalu** _hola! pues gracias y bienvenida! no te preocupes, pregunta siempre con confianza. bueno, el lío con genji es que es hijo biológico de nakai, el regente de la aldea del espejismo y de la calavera. el problema es que es un niño fuera de su matrimonio. por eso es "el bastardo de nakai". me demoré un poco, pero ya subí la conti. espero que te haya gustado. y si tienes más dudas, estoy a un clic de distancia!_


	24. Las piezas sobre el tablero

_este capítulo tiene quiebres en la línea del relato que podrían resultar confusos._

* * *

El castillo era antiguo, grueso, de pasillos amplios y oscuros, de estancias anchas y ornamentadas. Un olor extraño e indescifrable rondaba a ras del suelo; como a libros viejos, polvo y humedad. Los criados se paseaban en silencio por aquí y por allá, bajando la cabeza y desviando la mirada. La madera crujía con cada paso que daban. Lámparas de aceite iluminaban y pintaban sus figuras de negro y óxido.

Una energía pesada emanaba de cada una de sus paredes.

Y afuera, la lluvia. Todavía podían escucharla incluso refugiados dentro del robusto edificio, haciendo eco dentro de los vacíos deshabitados. Un amortiguado y hermético eco. Recorrían intermitentemente salas, pasillos y escaleras, era como un laberinto; hasta que finalmente les anunciaron la última escala antes de llegar hasta el místico señor Nakai.

Midori, la chica de cabello corto y cobrizo, dama de compañía de Sakura, los detuvo ante una alta puerta doble. Un macabro papel mural negro la decoraba con dibujos folklóricos de deidades rojas que más bien parecían demonios sangrientos. Como las gárgolas, seguramente su función sería la de asustar a los malos espíritus…

—Gaara-sama, Shikamaru-san —mencionó sus nombres con una reverencia respetuosa y abrió la puerta—. Adelante, onegai.

Siguieron a la jovencita al interior del cuarto que les esperaba del otro lado. Era, si es que no el piso más alto, uno de los más elevados del castillo; los muros casi desnudos por la cantidad de ventanas lo sugería. Tres de los cuatro límites daban vista al exterior, dejando entrar esa débil luz plateada hacia el interior y la extensa vista de la humilde ciudad del Espejismo. En el interior todavía se hacían necesarias lámparas amigas, altas, de hierro, iguales a las del pasillo principal de la habitación del Loto. Una amplia alfombra los esperaba unos pasos más allá con dos cojines para que tomaran asiento, cosa que hicieron.

Entonces, por un flanco tenían a veintiséis ancianos y ancianas mirándoles con escrutinio. Por el otro, a tres escribas. Y frente a ellos, sentado sobre un taburete más alto que el de ellos y acompañado por quien más tarde sabrían era su hijo legítimo, los observaba en silencio un hombre de ropas sencillas y mirada helada.

El señor Nakai.

—Ha sido una espera larga, pero es un honor tener finalmente en la Calavera al Kazekage de la Arena.

Gaara asintió en silencio.

X X X

Ino los vio a todos con una sonrisa cansina. Al llamarlos a su habitación, la sexta puerta, había querido verlos a todos juntos nuevamente, olvidando que tres de sus compañeras no podían salir de sus dormitorios e ignorando que dos de sus compañeros debían atender una reunión con el señor Nakai temprano en la mañana; como si no fuese suficiente, Sasuke todavía no se dignaba en aparecer, quitándole otro miembro más a la comitiva. Finalmente, lo que había planeado como un momento de reunión entre todos pasó a ser una larga espera con sólo la mitad de sus camaradas. Sus cálculos como anfitriona no habían sido los más acertados…

Por un lado tenía a Neji y Naruto, por el otro a Sai y junto a ella a Temari, todos sentados ante una mesa con bocadillos y humeante té.

—Te ves horrible con ese kimono, Ino —soltó de pronto Sai, tan oportuno como siempre. La chica lo miró colorada de furia.

—Qué pesado eres, Sai —le sacó la lengua y tomó uno de los dangos sobre la mesa. En cualquier otra ocasión lo habría puesto en su lugar sin dudarlo, pero en ese momento simplemente no tenía fuerzas para tonterías… tampoco quería admitir que el comentario sinceramente le había dolido. Lo cierto era que se había pasado quince minutos eligiendo su vestuario antes de volver a ver al serio moreno—. Entiendo la situación de nuestros cinco compañeros pero, ¿y Sasuke? Ya debería haberse levantado.

—Con Sakura —contestó Temari con la mirada baja—. Fui a verla en la mañana y no se sentía bien. Aprovechando que él había pasado la noche con ella, le pedí que se quedara en su habitación para cuidarla. Después lo pondremos al día con la reunión.

—Sou ka… supongo que es lo mejor —susurró Ino—. ¿Es cierto que ustedes se quedaron con las chicas anoche, Neji, Naruto?

Neji asintió, mirándola un instante. Naruto contestó con un vago "sí".

—¿Cómo está Tentén, Neji? —preguntó Temari.

—Bien —mintió; esa mañana había transcurrido completamente normal para ambos, ella se había comportado tan dulce como siempre con él… pero sabía que en su fuero interno ella seguía intranquila—. Me comentó que planea pasar sus horas de encierro haciendo ejercicio y practicando tiros, le servirá para matar el tiempo.

—¿Y qué tal Hinata, Naruto?

El rubio levantó la mirada saliendo de su distracción.

—Eh… ¡bien!… bien… —contestó rascándose la cabeza. El bienestar de Hinata se extendía tanto como le era posible dentro de sus funestas circunstancias; de momento quien lo pasaba peor era él, debatiéndose acerca de qué sería lo mejor para ella. El equilibrio ideal entre lo correcto y lo piadoso—. Pero no me gusta que se quede en ese cuarto oscuro con una desconocida.

Ino alzó sus pupilas celestes, el último comentario de Naruto había capturado poderosamente su atención. Las tres chicas a cargo de sus compañeras no eran normales; sus instintos de Yamanaka se lo decían. A pesar de todo el misterio rodeando a Genji, ella nunca lo había percibido como una real amenaza para su misión… no podía sentir lo mismo respecto a las tales Yue, Midori y Naoko. A las tres las percibía como muchachas con intenciones completamente neutrales, ni a favor ni en contra suya… lo que sería algo normal viniendo de tres simples criadas de no ser por ese abismal poder que poseían.

Con delicadeza pasó el dedo por el filo de su taza de té. Estaba caliente, pero con el roce apenas lo sentía. La atmósfera la sentía pesada y lúgubre, no sólo por el ánimo de todos sino por esas extrañas vibras del castillo. De momento no había nada más que hacer que esperar a sus líderes para discutir su misión en la Calavera.

En silencio.

X X X

—Tenten-san.

—¿Qué pasa, Yue? —preguntó la morena mientras hacía sus estiramientos.

—Han venido a dejar esto para usted. Es de parte de Hinata-san.

—¿Eh?

Yue era una chica de corta estatura de afilados ojos astutos, tan dorados y brillantes como los de Genji, pero sin su gentileza. Su cabello era de un intenso rosado eléctrico, con un desordenado flequillo cubriendo su frente y dos largas trenzas cayendo hasta debajo de sus caderas. A diferencia de sus compañeras, vestía hakama en vez de kimono. Caminó con paso firme y expresión seria hasta su huésped y le extendió un sobre.

Tentén recibió el encargo de Hinata con curiosidad. Era una carta cerrada con un sello especial. La morena sonrió.

—Gracias, Yue.

Se fue a sentar cerca de una lámpara de aceite mientras que la chica de trenzas se excusaba y la dejaba sola. Puso la punta de su índice sobre el sello intacto y descargó una pequeña cantidad de chakra para romperlo. Era un excelente modo de asegurarse de que nadie más leyera el documento, ya que al más mínimo jutsu espía el sello delataría la intrusión.

"Lamento las precauciones, pero todavía no sé si podemos confiar en estas personas. Espero no molestarte."

Tentén sonrió con ternura. En un mundo ideal, le habría gustado ser cuñada de Hinata. Continuó leyendo la carta con atención, contenta de tener algo de interacción con alguien afuera de esas cuatro paredes.

"Decidí escribirte por varios motivos. En primer lugar está Neji-niisan; Naruto-kun me dijo que todos habían llegado bien pero no sé cuándo tendré oportunidad de ver a mi primo. Esta misión no ha sido fácil para él. Te pido que te asegures de que coma y descanse adecuadamente, debe guardar sus fuerzas ahora que por fin llegamos a la Calavera."

Neji. Por décima vez se llevó la mano al lugar donde él la había noqueado con maestría, había dormido en el séptimo cielo y despertado vívida y atenta gracias a su eficiente técnica, sin jaqueca, sin cardenal, nada. En cambio, él… se notaba que no había logrado dormir bien y apenas había desayunado suficiente. Entendía que con todos los problemas rondando su cabeza se comportara así, pero no era el momento para descuidar las fuerzas. Se estaban jugando la cabeza en ese país tan extraño.

"Esta mañana le pregunté a Naruto-kun si han sabido algo sobre la Marca del Fantasma, pero no me dio más que evasivas. ¿Sabes qué es lo que no quiere decirme?"

Sí, lo sabía… pero no sabía si sería correcto decírselo por esos medios. El miedo volvía fuerte la quemadura y no sabía qué tan fuertes eran los sellos de papel que protegían las habitaciones de las tres marcadas. Si Hinata debía enterarse, lo mejor era tener el apoyo de alguien que la hiciera sentir protegida al saber lo que arriesgaba al portar la cicatriz en su pecho. Tal parecía que Naruto esperaría un mejor momento para contárselo todo. Lo mejor era respetarlo.

Entonces Hinata también continuaba siendo casta… cerró sus ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo pena por la situación de ambas. Hiashi había sido claro con Neji con respecto a su relación con Tentén, una kunoichi ajena al clan Hyuuga. Sabía a ciencia cierta que al regresar a Konoha le esperaría a Hinata la misma restricción cuando se supiera de su noviazgo con Naruto.

Luego la carta contaba nimiedades sobre la comida, el incienso y los magníficos trajes que habían dispuesto en sus armarios. Tentén leía atenta, imaginándose la voz de su emisora con cada palabra. Su caligrafía se parecía a su carácter, suave y amable.

"¿Has sabido algo de Sakura-chan? Ya le he escrito pero no he recibido contestación todavía. Quizá estoy siendo impaciente, pero estoy preocupada por ella. Supongo que Neji-niisan ya te contó todo sobre Sasuke-kun y los tres ninjas que nos encontramos anoche."

Meditó un momento, terminó de leer la carta y buscó en el escritorio algo de papel y tinta.

"No sabes cuánto me alegro de hablar con alguien de confianza, tu carta me ha sorprendido y alegrado. Espero que mi sello haya sido tan eficiente como el tuyo, me temo que no tengo mucha práctica con este tipo de cosas.

Yo también estoy preocupada por Neji. No me complace decirlo, pero tal como dices no ha dormido ni comido como debería; a partir de ahora insistiré más en que se cuide. Quizá hoy te haga una visita, todo depende de lo que depara a los chicos en este primer día en el Espejismo. Entre las dos podríamos obtener mejores resultados para que tome consciencia. De cualquier manera, no podemos culparlo. Sí, me contó todo sobre Sasuke, y yo le conté los detalles sobre el ataque de esos tres desconocidos anoche, quienes resultaron ser los mismos que nos habían estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. Espero que Temari nos pueda decir pronto qué medidas tomó en este asunto. También estoy muy preocupada por Sakura y, no, no he recibido noticias de ella todavía. Lo más probable es que nos enteremos sobre su estado una vez que el asunto de Sasuke quede revelado para todos los demás, es cosa de tiempo.

¿Has probado los perfumes que tienen acá? Anoche me apliqué uno de vainilla…"

Hinata terminó de leer la carta notando que no hacía mención en ningún momento a la Marca del Fantasma. Quizá había sido un descuido, quizá era una omisión premeditada, lo mejor por ahora era dejar el tema de lado. Se conformaba con haber recibido noticias de su compañera y compartir la soledad por vía escrita. Por ahora debería encontrar otra diversión, Tentén mencionaba en su carta que planeaba ejercitarse para matar el tiempo y no quería interrumpirle.

En ese mismo momento llegó Naoko, su dama de compañía. Traía el tazón con leche caliente que le había prometido antes de darle un momento a solas para leer su correspondencia. Hinata sonrió al ver la bandeja frente a ella.

—Debiste haber traído otra taza, Naoko-san. Preferiría que me acompañaras.

—Es usted muy amable, prometo que la próxima vez así lo haré —inclinó su cabeza como disculpa y se sentó junto a ella—. No beberé con usted pero aún así puedo acompañarla. ¿Desea chocolate?

—¡Oh, no, no! Has hecho suficiente, arigatou. Yo me puedo preparar mi propio chocolate.

Apenas tocó el tazón con los dedos y notó que estaba casi bullendo, por lo que se tomaría un momento antes de beber su leche. Sus pensamientos regresaron a la carta de Tentén, a Sakura, a todo ese embrollo de Sasuke. Todavía se le hacía difícil creer que él había dado la orden de eliminarlas. Decir que estaba preocupada por Sakura era en realidad poco… Naoko había estado yendo y viniendo durante toda la mañana, quizá…

Tomó la cucharita y echó dos porciones de cacao en polvo a su leche caliente. Sí, quizá podría preguntarle a Naoko. Levantó la tapa de cerámica del azucarero con lentitud mientras sacaba el tema.

—Etto… Naoko-san… ¿has sabido algo de…?

Algo en el azúcar la distrajo, dejando sus palabras pendientes. Se acercó más a ella, ya que le parecía haber visto una rama de té hundida entre los cristales blancos.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata-san?

No contestó, atenta a aquello que al parecer no era una rama de té. Con cuidado raspó los granos superficiales, escarbando con la cuchara. Parecía una rama, sí, pero era más larga que un fragmento de té seco. Era curvo, o más bien, estaba doblado en tres segmentos, enterrado profundamente en el azúcar. Era negro. Era grueso. Era…

Enterró la cuchara para sacar el objeto extraño completamente. Lo que hizo en un movimiento rápido de un segundo pareció alargarse por un minuto entero.

Pudo ver la cuchara llena de prístina azúcar y esa cosa negra sobresaliendo. No era una rama, era una maraña. Una maraña de patas negras. Se sacudió en un instante, asustando a la joven. Con el susto la cuchara cayó al suelo, granos blancos y patas negras llegaron al piso delatando la enorme araña de grueso abdomen y manchas rojas como la sangre, caminando rápidamente hacia Hinata, quien estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas a medio paso del animalejo.

—¡Igh!

Retrocedió como pudo, parándose bruscamente y retrocediendo a pesar de pasar a llevar el escritorio y un alto jarrón de cerámica, rompiéndolo en pedazos. La araña se quedó en su sitio frente a ella, levantando sus dos patas delanteras en señal de amenaza.

—Hinata-san…

—¡No, no, quédate ahí! —quiso detener a Naoko, quien se paraba para acercarse a ella con clara preocupación. Sólo le dirigió un instante la mirada y al volver a la araña, ya había desaparecido… poniéndola más nerviosa todavía—. ¿Adónde se fue?

—¿Adónde se…? —repitió Naoko, mirando el punto donde había estado mirando Hinata, luego mirándola a ella—. ¿Qué fue lo que vio, Hinata-san?

—No me digas que no la viste… ¡era enorme… y estaba ahí, en el azucarero! ¡La araña de patas largas y manchas rojas!

Naoko fue a buscar otra vela, alumbrando un poco más la oscura habitación. Luego fue hasta la elegida blanca, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

—Hinata-san… no había nada ahí dentro.

X X X

El guardia buscaba la llave correcta entre las demás del grueso manojo. Aquella puerta de hierro era la última barrera antes de volver a encontrarse con sus compañeros… y compañeras. La reunión con Nakai quedaba atrás, dando paso a la siguiente página en su misión en la Calavera. El máximo de Suna y el estratega de Konoha no habían intercambiado palabras desde que hubieran salido del amplio salón de sabios, era hora de romper ese silencio.

—Shikamaru —llamó el pelirrojo.

—¿Hn?

—¿Ya has decidido lo que harás con Ino y Temari?

El moreno volteó hacia Gaara, había sido tomado por sorpresa con tan importante pregunta. Bajó la mirada un instante y luego contestó tranquilamente:

—No puedo decidir por Temari. No es de mi aldea y…

—Eres nuestro líder. Estamos a muchos días de viaje de Suna y Konoha, nosotros once somos nuestra propia aldea en estas tierras.

Shikamaru no respondió; refunfuñó. Hacía tiempo que le había tomado el peso a ser un líder… simplemente no podía hacer que le gustara. En ese momento la cerradura crujió y las bisagras de la puerta chirriaron quejumbrosas. La criada de Ino los esperaba del otro lado sentada en seiza, sonriéndoles plácidamente.

De un momento a otro llegaron ante la sexta puerta. La hoja de la puerta doble se deslizó suavemente sobre sus rieles y ambos líderes se dejaron ver ante los demás presentes. Temari no pudo evitar sonreír, yendo hasta su hermano y abrazándolo. Gaara se dejó abrazar e incluso levantó sus manos sobre la espalda de su hermana para corresponderle, mientras que Shikamaru se quedaba viéndolos un rato y luego se iba a sentarse junto a su compañera de equipo, quien lo recibía también con un cálido abrazo.

La rubia equivocada.

—¿Y Sasuke?

—Cuidando a Sakura —volvió a decir Temari—. La pobre amaneció afiebrada y le pedí que se quedara a cuidarla.

Algo hizo ruido con la explicación de la suna en la mente de Shikamaru, pero no reparó en esa sensación por demasiado. Quizá era lo mejor… mientras más tiempo juntos pasaran había más posibilidades de recuperar su médico lo antes posible.

—¿Afiebrada? ¿Está enferma?

—Creo que el viaje, la fatiga y la lluvia le pasaron la cuenta —contestó Temari, meditativa. De reojo notó como Neji y Naruto intercambiaban una mirada de alerta; claro, ellos de seguro ya habían conversado sobre Sasuke con Hinata y Tentén. Esperaba que entendieran su proceder, por ahora debían concentrarse en su misión y no en el traidor.

—Entiendo. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

—¿Eh? —levantó la vista inmediatamente hasta los afilados ojos oscuros de Shikamaru, había sido sorprendida con la guardia baja. Su expresión de vulnerabilidad no duró mucho, convirtiéndose en una de molestia rápidamente—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso traigo mala cara?

—Para ser sincero, te ves decaída; pero no es por eso que pregunto. Sé que para nosotros fue más fácil llegar a la Calavera que para ustedes, el último tramo lo tuvieron que pasar en apuros, en cambio para nosotros fue un viaje tranquilo y sin problemas.

—…Sí, estoy bien —suavizó su voz viendo que él tenía razón—. Todas lo estamos, ¿verdad, Ino? Es sólo un problema aislado, estoy segura de que Sakura se recuperará pronto.

—Eso espero.

Nara los vio a todos en silencio. Hinata, Sakura y Tentén se echaban mucho de menos.

—No estamos todos presentes, pero me alegro de que todos hayamos llegado a salvo al Espejismo. Bueno, a lo que nos compete…

—La reunión con Nakai —murmuró Ino, ansiosa.

Shikamaru asintió.

Tsunade no les había dado demasiada información sobre su misión en la Calavera. Nada más un diario con garabatos aparentemente incoherentes y la intranquila noción de que nueve personas era un número poco usual para una campaña ninja. Sí, había sido un encargo sospechoso desde el principio.

Apenas el primer día, la Muerte Caminante –sin saber de lo que se trataba en ese entonces- comenzó a asediarlos. ¿Qué era todo eso de los muertos vivientes? ¿Cómo era posible que se enfrentaran a un enemigo salido de cuentos de terror para niños y legendas rurales? Y luego el asunto pasó a crecer un poco más y más, convirtiéndose en un misterioso enemigo más poderoso a medida que avanzaban hacia el sur. No eran sólo muertos convertidos en esclavos para luchar contra ellos; los perseguirían ánimas en busca de almas… después verdaderos guerreros invocados para luchar con ellos… y luego demonios en su búsqueda directamente desde el otro lado.

Soportaron varios días de viaje sabiendo que se pondría mucho peor al llegar a donde estaban ahora, esperando que el tan mencionado señor Nakai pudiera decirles en qué lío se habían metido.

No contaban con que la misión no cambiaría en nada desde el primer día.

El poder de comunicarse con el más allá, el poder traer criaturas al plano terrenal, el poder manipularlas a voluntad: estas tres habilidades conformaban la Muerte Caminante… su enemigo. Pero era imposible que el infierno se desbocara sin razón alguna sobre la Calavera, tenía que haber alguien detrás de todo aquello; y esa era exactamente la cuestión con la que habían recorrido todos esos kilómetros desde el país del Fuego en la cabeza.

¿Quién estaba detrás de los muertos vivientes? ¿Quién manejaba la Muerte Caminante? ¿Quién era su enemigo?

—Desde hace tres generaciones, si acaso un poco más, vivimos bajo esta constante amenaza —terció el señor Nakai sobre su taburete de madera oscura y sus cojines bordados de seda roja—. Los Hasu de la Cripta sometieron a nuestras trece tribus y fundaron la Calavera. Gobernaron por casi veinte años, tiempo en el que la nación vivió aterrorizada por su magia negra y tiranía.

—Pero un día desaparecieron, entonces hubo una guerra civil por el poder del país. Un bando lo conformaban los fanáticos de los Hasu, en la Cripta; el otro, el pueblo del Espejismo con el apoyo del resto de la nación —continuó su hijo, Nakai Soujiro. Era un chico de dieciocho años, de semblante amable, piel pálida y sencillos ojos y cabello castaño oscuro—. La guerra duró varios años, dejando miles de muertos y muchos cementerios en nuestras tierras. Se suponía que la Muerte Caminante ya no sería un problema, pero…

Pero incluso si los Hasu habían desaparecido, la Muerte Caminante nunca abandonó la Calavera. Eran los de la Cripta, quienes a pesar de no poseer el mismo poder que la bruja Michiru, matriarca de los anteriores gobernantes, todavía podían hacer hechizos menores para su beneficio.

Niños inocentes desaparecían al menor descuido. Las doncellas hijas de granjeros eran asesinadas para ser utilizadas en rituales secretos. Criaturas oscuras hacían apariciones en el día a día y por la noche en profundos y demoníacos sueños. Después de la formación de la Calavera, nada volvió a ser lo mismo para las trece tribus; cosechas abundantes, poblados pacíficos, clima templado y suave… parecía como si una maldición hubiese caído sobre todo aquello, marchitándolo todo, chupando la energía de todo lo vivo y cálido, empeorando los años de guerra civil entre las dos aldeas luchando por la soberanía. Se llegó a llamar incluso a ninjas fugitivos de países extranjeros, creyendo que haría un bien por la causa libertadora; muchos creían que en realidad no había hecho más que empobrecer más de la cuenta a su gente y alargar innecesariamente los enfrentamientos.

Hasta que aquellos días de lucha terminaron. El Espejismo derrotó al fin a la Cripta, eliminando hasta el último que quedara en pie de sus seguidores. Las cabezas de oscuros monjes y shinobis (pupilos de los ninjas renegados contratados durante los días de guerra) rodaron por el piso, su sangre vertida fue como un bálsamo tranquilizador para los demás pobladores. Entonces el cabecilla del Espejismo, el señor Nakai, fue convertido en el daimio de la Calavera; poco a poco, los aldeanos de bien intentaron retomar las inocentes rutinas de sus antecesores; se levantó una aldea oculta ninja como intento de proteger a la nación de futuras amenazas; y lo más importante: poco a poco, los sucesos extraños con muertos vivientes, fantasmas y demonios fueron haciéndose cada vez menos comunes… y por un momento… todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

Eso era lo que parecía.

Había sido hacía más o menos un año que los sucesos extraños atribuidos a la Muerte Caminante se incrementaron violentamente; las apariciones, los misteriosos homicidios, las tumbas profanadas, la tierra infértil. Se había vuelto como en las peores temporadas de guerra civil, cuando los practicantes de magia negra seguidores de la familia Hasu intentaban imitar los mismos conjuros que sus macabros ídolos. Cada luna nueva volvía a ser una amenaza de vida o muerte. Y lo que era aún peor… comenzaba a salirse a los poblados circundantes a la Calavera.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que sólo el temible Hasu no Kenta, esposo de la bruja que había dado comienzo a todo y antiguo shinobi de la aldea oculta de la Arena, había sido capaz de efectuar con la ayuda de su arte ninja y la magia de su mujer: los ejércitos de muertos vivientes. Ahora regresaban manejados por una mano invisible, tan diestra en sus negras artes como el mismo señor Hasu de la Arena.

La mención de Suna comenzó a reiterarse durante las reuniones de los cabecillas de la nación por aquel escalofriante suceso. El miedo, la rabia, la impaciencia, lograban que llegara a ser más fácil culpar a la Arena por el lamentable destino de la Calavera. Ya hacía años que habían dejado de insistir en pedir ayuda al país del Viento con la Muerte Caminante, mas ahora se hacía imposible pasar por alto lo peligroso que se volvía su situación. Enviaron a tres mensajeros pidiendo ayuda al Kazekage, lo demás era historia. Finalmente habían obtenido una respuesta de su parte y estaban más que agradecidos por ello.

Entonces, de cierta forma se hallaban en el mismo punto de partida: sabían que se enfrentaban a una disciplina que se escapaba al mundo ninja al que estaban acostumbrados, y alguien debía estar detrás de todo aquello, pero ¿quién? No lo supieron el primer día lluvioso al salir de Konoha y no lo sabían ahora estando en la Calavera. Conocían más sobre este alejado país, su pasado y su presente, pero la incógnita se mantenía. Desconocían el rostro de su verdadero enemigo como en el principio. Enemigo, por cierto, que desde siempre supo sobre su misión y se preocupó de tenerlos especialmente en su mira.

Había un solo evento que lo cambiaba todo: Tentén, Hinata y Sakura.

—Nakai nos dejó muy en claro que hay rituales que se llevan a cabo en la Calavera desde los tiempos de los Hasu; por ejemplo, cada niño o niña debe llevar siempre alrededor de su cuello o muñeca un rosario para protegerlo de apariciones malignas —explicó Shikamaru—. Se sabe que la tal Michiru fue una creación de un hechizo que la dotó con el poder de la Muerte Caminante, eso es una verdad sabida por todos en esta nación; si alguien vuelve a efectuar este hechizo sería como volver a los días de los Hasu, por eso los habitantes se preocupan de evitar que suceda eliminando su principal "ingrediente"… lo cual nos lleva a otro de los rituales de la Calavera: la iniciación de las vírgenes apenas entran en edad de procrear.

Las vírgenes en la Calavera no duraban mucho: esa era la ley. Era poco común, pero se sabía de ocasiones en las que esta ley había sido rota; ya fuera por padres protectores, ya fuera porque se tratara de una huérfana ignorante del peligro. Cada una de esas veces uno de los tres fantasmas había encontrado a su presa… y muchas de esas veces había tenido un final violento para la joven. Es que el miedo de los pobladores era intenso, convirtiéndolos en animales sin piedad capaces de todo por proteger sus tierras de una segunda Michiru. Pero por muy terrible que fuera el conjuro Yuurei no Kizu, era tan sólo un detalle más entre todas las maldiciones que circulaban en esos lados.

Nadie había pensado que este hechizo era algo tan importante para el enemigo. Nadie se habría podido imaginar que las kunoichis que llegaran en la caravana de ayuda pedida a Suna pudieran ser su objetivo. Por eso, al enviar la carta de ayuda junto con los mensajeros a Suna nunca se hizo mención al asunto.

Y ahora tanto Nakai como los ancianos de las trece tribus lamentaban y temían su horrible descuido.

—No entiendo… ¿qué tiene que ver este dichoso conjuro con las chicas? —preguntó Ino.

Un nervioso silencio siguió a su pregunta.

—Tal como dijo Shikamaru, se llama Yuurei no Kizu; es un ritual de magia negra —tomó la palabra entonces Neji—. Su propósito es crear… concebir a un humano con los máximos poderes de la Muerte Caminante. Para efectuarlo son necesarias tres candidatas a llevar a esta criatura en su vientre hasta que nazca, quienes son escogidas por tres fantasmas. He ahí el motivo de la Marca del Fantasma: sus manos están tan frías que causan quemaduras en la piel de sus elegidas. Siendo que las candidatas deben ser vírgenes, la marca se encarga de causar un dolor insoportable a su portadora cada vez que entra en contacto íntimo con alguien del sexo opuesto, es para asegurarse que se mantengan así.

—Una vez que han sido elegidas, el hechizo se hace más fuerte en tanto que se acerca la luna nueva —continuó Sai—. Llegada la luna nueva, un demonio vendrá a buscar a las elegidas. Después de eso, se espera que al menos una de ellas sobreviva al encuentro. La madre morirá el día del alumbramiento y su alma será llevada al infierno, junto con las otras dos elegidas.

Ino se llevó la mano a la boca, sabiendo al fin de qué se trataba la cosa que las había perseguido la noche anterior… cuando apenas y habían podido llegar con vida al Espejismo. No fueron necesarias muchas más palabras para comprender a qué se refería Sai cuando decía "el encuentro".

—¿De eso se trataba todo aquello de las niñitas muertas? ¿Toda esta mierda sólo porque son vírgenes? ¡Anoche casi nos alcanza ese maldito demonio del que nos están hablando!

—Ino… —la detuvo Temari, logrando que recuperara la calma—. Supongo que para lograr que este demonio deje de perseguir a nuestras compañeras lo primero es que… —se interrumpió carraspeando, incómoda, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Neji y Naruto; el primero, ligeramente sonrojado y notoriamente fastidiado; el segundo, sumamente rojo y avergonzado.

—¿Pero estarán a salvo después de eso? —preguntó Ino, preocupada.

—Sí —confirmó Nara—. Lo que importa es que por ahora ellas están a salvo. El problema es que con lo que ha ocurrido con ellas queda claro el objetivo del enemigo: traer un segundo reinado como el de los Hasu. Y ya que la Muerte Caminante se está saliendo de los límites de la Calavera, esta vez no es una amenaza sólo a este país, quién sabe a cuántas naciones más arrastraría un renacer como este… con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que salimos de Konoha ha quedado manifiesto. No cabe duda, nuestro enemigo de por sí es muy poderoso; si hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora no ha sido porque seamos más fuertes.

Quienquiera que fuese, había querido que llegaran con vida. En el último momento intentaron arrebatarle a sus compañeras, intento que fracasó no porque –tal como decía Shikamaru- hubiesen sido más fuertes que el ejército opositor, sino porque habían sido lo suficientemente astutos como para saber huir con vida.

El juego había empezado y las fichas del tablero se develaban poco a poco. La identidad de quien o quienes estaban detrás de la Muerte Caminante era una cuestión clave para completar su misión. De momento sí sabían cuáles eran sus intenciones: llevar a cabo el conjuro Yuurei no Kizu, hacerse de un humano con los mismos poderes de la legendaria bruja de Hasu y volver a alzar la Muerte Caminante para someter no sólo la Calavera, sino cuanta nación se topara en su camino.

Debían proteger a toda costa a sus compañeras. El perder a una de ellas significaba no sólo su vida, sino su alma, y el futuro del mundo ninja tal como lo conocían. Para ello contaban con el amparo de la habitación del Loto, pero no sabían hasta qué punto podían confiar en las jovencitas designadas para servirles…

Lo que llevaba al siguiente asunto: el doujutsu legado por los Hasu, el Kin'irogan.

Genji los portaba, así como Naoko, Yue y Midori; los brillantes ojos de iris y pupilas doradas que los identificaban como herederos de la Muerte Caminante. Nakai los había acogido en su castillo igual que a otros descendientes de Akito (cuyo nombre los muchachos no mencionaron a pedido del daimio). Sabían que podían ponerse en contacto con el más allá, pero desconocían el verdadero alcance de sus habilidades natas.

Tanto Nakai como los ancianos de las trece tribus concordaban en que el culpable debía pertenecer al desperdigado clan Hasu. Y tenían razones de sobra para sospechar de ellos; nadie les guardaba aprecio entre el resto de la población y eran poseedores de un poder inmenso y difícil de comprender. Quizá un grupo de ellos se habría organizado en secreto para domar la Calavera, emerger de las cenizas, hacer honores a su distinguida sangre.

—Pero si sospecha de ellos, ¿por qué el daimio cobija a los poseedores del Kin'irogan en su castillo? —meditó Naruto.

—Tiene altura de miras —contestó Shikamaru—. La mejor política para tratar con los nuevos Hasu es ganarse su confianza y darle un buen uso a sus poderes. Personalmente creo que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue darle entrenamiento ninja a Genji y las otras chicas, después de todo lo que hemos visto de la Muerte Caminante, ¿te imaginas lo fuerte que sería la aldea de la Muerte con un clan Hasu bien entrenado y organizado?

—Entiendo la postura de Nakai y también creo que la fuerza de los Hasu sería una excelente protección para la Calavera —coincidió Temari—. Pero hay cosas fuera del control del daimio que hay que considerar. Es inevitable que la gente tema y se vuelva hostil con estos chicos, lo que facilita los rencores entre un lado y el otro de la población. Luego de eso, está el tema de la lealtad de estos protegidos; por muy amable que él sea con ellos eso no exime las posibilidades de que su lealtad no sea ciento porciento sincera.

—Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es observar a los Hasu que tenemos a nuestro alrededor —concluyó Neji—. Si podemos confiar o no en ellos, se sabrá eventualmente. Las condiciones son óptimas para poner su carácter a prueba.

—Siempre y cuando nos acompañen a nuestras expediciones a las otras doce tribus —pensó Naruto en voz alta. Todos se le quedaron mirando de manera extraña—. ¿Eh? Ah, vamos, no me digan que nos quedaremos en esta ciudad durante toda nuestra misión… es obvio que tendremos que salir tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Las miradas entonces se tornaron hacia el estratega, cuyos pensamientos regresaban al amplio salón con el gobernante y sus consejeros.

—Naoko, Yue y Midori son mis guerreros más poderosos contra la Muerte Caminante —explicó el señor Nakai—. Ellas tres fueron entrenadas por un shinobi perteneciente a un clan de renombre entre las aldeas ninja al norte de nuestras tierras.

—¿Qué clan podría ser ese? —quiso saber Gaara.

—Lo lamento, Gaara-san. Como parte de pago por el entrenamiento que dio a estas tres kunoichis, esta persona me pidió personalmente que no entregara su identidad a otros ninjas provenientes de su aldea.

Gaara y Shikamaru se miraron un poco curiosos. Entonces, ¿el maestro de aquellas chicas pertenecía a Suna? Fuera como fuese, no era algo importante para su misión, por lo que continuaron el rumbo original de su charla.

—¿Dice usted que ya se han enfrentado antes a la Muerte Caminante?

—Así es. Sobre sus habilidades no estoy muy enterado, comprenderán que tanto el mundo ninja como la brujería me son completamente ajenos. Lo que sí sé es que hasta ahora se las han arreglado para sobrevivir en misiones que han acabado con equipos completos de ninjas mucho más experimentados que ellas. Tomando esto en cuenta y recordando las sospechas que les mencionamos antes contra la gente de su tipo, les pido que tengan cuidado.

—¿Cuidado? —Nara entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿O sea que ellas serán nuestras escoltas mientras estemos en la Calavera? —preguntó Temari.

—No fueron sus palabras exactas, pero creo que eso fue lo que nos quiso decir.

—¿Y cuándo nos ponemos a trabajar? No sacaremos nada con quedarnos en este sótano durante toda la luna nueva —reclamó Naruto.

—Comenzaremos mañana. Ya no más ropa de batalla ni placas que nos identifiquen con nuestra aldea; saldremos de incógnito a la calle y recolectaremos toda la información que nos sea útil entre los pobladores. Ya sabemos que es peligroso abandonar la fortaleza durante la noche de luna nueva, por lo que no iremos a otras aldeas hasta que cambie a creciente.

—Nuestro punto de partida —definió Sai.

—Neji, Naruto, lamento tener que tocar este tema frente a todos… —insinuó Shikamaru.

El genio Hyuuga apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas. No podía describir con palabras cuánto detestaba que el cuerpo de su novia y su prima hubieran pasado a ser asunto de discusión pública para sus compañeros. No era su culpa, lo sabía, sólo por eso se controlaba. Su único alivio era el respeto con el que los demás se lo estaban tomando. Exhaló apretando su mandíbula y tomó la palabra con todo el temple que le caracterizaba.

—Tentén ya sabe… se lo conté todo —podría haber dicho que no se lo había tomado de la mejor manera, pero no se sentía capaz de culparla. Podría, también, haber dicho que no estaba lista, que era una imposición dolorosa, que nadie tenía el derecho de quitarle aquello que ambos habían querido guardar para otra persona, un amor posterior a ellos mismos, pero… pero su voz no dio para más.

Naruto, junto a él, miraba a la nada serio y quieto como pocas veces.

—No he tenido el valor de ser sincero con Hinata. Ya van dos oportunidades que dejo pasar, una anoche y otra esta mañana. Creo que… creo que todavía no sé qué es lo mejor para protegerla —porque podría no decirle nada y hacerle el amor ocultando sus intenciones; pero no era el momento todavía de pasar a ese nivel, así que esa primera idea quedaba descartada; por otra parte, podría disuadirla para que accediera, pero moriría antes de obligarla a algo que no quisiese. Y si comenzaba por confesárselo todo sería como obligarla, después de todo. Era un gran lío y lo peor era que Hinata era tan inocente de todo lo que la amenazaba sin que ella supiera.

Afortunadamente estaba la habitación del Loto, de lo contrario… su situación sería completamente diferente. Tenían tiempo; no era mucho y no debían confiarse, pero lo tenían: como polvo de oro escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Prescindirían de la fuerza de las tres elegidas lo más que pudieran (¡y demonios, que lo lamentarían!; los ojos de Hinata, la medicina de Sakura y el arsenal de Tentén habían sido más que útiles la última semana de viaje), no en vano la Godaime había enviado un grupo numeroso de los jóvenes más talentosos de Konoha acompañados por dos de los más fuertes de Suna.

—Aguantaremos —declaró Gaara.

—Hay algo más que me inquieta de todo esto —comenzó a decir Temari—. Ojalá podamos salir en misión lo antes posible con las chicas Hasu, no es sólo su carácter lo que tendremos que observar, sino también el tipo de jutsu con el que pelean. Si Nakai tiene razón respecto a los de su clase y realmente el culpable está haciendo uso del Kin'irogan para conquistar la Calavera, creo que lo más seguro es que ellas estén metidas en este asunto. Y otra vez, de ser así… es inevitable que nos enfrentemos a ellas tarde o temprano. Es vital que estudiemos sus técnicas si queremos derrotarlas.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de su culpabilidad? —preguntó Sai.

—Hemos tenido a esos cadáveres vivientes encima de nosotros desde que pusimos el primer pie afuera de Konoha, a cientos de kilómetros de acá. El enemigo sabía sobre el mensaje de ayuda enviado a Suna… lo que inmediatamente me hace pensar en un trabajo interno.

—¿Espías en el castillo del señor Nakai? —comprendió Ino. Temari asintió. Si el culpable poseía el Kin'irogan y tenía acceso a la información que circulaba dentro del castillo del señor Nakai, las posibilidades se reducían a aquellas tres.

—Si estás en lo cierto, esta misión podría terminar antes de lo que calculaba —dijo Shikamaru, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde la batalla del bosque—. Pero no quiero que nos apresuremos, ante todo prudencia. De ahora en adelante uno de nosotros siempre deberá permanecer en la habitación del Loto, dejar a las chicas solas en estas circunstancias es impensable. Esta noche decidiremos los grupos que saldrán a la ciudad para recopilar información… hasta entonces, descansemos un poco. Ha sido un viaje demasiado largo.

La discusión se dio por terminada luego que los demás asintieran. Ino le dio un vistazo al reloj análogo sobre una de las refinadas mesitas de su sala, dentro de poco ya sería hora de almorzar.

—¿Les parece si comemos acá? Sería lo más cercano a un almuerzo de grupo que podremos tener, ya que no podrán estar todos presentes.

—Claro.

—Es una buena idea.

—¡Genial! —sonrió la rubia, poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta la salida—. Le iré a pedir a una de las chicas que nos preparen algo, mientras llega le haré una visita rápida a Sakura, me tiene un poco preocupada esa frentona…

—Alto —ordenó Temari, tajante, justo a tiempo para evitar que acudiera a la escena del crimen. Miraba fijamente a los ojos celestes de la contrariada chica konoha sin moverse en absoluto, pero su voz había sido lo suficientemente imperativa como para clavar la mirada de todos en la habitación sobre sí misma—. Hay algo que deberían saber antes de ir a ver a Sakura.

Apretó sus labios, preguntándose otra vez si había hecho lo correcto.

—Habla de una vez, Temari —musitó Shikamaru, curioso por la gravedad de sus ojos verdes—. Lo que sea que te estás guardando, sólo dilo. ¿Qué sucede?

—Sasuke —soltó de pronto. Sus párpados cayeron cansados y su voz sonó rasposa y lenta—. Eso es lo que pasa.

El corazón de Naruto saltó dentro de su pecho; apretó la mandíbula, atento al desenlace de la desventurada venganza de su mejor amigo. Neji ya podía saborearlo; al fin sabrían qué destino había dibujado la líder femenina para el Uchiha.

Y en ese instante lo supo. Shikamaru supo que tanto Neji como el consejo habían tenido razón… y él se había equivocado con su compañero. "Sasuke", había pronunciado los coquetos y feroces labios de la fuerte kunoichi. Eso sólo quería decir una maldita cosa…

El traidor había sido desenmascarado.

Los varones pudieron oír el entero y detallado relato del último tramo de viaje de las féminas guiadas por Genji entre la frontera de la Calavera y los muros del Espejismo. De cómo todo inició con esos tres ninjas desconocidos. De cómo pudieron huir del demonio que reclamaba a las tres marcadas. Que Sakura y Hinata habían podido reconocer a estos sujetos. Que apenas habían recuperado la consciencia, lo primero que había hecho Temari había sido hablar con ellas y aclararlo todo.

La misión secreta de Shikamaru y Neji. La confesión de Sasuke a Sakura. La verdad sobre el exterminio del clan Uchiha. El sacrificio de Itachi. La venganza contra la Hoja.

—Anoche Sasuke decidió pasar la noche con Sakura. Estás enterada de eso, ¿verdad? La dejamos sola con ese psicópata justo cuando estaba más vulnerable.

—Y eso era justamente lo que tenía que pasar —le contestó Temari a Shikamaru.

Mientras tuvo a Sakura frente a ella, vaciando la verdad a medida que se iba fracturando poco a poco, fue armando las piezas del puzle dentro de su cabeza. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, ya que ignoraban cuánto más demorarían en llegar sus compañeros. Barajó las posibilidades consigo misma, lo más obvio era que Sasuke acudiría a ver a su novia tarde o temprano, ya fuera apenas llegaran al castillo o a primera hora en la mañana. Estaba claro quién sería su pieza clave…

Haruno Sakura era el punto débil de Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Ella fue quien te ayudó a atraparlo? —preguntó Sai, sorprendido y sombrío. Todos sabían que aunque Sakura se había convertido en una de las kunoichis más reconocidas de Konoha, no era rival para el Uchiha. Mucho menos ahora que sus lazos románticos habían sido abiertamente declarados.

Temari se tomó una pausa, todavía preguntándose si había hecho lo mejor. Negó en silencio y siguió hablando.

—Kunoichi. Al primer indicio de violencia en contra de Sasuke, él habría contrarrestado la afronta sin esfuerzo. Tenía que ser algo pasivo. No sabía si Sakura contaría con la posibilidad de estar con él mientras durmiera, así que descarté esa opción. Debía ser algo frontal pero suave, sutil. La respuesta era obvia: kunoichi. Asistí a Sakura para preparar dos fórmulas. La primera era el antídoto, que ella bebió cuando le dieron aviso de su llegada. La segunda era el veneno mezclado con pigmentos rojos en sus labios.

—Un beso —murmuró Neji, admirando la simpleza y crueldad del plan de Temari.

—¿Envenenado? —se alarmó Naruto—. ¿Quieres decir que Sasuke está…?

—¿Muerto? —terminó de decir Temari—. No. No todos los venenos son mortales; en este caso se trató de una fórmula que lo dejaría completamente fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente. No creí correcto que alguien de Suna diese la orden de asesinar al traidor de Konoha, si es necesario un juicio al Uchiha no soy quien para dictar sentencia.

—Pues si no está muerto, ¿qué has hecho con él? —exigió saber Shikamaru.

—Está en los calabozos del segundo nivel del subterráneo. Fue Genji quien me ayudo con los preparativos para su encierro, yo misma supervisé que su celda estuviera correctamente acondicionada para mantenerlo seguro… tanto para él como para nosotros.

—Aparentemente Nakai no se ha enterado de nada de esto —comentó Gaara, con sus ojos cerrados y sumido en lo que parecía una completa calma—, en toda la reunión no comentó nada sobre esto, tampoco pidió explicaciones. Genji ha sido discreto a nuestro favor. Hiciste bien, Temari.

El problema era que no pasaría mucho antes de que Nakai se enterara, dejándolos en una posición vulnerable si consideraban que estaban rodeados por las principales sospechosas de ser su enemigo.

—¿Y cómo está Sakura? —cortó el repentino silencio Ino, hablando en un tímido susurro impropio de ella. Y es que casi podía imaginar el corazón de su rival partido en tres después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Ella… de verdad está enferma —corroboró la chica de la Arena—. Tiene un poco de fiebre y han decaído mucho sus fuerzas. Pensándolo mejor… me arrepiento de haberla forzado a…

—No lo hagas —la interrumpió Shikamaru—. Hiciste exactamente lo que yo habría hecho en tu lugar, estoy segura de que Sakura tiene claro que ambas sólo cumplían con su deber. Quien la ha decepcionado no eres tú, sino Sasuke.

Sabaku lo miró con ojos cansinos.

—Espero que así sea.

Por un breve momento nadie se atrevió a agregar nada, pero de alguna forma todos sabían que el tema no estaba aún zanjado.

—Tsunade no mencionó nada sobre qué hacer en caso de que comprobáramos la culpabilidad del traidor —habló Neji fríamente—. Pero las condiciones están dadas para que lo decidamos por nuestra cuenta. No sabemos por cuánto tiempo estaremos atascados en la Calavera, es peligroso mantener al Uchiha en cautiverio considerando todos los factores que tenemos en nuestra contra, incluyendo a los tres sujetos que nos siguieron desde Konoha que bien podrían estar vivos o muertos. A nadie le gustará lo que tengo que decir, pero lo más sensato es eliminarlo cuanto antes.

Los demás se tensaron –si es que era posible- aún más por el fatídico comentario. Otra vez, era Temari quien tomaba la palabra.

—Quisiera agotar hasta el último recurso para comprobar la inocencia de Sasuke, hay demasiados cabos sueltos; estamos en un país ridículamente lejos de nuestra tierra natal, sin aliados de nuestra parte, y acabamos de hacer el viaje más largo y peligroso en toda nuestra carrera ninja… oportunidades sobraron para que Sasuke actuara y nos eliminara, Konoha jamás se habría podido enterar de nuestro destino. Si Sasuke realmente quiere hacer arder su aldea, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar, ¿para qué arruinarla confesándole una verdad a medias a Sakura justo comenzando la misión? También está la emboscada de esos tres sujetos, justo en el peor lugar y momentos posibles, completamente innecesario. Lo único que tendría que haber hecho Sasuke para asesinar a la fracción femenina de la misión era ofrecerse para escoltarnos, él sólo era más que suficiente para matarnos a todas. ¿Y qué tal la batalla en ese pueblo en la ciudad del Té? También nos separamos, en las condiciones en las que nos encontrábamos era más que fácil fundirse con el enemigo para darnos de baja uno por uno.

—Tal vez consideró que en esa batalla aún no estábamos lo suficientemente alejados del país del Fuego para atacar. Tal vez creyó que si insistía en ir con el grupo de las chicas sería demasiado sospechoso. No me cabe duda de que está legítimamente interesado en Haruno, tal vez le contó la historia a medias por culpa o para ganarse su confianza, esperando quizá convencerla para que lo acompañe en su plan.

—Entiendo que estés escéptico, Neji, espero que no piensen que estoy defendiéndolo. Pero pensándolo fríamente, esas pequeñas pistas sugieren una posible acusación injusta.

—Temari tiene razón —convino Sai—. Lo que ella dice no convierte a Sasuke en traidor ni en inocente, pero es suficiente para que pongamos nuestras propias acusaciones en tela de juicio.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —volvió a hablar Neji, incómodo con la idea de dudar de la culpabilidad del Uchiha—. ¿Buscamos a los que las atacaron para interrogarlos? Por lo que contaste, Temari, ellos ahora podrían estar pudriéndose en el mismo infierno. ¿Qué tal el propio Sasuke? Aunque lo torturemos estoy seguro de que o bien no nos dirá nada o sólo sostendrá no saber de qué le estamos hablando.

—Hay sólo una vía para determinar la inocencia de Sasuke. Es lo más sensato que pude idear, pero si tienen una mejor sugerencia…

—Ya deja de alardear —intervino Shikamaru—. ¿De qué se trata?

Temari respiró profundo antes de contestar.

—Ino. Ella es la clave para salvar o condenar a Sasuke.

Un poderoso silencio los cubrió a todos. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron en incredulidad ante la sobrecogedora tarea que ponían sobre sus hombros. ¿Meterse en la cabeza de un Uchiha?, ¿de 'ese' Uchiha…? ¡Y nada más ni nada menos que para dictar su sentencia! Pero ya fuera para objetar o contestar cualquier cosa, no hubo tiempo para reacción alguna…

—¡Shikamaru-san!

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, donde del otro lado se escuchaba la inconfundible voz de Genji. Sonaba agitado e impaciente.

—Entra de una vez, Genji.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el chico con cara de preocupado.

—Durante la noche han atacado una de nuestras aldeas. La niebla se ha disipado un poco y sólo por eso nuestros vigías pudieron descubrir las columnas de humo emanando de sus edificios. Mi padre me ha ordenado a mí y a Yue acudir inmediatamente, necesitamos apoyo.

Las órdenes no se dejaron esperar.

—Gaara, Naruto y yo iremos. Salimos en quince minutos.

—Yo también iré; mientras más, mejor —se apresuró Temari.

—De eso nada —contestó en un gesto inamovible mientras se ponía en camino hacia la puerta—, te quedarás aquí hasta nuevas órdenes.

—No seas ridículo, seré más útil si los acompaño que quedándome…

—¿Acaso no fui claro? —le interrumpió. Se paró para dirigirse a la salida y volvió a hablar cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral—. Ya designé a los tres que iremos a investigar, obedece y no me dificultes más mi trabajo.

Portazo. Temari se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada frente suyo con las cejas bien alzadas, mientras que los demás observaban la escena sin atreverse a intervenir.

—¡¿Pero quién se cree este idiota?! —exclamó indignada, determinada a dar pelea y saliendo por la puerta tiesa de furia.

Atrás quedaban los demás, incluido Genji. Los pasos de la suna podían escucharse con fuerza a lo largo del pasillo exterior y luego un segundo portazo proveniente de la primera puerta. Era ahí donde Temari pilló al evasivo Shikamaru, quien sacaba de su mochila su chaleco empapado y armamento ninja.

—¿Me podrías decir cuál es tu maldito problema? Según tengo entendido, estoy acá para cumplir una misión al igual que tú. Sabes que me necesitan en terreno.

—Eso está fuera de discusión, Temari.

—¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿primero Nakai y ahora también tú? No soy una muñequita, Shikamaru. Sabes tan bien como cualquiera que me puedo cuidar sola, no seré un lastre si salgo con ustedes, sino todo lo contrario. ¡Lo más inteligente es que salga para darles apoyo!

—Esta misión ya dejó de tratarse de fuerza y jutsus. No podremos protegerte si te expones al enemigo así como si nada.

¿Protegerla? Temari sentía que todo ese machismo se salía de control. A nadie le correspondía protegerla más que a ella misma. ¡Era un guerrero del desierto tal como sus hermanos, se merecía el mismo respeto!

—En cambio esperas que me quede en este sótano probándome kimonos floreados y cepillándome el cabello, ¿no? —respondió amargamente. Él se la quedó viendo sin comprender—. Anoche escuché una pequeña charla entre Neji, Naruto y Sasuke antes de que entraran a sus habitaciones. Por lo que acabamos de discutir, hay sólo una manera de deshacerse de la marca, pero por lo que ellos insinuaban me quedó claro que hay una alternativa. No sé de qué demonios se trata, pero no es tarea de los hombres decidirlo por ellas. Así como tampoco es tu tarea protegerme, Shikamaru.

Él suspiró sonoramente.

—Siéntate —pidió, haciendo lo propio. Sólo después de un instante comenzó a explicarse más calmadamente—. Estuvo mal que Nakai no quisiera hablar contigo como representante de Suna y todos nosotros, pero cuando sacamos el tema él nos explicó que lo mejor es que ninguna de ustedes salga de la Habitación del Loto al menos durante las noches de luna nueva. No sólo las tres puertas de las elegidas ofrecen una barrera contra los malos espíritus, sino toda la estancia. Anoche no era conveniente que una afuerina como tú te expusieras después de haber enfrentado la cosa que las persiguió antes de entrar a la fortaleza del Espejismo.

La voz del joven era pausada y paciente. Irónicamente, protectora.

—Pudo haberme hecho llegar ese recado y evitarme una molestia.

—Es un daimio, ¿qué esperabas? Está acostumbrado a dar órdenes en vez de ofrecer explicaciones.

Ella bufó, desviando la mirada.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Todo lo que se nos dijo acerca del Yuurei no Kizu provino de una persona cuya identidad nos pidieron mantener en secreto…

—Pero si la situación se vuelve lo suficientemente fea nos tendremos que terminar enterando —acotó Temari. Él asintió.

—Esos son mis cálculos. La situación en la Calavera es más tensa de lo que pensaba, una enorme red de historias y secretos que les juega en contra… no es mi intención que suceda lo mismo entre nosotros, pero es que hay un truco en todo esto. Algo que me obligó a dejarle la decisión a mis hombres en vez de a mis chicas.

Él se detuvo para asegurarse de que ella había abandonado su lado pasional para oírlo con raciocinio. Ella se preguntaba de qué "nosotros" estaba hablando él… si de "nosotros", todos los compañeros, o de "nosotros", ellos dos; no a nivel personal, sino como una alianza especial entre el cabecilla masculino y el femenino, dado el secreto que él le confiaría a ella y había denegado a sus demás compañeras.

Respiró profundamente.

—Te escucho.

— No es tan así como dijo Neji, no se trata de seleccionar a una chica al azar sólo porque sea virgen… es más complejo que eso. Las palabras exactas fueron: "limpia de cuerpo, limpia de espíritu, limpia de corazón". Debe ser una mujer intacta en todo sentido. Y no sólo eso, tal como nos lo había advertido Genji al principio, emociones como el miedo o el amor pueden volverlas más vulnerables. Cuando le preguntamos cómo librarnos de la jodida marca se nos dijo que teníamos no una, sino dos opciones, como bien escuchaste anoche. La primera es…

—Sexo.

—Sí, eso —rodó los ojos—. La segunda es una desilusión amorosa.

—¿El qué?

—Ya me oíste. "Nada ensucia más fácilmente un corazón joven que una desilusión amorosa". El amor puede convertirse en odio con facilidad, y viceversa; sobre todo a una edad inexperta. Entonces ahí está, cambia su cuerpo o cambia su corazón… sólo así podremos salvarlas.

—Sí… —meditó ella, susurrando— ellas no pueden elegir romperse el corazón.

—Exacto. Es por eso que le di a esos tres la opción de decirles o no decirles, si tomar un camino u otro. No hay nadie más apto entre todos nosotros para decidir por Tentén que Neji, así como Naruto con Hinata, o incluso Sasuke por Sakura.

—¿Crees que haya sido la mejor decisión?

—Claro que no. No creo que una mera ruptura entre noviecitos las saque de su problema; esa vía deja demasiados cabos sueltos, es riesgosa y subjetiva. Mirándolo fríamente, debí haberlos obligado a contarles todo para cortar el problema de raíz definitivamente en un plazo no mayor a tres días. Cada día que pasen encerradas es un día que nos harán falta sus habilidades. Necesito a todos mis hombres en batalla.

—No sabía que eras tan blando.

—Tsk. Tú habrías actuado igual que yo.

—Hablas por hablar. Creo que subestimas de qué están hechas tus compañeras.

—Como sea. Ya está hecho.

Alguien se acercó del otro lado del portal, una voz amortiguada llamó:

—Shikamaru-san, iré a buscar algunos encargos que me dio Gaara-sama para prepararse. ¿Necesita algo?

—Un chaleco seco, vendajes para mi hakama y sandalias ninja me vendrían bien. Todo lo que trae mi bolso está empapado por la lluvia.

—En seguida, volveré en diez minutos.

—Gracias, Genji.

Sus pasos se oyeron alejarse, sólo quedó el silencio.

—¿Sabes?, Genji podría prestarme uno de sus rosarios. No es que lo crea necesario, pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo…

—No creo equivocarme al afirmar que las únicas vírgenes en toda esta ciudad están en estas siete habitaciones, no creas que me engañas. También te diste cuenta, ¿me equivoco?: tú e Ino son las siguientes.

Temari exhaló por la nariz con los labios fruncidos.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes si yo soy…?

—Porque lo eres. Se te nota. Sólo mira cuánta sangre se te ha subido al rostro… anoche era sólo una duda, ahora me lo has confirmado.

—Que no haya tenido relaciones hasta ahora no me pone en peligro automáticamente, es tal cual me lo acabas de decir. No soy débil ni gentil, tampoco tengo miedo. Y aunque así fuera, las tres vacantes de la maldición Yuurei no Kizu ya están tomadas, el enemigo tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para optar por mí o Ino anoche, si no ha cambiado de opinión respecto a su elección no creo que lo haga ahora. Me preocuparé en serio cuando llegue la siguiente luna nueva, ahora mi deber es cuidarle la espalda a mis compañeros, estoy en mejor estado que tú para salir de la fortaleza.

En esos momentos a Shikamaru le habría venido muy bien un cigarrillo. Gruñó por lo bajo, sabiendo que ella tenía casi toda la razón. Era un solo detalle el que impedía tomar su propuesta.

—Te enfrentaste a un ejército de enemigos estando sola, herida y en clara desventaja para defender a dos kunoichis de otra aldea; si eso no cabe en tu definición de gentileza tienes graves problemas morales. En cualquier caso… no se trata sólo de eso. Las tres primeras no fueron elegidas al azar, ellas tenían un poderoso factor en común que les jugó en contra.

—Habla claro, ¿a qué mierda te refieres?

—La persona con quien hablamos nos explicó que son más atractivas para las tres pequeñas ánimas si es que están enamoradas. Es por eso que en un principio Ino iba a ser marcada por la niña de rojo, pero luego cambió de opinión. Sakura seguramente llamó más su atención luego que comenzó su acercamiento con Sasuke.

Sí, Temari sabía a qué se refería. La misma noche en que Ino había sido marcada en el tobillo, Sasuke y Sakura habían comenzado su noviazgo. Todo estaba tan endemoniadamente claro ahora. Todo, perfectamente conectado.

La misma noche que Hinata había descubierto la quemadura en su pecho. La misma noche que Sakura le había robado a Ino su amor de infancia, Sasuke, y sin saberlo también la marca de la niña de yukata roja. Era, también, la misma noche en que Tentén había vislumbrado por primera vez a la niña de yukata púrpura. Ahora lo sabía: cualquiera de las cinco era una buena candidata, la única diferencia era que las primeras tres habían llamado a la maldición por cómo se encontraban sus sentimientos esa decisiva noche.

Se mordió el labio. Apretó sus puños. Desvió la mirada.

—Sou ka —murmuró.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás…?

—Eso no quiere decir nada —le interrumpió—. Ni Tentén ni las otras dos han roto el hechizo sobre ellas, es decir que el lazo con sus fantasmas se mantiene. Hasta que se acuesten con sus Romeos Ino y yo estaremos a salvo.

Jaque. Temari en verdad tenía un gran punto a su favor; ella no estaba enterada, pero incluso si una de las ánimas liberaba a su respectiva elegida, todavía tendrían un mes lunar de gracia antes de que una nueva virgen fuera elegida, según lo que Akito les había dicho. Aunque…

—Quien nos habló de la Muerte Caminante tiene altas probabilidades de ser parte de la conspiración para traer de vuelta un segundo reinado Hasu. Nos dijo que no serán elegidas nuevas chicas sino hasta la próxima luna nueva, pero prefiero no fiarme de esa información. Además, mencionó a los tres fantasmas; blanco de inocencia, rojo de pasión, púrpura de fe… quién sabe si no habrá un verde de locura o un rosado del fin del mundo. ¿O qué tal si las tres que ya nos están dando problemas vuelven a cambiar de opinión y deciden marcarte justo cuando estamos en terreno? A estas alturas creo que cualquier cosa es posible.

—¡Por favor! ¿Acaso no recuerdas el fiasco del bosque, justo antes de llegar a este país maldito? Si aquella no era la ocasión perfecta para que el espíritu del rosado del fin del mundo o cualquier otra alimaña pusiera sus ojos en mí, pues o no soy una buena candidata o sencillamente esa persona tiene razón: sólo hay tres fantasmas.

—Y pensabas atraer a uno de los fantasmas… ¿cómo?, ¿abrazando inocentemente a tu hermano menor cuando se despedían? Sabes que este asunto no funciona así.

—¡Con un demonio, Shikamaru! ¡Estás siendo paranoico! ¡No puedes pedirme que te deje ir como si nada a una excursión que te podría costar la vida! Naruto puede recobrar fuerzas casi al instante gracias al Kyuubi, Gaara está acostumbrado a descansar no más de un par de horas al día, en cambio tú… estás cansado, puedo verlo claramente, y no te culpo. A pesar de todo pude dormir lo suficiente, a diferencia tuya. Estoy lista para salir y rendir mejor que Sai, mejor que Neji, mejor que Ino… mejor que tú. Ni siquiera estoy pidiendo reemplazarte, sólo déjame acompañarlos… es peligroso que salgas en este estado.

Él se volvió a parar, impaciente. ¿Estaba siendo irracional? Quizá sí, pero no quería dejarla ir cuando la apuesta era tan alta. Dejarla morir era una cosa. Permitir que la violaran era otra muy diferente. Firmar su condena eterna ya sobrepasaba la locura. Temari no sería marcada. No lo sería.

—Así que… no importa qué motivos te dé, tú no piensas dejarme ir, ¿no es así, Shikamaru?

—Te lo pondré así: con todo lo que arriesgas, prefiero sufrir una muerte dolorosa en el campo de batalla antes de darle al enemigo la más mínima posibilidad de llegar a ti. Poco me importa que sea mediodía, no sabemos cómo podrían atacarnos y temo que puedan tomarte como rehén. Ya que no es posible enviarte de vuelta a casa haremos todo lo posible para que estés a salvo en este jodido subterráneo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Enroque. Temari también se paró, quedando recta y firme como si le hablara a cualquier superior ninja.

—No sabemos nada sobre el enemigo. Ni sus tácticas, ni sus planes, ni de quién demonios se trata. No avanzaremos si no arriesgamos el pellejo un poco como en cualquier misión normal…

—¡No se trata de una misión normal!

—¡No quiero que te maten! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Soy tan buena candidata como las otras chicas, si el enemigo busca una chica casta y enamorada aquí la tiene! —cerró sus ojos con arrepentimiento, había intentado salvar su reina, pero… si quería conservar al rey era necesario sacrificarla—. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Si quien está detrás de nosotras nos ha tenido en su mira desde que salimos de casa, entonces es imposible que no esté en su lista negra. Aún tengo hasta la siguiente luna nueva, hasta entonces seremos cuidadosos. Ahora deja que vaya a prepararme, quiero ir con ustedes.

—¿Y crees que después de decirme todo eso te dejaré acompañarnos?

—Hm. Tienes razón —sonrió, lacónica—. Al carajo todo esto… iré a prepararme.

—Detente ahí, Temari.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —le dio la espalda y procedió a cruzar la estancia con el mentón en alto—. Después de todo lo que ha pasado en el viaje hasta la Calavera, se me antoja averiguar qué color me toca. Me preguntó dónde aparecerá mi quemadura, si en el cuello o en…

Se detuvo en cuanto sintió la presión sobre su antebrazo izquierdo. Abrió bien sus ojos cuando él la hizo girar con poco cuidado. Tensó su boca al sentir el dolor del fuerte agarre.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, haciéndola retroceder un paso.

—No lo sé, un par de años, supongo.

—¿Por qué? —continuó mientras avanzaban dos pasos más.

—Sólo porque sí, caray… ¡no lo sé! ¡¿Qué importancia tiene ahora?!

—¡Mujer! —pegó un golpe contra la pared y entonces Temari cayó en cuenta de que la había acorralado—. ¡Un demonio! ¡Un demonio irá tras de ti, serás violada, morirás dando a luz y luego pasarás el resto de los tiempos en el infierno! ¡Y de pasada, el enemigo se saldrá con la suya y la Muerte Caminante se saldrá finalmente de control! ¡Todos nos podríamos ir a la mierda, comenzando contigo!

—¡Podría comenzar conmigo como con cualquiera de las chicas! ¡Lo lamento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por cambiar lo que siento por ti! ¡No sacas nada con decirme todo esto!

Shikamaru pegó un segundo golpe, aún más fuerte que el anterior. Su respiración se volvió notoria. Pero se detuvo. Ya no habló más, ni sostuvo su mirada, ni se movió de su lugar. La mantuvo cautiva entre su cuerpo y el límite del cuarto, tomándose un instante antes de poder calmarse.

La miró todavía frío y cortante.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero por muy fuerte que seas… sigues siendo una chica. ¿Dices que entiendes cómo se sienten las tres compañeras cubiertas de talismanes, ignorando la razón de las quemaduras en su piel? Bien, pues yo entiendo a mis tres compañeros. Tú no estuviste anoche cuando nos dijeron toda aquella porquería de la Marca del Fantasma. Tú no viste la mirada en mis hombres al enterarse de la verdad. ¿Crees que mi decisión se debe a que subestimé a las chicas, que las estoy sobre protegiendo? Yo no lo creo. Yo creo que le di una opción a mis shinobis distinta a sentirse parte de la maldición que las marca. ¿O acaso "hacer el amor" no te dice absolutamente nada? ¿Quieres que los obligue a forzar un evento que por razones que sólo les incumbe a ellos no ha sucedido todavía? Antes que kunoichis, ustedes son sólo mujeres… y nosotros somos sólo hombres. El orden natural nos obliga a tratarlas con delicadeza. A protegerlas. Sólo imagina tener que ofrecerte quien más quieres porque tienes que hacerlo. Imagina que él sabe que está contigo porque no tenías otra opción. Sexo sin opción… ¿sabes qué otro nombre hay para eso? Ultraje, así de simple. Dime una cosa: esa conversación entre Sasuke, Neji y Naruto que escuchaste sin querer, ¿cómo sucedió? ¿Los percibiste relajados por saber que ya tenían el remedio a la Marca del Fantasma finalmente al alcance? ¿Acaso estaban felices de saber de qué se trataba este remedio?

Ahora su respiración se aceleraba un poco por sobre lo normal y sus mejillas habían tomado más color que antes. No podía moverse, cercada en ambos flancos por sus brazos y su rostro prácticamente encima del suyo. Sus palabras la habían hipnotizado, dándole la fuerza suficiente para mantener la mirada alzada y enfrentar a su furibundo líder de misión.

Recordó la escena a la que se refería Shikamaru. Las voces preocupadas. Neji, intentando salvaguardar un poco de privacidad a pesar de todo, molesto, incómodo. Sasuke, dándoselas de indiferente y rudo al principio, pero eventualmente delatándose tan angustiado como los demás. Naruto, confundido, intentando dar con la respuesta correcta al no saber qué demonios hacer para protegerla.

—No. No fue así.

—Por supuesto que no —susurró Shikamaru, alejándose de ella, liberándola de sus brazos. Llegó al otro extremo de la habitación y la intensidad en su voz retornó a su usual tono de lejanía—. Te quedarás aquí, cuidarás de mis kunoichis mientras estemos fuera y no volverás a discutir las decisiones que tome de ahora en adelante. Tú tomarás el mando siempre que yo no esté en el castillo, y si Nakai manda llamar por alguien que me represente, irás en mi lugar.

—Sí, señor —respondió sin muchas ganas, todavía en el punto donde él la había arrinconado. Su cuerpo se destensaba al fin. Estaba rodeada por su torre y su alfil.

—Tentén, Hinata y Sakura tuvieron suerte: no están solas. Lamento mucho ser el que te condene, sólo espero que esto no pase a mayores. De pasar lo peor no quiero tener que ser el responsable de salvarte.

La estocada que había recibido en el abdomen en la pelea del bosque no había dolido tanto como las palabras del joven Nara. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, concentrándose en no llorar. Esperaba que él saliera de una buena vez antes de llegar a partirse el labio, pero en cambio él notó antes cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

El espacio entre esas cuatro paredes se llenaba de remordimiento y una muy buena actuación de indiferencia.

—Terminaremos esta misión antes que llegue la siguiente luna nueva. Daremos con el que está detrás de la Marca del Fantasma y la amenaza se habrá esfumado. Tú no serás marcada, tampoco Ino. No será necesario encerrarte como a las demás chicas, y no llegarás a ver ninguna niña muerta ni de yukata blanca, ni púrpura, ni roja. Llegarás a Suna junto con tu hermano igual que como estás ahora, intacta, y nos olvidaremos de toda esta basura al fin y para siempre.

Jaque mate.

—Entendido.

—Es todo. Hablaremos cuando regrese.

No lo miró. No contestó. No dio señal de haber captado la orden de retirarse. Cruzó hasta la salida erguida, fría, pasándolo de largo sin darle ningún gesto de dolor, sólo de enojo. Cerró la puerta con una suavidad que le sorprendió a ella misma. Llegó al pasillo que unía las siete habitaciones agradeciendo que estuviera desierto.

"Un corazón roto", rememoró ella, dejándose llevar por un par de lágrimas de rabia.

—Un corazón roto —murmuró él, incapaz de creer la estupidez que había cometido.

* * *

_el detalle del sello en la carta de hinata a tentén es algo que adapté de la serie hunterxhunter (haciendo el paralelo chakra/nem). no sé si estaré violando alguna regla del mundo ninja (espero que no), pero de ser así me avisan y lo editaré._

_muchas gracias a todas las amables nenas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mis insufribles notas de autor en el capi anterior para darme sus apreciaciones sobre la historia. me ayudaron un montón. los reviews del capi 23 están especialmente numerosos y esponjosos, por motivos de tiempo no pude comentar con la extensión que me gustaría pero para mi satisfacción lo he contestado todo._

_si no les gustó este capi 24… me pego un tiro. he estado sentada en esta silla desde las cuatro y media de la mañana para no demorar más la actualización (ahorita son las nueve y media de la noche) (hice pausas para comer e ir al baño, no se espanten) (agradézcanle al zancudo que me despertó… no pude pillarlo finalmente). de verdad espero que les haya gustado. que tengan un hermoso día!_

_importante__: se me hace más rápido contestar todos los reviews en las notas de pie de página. lamento si incomodo a alguna de las lectoras con cuenta en fanfiction, pero a partir de ahora todas las respuestas a sus reviews las redactaré acá mismo. gracias por su comprensión._

_**anonimo**_

_pues, como acabamos de leer... todavía no! gracias por comentar!_

_**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS**_

_espero que te haya gustado el capi. gracias por comentar y por agregar a ff! _

_**aseret-1987 **_

_holi! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. espero que este capi también te haya gustado. por ahora no habrá lemon, nos lo tomaremos como se lo tomaría cualquier nena virgen: esperaremos que sea especial :) intentaré subir las escenas de ahora en adelante dentro de lo posible, pero no puedo prometer nada. gracias por comentar!_

_**Nekos Dream**_

_hola. bueno, en este último capi se explica mucho mejor la decisión de shikamaru, espero que sea una lo suficientemente razonable (a mí me lo pareció). te entiendo perfectamente con lo de neji, de hecho me pasa lo mismo con sakura. confieso que tu caracterización de neji me ha inspirado mucho para construir la mía, te agradezco mucho. cruzo los dedos para que kishimoto no lo haya matado en el manga, todavía guardo esperanzas de que lo revivan de alguna manera. muchas gracias por tu review, me sirvió como piedra angular para construir este último... espero que te haya gustado._

_**Gigi Uchiha H **_

_hola! me alegro que te haya gustado el cambio :) y como se dijo ahí arriba, no te preocupes: todavía nos queda sasuke en esta historia. nada de cartas, tu review es del largo idóneo!, jaja. muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capi._

_**sys4ever2 **_

_es una alegría saber que yo escribo uno de esos "fics que alegran la bandeja de entrada", jeje. gracias por apreciar el sufrimiento de la trama! bueno, como ya vimos todavía no se ha dicho lo último entre sasuke y sakura... queda una esperanza. gracias por los halagos, me sonrojo, me sonrojo. bueno, el porno rosa no será muy explícito, pero con el apoyo de lectoras como tú me siento mucho más animada, muchas gracias! espero que este último capi haya cumplido con las espectativas, lamento la tardanza. gracias por comentar!_

_**Beauty Little Star **_

_no se murió! lo dejaron KO! pero bueno, eso lo habrás leído en este último capi. fue divertido dejar a las lectoras con la duda, jeje. me alegro mucho de que te guste esta historia, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo 24... el shikatema lo escribí especialmente para ti! y no te preocupes, en un par de capítulos más llegará alguien especial de suna. gracias por comentar!_

_**hina08 **_

_pues saludos para allá también! este último capi estuvo todavía más largo que los anteriores! espero que no haya sido demasiado. precisamente, el problema de nejiten es algo nuevo exclusivo de esta edición, me alegro que te haya gustado. eres una retorcida! me gusta eso, jajaja. gracias por el apoyo con la postergación del lemon! me esforzaré por que llegado el momento sea algo especial... a nuestra manera, claro (muahahaha!). es un placer volver a leerte también, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar. ah! gracias por notar la portada! :P espero que te haya gustado este capi!_

_**Yuki Jonico (capítulo 4)**_

_me alegro que te hayan gustado al menos los primeros cuatro capis! supongo que lo demás no te impresionó... pero está bien :) gracias por el review de todos modos._

_**Candy**_

_hola! gracias por el voto de confianza con la relación trama-lemon. me hace sentir mejor respecto a mis decisiones sobre la historia. neji fue algo difícil, pero con comentarios como el tuyo me siento pagada. me alegro que te haya gustado hasta ahora, espero que este capi también te haya gustado. gracias por comentar!_

_**misaoshinomori03 **_

_qué bien que te haya gustado! gracias por comentar!_

_**sofiaaaa**_

_las mejores decisiones son las inesperadas! sobre todo en la escritura (espero...). no puedo decir qué pasará, pero espero que te haya gustado este último capi. gracias por comentar!_

_**ItaHina-Fan **_

_holi! jajaja, no sabes cuánto me reí leyendo tu review. espero que este capi no te haya dado demasiados problemas, estuvo más largo que el anterior. gracias por la paciencia... y por comentar! espero que te haya gustado este capi._

_**vaalu**_

_pues por nada! me alegro que te guste. no te preocupes, no se ha muerto... todavía. espero que te haya gustado este capi, gracias por comentar!_

_**Zaff.17 **_

_eh, qué tal! ay, qué cosas dices, nena! gracias por seguir ahí, espero no espantarte. larga vida a los lectores originales! (que no son pocos!) cruzo los dedos porque te haya gustado el primer original en tanto tiempo, y pues claro... gracias por comentar y seguir ahí! saludototototes ;)_

_**aniota21 **_

_eres de las lectoras más agudas que he tenido, me haces sudar frío, mujer! nooo, contigo no se puede hacer lo que se antoje con los personajes! no hay que bajar la vara ;) bueno, diste justo con la inquietud que tenía respecto al giro en la historia. me arriesgué y erré, pero al menos fuiste la única que se dio cuenta (menos mal que no tengo muchos profesionales de las letras entre mis lectores, sino me iría al demonio). lo sé, estuvo forzado. habría sido mejor si se me hubiera ocurrido algunos capítulos antes para así dar algunas pistas anticipadas y soltar la bomba victoriosamente, pero no fue así. quizá lo edite luego para los lectores que lleguen tardíamente. me esforzaré por darle más naturalidad de ahora en adelante. gracias por la crítica sincera, confirmaste mis temores y me enseñas a no subestimar al lector._

_ahora bien... que me digas que te agrada mi versión de neji se siente bieeen (no lo mates, kishi!, no lo mateees!). otras lectoras me comentaron lo mismo, en realidad no hemos visto a los personajes en situaciones románticas, por lo que es difícil adivinar qué sería o qué no sería OC. si logro dar con un nivel creíble de romanticismo me doy por satisfecha._

_de verdad conoces un diseñador dispuesto? estaría bueno! el único problema es que con lo pequeñas que son las portadas y todos los personajes sería un desafío que se distinga bien el detalle. _

_abrazotes para allá, aniota! gracias a ti por escribir el testamento :P es un honor que me sigas leyendo, de verdad. lo mismo digo, ojalá un día podamos conocernos. gracias por leer y comentar! muchos saludos!_

_**Guest**_

_me alegro que te guste! y wow, lees muy rápido! bueno, ahora mismo estoy súper ocupada entre trabajo y estudios, no sé cuándo suba la siguiente actualización pero me esforzaré porque salga lo antes posible. gracias por comentar! espero que te haya gustado este capi._

_**Calipitachix **_

_paciencia, paciencia. no todo está dicho con lo de sasuke y sakura. muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capi._

_**chipikroou **_

_aww, gracias por los halagos! pues los atados hyuuga son como obvios, no? pero estás segura de que no lo has leído en otra parte? qué cosas!_

_me hace sentir súper que te haya gustado el último capítulo, sobre todo comparándolo con la primera entrega (que de verdad estaba más macho-alfa, no? pero menos mal que maduré un poquito desde entonces)._

_en la versión anterior había algo que me molestaba con lo del veneno en el té. creo que "cliché" es una buena descripción del problema. qué bien que el cambio te pareció bien con lo del beso, me alegro de haberte sorprendido._

_um, matsuri! pues ella aparecerá, pero en un par de capítulos más. ahora que lo dices, creo que en realidad shikamaru no hablaría así de temari frente a gaara, creo que fue un error que intentaré no repetir._

_bueno, intentaré seguir manejando a buen ritmo la parte erótica de la historia. GRACIAS por apreciar los detalles de la convivencia! otras lectoras han mencionado que como estoy explorando una cara inexplorada de los personajes (neji enamorado... uff!), aparentemente no lo estoy haciendo mal, lo cual me tiene bien tranquila._

_LOS ZOMBIES SON LO MEJORRR!_

_los placeres carnales no son tan placeres. el fandom está lleno de sexo maquillado escrito por niñas con nada de experiencia. no le creas a esas mentirosas!_

_me alegro de que te haya gustado la portada!_

_ahora bien... no quiero adelantar nada sobre itachi, pero poco a poco se irán sabiendo más cosas._

_bueno, ya sabes. cualquier duda o comentario, no dudes en ponerlo por escrito! lamento si mi contestación no le hizo justicia al hermoso review que me dejaste (eres una santa, mujer; leíste y contestaste todo! muchas gracias!), pero ahora estoy con el tiempo reducido y mañana toca amanecerme. espero sinceramente que este último capi no te decepcione, que te guste, y que lo disfrutes. muchas gracias por comentar, igual que siempre. que tengas un buen marzo y espero que nos leamos luego!_

_**indigoooo **_

_me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior! espero que este también te haya gustado. muchas gracias por el comentario doble... lamento la espera, pero al fin pude actualizar! abrazo, que estés súper :)_

_**morelia**_

_uf, lamento la tardanza, pero ya está la conti! espero que te haya gustado este capi, gracias por comentar!_

_**kellydark **_

_waa muchas gracias por tus palabras! me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia! gracias por el apoyo con el tema del lemon, me alivia un montón saber que mi postura respecto al tema es bien similar a la de mis lectoras, lo que me da más confianza de seguir mi instinto de ahora en adelante. sobre gaara, pues sí; matsuri estaría haciendo aparición en un par de capítulos más adelante, no sigo el animé pero haré las averiguaciones para hacer un retrato digno del personaje dentro del fic. me seguiré esforzando para hacer las parejas lo más naturales posibles, qué alegría que te hayan gustado hasta ahora. eso sí, también me esforzaré por demorar menos en actualizar; no quiero abusar de la confianza de mis lectoras! muchas gracias por comentar (no encontré ninguna falta de ortografía en tu comentario, pero avísame si ves alguna en el mío!). espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ah, y bienvenida!_

_**Guest**_

_no es mi intención ser cruel! lamento mucho haberte dejado sin dormir... pero me alegra el doble saber que te pude entretener hasta ese punto! de veras, me halagas. has visto la serie teen-wolf? si estás en la onda hombres-lobo, tal vez te gustaría. y yo también estoy esperando el apocalipsis zombie, la humanidad se lo merece. espero que hayas dormido finalmente, muchas gracias por comentar. espero que este capi te haya gustado, gracias por apreciar las locas ideas que comparto con el mundo._

_**AishiUchiha**_

_hola, bienvenida! me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. creo que lo que menos hay en el fandom son fics dentro del mundo ninja porque son muy difíciles de escribir... hay que estudiarse muchos jutsus para hacerlo bien Dx bueno, hasta ahora ha valido la pena. ah, no te preocupes, sé que los primeros capítulos apestan, pero me esfuerzo por seguir mejorando. jaja, por tu comentario veo que tenemos un par de cosas en común, como la empatía con hinata y la aversión por sasuke... bueno, por ahora sasuke sigue vivo, pero quién sabe qué pasará después. en cuanto al OoC, tu opinión es respetable como todas las demás opiniones dadas con respeto, personalmente me gusta señirme a los originales para aceptar el reto y para que las lectoras no me coman viva :D bueno, gracias por comentar. espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!_

_**lilipili **_

_hola, me alegro! gracias por comentar, espero que este capi te haya gustado igual. saludos!_

_**Anilex Cullen-Hyuga **_

_aww, qué cosas más lindas dices! me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado :) espero que este capi te haya gustado igual. gracias por comentar!_

_**osmeily-chan **_

_hola! qué bien que te haya gustado! lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, espero que este capi haya valido la pena después de tanto tiempo :( intentaré apurarme para la próxima. gracias por comentar!_

_**Saquuchiha **_

_hola, gracias! me alegro que te guste. espero que este capi te haya gustado también. gracias por comentar!_

_**Estrellita02 **_

_me alegro que te guste. gracias por comentar! espero que este capi te haya gustado igual._

_**ziotzae **_

_tanto tiempo! bueno, sí, me pierdo a veces... pero pude actualizar al fin! todo está bien, gracias (de hecho ese es el problema... pero haré lo posible por dedicarle más tiempo a este hobbie). qué tal tú? bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza con el tema del lemon. lo cierto es que el fandom está lleno de fics escritos por y para el lemon, que me digan que acá es sólo un detalle secundario me hace sentir realmente bien. espero poder seguir a la altura de las expectativas. esta historia tiene vida propia, es algo muy extraño. intento domarla pero no, ella se manda sola. también había pensado en eso: si relato una escena llena de líbido y todo perfecto desencajaría con el resto de la trama oscura y retorcida. bueno, gracias por comentar, es bueno leerte de nuevo. espero que te haya gustado este capi!_

_**KathMinamino **_

_hola! guau, me halagas! gracias por apreciar los pequeños grandes detalles. me complace saber que te gustó cómo se van dando los personajes y la trama. adoré leer que te dejé impaciente! gracias por darle vida a esta historia del otro lado del monitor. lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero espero demorarme menos antes del siguiente capítulo. gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capi!_

_**Guest**_

_gracias por comentar!_

_**Bregma **_

_bueno, al fin la conti arriba! antes que nada, debo decirte que es un placer saber que pude sorprenderte (lo cual no es fácil y no debe ser tomado a la ligera). no te preocupes por los reviews largos, quizá mi contestación no le pueda hacer justicia al comentario todas las veces -por falta de tiempo, lamentablemente-, pero definitivamente son una inspiración para seguir escribiendo. los lectores suelen fijarse en cosas en las que yo misma no reparo, lo cual hace este juego mucho más interesante. no te quiero dar spoilers con lo de itachi, así que guardaré silencio. muchas gracias por estar pendiente de la historia, fue por tu mensaje que puse un pequeño esfuerzo extra para -finalmente!- actualizar hoy. espero de corazón que te haya gustado este capi. gracias por comentar!_


End file.
